DRAGON HIGH SCHOOL Z NEW
by Luis Dbz dxd
Summary: Esta es la secuela de mi Fanfic EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD se puede decir que es la segunda temporada de esta historia croosover, Luego de la intensa batalla contra Evil Goku, Goku y los chicos Gremorys vuelven para seguir viviendo increibles aventuras, batallas romance, Lemon, Opais, Harem y mucho más cosas ademas de increibles y nuevos enemigos que pondren en peligro al universo Dxd.
1. SPOILERS

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien ya que si vinieron con la intención de ver el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada no se emocionen ya que aún falta mucho tiempo, solo vengo a poner la historia para asegurarla, y les traigo la imagen de la portada de la historia.**

Si no soy un gran diseñador Xd, también les traigo un spoiler. Esta es la secuela de mi Fanfic | EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD | se puede decir que es la segunda temporada de esta historia croosover, Luego de la intensa batalla contra Evil Goku, Goku y los chicos Gremorys vuelven para seguir viviendo increíbles aventuras, batallas romances, Lemon, Opais, Harem y muchas más cosas además de increíbles y nuevos enemigos que pondrán en peligro al universo Dxd, tanto como la llegada de una chica llamada Medaka box quien estará interesada en Goku, que hará Goku quien ha logrado superar el nivel del Súper Saiyayin 3. Y bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejarme su reviws, si quieren darme una sugerencia serán tomadas en cuantas si son constructivas. Bueno amigos míos, nos veremos en los próximos tres meses, se despide su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd, al estilo de la tele transportación de Goku, mientras tanto lean los otros fic que estaré actualizando.

JA NE

LUIS DBZ DXD.


	2. EL VIAJE AL INFRAMUNDO

**Muchos lo han anhelado desde varios meses. Pero ya está de vuelta. EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, PERO EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DE LA TEMPORADA, ES. DRAGON HIGH SCHOOL Z NEW. Qué onda mis changos jaladores de ganso Xd, Okey no, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que iniciamos con la puta e increíble continuación de esta historia, y que nada mejor para abrir con un lemon con Akeno Xd, bueno ya estoy dando spoilers y ni si quiera ha empezado el capítulo xd, Okey no, les jugué una broma, no habrá lemon Xd. Saben, cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic, muchos me decían que incluyera a Medaka en este fic, lo cual yo estaba dispuesto hacer. Pero de repente, cuando empecé a hacer la historia de Goku el dios de la destrucción de las dimensiones, todo eso cambio, pues decidí cambiar de opinión y decidí no introducir a Medaka en la historia de Goku en High school dxd, ya que aria lo mismo en el de Goku el dios destructor de las dimensiones, además cuando empecé a ser la historia de Goku en Dxd, tuve que pensarlo una y otra vez para introducir a Momoyo, ya que solo tenía planeado un cruce entre Goku y High school dxd, y me doy cuenta de que creo que cometí un error a introducir a Momoyo en este crossover, pero ya no puedo remediarlo y no queda nada más que seguir con la acción. Antes de empezar en fanfiction los que suelen dejar siempre sus Rewivs no los dejaron, por lo que si no les ha llegado la notificación de la actualización del fic, les informo que vayan a ver el capítulo, y después el lemon de Goku y Mio , el cual también está narrado por loquendo en mi canal. Bueno no voy hablar mucho ya que solo vienen a disfrutar el capítulo o el inicio de temporada. Por cierto, les gustaría que hiciera un fan art de Goku y Rias, ambos vestidos para casarse en una boda Xd, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir, empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD NEW, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL VIAJE AL INFRAMUNDO.**

La hermosa Mañana había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokio Japón, el sonido de los pájaros al sentir la cálida mañana, era alegría para ellos por lo que se ponían a cantar. En una enorme casa de 3 piso se encuentra nuestro querido Saiyanjins preferido. Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado, por lo que tenían que aprovechar el tiempo el máximo para poder mejorar su nuevo estado, el Súper Saiyayin 4. Ahora vemos a Goku, quien estaba profundamente dormido, en una enorme cama echa para 14 personas. Goku estaba roncando como todo un ogro mientras dormía.

 **DENTRO DE LOS SUEÑOS DE GOKU.**

Él estaba en un lugar en donde solo veía oscuridad.

'' En donde estoy, pregunto Goku mirando para ambos lados, pero de repente un resplandor se hizo detrás de él. Al voltear vio que estaba en el espacio, y pudo notar una nave algo familiar.

'' Freezer, eran las únicas palabras que podía decir Goku.

'' Todos ustedes monos estúpidos morirán junto con su planeta, dijo Freezer lanzando una súper nova contra el planeta, Goku se quedó sorprendido y a la vez estaba enojado.

'' Vas a pagar con tu miserable vida Freezer, dijo Goku lanzándose contra Freezer, pero mientras me iba acercándose, notaba que el lugar en donde estaba, desaparecía poco a poco y decidió parar, pero cuando lo hizo, una extraña luz blanco lo segó, hasta llegar al punto de cubrirse, Goku entre lo poco que pudo notar, vio la silueta de un hombre que tenía una armadura Saiyayins, y la misma forma de su cabello, pero con los ojos rojos como la sangre.

'' Quien eres tú, pregunto Goku mientras trataba de distinguir algo, pero no podía.

'' Kakarotto. Eres tú, dijo el sujeto, empezándose acercar poco a poco a Goku.

'' Que quieres, como sabes mi nombre, pregunto Goku quien aún no podía distinguir nada.

'' Kakarotto. Ayúdame, dijo el sujeto, Goku al escuchar eso, se quedó sorprendido, pero de repente se despierta.

'' Que sueño tan extraño he tenido, dijo Goku, mientras volteaba a ambos lados, solo para notar que las chicas no estaban en la cama, por lo que pensó que ya había dormido demasiado.

'' Creo que dormí demasiado, dijo Goku, quien luego se sorprende, cuando ve algo que se dirige hacia él, escabulléndose por las sabanas de la cama. Cuando la persona que se escabullía por las sabanas se puso encima de Goku, se este se sorprendió ya que era Akeno, quien estaba totalmente desnuda.

'' A-Akeno-chan, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Ara Ara, como has amanecido mi Goku, dijo Akeno mientras se apegaba más a Goku, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa coqueta.

'' Eh, jeje pues tenía un sueño raro, ya las demás chicas están abajo, pregunto Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Si, ellas están abajo, mientras yo me quede aquí contigo, dijo Akeno, mientras empezaba acercarse a Goku el cual se puso sorprendido por las acciones de Akeno, ella toma a Goku sujetándolo de la cara.

'' Eres terriblemente hermosa, me vas a volver loco, dijo Goku algo sonrojado, Encendiendo a Akeno mas de la cuenta, ella se sonrojo.

'' Tu cuerpo y el mío hacen un perfecto contacto no crees, dijo Akeno, quien repentinamente empezó a besar a Goku.

'' Hasta aquí, no me importa lo que pase, no me puedo contener más, la calidez de Akeno-san es demasiada, dijo Goku empezando a besar Akeno apasionadamente. Ambos se estaban besando hasta el punto de quedarse sin labios, por lo que decidieron darse un respiro.

'' Eso fue increíble Goku-san, así es como me gusta que me trates en estas situaciones, que me beses hasta quedarme sin labios, dijo Akeno para luego retomar el beso, Ambos se estaba besándose con más placer, y tenían una batalla demasiada intensa de lenguas, no había ganador, solo la vieja danza del amor absoluto. Ambos se separaron y dejaron un hilo de saliva brotando de sus bocas.

'' No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, Goku-san, hazme el amor, como si no existiera un mañana, dijo Akeno mirando fijamente con una sonrisa depredadora, Goku estaba perdido por lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces Goku se pone encima de Akeno, mientras que Akeno lo tenía sujetado de su cuello en un abrazo.

'' Are lo que me pidas Akeno, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero antes de que estos siguieran con sus acciones carnales.

'' Buenos días Goku-san, Akeno, que están haciendo, se puede saber, pregunto Rias molesta, ella había entrado y obviamente se imaginó esto entre los dos.

'' Ri-Rias-chan, dijo Goku alarmado.

'' Por favor Rias, yo y Goku estamos ocupados, que no ves que estamos a punto de unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida, a una Rias celosa que solo emanaba rayos y un aura roja de celos extremos.

'' El tomara mi virginidad primero, dijo Rias lanzándose contra ambos, mientras Rias estaba en el aire, Goku solo suspiro.

'' Y aquí vamos de nuevo, dijo Goku con una voz de decepción por lo celosas que pueden llegar a ser sus chicas.

BAM

POM

PAM. Rias y Akeno estaban teniendo una pelea de almohadas, pero Goku se llevaba gran parte de almohadazos, aunque no le afectaba.

'' Él es mío, dijo Rias mientras seguía lanzando almohadazo a Akeno.

'' Cuando entenderás que él también es de mi pertenencia, dijo Akeno mientras seguía proponiéndole almohadazos a Rias.

'' Él es solo mío, dijo Rias enojada, al parecer los almohadazos que estas se proponían, todos eran directamente impactados en la cara de Goku, el cual quería hablar, pero no podía.

Después de un momento, Goku y los demás chicos estaban en la sala conversando, algunas de las chicas de él estaban sentado al lado del en uno de los muebles, del hogar.

'' Es varano, lo que significa que iremos al inframundo, dijo Rias para sorpresa de algunos.

'' Y que aremos en ese lugar, pregunto Issei, quien estaba sentado al lado de Asia, Aika y Yura, Koneko estaba en sus piernas.

'' Iremos a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de mis padres. También quiere conocer a mi futuro prometido, dijo Rias refiriéndose a Goku.

'' Por mí no hay problema, además tal vez haya sujetos poderosos en ese lugar, dijo Goku con entusiasmo.

'' Tu solo piensas en pelear, pero sabes que lo que dices no será posible, dijo Rias poniéndose una mano en la frente.

'' Iremos todos los que pertenecen aquí verdad, pregunto Ophis.

'' Claro que sí, pero porque lo preguntas Ophis.

'' Es que no pertenezco a tu clan, dijo ella.

'' Eso no importa, después de todo eres una diosa, y convives conmigo, lo mismo va para ti Taimait, dijo Rias.

'' De todas formas iba a ir, ya que no dejaría que ustedes se quedarían solas con Goku, cualquier descuido, ustedes lo aprovecharían al máximo, dijo Taimait con algo de arrogancia en su sonrisa.

'' Yo también iré se escuchó la voz de Azazel quien apareció saliendo de la cocina tomando una taza de té, pero lo más sorprendente es que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia y no sabían que estebaba en la cocina.

'' Azazel-sensei, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Desde cuándo ha estado hay, dijo Rias.

'' Si todavía no captan sus movimientos, les faltan entrenar, dijo Goku.

'' Goku-san tiene razón, les hace falta entrenamiento, dijo Azazel.

Más tarde vemos a todos los chicos que iban en un tren que los llevaba a una gran velocidad hacia el inframundo, Goku estaba jugando cartas con chicos como Isse, Xenovia, Akeno, Momoyo, Reynare, Taimait, Ophis y Asia.

'' Creo que ya estoy entiendo este juego, dijo Goku.

'' Si quieres te puedo ayudar, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Esta bien, dijo Goku y Akeno le iba mostrando poco a poco como era que se jugaba.

'' Entonces, el objetivo de la visita al inframundo, es por una reunión es tratar el asunto de la brigada del caos, pregunto Issei.

'' Así es, recuerda que es un grupo terrorista que amenaza a las tres facciones, dijo esta vez Rias.

'' Pero quién es ese sujeto llamado Son Goku, hablo del sujeto que apareció y se llevó a Vali, es acaso un dios de otra mitología, pregunto Issei.

'' Al igual que como en la biblia existen dioses, también hay dioses del Olimpo y de otras mitologías, por ejemplo, Asgard se no ha unido, para tratar con la brigada del Caos, explico Rias.

'' Entiendo, pero lo malo es que todos son aburridos a la ora de pelear, dijo Goku.

'' Tienes la dicha de decir eso Goku-san, pero recuerda que yo me voy a poner muy fuerte, dijo Momoyo con algo de arrogancia.

'' No todos pertenecemos a la liga monstruosa de tu dimensión Goku-san, dijo Issei.

'' Ya lo sé, pero en vez de estar complicándose la vida solicitando la ayuda de otros dioses, no me pueden comunicar para yo personalmente ir a detener a la brigada del caos, y llevarlos ante los pies de Michael-sama, Sirzech-Sama y Azazel-Sensei, dijo Goku cerrando los ojos.

'' Tu oferta es buena, pero resulta que queremos relacionarnos bien, con las demás mitologías, explico Azazel.

'' Ya entiendo, entonces suerte con la brigada del Caos, dijo Goku para luego seguir jugando cartas con los demás.

'' Nunca creí tener que ir viva al inframundo, dijo Asia quien estaba hablando con Aika y Yura.

'' Yo tampoco, pero qué más da, dijo Aika.

'' Yo creí que iría al cielo, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, dijo Irina.

'' Koneko-sempai, que te pasa porque no estas comiendo tus dulces, pregunto Gasper a Koneko quien estaba algo pensativa.

'' No es nada, dijo Koneko con una sonrisa fingida, lo cual fue notado por Kiba y encontró eso extraño en Koneko.

De repente el tren se detiene de golpe, haciendo que todos se extremaran contra el muro. Al parecer todos estaba tirados en el suelo, pero Momoyo, había estrellado sus pechos contra la cara de Goku, y los de Taimait se estrellarán contra la cara de Issei.

'' Que diablos fue eso, dijo Irina adolorida.

'' No lose, pero que bueno que paso, dijo Issei mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa vista, que tenía en frente.

'' Eres un pervertido, Dragón emperador rojo, dijo Taimait dándole un derechazo a Issei que le saco sangre de la nariz, y dejándolo con un ojo morado.

'' Goku-san, deja de mover la boca, me vas a volver loca, dijo Momoyo sonrojada y con una cara de querer tener sexo, ya que Goku trataba de hablar, pero no podía ya que los pechos de Momoyo le cubrían toda la cara.

'' Oigan ustedes dos, no es momento para hacer una escena triple X, dijo Ophis.

'' Como sabes esas cosas Ophis-san, dijo Reynare algo sonrojada.

'' Akeno me enseño, dijo Ophis.

'' Akeno que pervertida eres, dijo Reynare.

'' No es tan malo como piensas, solo es enseñándole las cosas que ara Goku-san, cuando yo este sola con él, dijo Akeno, quien se paraba del suelo. Pero de repente, el tren desapareció, haciendo caer a la mayoría de los chicos.

Momoyo, Issei, Asia, Gasper, Koneko, Momoyo, Reynare, y Kiba, habían caído, aun precipicio, en un sitio montañoso.

'' Mierda eso dolió, dijo Issei levantándose del suelo junto con los demás.

'' En donde están, Goku-san, Buchou, Azazel-sensei-Ophis-san, Taimiat-san, Sona-san, Yura-san, y Tsubaki, pregunto Reynare, pero de repente, la tierra empezó a temblar, todos se pararon alarmados.

'' Que es eso, pregunto Kiba alarmado, Al decir eso, un enorme Dragón salió detrás de una montaña, parándose frente a ellos. Se trataba de Tanin. El Dragón dio un gran rugido que alarmo a todos y empezó a escupir intensas llamas de fuego.

'' No parece un aliado, dijo Kiba, quien saco su espada sagrado demoniaca, al igual que Xenovia saco a duran dar, ambos atacaron con sus espadas, pero era intuir ya que Tanin con sus cuernos, evadió las espadas y no le hicieron daño alguno.

'' Las espadas no le hacen daño es imposible, dijo Xenovia. Koneko trato de atacar y se lanzó en el aire con un gran puñetazo.

'' Koneko no lo haga, grito Akeno, al decir eso el enorme Dragón le dio un duro golpe a Koneko con su cola, haciéndola estrecharse contra un muro, y partiéndole fuertemente la cabeza, rápidamente Asia y Gasper, fueron a auxiliarla.

'' Como la presidenta no está, yo tomare el cargo. Kiba intenta atacar con todo, Issei te atacaras en conjunto contra mí, Reynare, Momoyo, intenten distraerlo en lo que Issei prepara su poder, esa fueron las ordenes de Akeno, y todos asintieron.

Reynare y Momoyo, iba a toda velocidad atacar al dragón, pero este dio un gran rugido que las mando a volar haciéndolas estrellarse contra un muro. Akeno empezó a lanzarle rayos, pero no le afectaba, Kiba entonces invoco espadas del suelo para que se clavaran contra él, pero todas fueron destruidas ya que Tanin lanzo un fuerte golpe con su cola que lo hizo. Momoyo simplemente escupió algo de sangre, y dio una sonrisa.

'' Ya estoy listo Akeno, dijo Issei.

'' Muy bien pues entonces toma, dijo Akeno atacando con todo su poder a Tanin, Issei le lanzo una bola de energía, que impactaron en Tanin, creando un gran humo que, al dispersarse, Tanin parecía más enojado y no tenía daño alguno.

'' Es imposible, creo que voy a tener que usarlo, dijo Issei aumentando activando su Balance Breaker.

'' Has te un lado Issei, esta es mi pelea, dijo Momoyo quien iba con una gran velocidad, cargando su Start Destructor contra Tanin.

'' Toma esto, dijo Momoyo, dándole un fuerte puñetazo al Dragón que simplemente le volteo la cara momentáneamente.

'' Esto es imposible, dijo Momoyo sorprendida. Tanin le dio con su cola, haciéndola caer inconsciente en suelo.

'' Toma esto, dijo Aika intentando atacar a Tanin con su mejor ataque, pero fue inútil ya que tanin le dio fuertemente con su cola.

'' Te estas olvidando de mí, dijo Issei quien estaba preparando una bola de poder que tenía el tamaño de una casa.

'' Muere, dijo Issei lanzándole la bola al Dragón, este solo disparo una gran llamarada de fuego, que hizo que la bola de Issei se consumiera, este se sorprendió, pero todo el fuego de Tanin le hizo un gran daño, haciéndolo caer debilitado, y sin energías.

'' Issei, grito Asia preocupada.

'' No puedo usar mi poder, por el miedo, dijo Gasper llorando, Koneko quería ayudar, pero no podía moverse ya que estaba fuertemente lastimada y aun Asia la estaba curando.

'' Ya fue suficiente, ha este paso van a morir, dijo Azazel, quien apareció con los demás al lado de Tanin.

'' Chicos, dijo Issei.

'' Quien es este sujeto, pregunto Reynare.

'' Él es Tanin, un antiguo rey dragón que se convirtió en demonio, dijo Azazel.

'' Ese bastardo nos atacó, dijo Momoyo, adolorida.

'' Solo los estaba poniendo a prueba, dijo Goku.

'' Tiempo sin verte Ddragi, dijo Tanin.

'' Ustedes se conocen, Ddraig, porque no me lo dijiste.

'' No quería entrar en sus juegos, ya que Tanin no estaba usando ni la milésima de su poder contra ustedes, dijo Ddraig.

'' Es culpa tuya Rias que ellos sean tan débiles, dijo Azazel.

'' En realidad es mi culpa, es que los llevaba demasiado suave en los entrenamientos, debí de ponerles 1000 vueltas, al bosque entero, dijo Goku.

'' Nani, dijeron todos en puro Shock.

'' Nosotros no queríamos intervenir, ya que no era asunto de nuestro clan, dijo Sona.

'' Lo siento Issei-san, dijo Yura.

'' Por cierto debo admitir que me quede sorprendido, al escuchar la noticia más impactante de mi vida, y es que la diosa y la Reyna dragona están comprometidas, dijo Tanin, refiriéndose a Taimait y Ophis, quienes agarraron el hombro de Goku.

'' Es tierno no crees, dijo Taimait con una sonrisa, sin saber que Rias estaba que emanaba un aura roja.

'' Jeje, han pasado muchas cosas, pero cuando vamos a tener nuestra revancha Tanin, dijo Goku.

'' Como que revancha, ustedes ya se habían visto antes, dijo Azazel.

'' así es, resulta que una vez vine a visitar a Grafya, y me mostro a Tanin, el cual daba una buena pelea, dijo Goku.

'' Es un honor escuchar eso del ser más poderoso del universo, dijo Tanin, pero las chicas empezaron a emanar una asesina al escuchar que Goku había venido a visitar a Grafya.

'' Y a qué diablos viniste al inframundo para verte con Grafya, pregunto Rias mientras sujetaba de la oreja a Goku, pero ella no era la única ya que también, Taimait, lo tenía sujetado por la otra.

'' También puedes decirnos cuando diablos ocurrió, dijo Taimait, todos miraron con expresiones divertidas, menos las chicas de Goku quiene estaban a punto de estallar en celos, y emanaban un aura, la de Reynare, era tan notoria, que pulverizo a una mosca.

Más tarde, todos se estaban bañando en las aguas termales, al parecer había una bañera enormemente grande, en donde todas las chicas se estaban duchando, y la otra que estaba debajo era la de los chicos, bueno los que vieron ese capítulo ya saben cómo es.

'' Entonces, que se siente hundir los pechos con los dedos, pregunto Issei a Azazel quienes estaban hablando de eso.

'' Se siente maravilloso, pero debes tocarlo suavemente, dijo Azazel.

'' Un pecho no es un timbre, dijo Issei.

'' Pero, aun así, es increíble, solo sentir el Laa, piénsalo por un momento, dijo Azazel para sonrisa perversa de Issei.

'' Diablos las chicas se encuentran haya arriba, es en donde está el paraíso de los pechos, dijo Issei.

'' Al parecer Kiba Gasper rieron, porque la perversión de Issei aún no había cambiado del todo.

'' Gasper no viste que Koneko, actuaba algo extraña, dijo Kiba.

'' No lo sé, dijo Gasper.

'' Bueno ya estoy listo para bañarme, pero para hacer una entrada a lo grande me voy a lanzar desde haya arriba, dijo Goku poniéndose al costado de las bañeras de las chicas listo para lanzarse.

'' Como están haya abajo, dijo Goku, para sorpresa de los chicos, se sorprendieron tanto, ya que Goku estaba desnudo.

'' Goku-san, desde cuando estas hay, dijo Issei.

'' Ahora es que voy a entrar, solo me puse en este lugar para darme un chapuzón así que prepárense, dijo Goku.

'' Eh Goku-san, dijo Rias.

'' Sí que pasa Ri- Goku no pudo hablar ya que, al voltear, pudo ver que él estaba en el costado de la bañera de las chicas, todas se sonrojaron al ver el tamaño del nepe de Goku.

'' Usp mi error chicas, dijo Goku transformándose en ssj 3, cubriéndose sus vergüenzas, ahora si haya voy, dijo Goku lanzándose contra los chicos.

SPLASH, haciendo una gran ola, que lo saco a todos del baño.

'' Quiero una escena con él en esa transformación, dijo Akeno.

'' Que les pareció, dijo Goku, para luego notar que había lanzado a los chicos fuera de la bañera.

'' Mi error chicos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, las chicas rieron al ver esa escena tan graciosa.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno amigos míos, hasta aquí hemos terminado con el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. Saben chicos sé que muchos están decepcionados por lo de Medaka, pero les prometo que será mucho mejor en el de Goku el dios de la destrucción. Algo que también, por cierto, ninguno de los que dejan sus comentarios en fanfiction, los que suelo ver, como Shiro Emiya, Re zero, y otras personas, no dejaron sus comentarios, no sé si es que fanfiction no les aviso la actualización, pero hay 2 actualizaciones, la del capítulo 6 y el lemon de Goku y Mio. También publique una nueva historia llamada Goku el dios dragon emperador Saiyayin, saben deje muchos huecos en esa historia, y se los voy aclarar más delante de que se trata, no se trata de un cruce entre naruto, Si no también, un cruce entre muchos animes más, solo que Goku será una clase de emperador en ellos y los va atacar a todos haciéndose conocer como su dios, habrá lemon y Harem por cierto en esa historia. Los que leen la historia en fanfiction, en la que mencioné de Goku el emperador, disculpen las faltas ortográficas es que ese capítulo lo hice en el bloc de notas, ya que la historia era para mí canal de youtube nada más, pero decidí publicarla en fanfiction y no me dio tiempo para editar, de hecho, no me dio tiempo para hacer este capítulo de 35 minutos, pero ya verán que el otro estará más bien hecho. También voy aprovechar para decir que en fanfiction hay personas que les gusta criticar, y dos usuarios que me viven criticando, solo cuando ven que algo está mal aprovechan para criticar, por ejemplo, me criticaron mucho por la ortografía, pero dije que no soy profesional e hice la historia de Goku el emperador en el bloc de notas. Pero lo más sorpréndete, es que cuando una historia o un capitulo me sale tan pero tan bien no comentan pero lo ven, pero cuando fallo solo critican esas dos personas, pero no me importan y que digan todo lo que les de su gana, por mí, no los voy a insultar ya que si los insulto les diría hasta del mal que se van a morir, pero yo no soy así y no me gustaría espantar a los lectores, además me conformo con que todas mis historias alcanzan hasta más de 500 likes en youtube y muchos favoritos en fanfiction, por lo que es un asunto de niños ratas y disculpen pero saben que en las redes siempre hay uno. Y bueno amigos míos me despido nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Goku el dios de la destrucción que hay es donde daré saludos a la gente que me lo pidieron en youtube. JA NE.**


	3. SOLO PARA USTEDES AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Qué onda mis amigos espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo un pequeño aviso, sobre los sucesos de la segunda temporada de Goku en dxd. Bueno les dije, que, por sugerencia de ustedes, yo iba hacer todo lo posible, por introducir a Medaka, entonces llego un momento, en el que me puse a pensar, todos los fanfics, que tenía que hacer los animes que tenía que volver a ver y los nuevos como Omamori Himari, que estará en la historia de Goku el dios de la destrucción, el de Sailor mon, que también estará en el de Goku el dios de la destrucción, Ikkokutsen, que también estará en el de Goku el dios de la destrucción, Data live, Deth note, Fairy tails y otros más que tengo que volver a ver para recordarme de todos los sucesos importantes y resumirlos para poder hacer el fanfic de Goku el dios de la destrucción. Para mí, los fanfics que más me gustan son todos, porque todos, porque todos los hago con delicadeza, hago lo posible porque sea lógico y preciso, pero con todas las teorías que tengo que hacer, fanfics, sin contar lo que tengo en el otro canal, me puse a pesar, que debería de eliminar alguna historia, al pensar eso fue un error fatal, ya que cuando entre en fanfiction, me prometí. Que nunca, iba a dejar una historia incompleta, y que nunca iba a decepcionar a los lectores, pero lamentablemente fracase en mis objetivos. Ahora, sé que todos están por una parte enojada, porque prometí que aquí, en esta segunda temporada de este fanfic, prometí que Medaka estaría incluida, por lo que pensé. Yo ver un Anime que apenas vi como dos capítulos, ahora tener que ver completo todo, para poder introducirlo en dos fanfic con una línea diferente, entonces decidí eliminar la idea de Medaka de Goku en dxd. Para ser sincero, solamente tenía planeado un cruce entre Goku en dxd, pero me gustó tanto la Idea de Yair escritor del fanfic el guerrero definitivo dxd, que decidí básicamente copearle todo, con la diferencia de no resumir mucho los capítulos, y que el protagonista sea Goku, ya que no había muchas historias de él en ese anime. `pero ahora se usa más a el que otro personaje, volviendo al tema, lo tuve que pensar como 10 mil veces para introducir a Momoyo, y me di cuenta de que fue un error fatal introducirla, pero qué más da, ya el error esta echo. Pero OK, el error más grande fue ilusionar a mis lectores, que Medaka estaría en el fanfic de Goku en dxd, desde el capítulo 6 les dije eso. Pero a desechar esa idea en la papelería de reciclaje, pues adiós Medaka. Pero todo no acaba ahí, cuando vi dos comentarios como el de Shiro Emiya, y Fedabx25 o como se llame, fue que los deje con un mal sabor de boca. Así que mis más grande disculpas para los lectores que siempre dejan sus opiniones y eso me encantan, ya que se siente bien sentirse apoyado, tanto como en youtube, como en fanfiction, que es lo que se siente ser apoyado, bueno hacer fan art, que por cierto estoy haciendo, y hacer un manga, cueste lo que cueste, sin recibir nada a cambio. Solo la opinión del público, y listo más nada. Entonces ofrezco mi discuplas a personas como Vergi sparda Yamato, Shiro emiya, Fedabx25, Fanfic Word 2010 y otros más, que querían ver a Medaka pero Ok vamos hacer lo siguiente. Voy abrir la papelería de reciclaje, y voy a restaurar la idea de Momoyo en este cruce, pero recuerden, las consecuencias son puro Lemon Xd, Si Medaka termina en silla de rueda no me culpen, Ok no, hablando enserio la voy a poner porque los ilusione con eso y no puedo desechar esa idea. Sin más nada un pequeño saludo para mi gente, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. PD: Medaka estará entre el capítulo 10 o 9, como lo hice con Momoyo. JA NE XD.**


	4. QUERIDOS SUEGROS

**Qué onda mis amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Saben, después de pensar un montón de beses sobre la inclusión de Medaka, pues si va a estar en el cruce de Goku entre high school dxd y Maji o Watashi, pero si ya sabemos que Momoyo está incluida Xd, tengo que hacer una ova sobre Goku y los chicos de ese Anime. No voy a dar spoilers de este capítulo, pero si voy a decir sobre el fanfic de Goku el dios de la destrucción, que como ya nos pasamos Akame Ga kill, les voy a decir más de la mitad delos anime a los que Goku ira.  
**

**GOKU DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION IRA A: High school dxd después de Akame Ga kil. Rakudai Kishi no calvary, después de high school dxd. Antes de continuar, Rakudai Kishi no calvary es un anime, que vi hace un año atrás, y como me acorde de este anime decidí incluirlo, lo siento por Iki, pero le voy a quitar a su noviecita cuyo nombre no me acuerdo Xd, creo que era estela. Como seguía diciendo Omamori Himari, después de Rakudai Kishi no Calvary. Konosuba, después de Omamori Himari. High school of dead, después de Konosuba. Data live, después de High school of dead. Rosario + Vampire, después Data live. Fairy Tails, después de Rosario + Vampire. Bueno aún faltan unos cuantos más, pero vamos a dejarlo hay.**

 **Saben, he pensado durante muchos días, que, si sigo poniéndole a Goku todas las chicas de los princesos del anime, Goku como mínimo tendrá más de 30 chicas, Goku es un afortunado porque es un Saiyayin, si no estaría en cillas de ruedas Xd. También como odio a los princesos y los hago sufrir de la peor manera posible, me pueden conocer como el dios destructor de princesos Xd. Ya sin más nada que decir empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO 2: SUEGROS Y '' PERVERCIONES AL MAXIMO ''.**

'' Esto es increíbleeeee, dijo Goku sorprendido ya que pudo ver la enorme casa de los padres de Rios, que ni si quiera, el edificio de una empresa fuera tan ancha y enorme.

'' Este es la casa de, trato de decir Xenovia, ya que todos estaban sorprendidos por la enorme que era.

'' La casa de la presidenta, termino de decir Issei sorprendido, pero todos salen de su impresión cuando Grafya abre la puerta.

'' Oh jeje, hola Grafya, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo.

'' Goku-san, ya volviste, dijo Grafya lanzándose contra Goku, lo cual puse celosa a las demás chicas, pero Grafya rápidamente deja de abrazar a Goku.

'' Bienvida señorita Rias, y chicos del clan Gremory, dijo Grafya.

'' Para la próxima vez no te vuelvas a lanzar contra Goku por la emoción Grafya, dijo Taimait con arrogancia.

'' Vaya vaya, no me esperaba ver con la diosa de la arrogancia, dijo Taimiat con una sonrisa arrogante. Lo que provoco que Taimait, se molestara un poco.

'' Como me has dicho, cabello de anciana, dijo Taimait con una vena palpitante en la frente, ambas se miraban fijamente, y rayos se podían apreciar de su mirada. Los chicos tenían una cara de sorpresa ya que no sabían que Taimait y Grafya tenían una rivalidad así.

'' No se sorprendan, cuando nos quedábamos solas las tres en casa, mientras ustedes iban a la escuela, ella Vivian discutiendo mientras limpiábamos, Taimait era algo arrogante cuando hablaba con Grafya, y Grafya se la pasaba diciéndole arrogante a Taimait, y eso desencadeno una guerra entre las dos, dijo Ophis.

'' Que sorpresa, esa sí que no me la esperaba, dijo Goku con cara de palo y todos asintieron teniendo la misma expresión. Momento después, vemos a todos, quienes habían entrado a a la casa, un sin número de mayores domos y de mails, haciendo una reverencia ante todos los chicos.

'' Me siento nerviosa, dijo Asia.

'' Siento que estamos en un lugar equivocado, dijo Issei, todos salieron de sus conversaciones, cuando vieron a un chico de cabello carmesí, que venía corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

'' Bienvenida de regreso Rias-neesama, dijo el pequeño chico mientras abrazaba a Rias fuertemente con una cálida sonrisa.

'' Ya llegué Milicas, has crecido bastante, dijo Rias mientras abrazaba al chico.

'' Rias, quien es este chico, pregunto Goku.

'' Es el hijo de mi hermano Sirzech Lucifer, Respondió Rias.ç

'' Ósea que es tu sobrino, dijo Reynare.

'' Vamos Milicas, preséntate, dijo Rias a lo que el chico asiente y floja el abrazo.

'' Si, MIlicas se puso en frente de todos y se puso firme. ''' Hola, mi nombre es Milicas Gremory. Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, se presentó MIlicas formalmente.

'' Que chico tan educado, dijo Taimiat.

'' Y es muy lindo, dijo Momoyo.

'' Entonces es un verdadero príncipe, dijo Xenovia.

'' Pero cuál es la novia de Sirzech-Sama, pregunto Issei.

'' Señores, pasen por aquí, dijo Grafya, quien les mostraba una puerta a los chicos.

'' Rias-neesama ha vuelto, dijo Milicas mientras entraba corriendo, hacia la puerta que abrió Grafya.

'' Milicas, eso no es tener modales, dijo Ria, quienes iban entrando junto con los demás chicos. Todos entraron y al entrar, Goku e Issei, se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que vieron a una mujer que era idéntica a Rias, con la única diferencia de que ella tenía el cabello de color castaño. Todos observaron a la persona, mientras ella abrazaba a Milicas.

'' Quien es ella es una persona hermosa, dijo Issei.

'' Es idéntica a Rias, dijo pensó Goku algo sorprendido, pero Rias se percató de lo que pensaba Issei.

'' Issei, esto no es para sacar provecho, aunque mires así a mi madre, dijo Rias para sorpresa de los que nunca habían visto a la madre de Rias.

'' Ya entiendo porque se parecen tanto, pensó Goku.

'' Tiempo sin verla, Venelana-Sama, dijo Akeno haciendo una reverencia, y todos hicieron lo mismo.

'' Me alegros verlos bien, y mucho gusto con los que veo por primera vez. Soy la madre de Rias, Venelana Gremory, se presentó la madre de Rias.

'' La madre de Rias, que sorpresa, dijo Goku porque estaba muy sorprendido de que Rias y su madre se parecieran tanto, parecían como si fueran gemelas.

'' Tu eres Son Goku, verdad, pregunto Venelana a Goku, mientras dejaba a Milicas y se acercaba a los chicos, parándose frente de Goku.

'' Si soy yo, pero como sabe quién soy, acaso le han contado de mi verdad, pregunto Goku.

'' Es normal conocer a los demás miembros del clan de mi hija, dijo Venelana.

'' Ya veo, es un gusto conocerla entonces, dijo Goku con su sonrisa.

'' Jeje, ya veo porque mi hija se enamoró de ti, eres alguien encantado, dijo ella.

'' Jijijij, Gracias, y estuve aquí, cuando vine a rescatar a Rias del compromiso con Raiser, sentí su presencia, pero no la vi, y lamento si usted, quería que su hija, estuviera con Raiser, pero yo no podía permitir eso, dijo Goku con arrascandose la nuca inocentemente.

'' No te preocupes, fue una buena medicina para mi esposo, como va a comprometer sin saber lo que siente su hija, dijo Venelana, haciendo sonrojar a Rias de la vergüenza.

'' Es que yo y Goku somos el uno para el otro madre, dijo Rias, abrazando a Goku por su brazo mientras miraba atrás para solo mirar a las otras chicas, que estaba sumiendo de los celos, y estaban con una vena palpitante en su frente.

'' Con respecto a su esposo, tengo que hablar con él, pero tiene que ser a solas, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Rias.

'' De que quieres hablar con el Goku-san, pregunto Rias.

'' Bueno la cena ya casi esta, pues decirle cuando estemos cenando, mejor será ahora, ya que es la ora, síganme, dijo Venelana, a lo todos asintieron.

'' Oye Momoyo, te puedo preguntar algo, dijo Reynare a ella.

'' Que sucede, pregunto Momoyo.

'' Porque Goku-san, estaba con una sonrisa tierna más de la cuenta, pregunto ella.

'' No lose, en vez de verse más hermoso sé que da miedo, el da esa sonrisa, cuando tiene planeado algo malo, por ejemplo, lo hacía cuando nos entrenaba, dijo Momoyo. Goku iba solo pensando.

'' Estas perdido Lord-Gremory, te salvaste porque estábamos en una reunión familiar, pero en este si no te me vas a escapar, estova por todo lo que hiciste a Rias con ese pollo desplumado, pensó Goku con una sonrisa. Después de unos momentos, todos estaban sentados en el comedor, había una enorme mesa, en donde todos estaban sentados, y había meseros al lado de ellos por si querían más comida. Goku comía a velocidades anormales, mientras que los padres de Rias y los mismos meceros, estaban con cara de Watafack.

Todos estaban avergonzados porque Goku no le importaba a donde estaba, no tenía modales.

'' La comida de aquí es muy rica, tráiganme un poco más, por favor, dijo Goku con comida en la boca.

'' Goku por favor ten algo de modales, dijo Rias avergonzada, y todas decían lo mismo.

'' Porque me dijiste que comía tanto Rias, pregunto Venelana, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Es porque su raza tiene un metabolismo diferente a nosotros, ellos gastan más poder y energía, por eso necesitan comer mucho, dijo Rias.

'' No me sorprende que tenga un cuerpo tan dotado en vez de ser gordo, pero como seguía diciendo, el padre de Rias iba a seguir hablando, pero Goku lo detuvo.

'' Antes de que continúes, permíteme decirte que yo y tu tenemos una conversación pendiente, dijo Goku mientras pensaba en miles de formas de como torturar, al padre de Rias, este al ver la cara de Goku solo se le puso azul la cara.

'' Esta bien, pero como seguida diciendo, quiero que el clan de Rias se sientan todos cómodos, como si esta fuera a su casa. Por cierto, Hyyodou Issei, como se encuentran tus padres, no los veo desde la reunión familiar, dijo Lord Gremory.

'' Ellos están muy bien, por cierto, me llamaron y me contaron sobre una remodelación de la casa, acaso fue usted, pregunto Issei, a lo que el asiente.

'' Así es, fue un regalo de parte de mi mano, cuando Goku vino a visitar a Grafya una vez, le dejo dicho a Grafya, que te hiciera una casa para poder vivir con Asia, dijo Lord- Gremory, para sorpresa de Asia Issei, Koneko y Aika.

'' Yo también le pedí eso, como nosotros no vamos a estar unidos siempre, pues decidí que también el dragón emperador rojo necesita espacio para él y sus chicas, dijo Rias con una sonrisa traviesa.

'' Que vergüenza, dijo Asia ruborizada.

'' Que regalo tan inesperado, dijo Aika quien estaba igual de ruborizada que Aika, pero Koneko no decía nada.

'' Pero para ti Goku-san, yo tenía planeado un castillo, pero como fue Rias quien se opuso a esa decisión, decidí hacértela como esta, dijo Lord Gremory, para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Como dices más grande de ahí, dijo Goku algo sorprendido.

'' Padre no debes presionarnos con nuestra cultura, dijo Rias.

'' Por eso, también pensaba poner unas 50 sirvientas jóvenes, dijo Lord Gremory, para sorpresa de Goku.

'' 50, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Me pregunto qué haría si tuviera 50 sirvientas jóvenes en mi casa, dijo Issei pensando en todos los pechos que podía tener a sus disposiciones.

'' Con nosotras son más que suficiente, dijo Ophis.

'' Tu eres el Ouroborus, pregunto Velenada a ella, a lo que ella asintió.

'' Que sorpresa, pero me agrada saber que una persona como tu este en nuestra familia, también lo digo por ti Taimait, la Reyna Dragona, Kawakami Momoyo, la chica que nunca acepto formar parte de un clan, y también por ti, Reynare, dijo Venelana con una sonrisa.

'' Me puede llamar Son Reynare, dijo ella con una sonrisa, para sorpresa de todos, ya que tenía el apellido de Goku.

'' Es el apellido de Goku, dijo Taimait sorprendida.

'' Ya veo, ustedes dos están casados, pregunto Lord Gremory.

'' No es simplemente, que como nunca tuve un apellido, decidí usar el de mi querido Goku, dijo ella con una sonrisa, las chicas también estaban celosas y ya todas querían tener el apellido Son.

'' Si las cosas son así entonces yo quiero tener el apellido de Goku, dijo Taimait.

'' No empiecen armar un escándalo, después arreglamos todo esto, dijo Momoyo.

'' Jeje que divertido. Pero entonces si no será necesario, se las voy a ceder a Hyyodou Issei, dijo Lord Gremory, haciendo que Issei se sorprendiera, al igual que Aika, Asia y Koneko.

'' 50 chicas, 50 chicas es igual a 100 Pechos, me pregunto qué cosas voy a poder hacer, descubriré cosas que un hombro no ha descubierto, y seré el primero en tener 100 pechos a mi disposición, pensó Issei con cara de pervertido.

'' Si pones tantas mujeres, eso no será bueno para la vida de Issei, dijo Rias.

'' Es cierto, además creo que no saldría de su casa, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Pues entonces are lo que dicen mi hija, tanto como Goku, Jajaja, dijo Lord Gremory, riendo un poco.

'' Estos dos me conocen bien, pensó Issei algo enojado con una cara enojona estilo anime.

'' Son Goku, como te seguía diciendo, te puedes referir a mi como padre, dijo Lord Gremory para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Padre, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Cariño, primero deben quererse primero, dijo la madre de Rias acercándose a Lord Gremory, pero al parecer Rias se sonrojo más de la cuenta y no tolero la vergüenza.

'' Sin me disculpan voy a salir, dijo Rias saliendo roja de la vergüenza, al parecer Grafya quien estaba atendiendo para servir solo suspiro ante esto.

'' Bueno, ya creo que es hora de que me vaya también, pero no sin antes, dijo Goku mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirija a Lord Gremory.

'' Creo que es hora de que salgamos a pasear no creo, padre, dijo Goku con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras le pone una mano encima en el hombro a Lord Gremory, lo cual hizo que se alarmara.

'' Creo que la comida me dio dolor de estómago, puedes esperar hasta que baña al baño, dijo Lord Gremory, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando a mares.

'' Vamos querido no seas tan descortés, no tienes nada, y eso lose porque se cuándo te duele el estómago, además los demonios no nos enfermamos, dijo la Velenada, con una sonrisa, sin más opciones que tomar, Lord Gremory no tuvo elección y solo dio un suspiro, parándose de la mesa, y se retiró con Goku a otro lugar, este iba con la cabeza para abajo y tenía lágrimas al estilo anime, mientras que Goku, tenía una linda sonrisa.

'' De que querían hablar, ese Goku, pensó Velenada.

Después de un momento, vemos a Goku quien estaba acostado.

'' Como se supone que voy estar relajado si este lugar es intensamente enorme, nunca había tenido tanto espacio, dijo Goku ya que estaba en un lugar que más bien, la habitación, era más grande que dos apartamentos junto incluidos con todo y baño.

'' Issei, me ha estado diciendo que Koneko ha estado actuando extraño, me pregunto qué le pasa, dijo Goku para luego pensar algo.

'' Hablando de pensar, que estarán haciendo los chicos, sospecho que, si ya estuviera todo de nuevo a la normalidad, ellos le pedirían a Shenlong, que me regresara a mi mundo, acaso será que no puedo sacarme de esta dimensión, pero de seguro Bulma debe de estar construyendo algún artefacto que viaje entre dimensiones, solo espero que todos estén bien. Pensó Goku en sus amigos.

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.**

'' Vaya, al parecer se está divirtiendo, dijo Towa, quien estaba junto con Mira.

'' Al señor Demigra le va encantar tomarlo para sus planes, cuando tengamos la oportunidad, vamos hacer que se convierta en uno de nosotros, dijo Mira.

'' Al igual que como lo hicimos con sus inútiles amigos ciertos, pregunto Towa con una sonrisa maligna.

'' Vegeta, Bardock, no les gustaría visitar a un pequeño amigo, dijo Bardock, a dos sujetos que tenían unas mascaras extrañas, uno parecía tener una de reloj, mientras que otro una máscara que tenía un bosar en su boca, no eran nadie más que Vegeta y Bardoc. Bardock en su versión Evil y Vegeta en su versión Time Breaker. Ambos no decían nada solo estaban cayados, mientras observaban todo y pudieron ver en el holograma que presentaba la esfera de Mira. Pudieron ver a Goku.

'' Kakarotto, eran las palabras de ambos, no tenían otra palabra en mente.

'' Ju, ya veo, a tenerlo en nuestras manos vamos hacer que haga lo mismo que hizo Vegeta, dijo Mira Malignamente.

'' Oh, te refieres a que Goku destruya su mundo cuando lo tengamos en nuestras manos, suena interesante, me gustaría saber, como se sentirían sus amigos, si ven que su amado Goku, los va a matar a todos, dijo Towa malignamente.

 **Volviendo con Goku.**

'' Bueno, ya basta de pensar, solo espero que no esté pasando nada malo, dijo Goku, pero justamente iba a dormir, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y una persona se hacía detrás de ella.

'' Puedes entrar Kawakami, dijo Goku ya que sabía que se trataba de Momoyo.

'' Siempre se me olvidas que puedes percibir el ki, dijo Momoyo, mientras se dirija a Goku, lazándose en la cama y quedando sentadas en sus entrepiernas.

'' Kawakami que sucede, pregunto Goku sorprendido por la acción de Momoyo, pero ella solo lo besa, dejando a Goku confundido, al igual que perdido, después de unos segundos Momoyo dejo de besar a Goku.

'' Goku eres muy divertido, no puedo creer que ellas acabado casi con Lord Gremory, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Goku de una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Jeje, es que el necesitaba una lección por comprometer a Rias que Raiser, dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente, pero Momoyo lo besa nuevamente, despegándose al instante.

'' Tu lado protector, fue el puente para que me atrajeras hacia ti, tu sonrisa pura he inocente al igual que su cerebro, es la cama en donde me puedo acostar. Y tu dulce Voz y sonrisa son músicas para mis oídos. Goku yo te amo, y quiero hacerlo contigo, aquí y esta noche y justamente ahora, dijo Momoyo, quitándose las mangas que tenía su bata, revelando solo sus enormes pechos.

El pobre Goku estaba perdido por lo que dijo Momoyo, y el juraba en sus pensamientos que eso lo llego al mismo corazón, y se sonrojo un poco.

'' Momoyo, yo, trato de decir Goku perdido en las palabras de Momoyo, pero ella solo le pone un dedo en sus labios.

'' Solo dimes que me amas, dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Goku, presionando sus pechos contra sus pectorales duros, Goku estaba perdido, pero solo dejo de pensar y abrazo a Momoyo.

'' Lindas palabras que me dices Momoyo, de verdad eres la mejor, dijo Goku mientras abrazaba a Momoyo, la cual flojo el abrazo y empezó a besar a Goku, el cual correspondió el beso, Ambos se besaban hasta mas no poder, pero se quedaban sin aliento y no se despegaban por nada del mundo, eso era prueba del amor, Goku entonces puso a Kawakami sobre la cama, y el empezó a besar y a lamer su cuello, haciendo jadear de placer a Kawakami.

'' Oh que bien lo haces amor, por favor no pares, dijo Kawamaki mientras estaba perdida, en el placer, pero justamente, cuando Goku estaba dispuesto a besar los pechos de Kawakami, alguien jode el lemon Xd. Nota del autor: mis hijos si sacaron el legendario y le echaron la vaselina para ajusticiar, arronce el cardo de pescuezo Xd jajaja.

'' Muy bien. Grabo excelente, no por algo te vi fuera de la habitación Momoyo, dijo Rias quien estaba con todas las demás chicas de Goku.

'' Goku-san, cómo pudiste se supone que yo debo de ser la primera, dijo Ophis con un puchero.

'' Y yo que tenía planeado lo mismo, dijo Taimait con celos al extremo.

'' Goku-san, esto no te lo perdonare, tú me había dicho, que justamente seria ya quien dormiría contigo, dijo Reynare, mientras emanaba un aura asesina.

'' Goku-san, me va a tomar a mi primero, has fila Momoyo, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa de celos.

'' Pues en realidad, yo tenía planeado practicar contigo, dijo Xenovia mientras mostraba unos condones.

'' Oh no, ya estoy en problemas, dijo Goku mientras fuera de la habitación se escuchó en estruendo que hizo que toda la casa temblara.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban despiertos, reunidos con Azazel.

'' Bien, ya empezamos la rutina de ejercicios de 20 días, dijo Azazel.

'' Vamos a entrenar 20 días, dijo Issei.

'' Tu primero Issei, dijo Azazel de repente, Tanin, aparece, para sorpresa de todos.

'' Hola Tanin, saludo Goku a Tanin.

'' Goku-sama, es un placer verlo de nuevo, dijo Tanin a Goku.

'' El será tu entrenador, personal Issei, pero como él y Goku quieren vivir luchando una contra el otro, Goku ira con los dos, dijo Azazel.

'' Nani, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Es la primera vez que entreno a alguien que pose a Ddraig, dijo Tanin.

'' En el entrenamiento, quiero que ya sepas manejar tu Balance Breaker a la perfección, ya que Goku me aclaro que tu gasta mucho poder cuando lo usas porque aún no sabes dominar tu energía, pero eso es debido a que no te concentras bien en los entrenamientos que ustedes tenían anteriormente, por eso ahora te aras un hombre. Solo trata de no morir, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

'' Goku se puso en los hombros de Tanin, mientras que Tanin agarro de la cuellera que tenía la camiseta deportiva de Issei.

'' Issei, puedes decirme cuanto mides de alto, de esa forma me adelanto y voy compro tu ataúd, dijo Rias con una sonrisa divertida.

'' La amable presidenta, siempre dura en los entrenamientos, aunque Goku es más sádico, dijo Issei con una cara boba.

'' Nos vemos en 20 días, díganles a Taimait y Ophis que me iré a entrenar, dijo Goku mientras Tanin empezó a volar con los dos, pero Issei solo gritaba el nombre de Asia, lo cual lo dejo algo preocupada, pero si le iba a quitar algo de perversión que trate de sobrevivir. Ya habían pasado tres días, e Issei no hacía nada más que esquivar ataques de Tanin, aunque estuviera en Balance Breaker.

'' Tu armadura es muy vulnerable, al decir verdad, es el balance Breaker más débil que he visto, dijo Tanin, Goku estaba en los hombros de Tanin, viendo como Issei solo esquivaba golpes.

'' No les has asestado ni un golpe a Tanin, tu velocidad es deprimente, pero tu resistencia aumentado, tanto como tu ki, ahora puedes resistir unos 10 minutos más con el balance Breaker, dijo Goku.

'' Estoy muy distraído, es que de tan solo pensar que estuve a punto de ser el hombre con 50 par de pechos a mi disposición, iba a crear el paraíso de los pechos, dijo Issei con una cara pervertida al estilo anime, se le podía notar la cara ya que no tenía puesta el casco protector.

'' Veo que aún sigue pensando en eso, Tanin si quieres puedes aumentar tu poder al 7 punto 5 % de tu poder, dijo Goku con una cerrando los ojos mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados, y se sentaba en posición de loto en los hombros de Tanin.

'' Esperaras a que me dijeras eso, dijo Tanin, mientras cargaba una bola de energía de su mano que tenía el tamaño de una casa.

'' Así que tuviste aprendiendo hacer las bolas de fuego con tu mano, apenas pasaron 2 semanas y ya dominas bien esa clase de técnicas, ya espero pelear contra ti Tanin, dijo Goku mientras seguía en la misma postura.

'' Yo también espero eso. Tanin luego voltio su mirada hacia Issei, el cual juraba que estaba a punto de cagarse.

'' Muy bien Sekiriutey, vamos a ver cómo te va con el 5 por ciento de mi fuerza, dijo Tanin mientras le lanzaba la enorme bola de poder a Issei, el cual logro esquivar.

'' Estuvo cerca, si recibo un impacto de esa magnitud estaré acabado, Goku-sempai, y tu Tanin, no creen que se están pasando un poco, dijo Issei señalando enojado a los dos con una cara de anime enojada.

'' Apenas es el 5% por ciento del poder de Tanin, considérate afortunado, dijo Goku quien trataba de meditar en los hombros de Tanin.

'' Vamos de nuevo Sekiriutey, dijo Tanin mientras le seguia arrojan varias bolas de energía Issei.

BOM

BOM

BOM

BOM

BOM, eran las explosiones que se escuchaban en el lugar de entrenamiento de ambos, pero Issei, había caído, y ya no estaba con la armadura del balance Breaker.

'' Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy Issei, nos veremos mañana, trata de descansar, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Buena suerte Sekiriutey, dijo Tanin mientras se retiraba con Goku volando hacia otro lugar.

'' Siii, si tratan de matarme Asia estará muy triste, son un par de monstruos, se quejó Issei mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, pero se levanta con algunas quemaduras con algo de dificultad.

'' No esperaba menos de ti Sekiriuutey, se escuchó la voz de un chico de pelo castaño, el cual estaba detrás de Issei.

'' Quien eres tú, pregunto Issei, con algo de dudas.

'' Yo solo soy un observador, y veo que has progresado, pero, aun así, el chico piso fuertemente el piso, mientras creaba una enorme grieta que hizo estremecer el lugar, sorprendiendo a Issei.

'' Me interesa Son Goku, quiero saber que se siente pelear contra un tipo que destruye sistemas solares con mucha facilidad, pero como sea, siguen progresando, nos vemos, dijo el chico dándole la espalda a Issei y marchándose, dejando a Issei algo confundido.

'' Acaso ese tipo quiere morir el intento, pregunto Issei con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Con Goku y Tanin, estos habían llegado a un lugar, que tenía varias montañas.

'' Muy bien, estas últimas dos semanas veo que has progresado mucho, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras estaba parado frente a Tanin.

'' Quiero que probemos algo antes de empezar a pelear, dijo Tanin.

'' Que cosa, pregunto Goku.

'' La última vez que luchamos, utilizaste el 4 . 5% de tu poder para derrotarme, ahora quiero saber, que tan resistente soy. Quiero que me des un fuerte golpe en el estómago, usando el 4 . 5% de tu poder, para comprobar si es verdad, dijo Tanin ofreciéndole su abdomen a Goku, para que le diera un golpe.

'' Estas seguro, dijo Goku mientras se cubría de un aura blanca.

'' Estoy preparado, dijo Tanin.

'' Aquí voy, dijo Goku saliendo a una velocidad segadora.

PAM, proponiéndole un fuerte golpe a Tanin, que le hizo escupir sangre de su estómago, y cayo de rodillas el suelo recuperando el aliento que le saco Goku, pero al recuperar el aliento, este solo da una sonrisa.

'' La última vez me quedé inconsciente, ahora pude resistir, y siento que puedo pelear un buen rato, dijo Tanin mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la boca.

'' Vas a usar tu 100% cierto, pregunto Goku, Tanin libera un aura roja y se pone en pose de pelea.

'' Tu nadie más sabe que si, dijo Tanin.

'' Veamos si eres capaz de resistir el 4 . 7 por ciento, dijo Goku mientras se lanzaba contra Tanin y ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, haciendo sacudir el lugar intensamente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos míos, con esto finaliza el segundo capítulo de Dragon high school z new, espero que les haya gustado- Tenía planeado hacer el capítulo más largo, pero no pude ya que estoy estudiando para los exámenes finales. Recuerden que en mi canal de youtube llamado fanfic Crossovers, estoy sorteando premios, para participar, es necesario que estés suscrito a ese, darle like a los videos, y compartirlos en tus redes sociales, pero también hay 5 enlaces en la descripción los cuales ustedes tendrán que saltar la publicidad. Dicho eso me despido, nos veremos en un próximo capítulo de otra historia, vuelvo y repito que Medaka estará incluida. También quiero saber, que les parece el orden de los animes del fanfic de Goku el dios de la destrucción, espero que sea de su agrado, tanto como los animes por favor necesito saberlo, abra muchos animes más, como familiar of Zero, Maji the Watashi, Medaka Box e Ikkoutsen, también Maseu Gakuen Hxh. Ya eso dicho nos vemos amigos míos. Se despide su amigo Luis, nos vemos. JA NE.**


	5. HERMAN DAD DE NEKO PASADA

**Qué onda amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar tenía planeado un par de especiales navideños, pero es que así estaría lanzando un gran spoilers, era sobre Goku el dios de la destrucción, y también sobre Goku en dxd, pero mejor no voy hacer especial. También quiero decir que desafortunadamente no voy a poder continuar con la historia de broly en high school dxd, esto es debido a que las que estoy haciendo actualmente son más vistas y más apoyadas, pero no es solo por eso. Si no que también, me he llevado del gusto y tengo que despojarme de unas cuantas historias, por lo que voy hacer la historia de Goku el dios de la destrucción, que por cierto es mi preferida. Goku el dios dragón, y la de Goku en high school dxd, y ahora me he fijado que uso demasiado a Goku, y voy a empezar a usar otros personajes como Goten en un futuro, pero cuando termine con las historias mencionadas, voy a continuar con Broly e Itachi. También sobre Goku el dios de la destrucción, en fanfiction, tanto como en youtube, me han dicho que introduzca a Medaka Box, Maji the Watashi que por cierto es el anime de Momoyo, Tu love Ru, estén en esta historia, pues eso es algo que es más obvio que otra cosa, además de que en Tu love Ru, está el puto de Yuki Rito, a él le voy aplicar el Hackai más potente que le he dado a un princeso, porque cuando hablamos de Yuki Rito, estamos hablando de alguien que le gana a Issei por mucho. Pero también decidí poner a Hundred, Masou Gakuen Hxh y unos cuantos más como Bleach. Bueno ya sin más spoilers que dar empecemos.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIME QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 3: UNA HERMANDAD DE NEKO PASADA ''TRATADO DE PAZ ARRUINADO''.**

Habían pasado los 20 días del entrenamiento para los chicos. Todos estaban en una oficina en donde estaban todos reunidos, junto con Azazel quien estaba sentado en un escritorio, pero las que no se encontraban eran Akeno, Koneko y Goku, este último quien aún seguía entrenando no había llegado con los chicos.

'' Asia, Aika, fue difícil para mí estar sin ustedes todo este tiempo. Dijo Issei como todo un bebe llorón, provocando que Aika lo sujetara por su cabeza y lo hundiera contra sus pechos, y Aika también lo sujeta por su brazo.

'' Descuida Issei-kun, ya estamos aquí contigo. Dijeron ambas mientras abrazaban a Issei, pero este tenía una cara de pervertido porque se aprovechaba de la situación.

'' Issei, y donde esta Goku. Pregunto Momoyo a él, haciendo que rompiera el abrazo para que pueda responder.

'' Bueno, él dijo que iba a venir 5 minutos más tarde, ya que tiene un duelo contra Tanin. Fue la repuesta de Issei, haciendo que Rias se molestara un poco.

'' Ese Goku nunca cambia, siempre tiene que estar teniendo una pelea cuando más lo necesito. Se quejó Rias poniéndose de brazos cruzados, para sorprendentemente, Goku aparece de la nada en medio de todos.

'' Hola chicos, lamento la demora. Dijo Goku solo para ser recibido por un abrazo de Ophis y Taimait, haciendo que todos pongan una cara de palo, a excepción de Reynare, Momoyo, Akeno y Rias.

'' Goku, fueron 20 días en lo que no pude estar sin ti. Dijo Taimait mientras abrazaba a Goku.

'' Goku-san, todas estas noches en las que me ha dejado sola, he tenido pesadillas porque tu no estas a mi lado. Ophis dijo, pero de lo que las dos no se percataban era que estaban asfixiando a Goku con sus pechos Xd.

'' Chicas por favor déjenme respirar. Goku ya que no le quedaba aire.

'' Siempre tiene que ser tan afortunado, se quejó Issei, pero Asia y Aika le dan un pequeño piñizco.

'' Lo lamento Goku-san. Dijo Ophis, y ambas ayudaron a parar al Saiyayin.

'' Goku. La que hablo fue Rias quien se iba acercando con una mirada sombría al saiyayin.

'' Que sucede Rias. Pregunto Goku algo confuso, pero este se sorprende, cuando Rias lo toma de su cabeza, y la hunde contra sus pechos.

'' Mi Goku, te extrañe mucho, todas esas noches en la que no has dormido a mi lado, me han dado ganas de gritar. Dijo Rias mientras bueno ya sabíamos lo que hacía.

'' No sé porque se ponen de esa manera si tan solo fueron 20 días, creo que sean acostumbrado tanto a que duerman con ellas que ahora si me alejo ni tan solo un día les va a dar algo. Pensó Goku nerviosamente, y Rias lo deja, aunque Goku disfrutaba de esa sensación Xd.

'' Goku-san, quiero que me expliques los resultados del entrenamiento de Issei. Pregunto Azazel a lo que Goku Simplemente de un suspiro.

'' Bueno para empezar, Issei a un no se concentra bien, simplemente vive pensando en cosas pervertidas, eso hace que no pueda hacer uso de su energía correctamente, le explique varias veces que para poder controlar el ki a la perfección necesitas despejar tu mente y tu alma. Aun así, Issei ha logrado aumentar su resistencia, y ahora puede durar 30 minutos más con el balance breaker en total puede durar una hora con 30 minutos, eso es un buen avance para alguien como él. Fue la respuesta de Goku a lo que Issei le sale una nube negra en la frente.

'' Bueno por lo menos puede resistir el balance breaker un poco más pero bueno. Azazel se paró del asiente y continuo. '' Hoy en día habrá una reunión entre las alianzas, los van a recoger así que esperen listos. Fueron las palabras de Azazel quien se había retirado del lugar, dejando a los chicos solos.

'' Nosotros también vamos a ir a ese lugar. Pregunto Asia.

'' No solo es una reunión, obviamente habrá personas importantes, pero es una reunión entre los nuevos demonios es una idea de mi hermano. Dijo Rias.

'' No podemos hacer estupideces como el clan de la presidenta que somos, bueno la mayoría. Dijo Kiba.

'' Bueno ustedes son los que van a ir. Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' A que te refieres con eso, que acaso no vas a ir. Pregunto Akeno.

'' Claro que no, yo necesito entrenar la transformación del súper saiyayin 4. Goku dijo con algo de seriedad.

'' Te refieres a la transformación que obtuviste cuando peleaste contra Kakarotto. Pregunto Issei.

'' En realidad yo lo llamaba Evil Goku, pero si a eso me refería. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Estas muy mal Goku, no quiero que faltes a esa fiesta, es muy importante que vayas. Fueron de una Rias muy molesta haciendo que Goku se sorprendiera por su expresión.

'' Rias tiene razón Goku-san, no puedes faltar a esa fiesta, ya que hay estarán deidades importantes, quien sabe, tal vez puedas pelear contra uno de ellos. Fueron las palabras de Reynare.

'' Sabes que aquí no hay nadie que me haga sacar ni el 10% de mi poder, por lo que sería algo inútil. Dijo Goku mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca.

'' Goku. Dijo Rias algo seria mientras la mirada de ella se había sombre sido, esto fue percatado por el Konkun Xd, quien ahora tenía algo de escalofríos.

'' Qu-Que sucede Rias. Dijo Goku con una voz nerviosa.

'' Tu iras a esa fiesta te gusto o no. Porque si no vas a esa fiesta, vas a durar un mes sin comer. Dijo Rias haciendo que Goku jadeara del asombro, y se imaginaba el enorme refrigerador de su casa, con toda la comida adentro, pero esta estaría dañada por la fecha de caducidad, y Goku se imaginaria un funeral en donde toda esa comida es arrojada al camión de la basura XdXd.

'' Si voy a ir. Pero por favor, no seas tan mala conmigo Rias, eso me pone mar. Goku dijo con un puchero que hizo que Rias, se sorprendan junto con las chicas, ya que Goku se veía increíblemente tierno de esa forma.

'' Hay, mi Goku, ven conmigo. Dijo Rias mientas se acercaba a Goku y hundía su cabeza contra sus pechos.

'' Oye nosotras también queremos abrazarlo. Dijo Reynare mas roja que un tomate, y todas fueron abrazar a Goku. Kiba Miraba todo con una sonrisa nerviosa e Issei estaba con una cara de Watafack, pero Asia y Aika estaban algo sonrojadas Xd.

Después de un momento. Todos estaban reunidos al parecer la fiesta había empezado, Los vestuarios de las chicas estaban conformados por Kimonos a excepción de Rias quien usa el traje de la historia original, Issei usaba la misma ropa que en la historia, Koneko, Asia y Aika, también usaban el mismo que en la historia original, Kiba también, Y Goku tenía su traje de pelea.

'' Vaya es increíble. Dijo Issei.

'' Si, pero aquí no hay nadie que sea fuerte. Se quejó Goku.

'' Goku me hubiera gustado que te pusieras un traje elegante. Dijo Rias a Goku.

'' Te hubiera quedado bien para este tipo de fiestas. Dijo Taimait.

'' Yo solo espero que nadie se impresione al verme aquí. Dijo Ophis.

'' Recuerda que puedes bajar tu nivel a de un humano como te lo enseño Ophis, pero lo del traje eso a mí no me gusta para nada chicas además no saben cuándo puede ocurrir una pelea. Goku dijo con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que las chicas suspiraran. Luego todos dirigen la mirada hacia Sona, quien venía junto con Tsubaki, Yura y Saji.

'' Oh mi Goku, como estas, te extrañe mucho. Sona dijo mientras le daba un beso a Goku en la mejilla y luego le daba un abrazo al que Goku con todo el placer del mundo correspondió.

'' También te he extrañado Sona. Goku dijo mientras abrazaba a Sona.

'' Sona estas muy bonito. Fueron las palabras de Rias.

'' Goku-Tan, tu Sera-Tan está aquí. Se escuchó la voz de Serafall quien llego corriendo a abrazar a Goku, dándole un beso en los labios, el cual sorprendió a Goku y pusieron celosas a las demás chicas.

'' Oh, ola Sera-Tan, como has estado. Goku dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

'' He estado bien, pero es que como mi aburrido trabajo como Mau, no me deja verte, eso me pone triste. Serafall dijo con una expresión de una niña que le habían quitado sus dulces, esto puso a Goku algo nervioso.

'' Jejeje, este bien Sera-Tan, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Fueron las palabras de Goku.

'' Aprovechare esta ocasión para no separarme de ti ni por un momento Goku-tan. Sona dijo para luego sacarle la lengua a las chicas de Goku, haciendo que estas se enojaran un poco.

'' Eres insoportable hermana. Dijo Sona mientras se ponía una mano en la frente. La fiesta prosiguió normalmente, hasta que un tremendo estruendo, se escuchó de algo que atravesó la pared.

'' Al parecer quieres morir Zephyrdor. Dijo una chica rubia con anteojos.

'' Solo dije que apestas a virgen, solo me ofrecí a quítatela formar mente, pero no me dejas de otra maldita mujer.

'' Quienes son ellos. Pregunto Goku con algo de dudas.

'' Lo Sabía. Fueron las palabras de Rias quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

'' Esto suele pasar cuando demonios novatos se reúnen. Dijo el primo de Rias quien se había se acercó a los chicos.

'' Eres tú de nuevo. Dijo Issei.

'' Sairaor. Dijo Rias.

'' Los saludos para después yo me encargo de esto. Sairaor dijo acercándose a los chicos problemáticos.

'' Ya basta princesa del clan de Agares Seekvaira. Zephyrdor el niño problemático. Dijo Sairaor con algo de seriedad.

'' A quien llamas niño travieso, si sigues hablando así. Trato de decir Zephyrdor.

'' Es muy pronto, pero daré un aviso, si siguen peleando yo voy hacer su oponente. Sairaor dijo tronando sus nudillos, intimidando a la princesa Agares, y haciendo enojar más a Zephyrdor.

'' Eres un inútil niño del clan Bael. Grito Sephyrdor atacando a Sairaor, pero este en un rápido movimiento, manda a volar al chico haciendo que se estrellara contra un muro.

'' Wuo, increíble. Dijo Issei sorprendido. Sairaor se paró frente los chicos.

'' Hola mi nombre es Sairaor Bael, es un gusto para mi conocerlos, en especial a ti Son Goku. Se presentó Sairaor.

'' Él es mi primo Sairaor, es un demonio de clase alta y es el siguiente en la lista para ser líder de la casa Bael. Fueron las palabras de Rias. Goku se acercó a él y se le paro en frente, empezándolo a ver de arriba para abajo.

'' Que haces Goku-san, pregunto Sairaor algo confundido por la acción del saiyayin el cual termino de ver a Sairaor y se le quedo mirando a los ojos, de brazos cruzados mientras tenía una mano en la barbilla, haciendo confundir a Sairaor.

'' Eres débil. Fueron las palabras de Goku las cuales sorprendieron a Sairaor.

'' He escuchado hablar de ti, tu eres alguien sumamente poderoso, incluso derrotaste a Tanin, pero no creas que soy tan débil, si quieres podemos comprobarlo en una pelea. Dijo Sairaor con algo de entusiasmo.

'' Eres valiente, pero dudo que puedas darme una buena, pelea, pero como esto esta aburrido no tengo nada más que hacer que eso. Dijo Goku quien se disponía a salir del lugar junto con Sairaor, pero Rias lo toma por una punta de su cabello.

'' Goku-San, no es momento para peleas, así que te vas a quedar con nosotras te guste o no estar en este lugar, Sairaor, él no va a pelear ahora. Rias dijo mientras aun tenia sujetado a Goku por la punta de su cabello el cual estaba chillando del dolor.

'' Bueno Son Goku, es una lástima, creo que será en otra ocasión, pero como sea nos vemos luego. Sairaor dijo mientras se retiraba hacia otro lugar.

'' Rias, ya entendí, por favor suéltame que me está doliendo mucho. Goku dijo con una mueca de dolor.

'' También quisiera pelear contra ese sujeto, se ve que es muy poderoso. Fueron las palabras de Kawakami.

'' Momoyo, eres igual a Goku en todos los aspectos, fueron las palabras de Rias.

'' Por eso es que ella me agrada demasiado. Goku dijo inocentemente haciendo que Momoyo se ruborizara un poco.

'' Que quieres decir con eso Goku-san, yo tampoco te agrado. Se quejó Reynare, haciendo que Goku se confunda.

'' No quise decir- Goku iba a seguir hablando, pero todas se empezaron a quejar, haciendo que a Goku le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Ay esto no tiene remedio. Dijo Issei. Goku se alejó un poco de la discusión que tenían las chicas.

'' Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Son Goku. Se escuchó la voz Raver.

'' Tu eres la hermana del pollo frito de Raiser. Dijo Goku sorprendido por la visita de la chica.

'' Jeje, que divertido eres. Dijo Ravel riendo un poco.

'' Como está tu hermano. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Gracias a ti ahora está encerrado, pero bueno fue una buena lección para que se pudiera controlar. Dijo Raver algo ruborizada ya que se acordó cuando Goku le dijo que era linda.

'' Jeje, si es que de verdad no me cae bien tu hermano. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Bueno, ten esto es un regalo. Ravel le entrego una lagrima de Phoenix a Goku.

'' Para que me das esto, yo no lo necesito. Dijo Goku mirando la lagrima de Phoenix.

'' Nadie sabe, tú no puedes predecir el futuro, además si le sucede algo a tus amigos como los vas ayudar. Raver dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

'' Bueno tienes razón, no debo de confiarme, eres muy linda y amable. Goku dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza a la chica la cual estaba roja como un tomate, porque le dijo otra vez hermosa.

'' Bu-Bueno, Goku-san, tengo que ir a recibir a los otros invitados, nos vemos luego. Dijo Raver ruborizada, Goku se despide de ella y Raver se retira.

'' Porque el ki de Koneko se está alejando, pero no tan solo el de Koneko, también es el de Issei y el de Asia. Mejor iré ver que es lo que está sucediendo. Goku dijo empezando a caminar afuera, no se tele transporto para que nadie se sorprendiera.

Mientras tanto con Koneko, ella estaba en un bosque, bueno ya sabemos que Kuroka estaba con ella por lo que no vamos a describir nada.

'' Vaya tan solo mande un poco de mi energía y ya viniste a mí. Dijo Kuroka quien estaba un árbol.

'' Hermana que significa esto. Dijo Koneko mientras miraba a su hermana.

'' Escuche que había una ceremonia, por lo que he venido a echar un vistazo. La chica dijo mientras daba un pequeño maullido como un gato.

'' Cuál es tu propósito de haber venido aquí. Dijo la Nekomota con algo de seriedad.

'' He venido por ti Shirone. Dijo Kuroka, Asia e Issei los cuales estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Kuroka, estaban escondidos en unos arbustos.

'' Pero yo no quiero ir contigo, hermana. Dijo Koneko.

'' Pues entonces tendré que verme obligada a usar la fuerza contra ti Shirone. Dijo Kuroka.

'' Oye Kuroka, porque te has dilatado tanto. Fueron las palabras de Bikou quien había aparecido.

'' Solo tenía una conversación con mi hermanita, pero veo que no será posible. Respondió Kuroka.

'' Por cierto vas a seguir ignorando a los dos que se esconden detrás. Dijo Bikou para sorpresa de Issei y Asia.

'' Podemos percibirlos por el flujo del ki. Dijo Bikou.

'' Mierda, también pueden sentir el Ki. Dijo Issei quien había salido con Asia poniéndose en frente de estos.

'' No vamos a dejar que te lleves a nuestra pequeña Koneko. Fueron las palabras del castaño.

'' Ella ahora es del clan de la presidenta, y es nuestra familia. Fueron las palabras de Asia.

'' Ara Ara, de que están hablando, ella es mi hermana, no dejare que un demonio se quede con ella. Dijo Kuroka.

'' Bueno es hora de matar el tiempo. Bikou dijo mientras señalaba su bastón hacia los chicos.

'' A que te refieres con matar el tiempo. Pregunto Koneko.

'' Mientras nosotros estaremos divirtiéndonos con ustedes, Loki, estará presente en la reunión del tratado de paz. Dijo Bikou.

'' Bikou, quienes son ellos. Pregunto Kuroka.

'' Este es el Sekirutey y la otra es un demonio del clan Gremory. Dijo Bikou.

'' Ya veo, este fue el chico que saco a Vali. Dijo Kuroka, dirigiendo la mirada a su hermana.

'' Shirone, ven con nosotros, Vali y Ophis te aceptaran después de todo tenemos el mismo poder. Dijo Kuroka.

'' De ninguna manera. Dijo Koneko.

'' Ya basta de habladurías vamos a empezar. Dijo Bikou y una barrera, cubrió todo el bosque.

'' Que es esto. Dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Esto es una barrera, con esto no podrán salir de aquí. Dijo Bikou, mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe con su bastón a los chicos, que por suerte lograron esquivar.

'' Mierda, creo que voy a tener que usarlo. Dijo Issei colocándose su balance breaker, sorprendiendo un poco a Bikou y Kuroka.

'' Vaya esto será interesante. Dijo Bikou, pero sorprendentemente.

'' Hola chicos, lamento la demora. Era Goku quien estaba volando en los cielos, al parecer este se encontraba junto con Tanin, Goku estaba en uno de sus hombros.

'' Es el de nuevo. Dijo Bikou algo sorprendido, quien es el. Pregunto Kuroka.

'' Este es Son Goku, al parecer tiene una amistad con el ex rey dragón Tanin, interesante. Dijo Bikou.

'' Tio Tanin, Goku-sempa. Dijo issei.

'' Iba venir solo, ya que pude sentir tu presencia Ddraig, pero como Goku me lo encontré por el camino, decidimos venir juntos. Dijo Tanin.

'' Esto será interesante, será un placer pelear contigo Goku. Dijo Bokou emprendiendo vuelo con su nube.

'' Goku, si quieres me encargo de él, yo lo puedo derrotar fácilmente. Tanin dijo a Goku a lo que este niega con la cabeza.

'' Déjame a mi le voy a dar una lección a la brigada del caos. Goku dijo lanzándose del hombro de Tanin con una velocidad segadora contra Goku.

'' Que diablos. Dijo Bikou ya que veía como algo se dirija hacia el con una velocidad segadora. Bikou iba a decir algo más, pero es interceptado por Goku quien le hizo una tremenda lanza, ambos cayeron al suelo creando un cráter que no parecía tan profundo. Ambos crearon una cortina de humo que, al dispersarse, se pudo ver como Goku tenía sujetado del cuello a Bikou, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Dejando sorprendida a Kuroka.

'' Como, ese es el poder que sentí la última vez. Penso Kuroka en el miedo absoluto.

'' Te pasaste Goku, casi lo matas. Dijo Tanin quien había aterrizado.

'' No te distraigas recuerda que yo soy tu oponente. Dijo Issei mientras le lanzaba un fuerte puñetazo a la hermana de Koneko, ella se percató y le lanzo varias ráfagas de ki a Issei, la cual el castaño evadió con una cortina de aire que despejaba.

'' Esto no puede estar pasando. Kuroka pensó que Issei le iba impactar su puño en la cara. Pero sorprendentemente, Goku detiene el ataque de Issei con un dedo, creando una gran cortina de polvo por la enorme onda que desataron, esto sorprendió a Kuroka aún más.

'' Mi intención no era golpearla Goku-sempai. Dijo Issei a Goku.

'' Lose, pero es mejor provenir. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa y luego voltea la mirada hacia Kuroka la cual estaba perdida en el miedo.

'' No voy a dejar que te lleves a Koneko, ella es mi familia ahora, y tú no te la vas a llevar. Goku dijo con una voz que aria que todo el inframundo se congelara., esto aterro más a Kuroka la cual iba a decir algo, pero de repente una brecha se abre de ella saliendo Arthur Pendragon.

'' Muy buenas noches, miembros de la familia Gremory, mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon. Lamento este incidente, Kuroka, vámonos, el chico de cabello rubio con anteojos dijo, a lo que Kuroka le hace caso.

'' Estaban a punto de dejarlo. Dijo Tanin mientras le lanzaba el cuerpo de Bikou a Arthur.

'' Pelearemos en otro momento Sekiriutey, y Son Goku. Dijo Arthur, mientras se retiraba a través de portal.

'' Goku-san, gracias. Dijo Koneko mientras se abalanzaba contra el Saiyayin, el cual también le da un cálido abrazo a Koneko.

'' Yo siempre te voy a proteger Koneko. Dijo Goku mientras aun seguia abrazando a Koneko, esto hizo que Asia se ruborizara porque Goku era muy amable, e Issei estuviera un poco celoso, ya que la Loli era de su propiedad.

'' Esa chica llamada Kuroka, no dejaba de despegar la mirada de Goku. Fueron las palabras de Tanin.

'' No me digas, no tengo porque sorprenderme. Issei dijo con una cara de envidia ya que las chicas malas, se sentían atraídas por Goku.

Después de un momento, las chicas a excepción de Rias, todas estaban tomando un baño de vapor.

'' Vaya con que eso fue lo que paso aquí. Pregunto Goku a Rias ambos iban por los pacillos de la casa.

'' Así es, Loki arruino todo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse a un el tratado sigue en pie Goku-san. Dijo Rias mientras dejaba a Goku frente a una puerta, en donde se estaba realizando las reuniones con los dioses de las mitologías y las facciones.

'' Aun así, para eso tengo que ponerme este traje tan ridículo. Dijo Goku ya que Rias le había dicho que se pusiera un traje para ir formalmente.

'' Te queda bien Goku, pero deja de preocuparte por esto, como sea vas a tener que usar uno el día de nuestra boda. Dijo Rias mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Goku.

'' Esta bien Rias, lo soportare solo porque tú me lo pides. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que Rias se ruborizara y luego le dieran un beso a Goku en los labios el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

'' Estaré esperándote con las demás en la cama, no vayas a pelear con Tanin. Dijo Rias a Goku con una sonrisa a lo que este asiente, Rias se retira dejando a Goku en la entrada.

'' Bueno aquí vamos. Goku dijo mientras abría la puerta, solo para toparse con un grupo de personas, que estaban sentados, al parecer estaban conformando una mesa redonda.

'' Oh, el poder que sentí era de este joven. Pregunto Odin.

'' Así es, él es Son Goku. Dijo Sirzech.

'' Hola Goku-kun. Dijo Gabriel quien iba en compañía de Michael.

'' Hola Goku-Kun, como has estado después de tu pelea contra Evil Goku. Dijo Panamue, quien iba acompañando a Azazel.

'' Hola es un gusto, mi nombre es Goku para aquellos que no lo sepan, Gabriel, tan bonita como siempre, al igual que tu Panamue. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que las chicas se ruborizaran por esos halagos.

'' Poderoso pero Inocente, y sabe coquetear con las chicas no me lo esperaba. Dijo Odin riendo entre dientes, pero por otro lado Baraquiel estaba que no despegaba la mirada de Goku.

'' Es el, este es el supuesto novio de mi hija. Penso Baraquiel con algo de enojo hacia el Saiyayin. Por otro lado, Rowisse quien iba acompañando a Odin, estaba que no despegaba la mirada de Goku, y estaba algo sonrojada, pero Goku se percató de ella y pudo sentir que sus instintos saiyayins, sentía sangre de guerrera en ella.

'' Puedes tomar asiento Goku, aunque debo admitir que te ves muy diferente vestido de esta manera. Dijo Azazel riendo entre dientes.

'' Jeje, Rias es algo exigente de ves en cuanto. Dijo Goku mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca.

'' Vas a tener que soportar a mi hermana para el resto de tu vida Goku-san. Dijo Sirzech.

'' Pero no importa se ve más lindo así mi Goku-Tan. Alabo Serafall a su novio Xd.

'' Jeje, gracias Sera-Tan, pero ahora quiero que me expliquen el asunto de Loki. Dijo el Saiyayin.

'' Toma asiente Goku-san. Dijo Michael a lo que Goku asiente y se sienta. Odin se para de la mesa.

'' Todo esto es mi culpa, la responsabilidad es mía. Dijo Odin con seriedad y todo se prepararon para escuchar su veredicto.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capítulo de hoy, al parecer esto se quedó en suspenso, como en un capítulo de de high school dxd born, no me acuerdo cual era, ya que tengo varios meses que no veo el anime, pero prefiero acordarme más de los diálogos que otra cosa Xd. Al parecer nuestra querida Rowisse, quera estar con Goku, al igual que nuestra querida Nekomota Kuroka. Para los que están en youtube, muchos imbéciles no han hecho caso a la advertencia que dije sobre preguntarme sobre un fanfic en los comentarios, me han preguntado mucho por el fic de los hermanos de la destrucción tanto como por el de Goku el dios dragón, no me dan otra opción que hacerle un Hacka a esas dos teorías. Ya saben no hay Goku dios dragón, ni los hermanos de la destrucción, eso me tiene hasta la cabeza. Lamento mi actitud, pero es que esto molesta un poco Xd. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir se despide su amigo Luis. Les mando un saludo para los que siempre dejan sus comentarios en mi página de fanfiction, son de su agra sus opiniones o sugerencias, nos vemos en Goku el dios de la destrucción que por cierto esta en Akame Ga kill, por cierto, me dio algo de risa un comentario que vi que decía, que no le quitara a Miné a Tatsumi, pero lamentablemente, nuestro querido Tatsumi se quedara con Sayo. Muy buena suerte a todos nos vemos. JA NE.**


	6. PROBLEMAS ENTRE SUEGRO Y NOVIO

**Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar con el video, quiero decir que ya después de este capítulo creo que me voy a basar más en las novelas ligeras, ya que hay están personajes más interesantes, como son los dioses de las distintas mitologías, tanto como el clan de los héroes y etc. Vamos a iniciar el año a lo grande y que mejor para iniciar con la continuación de este fanfic. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir empecemos con el capítulo. También quiero decir, que nos vamos a saltar bastantes rellenos, ya que no vamos a repetir todo lo que hemos visto.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION, NO ME PERTENCEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 4: LA BATALLA CONTRA LOKI ''PROBLEMAS ENTRE SUEGRO Y NOVIO''.**

En el capítulo anterior, los 4 mouh, el Dios Odin junto a Rowisse, Baraquiel, Azazel, Panamue, Michael, Gabriel y Goku, estaban hablando sobre el asunto de Loki. Estos estaban hablando de cuál sería el destino de Loki, si era ser encarcelado o destruido, ya que con Goku, ninguno de los dioses tendría que intervenir.

'' Bueno ya esto me está aburriendo, que es lo que tenemos que hacer. Pregunto Goku quien ya estaba aburrido de tanta habladuría.

'' Que impaciente eres Goku-san. Fueron las palabras de Odin.

'' Bueno tenemos 2 opciones, la primera es enviarte a ti, o enviar a 10 personas para que se encarguen del asunto, contigo estaría más que asegurada la victoria. Fueron las palabras de Sirzech. En ese momento Issei, Akeno y Rias habían aparecido.

'' Disculpen, me buscan a mí. Dijo Azazel quien se paró y se dirigió a los chicos, explicándoles el asunto a los chicos y las opciones que tenían.

'' Permítame hablar con Sirzech-Sama. Fueron las palabras de Rias a lo cual Azazel se lo permite, dirigiéndose al frente de todos los que estaban reunidos.

'' Te quieres ofrecer para esto. Fueron las palabras de Sirzech hacia su hermana.

'' Si Goku-san no quiere ir, entonces solo puedo enviar a 10 personas, en donde esta Loki. Aunque me tome tiempo, solo puedo enviar uno o a dos más, será una misión peligrosa. Fueron las palabras de Ajuka Beelzebub, que por cierto es uno de los 4 líderes demonios.

'' Creo que sería mejor que yo me encargara para evitar algo malo. Fueron las palabras de Goku, pero Rias estaba en contra de esa decisión.

'' Entiendo el peligro, estoy dispuesta aceptar la misión. Eran las palabras de una Rias muy decidida, ya que ella quería mostrar que no todo el tiempo los problemas de las facciones tienen que ser resorbidos por Goku.

'' En ese caso, no eres la única que quiere hacer esta misión. Fueron las palabras de Serafall, ya que pudo sentir que su hermana se acercaba. La puerta de la sala se habría dejando revelar a Saji, Sona Y Tsubaki.

'' Sona. Dijo Rias algo sorprendida.

'' Nosotros los miembros del clan Sitri, también nos ofrecemos. Fueron las palabras de Sona.

'' Creo que no tenemos elección. Fueron las palabras de Serafall.

'' Me parece bien, y es una elección adecuada. Fueron las palabras de Goku.

'' Boto por esa decisión entonces. Fueron las palabras de Sirzech.

'' En ese caso vamos, ya tenemos a dos acompañantes. Fueron las palabras de Michael, refiriéndose a Irina quien estaba de acompañante de él y Gabriel, este fue algo que sorprendió a Rias.

'' Ustedes van a enfrentar a un dios de Asgard, por lo tanto, yo iré. Fueron las palabras de Rowisse.

'' Muy bien, quiero que ganen tiempo, para que Odin-dono, transfiera a Miordy. Fueron las palabras de Sirzech. Se da el caso en donde todos se preparan para ir hacia la dimensión en donde se encuentra Loki y todos reciben las lágrimas de Phenix por si algo llegara a pasar. Con la excepción de que Ophis, Taimait, Asia y Gasper se quedaron con Goku observando la pelea, y que Reynare y Momoyo los acompañaban al clan de Rias ya que ellas pertenecían su nobleza. Todas las chicas se despidieron de Goku con un beso, y eso puso a Ophis y Taimait celosas Xd sin mencionar que Gabriel, Penemue y Rowisse estaban algo celosas también XdXd.

Nota del autor: Obviamente si todos vimos a High school dxd, no tenemos que decir todo el relleno, ya que me quiero pasar toda la tercera temporada lo mejor resumida posible.

Todos habían llegado en la dimensión en donde Loki fue sellado por Ajuka Beelzebub cuando interrumpió el tratado de paz, el sello se había roto de él saliendo Loki.

'' Estas cosas hechas por Beelzebub. Era Loki quien lo decía con algo de arrogancia.

'' Loki-Sama, esto no es aceptable, que ofenda a su dios amo. Debe dar descontentamiento en un lugar adecuado. Esa era Rowisse quien le decía la biblia de sus verdades a Loki.

'' Con que es la guarda espalda de Odin, escuche que eres buena. Pero estas lejos de ser oponente para un dios. Fueron las palabras de Loki.

'' Con que no tendrás oídos para escuchar. Era Rowisse quien reprochaba a Loki.

'' Pero para ser un previo para Raganarok eres muy débil. Fueron las palabras de Loki haciendo aparecer a Fenrir, que era una especie de lobo gigante. Fenrir invoco a sus hijos los cuales tenían el mismo aspecto.

'' Son los hijos de Fenrir Hanth y Skoll. Dijo Rowisse, esto fue algo que alarmo a los chicos un poco, a excepción de Momoyo quien solo estaba dando una sonrisa. Luego Loki alzo su mano creando una enorme nube cayendo un rayo de está saliendo un dragón con forma de serpiente.

'' Ese es Midgarsorms, uno de los 5 grandes reyes dragones. Dijo Rowisse.

'' Izo aparecer a monstruos legendarios. Dijo Irina.

'' Ustedes debiluchos no son oponentes para un dios. Vamos ataquen y acaben con ellos. Fueron las ordenes de Loki a sus monstruos los cuales empezaron atacar a los chicos. Se da lo mismo en donde Kiba y Xenovia pelearon contra Fenrir, e Issei en Balance Breaker, solo que este era más poderoso. Koneko y Momoyo, se lanzaron contra uno de los hijos de Fenrir, dándole fuertes golpes. Rowisse, Irina y Reynare, también pelearon contra el otro hijo de Fenrir. Las demás chicas pelearon contra Midgarsorms, logrando derrotarla. Todos los chicos habían acabado con los monstruos a Excepción de Fenrir, que estaba atrapado en una trampa de espada que no le permitía pasar ya que estaba atrapado en una motaña y si se movía ya iba a valer verga. Todos empezaron a pelear contra Loki, Saij mostro su poder que le había mejorado Azazel. Pero Loki no se contuve y empezó a liberar poder, haciendo caer fuertes rayos del cielo que se dirigían a los chicos, pero estos no los tocaban ya que estaban protegidos por un circulo que apenas los chicos lograban mantener.

Luego Loku se detuvo al ver que Miordir, el Martillo o el mazo de Thor había aparecido, aunque era una copia. Los chicos intentaron distraer a Loki en lo que Issei iba por el Mazo, pero Fenrir logra liberarse de la trampa, pero Fenrir le dio una fuerte mordida a Issei que le hizo varios agujeros en su cuerpo, rompiendo su armadura. Todos se alarmaron, pero Issei parecía que estaba muerto, aunque estaba inconsciente, Rias lo estaba auxiliando. En ese momento todos enfadados fueron atacar a Loki, pero este no se contuvo, y desato enorme rayo de energías del cielo, que hizo que todos cayeran muertos. Goku quien estaba viendo la pelea, decidió intervenir, tele transportándose hacia el lugar. Al llegar al lugar, Goku pudo ver como todos sus amigos se hacían tirados en el suelo con fuertes heridas.

'' Quien es este sujeto. Fue la pregunta que se hizo Loki. Goku fue auxiliar a Issei, ya que él estaba a punto de morir, dándole la lagrima de Phenix, recuperando Issei la cordura.

'' Goku-sempai, que ha pasado. Se preguntó el castaño quien se había levantado del suelo.

'' No me hagas preguntas Issei, dale un poco de estas lagrimas a los chicos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Goku les entrego unas lágrimas de Phenix a Issei el cual asintió y empezó a curar a los chicos. Goku empezó a flotar por los cielos hasta quedar a la altura de Loki.

'' Tu eres un dios verdad. Fue la pregunta de Goku a Loki.

'' Así es y quien eres tú para dirigirte a mí de esa manera, aunque puedas volar sin alas no te creas demasiado. Fueron las palabras de Loki, pero de repente Goku siente una presencia conocida.

'' Que quieren ustedes. Le pregunto Goku a Kuroka la cual estaba en una montaña sentada de pies cruzados.

'' Kuroka que haces aquí. Fue la pregunta de Loki a la nekomota mayor.

'' Vali quiere algo que tú la interesa, él quiere a Fenrir, ya que su mordida puede matar a un dios. Dijo Kuroka.

'' No me vengas con esa traidora. Dijo Loki arrojándole un rayo de energía a Kuroka, pero fue detenida por la espada de Arthur pendragon.

'' No te creas tanto Loki, aunque seas un dios puedo herirte con mi espada, pero no he venido a pelear contigo, vengo por Fenrir. Fueron las palabras de Arthur, quien transporto a Fenrir.

'' Luego vengo por ti Shirone, al parecer decidiste aceptar quien eres. Dijo Kuroka a Koneko la cual ya había recuperado la cordura al igual que todos los chicos. Luego de decir eso Kuroka se fue junto con Arthur, sin dejar de despegar la mirada de Goku Xd.

'' Muy bien, ahora en que estábamos Loki. Fueron las palabras de Goku quien se trono fuertemente los dedos, creado una onda que creo una grieta.

'' Al parecer Goku-san, está muy enojado. Dijo Rowisse.

'' Eso sucede cuando alguien nos intenta hacer daño. Fueron las palabras de Sona las cuales ruborizaron a Rowisse por el lado protector de Goku, ya que eso significaba que Goku la estaba protegiendo también.

'' Ese maldito de Vali, siempre metiéndose en lo que no debe. Fueron las palabras de Loki quien miraba fijamente a Goku.

'' Deja a Vali de lado, tu intentaste matar a mis amigos. Yo te mostrare el verdadero poder de un dios. Fueron las palabras de Goku.

'' Sí que eres patético, y me molesta que te dirijas a mí de esa manera. Dijo Loki apareciendo varios círculos de magia con sus manos que lanzaron cantidades de energía a Goku, el cual la recibía de lleno, después de unos segundos Loki se detuvo.

'' Solo fuiste nada más que un hablador. Dijo Loki creyendo que eso le aria daño a Goku.

Al dispersarse el humo se pudo ver a Goku quien estaba como si nada.

'' Esto no puedes ser, que diablos eres tú. Dijo Loki quien estaba con algo de miedo.

'' Sera mejor que vayas preparando la vaselina, ya que yo no uso saliva. Goku empezó a elevar su poder, haciendo temblar todo el inframundo, un aura blanca cubrió a Goku, haciendo espantar a los chicos por sentir ese poder de nuevo. Los reyes demonios estaban sorprendidos por sentir ese poder de nuevo, y todos en el inframundo también lo estaban, el poder fue tan grande que en toda la tierra estaba temblando y se creaban grandes terremotos y tormentas. Azazel recibió un aviso de que todo Grigori estaba temblando, al igual que Michael que recibió una llamada del cielo, ya que los 7 niveles del cielo estaban temblando. Loki estaba espantado por lo que podía sentir. Goku dejo de liberar poder y estaba con una mirada que congelaría a todos los reinos. Goku dejo de elevar su poder y el aura blanca había desaparecido.

'' No-no-no, como esto es posible, como puedes superar a Dios tan fácilmente, quien diablos eres tú. Dijo Loki en el miedo absoluto.

'' Yo soy Un Saiyayin. Fueron las palabras de Goku, quien en un rápido movimiento sujeto a Loki de la cara haciéndolo estrellar contra el piso, creando un cráter que aún no tenía fin, Loki salió volando por los aires, solo para que Goku apareciera por encima de él. Empezando a darles fuertes golpes, que hacían resonar todo el inframundo. Los chicos podían escuchar como los huesos de Loki se rompían y eso le dejo a todo más de un trauma. Cada golpe era igual a chorros de sangres anormales que Loki votaba por su boca. Goku se detuvo por un momento y se detuvo de darle golpe sujetándolo por el cuello.

'' O no, tu muerte no será hace de simple, aún no he terminado. Goku le volvió a restaurar las energías a Loki, solo para tomarlo de la cara y empezarlo a azotar fuertemente contra las montañas del lugar. Luego Goku deja tirado en un agujero a Loki, solo para buscar el Mazo Miordir.

'' Un deporte favorito de la escuela es el Béisbol, vamos a ver si soy tan bueno. Goku se dirigió a Loki restaurando sus energías una vez más, solo para lanzarlo contra el aire y empezar a golpear a Loki con la copia del martillo de Thor. Todos los grandes líderes de las facciones y Odin, estaban aterrados por lo que veían, y no desearían pelear contra Goku, pero Taimait le gustaba esa forma sádica de Goku y estaba muy excitada al igual que Ophis Xd. Saji e Issei estaban que se mojaban en los pantalones, y Momoyo solo veía con ojos de amor a Goku Xd.

'' Esto me va a traumar de por vida. Eran las palabras de Kiba, al parecer Koneko se había desmayado, junto con Rowisse e Irina, pero Akeno estaba excitada al igual que Rias, Reynare y Sona.

'' Bueno ya me cansé de jugar contigo así que despídete de este mundo. Goku dijo a Loki el cual estaba tirado en un agujero todo desangrado. Goku no se molestó en usar un Kamehameja y solo con una ráfaga de Ki desintegro el cuerpo de Loki.

'' Ya está todo acabado, tal vez conserve este martillo, pero no me gustan estas almas, así que lo dejare. Goku dijo mientras soltaba el martillo. Goku se dirigió a sus amigos, solo para ser recibido por un abrazo de sus chicas.

'' Por eso es que te quiero, siempre vienes cuando estoy a punto de morir. Fueron las palabras de Rias que abrazaba a Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello.

'' Mi Goku, te doy mil gracias por salvarme. Dijo Akeno mientras se apegaba a Goku como si también su vida dependiera de ello.

'' Me alegra que ellas venido por nosotras mi Goku. Dijo Reynare.

'' Eso fue mortal y muy entremetido, tienes que enseñarme a pelear de esa manera Goku. Dijo Momoyo mientras abrazaba a Goku.

'' Son unas aprovechadas. Se escuchó la voz de una Sona muy molesta quien también fue abrazar a su Goku.

'' Eres increíble Goku. Dijo Irina.

'' Por cierto, porque Koneko, Rowisse e Irina están desmayadas, les pasa algo malo. Pregunto Goku con algo de dudas a lo que a Issei, Kiba, Tsubaki y Saji le caen una gota de sudor en la nuca, ya que Goku no se daba cuenta de su sadismo.

'' Solo están cansadas. Dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Debo felicitarlos chicos, aunque no le ganaron a Loki, lo hicieron que pelearan enserio, ustedes hicieron que un dios se pusiera serio, por eso los felicito. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, todos agradecieron a Goku por sus halagos.

'' Debo decir que esa pelea estuvo brutal Goku-san, nunca había visto una paliza así. Se escuchó la voz de Sairaor quien venía caminando.

'' Hola Sairaor-san. Saludo el azabache con una sonrisa.

'' Ahora me has dejado con más ganas de pelear contra ti. Fueron las palabras de Sairaor quien le estrecho la mano a Issei.

'' Sekiriutey tu eres la pieza más fuerte de Rias, por lo que algún día espero enfrentarme a ti. Dijo Sairaor quien le estrecho la mano a Issei.

'' Claro que sí. Dijo el castaño con entusiasmo dándole la mano.

'' Espero que ese día llegue Primo. Dijo Rias a Sairaor el cual asiente con una sonrisa.

Después de un momento, todos regresaron a la casa Gremory. Goku hablo un poco con Lord Gremory o más bien Zeuticos, quien aún estaba con yeso en uno de sus brazos y hablo con Velenada. Goku les conto un poco de sus aventuras y se conocieron mucho más, ambos estaban sorprendidos por saber cómo era el mundo de Goku, pero estaban muy contentos con su actitud y forma de ser, por lo que era perfecto para su hija. Luego de eso ellos hablaron de la boda, en donde Goku no tenía mucha inteligencia, diciéndole a los padres de Rias, que él cree que casarse es comida. Goku demostró ser alguien muy inocente, por lo que Velenada le dijo que le iba a enseñar modales, tanto como cosas sobre el inframundo. Goku acepto y luego dejo la conversación con ellos y se fue a dar un baño. Mientras estaba en la bañera, él pudo sentir unas cosas redondas que se brotaban por su espalda.

'' Grafya, me estás haciendo cosquillas. Dijo Goku a Grafya quien estaba desnuda en la ducha junto con él.

'' Como esta es tu última noche, quiero aprovecharla contigo Goku. Fueron las palabras de Grafya quien voltio al saiyayin hacia ella par que lo viera desnuda.

Nota del autor: Permítanme decirles que aquí Grafya, no está casada con Sirzech.

'' A que te refieres Grafya. Pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Me gusta esa inocencia tuya, ahora mismo no voy a perder el tiempo. Dijo Grafya empezando a besar Goku. Goku estaba perdido en los encantos de Grafya, por lo que las neuronas saiyayin empezaron a calentarse apoderándose de Goku, Goku empezó a besar a Grafya, y las lenguas no dudaron en batallar. Ambos se besaban con intensidad. Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que por obra del destino alguien jode el lemon Xd.

'' Debo suponer que cabellos de anciana estaría aquí. Dijo Taimait quien entraba desnuda al baño, junto con Ophis.

'' Me sigues diciendo así dragona arrogante. Dijo Grafya y ambas chicas empezaron a mirarse haciendo que rayos aparecieran en sus miradas.

'' Mientras ustedes discuten, pueden salir, yo me quedare con Goku-san. Dijo Ophis quien abrazaba por detrás al Saiyayin, las dos se percataron de esto, y afuera del baño se podían escuchar fuertes estruendos.

Después de eso a la mañana siguiente, todos se despiden y regresan a la tierra. Mientras iban en el camino, Akeno les dijo a las chicas que iban a tener una cita con Goku, ya que Goku le prometió un premio Akeno si se esforzaba en los entrenamientos, pero todo era una excusa para poder salir con Goku y llevar a un hotel para hacer unas cuantas cositas Xd, las chicas en los puros celos aceptaron.

Goku y Akeno iban caminando por las calles, el atuendo de Akeno es el mismo de la historia original, mientras que el de Goku era algo improvisado, este tenía una camisa manga larga, que estaba desabrochada hasta sus músculos, tenía unos zapatos y un pantalón ajustado.

'' Crees que me veo bien vestido de esta manera. Pregunto Goku Akeno, quien iba sujetado del brazo a Goku.

'' Estas hermoso mi amor. Fueron las palabras de una Akeno que estaba muy contenta.

'' Si tú lo dices está bien. Fueron las palabras de Goku quien le respondió a Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Que te pareces si vamos a comer algo mi Goku. Pregunto Akeno.

'' Si, ya me estoy muriendo de hambre. Goku dijo con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que Akeno ría un poco.

'' Jeje, lo esperaba de ti mi Goku. Vamos a comer, luego de eso estos van a un restaurante en donde el mesero, recibió una propina más grande que su sueldo Xd.

'' Estuvo deliciosa, gracias Akeno-san, eras muy hermosa y amable. Goku dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Siempre te voy a dar de comer mi Goku, pero vamos a seguir paseando, aunque creo que las chicas podían estarnos espiando. Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' No lo creo. Dijo Goku.

'' Como puedes estar tan seguro. Pregunto Akeno con dudas.

'' No siento su presencia cerca, además Rias debe de estar castigando a Issei. Dijo Goku haciendo que Akeno se sorprendiera un poco.

'' Y que hizo Issei ahora. Pregunto Akeno.

'' Bueno, resulta que era que yo tenía hambre, y recordé en aquel entonces, cuando fui a salvar a Rias del compromiso arreglado con Raiser, le dije delante de todos que la virginidad de Rias me pertenecía. Resulta que antes de ir al inframundo, Issei me dijo que la virginidad era comida, Issei me dijo eso. Como era comida, era otra razón por la que quería salvar a Rias de ese compromiso. Desde ese entonces me he preguntado con que se come la virginidad. Yo le dije a Rias que cuando me iba a dar la virginidad, al principio parecía roja, pero cuando le expliqué bien lo que Issei me había dicho, dijo que tenía que castigar a Issei. Goku dijo inocentemente mientras pensaba que la virginidad era comida. Akeno solo suspiro y dio una risa ante esto.

'' Me imagino como debe de estar la presidenta ahora, pero si quieres yo te puedo enseñar con que se cómo la virginidad. Akeno dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

'' De verdad Akeno, ya no puedo esperar. Goku dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'' Entonces vamos a otro lugar, que te parece si vamos a un hotel para comer mejor. Akeno dijo mientras pensaba todas las poses del camasutra que vio con Ophis Xd.

'' Jeje como quieras yo solo quiero comer. Goku dijo con una sonrisa inocente, pero ambos paran de caminar cuando ven a un anciano ya conocido.

'' Odin-sama, que hace usted aquí. Pregunto Goku.

'' Es un honor que te refieras a mí con ese prefijo de sama, muy buen trabajo Saiyayn con lo de Loki.

'' No me agradezca viejo, me sorprende verlo por aquí. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Odin-Sama, con que aquí estaba. Se escuchó la voz de Rowisse quien venía corriendo detrás de Odin, al acercarse Rowisse vio a Goku muy bien vestido de esa forma, y le dio una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

'' Porque estas sangrando de la nariz, y porque estas roja Rowisse. Pregunto Goku con una sonrisa inocente a Rowisse, la cual quedo como una tonta, Odin solo rio ante esto por la actitud de Rowisse.

'' Odin-Sama, no se me pierda de esa manera. Se escuchó la voz de Baraquiel, quien venía detrás, Akeno se quedó sorprendía al ver a su padre.

'' Akeno. Dijo Baraquiel quedando en frente su hija, molestándose un poco porque vio a Goku.

Momentos más tarde, Odin estaba hablando con Azazel y Rias, sobre fortalecer las fuerzas después de lo de Loki, pero con Goku de su lado no habrá problema. Baraquiel en conjunto con Goku y Akeno, estaban teniendo una charla, digamos que no era muy amigable.

'' Akeno, no puedo creer que estes saliendo a escondidas con este sujeto, que no sé a qué raza pertenece. Baraquiel dijo con seriedad, esto hizo que Akeno se molestara.

'' Tú no puedes decir eso, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Akeno exclamo enojada.

'' Claro que si tú eres mi hija y tengo que preocuparme. Exclamo Baraquiel Akeno pero eso la enojo más.

'' Entonces porque no tuviste hay ese día, cuando mama falleció. Akeno grito haciendo que Baraquiel se quedara callado.

'' Te vas a quedar callado, no vas a decir nada. Dijo Goku a Baraquiel haciéndolo que se enfadara.

'' No te metas en lo que no debe de importarte, te desafío a una pelea. Dijo Baraquiel poniéndose de pie.

'' Con todo el placer del mundo la acepto. Goku dijo poniéndose de pie, Akeno intento pararlos a ambos, pero fracaso en el intento. Ambos salieron por la ventana quedando estos flotando en el aire, y Akeno solo veía con algo de preocupación. Ambos se encontraban mirando fijamente.

'' Por cierto soy un saiyayin. Fueron las palabras de Goku quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

'' No vas atacar, porque estas muy relajado. Dijo Baraquiel.

'' No tengo que mover ni un dedo para hacer daño. Goku dijo con algo de arrogancia, haciendo que Baraquiel se enfadara, y lanzando grandes rayos a Goku, los cuales no le hicieron el más mínimo rasguño.

'' Eres débil, vera que no te voy a tocar para hacerte daño. Goku dijo a Baraquiel, usando telekinesis para darle fuertes golpes a Baraquiel.

Nota del autor: en la saga de Freezer, Goku hace uso de esta habilidad.

Baraquiel podía sentir un dolor que recorria todo su cuerpo.

'' Sé que no tengo oportunidad, vi lo que le hiciste a Loki. Pero, aun así, porque estas con mi hija, porque quieres estar con ella quien es para ti Akeno. Dijo Baraquiel a Goku.

'' Akeno, es una razón por la que quiero superar mis limites cada día, para poder protegerla. Akeno es la persona que logra sacarme una sonrisa cuando estoy triste, y Akeno es la persona que siempre me da de comer. Goku lo dijo con seriedad.

'' Solo eso. Dijo Baraquiel sorprendido por las palabras del Saiyayin.

'' Así es, pero porque se odian tanto. Pregunto Goku a Baraquiel, explicándole la razón por la que Akeno lo odia y que todo era un mar entendido, y que la mama de Akeno no murió por su culpa y que siempre tenía pesadillas por no poder proteger a su esposa he hija.

'' Ya veo, todo fue un mar entendido. Entonces no vale la pena pelear, solo tienes que explicarle y ella te va a perdonar. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, el padre de Akeno opto por esa decisión y ambos bajaron a la casa frente Akeno quien había escuchado todo.

'' Ya lo escuché todo, no tiene que explicarme nada. Lo siento Papa perdóname. Akeno dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre.

'' El que me tengo que disculpar soy yo por no poder proteger a tu madre. Baraquiel dijo mientras ambos lloraban. Goku solo veía con una sonrisa todos los acontecimientos, ya que hablando también se puede resolver las cosas. Luego de un momento Baraquiel se disculpó con el Saiyayin y hablaron un rato sobre la vida de Goku, este estaba sorprendido por cada detalle de lo que él le contaba. Akeno le preparo una comida a su Papa, que era algo similar a lo que le solía ser su esposa. Baraquiel se despidió de su hija y le confió a Akeno a Goku.

Luego Goku estaba encima del techo de su casa, viendo las estrellas.

'' Si hubiera luna llena te hubieras convertido en ese simio cierto. Pregunto Akeno quien se acercaba al Saiyayin.

'' Jeje, creo que sí. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, Akeno lo toma del brazo y se sienta con él a ver las estrellas.

'' Gracias Goku-san. Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Porque me agradeces. Pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Por lo que paso hoy. Y esto es por las cosas lindas que dijiste cuando hablaste con mi padre, puedes voltear tu cara. Akeno pregunto a Goku el cual lo hace, solo para toparse con un beso de Akeno, después de unos segundos ambos se separaron.

'' Jeje, si me lo hubieras pedido te lo hubiera dado. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Jeje. Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí un rato, es bueno ver la estrella con el hombre que amo. Akeno dijo con una voz tierna mientras se apegaba más hacia Goku el cual la apega más hacia él.

'' Jeje, está bien, que bueno que las chicas están preparando la comida. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Akeno solo ríe. Ambo se quedaron mirando las estrellas mientras Akeno estaba abrazada de Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello, al igual que Goku quien no soltaba a Akeno, y es así como estos dos se quedaron mirando las estrellas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos jaladores de ganso. Con esto terminamos con el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y les pido de corazón que dejen su comentario Xd, ya que me importa más la opinión del espectador. Ya casi estamos entrando a varias escenas de las novelas ligeras, por lo que hay que prepararnos ya que casi llegan el villano principal, tanto como el cruce de Medaka. Por cierto, yo y Sasha el mártir, en los canales de nosotros, vamos hacer un epilogo crossover de su teoría en high school dxd, ya que la del esta muy adelantada, y ya Goku tiene sus hijos tanto como está casado con todas sus chicas en su fanfic, de hecho, ya se pasó la novela ligera, aunque le faltaron los otros dos volúmenes, pero él se adelantó y le dio un excelente final, aunque está en la segunda temporada de la siguiente trama que estará inspirada en dragón ball. Ya sin más nada que decir, nos vemos en el fanfic de Goku el dios de la destrucción. Muy buena suerte a todos se despide su amigo Luis. JA NE.**


	7. SAIYAJINS VS EL GRAN ROJO

**Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de está increíble historia. Antes de empezar con este capítulo, les voy a decir que me voy a resumir muy bien los capítulos, y que tal vez esta temporada de este fanfic, nada más tenga 12 capítulos, incluso menos, pero creo que lo máximo serán 12, y tendrá 2 especiales y un Ova, que por cierto será canon de esta historia, en donde Goku ira a visitar la familia de Kawakami, me refiero a Momoyo. Repito que este Ova es canon de la historia, y se va realizar, cuando termine con este fanfic, el cual voy a estar publicándolo lo más rápido posible. Otra cosa también, es que en el fanfic de Goku el dios de la destrucción, posiblemente, el siguiente capítulo de Goku en Akame Ga kill sea el último. Recuerden que algunas cosas no van a pasar por la intervención de Goku, por lo que no es necesario hacer tantos capítulos. Ya estoy ansioso por llegar a Rakudai Kishi no calvary, en donde vamos a ver a nuestra querida y suculenta Stela Xd. Como dije, voy a resumir todos los volúmenes de las novelas ligeras de High school dxd, pero voy a dar el último Spoilers sobre este fanfic. Cuando Bills llegue a la tierra, probablemente ya Goku este casado con Rias, pero porque con Rias, esto es debido a que Goku, en su batalla contra Raiser, lucho por su mano, y es por eso que se tendrá que casar, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera con Akeno o Reynare, pero decidí mejor por Rias, ya que ella es una de los personajes principales. Bueno ya sin más nada que decirles por hoy, vamos a empezar con este increíble capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 5: EL SAIYAYIN VS EL VERDADERO DIOS DRAGON ROJO.**

Como las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, todos volvieron a sus respectivas labores. Un día común. Asia e Issei iban caminando por la calle, mientras llevaba unos cuantos empaques en las manos. Ambos habían salido de una tienda, ya que fueron a comprar unas cosas. Ambos iban conversando normalmente, hasta que un joven de cabellos verde se le para en frente.

'' Hola, te acuerdas de mi Asia-chan. Pregunto el chico de cabello verde.

'' Quien eres tú. Replico el castaño ante la acción del chico.

'' No eras uno de los jóvenes, que estaba en la fiesta del inframundo. Pregunto Asia.

'' Si no me recuerdas ve esto. El chico dijo, alzándose la camisa, en donde se podía notar una enorme cicatriz que estaba en todo su pecho, lo que exactamente hizo que Asia se sorprendiera, ya que se acordó de quien era claramente.

'' No puede ser, acaso tu eres. Trataba de decir Asia.

'' Así es, yo soy aquel demonio que curaste. Mi nombre es Diodora Astaroth. Nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar, debe de ser el destino. Diodora luego se puso de rodillas y sujeto la mano de Asia. '' Quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa, estoy enamorado de ti Asia-chan. Se declaró Diodora ante Asia, lo que exactamente provoco la furia de Issei.

'' Lo lamento, pero yo amo a Issei-san. Le implanto la ex monja a Diodora, lo que provoco que Issei diera una sonrisa arrogante, y se sintiera más enamorado de Asia Xd. Diodora se para y solo mira a Asia.

'' Ya veo, en ese caso no me voy a rendir hasta conseguir tu amor. Diodora se negaba perder ante Issei.

'' Que no escuchaste lo que te dijo. Replico Issei a Diodora.

Después de esto, Asia fue acosada por Diodora el cual le mandaba cartas, boletos para el cine o cosas así. Todos estaban en el club de la investigación de lo oculto, todos estaban sentados en los muebles, mientras que Rias estaba sentada en su escritorio, pero claro, Ophis y Taimait, siempre faltaban, porque se quedaban en la casa.

'' Ya me estoy hartando de esto. Eran las palabras de un Issei que estaba totalmente molesto, por las acciones del demonio.

'' No entiendo, ese chico es muy molesto, no comprende ni aunque se lo dijeron en su cara. Creo que deberías de retarlo a una batalla Issei-kun. Era la recomendación del Saiyayin.

'' No Goku-san, eso sería imprudente. Implanto la heredera del clan Gremory.

'' Buchou, nos ha llegado la información de quien es nuestro próximo rival en los Ratin Game. Akeno informo.

'' Dime, Akeno. La presidenta exclamo.

'' Nuestro próximo contendiente, es Diodora Astaroth. Fue la respuesta de la reina del sadismo.

'' Astaroth será un oponente formidable, será algo difícil. Comento Akeno.

'' No importa, mientras más fuerte es mejor aún. Momoyo decía su opinión con una sonrisa salvaje.

'' Opino lo mismo que Kawakami, de todas formas, no van a poder con nosotros, ya que Momoyo está de nuestro lado, y por si fuera poco tenemos a nuestro querido Goku-san, que nos protege de todo. Implanto Rias.

'' Issei-kun, creo que tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad para darle su merecido a ese demonio. Recomendó el Saiyayin a Issei. Issei parecía que iba a responder a la recomendación del Saiyayin, pero de repente un extraño círculo mágico de color verde aparece en la habitación.

Nota: Antes de continuar me voy a basar más en el fanfic de Sasha para hacer todo, ya que él me lo recomendó y dijo que con la trama que tengo planeada quedaría fantástica, con algunos hechos de su fanfic.

Del círculo mágico emergió Diodora.

'' Asia-chan, he vuelto por ti. Confeso Diodora haciendo desatar la furia de Issei.

'' Maldito. Deja a Asia en paz, que no oyes que ya te puso en su lugar. Issei le iba a poner una mano encima a Diodora, pero este le golpeo la mano a Issei.

'' No dejare que un sucio demonio como tú me toque. Fueron las palabras de Diodora, pero para su sorpresa Asia le da una bofetada.

'' No hables así de Issei-san. Asia le implanto en la cara a Diodora.

'' En el ratin game los voy a vencer a todos en especial a este Dragón sucio. Dijo Diodora.

'' Ya lo veremos flacucho. Momoyo desafío a Diodora. Después de que Momoyo dijera eso Diodora se retira esta vez con una cara de no saber de amigos.

'' Asia-chan, yo voy a protegerte pase lo que pase. El castaño le decía a su amada.

'' Esta bien Issei-san, sé que eres más fuerte que él. Asia confeso.

'' Muy bien chicos yo tengo que irme a entrenar, nos vemos luego. Goku dijo.

'' Espere Goku-sempai, quiero irme con usted para que me entrene. Reclamo el castaño.

'' Esta bien Issei, aunque de eso se tiene que encargar Azazel, te voy a entrenar por esta vez. Dijo Goku, lo que provoco que Issei solo asintiera y diera una sonrisa.

Se da el rating game en donde Asia fue raptada por Diodora.

'' Ese bastardo me las va a pagar. Issei decía con Ira y los puños cerrados.

'' Tenemos que rescatar a Asia, vamos no perdamos tiempo chicos. Rias estaba decidida a rescatar a la ex monja que considera su hermana pequeña. Después de esto todos acabaron con los enemigos fácilmente, todo gracias a Goku, hasta llegar hasta Diodora quien estaba sentado en una especie de trono y Asia estaba atada con unas cadenas de Magia en un muro.

'' Asia, no te preocupes yo te voy a rescatar. Goku le decía a Asia.

'' Antes que nada, permítanme decirles algo. En realidad, yo planee que Asia fuera expulsada de la iglesia, solo para convertirla en un demonio, y hacerla mi esclava. Confeso Diodora ante todos.

'' Nadie toca a Asia, mientras yo esté aquí. No te perdonare que hayas tocado a mi hermanita maldito. Goku iba a golpear a Diodora, pero Issei se interpone en su camino.

'' Yo me encargare de sacarle la mierda a este maldito bastardo. Issei le dijo a Goku a lo que este acepta. Issei se colocó su balance Breaker, empezando a masacrar a Diodora, dándole una buena paliza y humillándolo fácilmente. Luego de eso, Goku rompió las cadenas fácilmente tomando a Asia, mientras que ya Diodora estaba alucinando en el suelo por la paliza que le dio Issei. Como todo había terminado, y Asia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerse ahora en ese lugar. Cuando esta estaba orando, en un instante desapareció. Haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' Que paso, porque se fue de esa manera. Reynare pregunto.

'' Que extraño. Dijo Momoyo.

'' En donde está mi Asia, Asia, no es momento para jugar, Asia eres una traviesa, tenemos que irnos a casa, ya no estamos jugando mi pequeña. Issei estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero de repente apareció un círculo mágico.

'' Provocadora hermana menor del rey demonio, soy el verdadero Reye Demonio, Shalba Beelzebud. Por si se pregunta yo mate a la rubia. Esto provocó la ira de todos.

'' Eres un miserable, no te lo voy a perdonar. Goku se iba a proponer a matar a Shalba, pero siente una extraña presencia. Él pudo notar a Issei quien caminaba como un sonámbulo, diciendo varias veces Asia.

'' Son Goku. lo más recomendable es que todos salgan de aquí, esto lo digo si quieres que tus amigos no mueran. Tu. Te llamas Shalba cierto. As cometido el peor error de tu vida. Fueron las palabras de Ddrai. Issei empezó a desatar un enorme poder, haciendo temblar todo el lugar. Issei activo su balance Breaker, pero esta tenía un aspecto diferente, y unas esferas de color verde aparecieron a su alrededor. Todos se sorprendieron por el enorme poder de Issei, a excepción de Goku.

'' Yo. Aquel que despertara. A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la dominación de Dios. Yo me rio del infinito y me compadezco del sueño. Yo me convertiré en el dragón rojo, el rey de la dominación y la destrucción. Yo los conduciré a las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí. juggernaut drive. Issei recito una especie de canto, y su armadura comenzó a cambiar repentinamente, en tamaño forma y poder. Los chicos salieron del purgatorio a excepción de Goku, Issei y Shalba.

'' Increible, su poder aumento de repente. Goku decía sorprendido por el nuevo poder de Issei. Issei se lanzó contra Shalba, golpeándolo fuertemente y matándolo con su cañón Longinos smacher.

'' Bueno Issei, parece que todo ha acabado ya es suficiente. Goku decía a Issei el cual aún seguía dando fuertes rugidos, empezando a destruir todo. Mientras todo veían los acontecimientos. Un portal apareció detrás de ellos, mostrando a Vali, Kuroka, Bikou y Arthur, este último tenia a Asia cargada en sus brazos, la cual estaba inconsciente.

'' La encontramos flotando en el espacio, si no estuviéramos por esos lugares de seguro hubiera muerto. Dijo Arthur.

'' Asia. Todos dijeron empezando a atender a Asia.

'' Tal vez ahora Issei vuelva entrar en razón. Rias dijo.

'' Ese es el poder de Issei Hyyodou, me sorprende un poco. Bueno creo que por esta vez los voy ayudar. Creo que iré a luchar esta vez contra él. Dijo Vali, empezando a volar para luego colocarse su balance breaker. Luego Vali ce coloca su juggernaut drive. Goku aún no entendía porque Issei no lo escuchaba, pero este se percata de una presencia que se acercaba. Al voltear la mirada pudo ver que Vali, quien también tenía una armadura similar en tamaño a la de Issei se acercaba.

'' Vali también puede hacer eso. Goku dijo algo sorprendido. Issei ve a Vali quien se dirigía contra él, y este se lanzó contra Vali. Vali logro dividir el poder de Issei hasta que su armadura ya se quedara paralizada, esto debido a que Vali ya controlaba dicho estado de Albion. La armadura de Issei se había roto, cayendo Issei inconsciente. Al abrir los ojos este pudo ver a cierta monja que lo veía con lágrimas de felicidad, abrazando Asia a Issei.

'' Hyyodou Issei, quiero mostrarte algo. Issei le dijo a Vali. En ese instante una brecha se abrió en el cielo, de ella emergiendo un enorme dragón que superaba fácilmente los 500 metros.

'' Ese es el gran rojo, la deidad y existencia más poderosa que existe, por encima de Ophis. Él es el verdadero dragón emperador rojo o también el dios dragón, él es el dragón que aparece en el libro del apocalipsis, él se auto llama Dxd, significando dragón de dragones. Sería malo que el blanco quedara por debajo del rojo, así que mi sueño es algún día poder derrotarlo. Los demás miembros de la brigada del cao se habían unido a mí y Ophis, pero eso no nos importa ya que fueron eliminados, y Ophis termino abandonado la brigada días atrás. Fueron las palabras de Vali.

'' Ya veo, ese es el dragón del que siempre me Ddraig me hablaba. Dijo Goku dando una sonrisa.

'' No me digas que iras a cometer una locura ahora Goku-san. Dijo Azazel quien había aparecido, con Sirzech, Grafya, Ophis y Taimait.

'' Es que no se ve tan fuerte, aunque siento un enorme poder que brota de él, por lo que iré a desafiarlo. En eso Goku se rodio de un aura blanca saliendo a una enorme velocidad contra el gran rojo.

'' Que ha ido hacer Goku-san, no me diga que quiere ir a enfrentar al gran rojo. Rias dijo algo alarmada.

'' Esa es justamente su intención Rias. Dijo Sirzech.

'' Oye gran rojo, vamos a dar una pelea. Goku impacto al gran rojo con un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar contra unas montañas, esto fue algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Al dispersarse el humo en donde el gran rojo había sido lanzado, este se empezó a emanar un aura de color rojo que cubrió todo su cuerpo. Al dispersarse el aura roja. Se pudo ver a un hombre de cabello rojo rizados largos.

'' Quien fue capaz de golpearme de esa manera. El gran rojo decía mientras flotaba sobre el aire para dirigir la mirada hacia Goku, el cual rápidamente había aparecido en frente del gran rojo.

'' Tu eres el gran rojo cierto. Si es así, me acaban de decir que tú eres el ser más poderoso de este mundo, por lo que quiero pelear contra ti. Goku dijo con algo de entusiasmo.

'' Si, soy el gran rojo, pero tú no tienes el poder suficiente como para enfrentarte a mí. Dijo el gran rojo.

'' No me hagas reír, si lo tengo, solo permíteme pelear contra ti, no importa si termino muerto. Goku decía sabiendo que iba a ganar, ya que el solo decía para que el gran rojo aceptara pelear.

'' Bueno, tú lo quisiste chico, no soy responsable de lo que pueda ocurrirte. El gran rojo aclara a lo que Goku asiente. Ambos empezaron a tomar distancia. Luego se pusieron en pose de pelea. Uno se lanzó contra el otro empezando a lanzarse golpes que asina resonar todo el inframundo.

'' Sus golpes son abrumadores y extremadamente poderosos. Dijo Michael algo sorprendido quien había llegado.

'' Sus golpes son extremadamente brutales. Dijo Sirzech.

'' Es increíble que puedo sostener una pelea contra el gran rojo. Vali aporto su comentario.

'' Tú no sabes nada del poder de Goku-sempa. Dijo Issei.

Goku y el gran rojo seguían lanzados fuertes golpes, y ninguno de ellos se lograba pegar. Finalmente, después de un choque de puños ambos se detienen.

'' Bueno, no está nada mal, eres alguien interesante. Dijo el gran rojo.

'' Tú también eres interesante. Dijo el Saiyayin.

'' Como te llamas joven. Pregunto rojo.

'' Mi nombre es Son Goku. Por cierto, no estas usando todo tu poder. Pero yo tampoco no he estado usando todo mi poder. Dijo Goku.

'' O con que te diste cuenta. Pues si quieres que pelee con toda mi fuerza, pues serás digno del ver el verdadero poder del dios dragón. Luego de esas palabras una gran aura de color rojo, había empezado emanar el gran rojo. Su poder hacia que todo el inframundo temblara, pero Goku solo veía con una sonrisa. Luego de unos momentos, el gran rojo había dejado de liberar poder.

'' Ya este es todo mi poder. Dijo este. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el enorme poder del gran rojo.

'' Así que este es el verdadero poder del gran rojo. Ya veo porque es considerado la existencia más poderosa. Comento Taimait.

'' Vali, dijiste que tus sueños es poder vencer el gran rojo, pero te tengo que decir que ni entrenando una eternidad podías alcanzarlo. Fueron las palabras de Ophis.

'' Así que, este es el poder del gran rojo. Qué bueno que soy inmortal para poder entrenar toda la vida. Pensó Vali.

'' Aunque sea su máximo poder, eso no es nada para Goku-san. Comento Sirzech. Goku y el gran rojo seguían mirándose fijamente.

'' Si quieres puedes atacar. Dijo el gran rojo a Goku.

'' Luego no te arrepientas de tu decisión. Dijo Goku quien se lanzó a atacar al gran rojo. Sorprendentemente, el puño que le había lanzado Goku al gran rojo este lo había esquivado con su mano.

'' Eso es todo, que decepción. Luego de decir esas palabras, el gran rojo le da un puñetazo a Goku, que lo manda a volar por lo cielos. Seguidamente, el gran rojo empezó a darles una fuerte combinación de golpes a Goku, recibiendo este todos sus ataques de lleno. Todos miraban sorprendido la pelea.

'' Le esté dando pelea a Goku, como es posible esto. Dijo Issei.

'' No seas tonto Issei. Dijo Ddraig.

'' Recuerda que, aunque Goku este en esta condición, el solo está probando la fuerza de su oponente, por eso se está dejando golpear de esa manera. Dijo Momoyo.

'' Aunque sé que Goku-san aún no pelea enserio, esto me trae preocupaciones. Dijo Rias.

'' Aunque Goku-san, no este peleando serio, la confianza es un plato que puede pagar muy caro. Dijo Azazel. Goku le lanzaba golpes al gran rojo el cual este esquivaba. El gran rojo luego sujeta uno de las manos de Goku y lo lanza contra el suelo. Luego de eso el gran rojo le manda una fuerte esfera de poder, cayendo Goku en picada contra el suelo junto con la esfera, Creando una enorme explosión en el lugar. Al dispersarse el humo se pudo ver que Había un gran cráter que no parecía tener fin.

'' Que paso. En donde esta Goku-sempai. Dijo Koneko.

'' Al parecer creo que ese ataque si lo lastimo. Dijo Vali.

'' Te lo dije, no eres rival para mí. El gran rojo desea mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, pero luego se sorprende al ver que Goku había salido del cráter si rasguño alguno. Goku se puso a la misma altura del gran rojo, Tronando su nuca.

'' Ese golpe me dolió. Increíble, eres tal como dicen eres muy fuerte, aunque no puedas vencer a freezer en su segunda forma eres increíble. Goku decía entusiasmado.

'' A que te refieres con eso. Pregunto el gran rojo.

'' A que por fin eres la primera persona en este mundo que me ara sacar esto. Goku dijo, comenzando a expulsar Ki. El lugar comenzó a temblar el inframundo.

'' Parece que Goku-san, va a pelear enserio. Dijo Reynare.

'' Si, ya se dio cuenta del gran poder del gran rojo. Dijo Kiba. Goku seguía expulsando poder haciendo temblar todo.

 **KAIOKEN POR 2.** Goku grito, y un aura de color rojo apareció en todo su cuerpo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver esa aura de Goku.

'' Que es esa aura roja, nunca la había mostrado antes. Dijo Azazel.

'' Si no mal escuche creo que dijo Kaioken por 2. Dijo Grafya.

'' Conque es esa técnica que me dijo, es el Kaioken. Dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Como dijiste, una técnica. Dijo Akeno sorprendida.

'' Así es, él me dijo que es una técnica que permite multiplicar varias veces su poder, hasta en donde su cuerpo resista. Él me dijo que solo su cuerpo soportaría 40 veces aumentado su poder. Explico Issei.

'' Ya veo, esa técnica se parece mucho a la habilidad de Ddraig. Dijo Albion.

'' Nunca deja de sorprenderme, quisiera aprender esa técnica. Momoyo lo decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

Siguiendo con Goku, este había dejado de incrementar su poder.

'' Muy bien, ahora si estoy listo. Dijo Goku poniéndose en pose de pelea.

'' Entonces continuemos, veo que eres más fuerte de lo que pienso. Dijo Rojo. En ese momento ambos se lanzaron a darse golpes. Esta vez el gran rojo la tenía difícil, ya que tenía cierta dificultad, para esquivar los golpes de Goku, pero lo que no sabía era que Goku se estaba conteniendo. En un movimiento Goku logra impactarle una patada en la cara al gran rojo mandándolo a volar por los cielos, apareciendo detrás y recibiéndolo con un puño en el adopten, que hizo que el gran rojo escupiera sangre, seguidamente Goku empezó a darles fuertes combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos al gran rojo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la gran paliza que estaba recibiendo el gran rojo.

'' Vamos vamos, no que te podía vencer. Goku le decía el gran rojo el cual no podía contestar. Luego de eso Goku le da un golpe al gran rojo, que lo manda a estrellarse contra varias montañas, creando un fuerte temblor. El gran se había parado, pero estaba todo lastimado y estaba jadeando del cansan seo.

'' Como es posible que el me haya superado, esto es imposible. Decía el gran rojo.

'' Increíble, ya lo tiene gravemente herido. Dijo Arthur.

'' Que clase de monstruo es el, que puede golpear al gran rojo de esa manera. Dijo Bikou, pero cometió un error a decir eso.

'' Como le dijiste estúpido simio, acaso le has dicho monstruo a mi querido Goku. Era la voz de una Taimait, que miraba con una intención asesina a Bikou, haciendo que este se pusiera pálido del miedo.Con la pelea, Goku estaba flotando encima del gran rojo, este junto sus manos, dando la sellar de que iba a lanzar su más poderosa técnica.

'' Con esto vas a caer. Goku decía mientras empezaba a decir la famosa frace de su técnica, empezándola a cargar.

'' Demonios, no puedo moverme porque estoy fuertemente lastimado. Pensó el gran rojo. En un instante, apareció Odin y Azazel en frente de Goku, junto con Sirzech, y Michael.

'' Espera Goku-san, no puedes matarlo. Dijo Odin.

'' Él es una importante deidad en este mundo. Dijo Michael.

'' Cometerías un error, si lo matas Goku. Dijo Sirzech.

'' Por favor detente Goku-san. Dijo Azazel.

'' Descuiden, yo no quiero matarlo, solo quiero derrotarlo. Goku dijo mientras aun seguía preparándose tu técnica, los líderes vieron que la intención de Goku era real, por lo que se quitaron del medio.

'' Toma esto gran rojo. **KA, ME, HA, ME, JA.** Goku lanzo su fuerte Kamehamja contra el gran rojo.

'' Mierda, esto me va a doler, aun no fabrican pomadas para las heridas de dragones, demonios. El gran rojo había recibido de lleno el ataque de Goku, creando una enorme explosión en el lugar. Al dispersarse el humo en un gran cráter se hacía tirado inocente el gran rojo.

'' Listo, ya lo derroté. Goku dijo con su sonrisa.

'' Así que pudo ganarle al gran rojo, esto es increíble. Dijo Albion.

'' Que bueno que no uso una de sus transformaciones. Dijo Ddraig.

'' A que te refieres con transformaciones. Pregunto Vali.

'' Es algo que luego tengo que explicarte. Dijo Issei. Luego de eso Asia, empezó a curar al gran rojo. Este abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo que una chica de cabello rubio lo estaba curando.

'' Gracias pequeña. El gran rojo agradeció a Asia, la cual asiente con una sonrisa. Luego el gran rojo se para viendo fijamente a Goku.

'' Lo admito, he sido derrotado. Aunque el poder que usaste me superaba por mucho, aun sentí que no era todo tu poder, aun estabas ocultando gran parte de él. El gran rojo decía.

'' Jejej, estas en lo cierto, no me había transformado en una de mis 4 transformaciones. Solo aumente mi poder 2 veces más, aunque no era necesario, solo me deje llevar del gusto. Quieres pelear otro día gran rojo. Goku pregunto al gran rojo.

'' Bueno, por un lado, me divertí mucho peleando contra ti. Me voy a volver más fuerte, para poder darte una buena pelea. Nos vemos Son Goku, líderes de las facciones, Reina dragona Taimait, Dragones celestiales y Ophis, lo mismo para los demás. Luego de decir eso el gran rojo empezó a volar, convirtiéndose de nuevo en un dragón y abriendo una brecha que lo llevo a otra dimensión.

'' Muy bien, fue muy divertido pelear contra él. Ahora quiero pelear contra los tres líderes de las facciones, incluyéndote a ti viejo Odin, quiero que todos juntos peleen contra mí. Goku decía con una sonrisa.

'' Lo lamento, pero aun no estoy en el periodo de vacaciones Goku-kun. Dijo Sirzech tratando de salvarse el pellejo.

'' Yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes en el cielo. Dijo Michael tratando de salvarse de una pateada de culo.

'' Y yo tengo que ir hablar con otros dioses de otra mitología, al igual que el viejo Odin, ya que lo estaré acompañando. Dijo Azazel, quien al decir eso Odin le agradecía en su mente a Azazel por salvarlo de una putisa.

'' Son unos cobardes. Le implanto Taimait.

'' Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Dijo Grafya, ambas tenían sonrisas divertidas.

'' Goku-san. Yo no soy muy bueno para pedir estas cosas, pero quisiera que me entrenaras. Ya que quiero derrotar al gran rojo al igual que tú. Dijo Vali algo avergonzado.

'' Esta bien, lo que significa que vivirás con nosotros entonces. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa amistosa.

'' No te me creas tu aliado, solo quiero que me entrenes, es todo lo que te pido, aunque por un lado podemos ser amigos. Vali lo decía con algo de arrogancia.

'' Esta bien, pero te diré que mis entrenamientos, no son nada fáciles. Dijo Goku.

'' De todas formas acepto. Vali estaba decidido.

'' Por suerte estas muerto Albion, aunque vas a sentir pena por tu portador. Le decía Ddraig a Albion.

'' Pues iré preparándome cuando tenga que buscar otro portador. Dijo Albion, lo que molesto un poco a Vali, e hizo reír a Issei.

Luego de eso todos regresaron a sus hogares. Todos se encontraban en el club de lo oculto.

'' Muy bien hay nuevos miembros más. Rias informaba, ya que Rowisse e Irina, estaban en el grupo de los gremory.

'' Por órdenes de Odin-sama, hoy estoy aquí como profesora de educación física y voy a vivir con Goku-kun. Lo último Rowisse lo dijo con algo de sonrojos.

'' Yo estoy aquí por órdenes de Michael, y sobre todo porque quiero pasar tiempo con Goku-kun. Lo último Irina lo dijo mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos del Saiyayin, poniendo algo celosas a las chicas.

'' A mí también me va agradar pasar tiempo contigo . Goku decía con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

'' Pero no tanto eso, también recibimos un mensaje, y esta ve dirigido para ti Sona. Dijo Rias a Sona.

'' Que mensaje Rias. Pregunto Sona.

'' Recibimos el mensaje de que Serafall, va estar estudiando en esta academia. Dijo Aiko, sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a Sona.

'' Como dices, como que mi hermana esto no puede estar pasando. Dijo Sona algo nerviosa.

'' Según nos informó mi hermano, ella va a estar estudiando como estudiante de segundo año. Todo con la intención de vigilar a Goku. Dijo Akeno. En ese instante un círculo mágico apareció, del emergiendo Serafall, quien tenía un uniforme de estudiante.

'' En donde está mi Goku-tan, he venido por él, y para estudiar junto con él. Serafall lo decía con su estilo de chica mágica mientras se dirigía a Goku y lo abrazaba.

'' Hermana, no tienes mejores cosas que hacer en el inframundo, eres una mao y debes de estar ocupada. Sona le replicaba a su hermana.

'' Me puse en un acuerdo con los otros tres mao y ellos aceptaron el acuerdo, por lo que ahora voy a vivir con Goku.

'' Otra rival. Pensaron Reynare, Momoyo y Akeno.

'' Un par de pechos más a la colección de Goku-sempai. Dijo Issei.

Sona trataba de buscar excusa para que su hermana regresaba, pero esta le daba la vuelta al asunto. Todos miraban con algo de diversión la expresión de Sona.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, con esto finalizamos el video de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios. Quiero darles el aviso. De que ya tengo la novela ligera del epilogo de Rias, la cual le pertenece al fanfic de Sasha. La novela trata sobre los sentimientos de Rias hacia Goku y la estaré publicando en mi perfil de fanfiction, tanto como en youtube. Sobre otra cosa que quería hablar, es que Medaka ya tengo idea de cómo introducirla, y sé que se van a sorprender Xd. Bueno dicho eso se despide su amigo Luis, muy buena suerte a todos. Nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo de otra o esta historia. JA NE.**


	8. LA FACCION DE LOS HEROES

**Qué onda amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar como es de costumbre, les quiero decir alguito xd. Últimamente, he tenido muchos problemas, y desgastes físicos, esto es debido a una sola cosa, y es por falta de sueño. La razón es debido a que me acuesto a las 4 de la mañana escribiendo los fanfic que siempre les gusta, y solo duermo 2 horas ya que me tengo que levantar a las 6 para poder alistarme y a las 7 estar camino a la segundaria, y si, dos horas de sueño no son muy placenteras, y debido a que siempre me dormía en clases, me quedo una metería Xd, pero las otras la pase con muy baja calificación. Casualmente yo no soy un estudiante que no es de ese tipo, por lo que hacer fanfics, tienes sus desventajas y ventajas. La ventaja, es que puedes entretener a las personas con tus locas historias anime, y la segunda es que si haces fanfics como lo hago yo, pues simplemente sufrirás un gran riesgo, y si sigo así e años más mi cuerpo quedara deformado, ósea quedare como todo un zombi sediento de cerebro y con mucho sueño. Por lo que voy a escoger un solo día para escribir fanfics, y tal vez por eso no actualice los capítulos más seguidos, ósea no como lo hago actualmente. Cuando llegue de la según, voy a coger 3 horas para escribir fanfic. Y entre el viernes y sábado, los subo al canal, o a mi página de fanfiction. Todo eso a partir de la otra semana. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Sin más nada que decir, empecemos.**

 **Aaaahhhh. Casi lo olvidaba Xd. También tengo que decir que voy a inspirarme en el fanfic de Sassha para evitar leer las novelas ligeras de nuevo Xd, yo me sé lo que paso en cada volumen, pero no sabría cómo resumirlo, por lo que Sassha me dio el permiso para poder hacerlo, claro con la diferencia de que no será tan loco como lo hizo el, porque siendo sincero, c mamot en cuanto a parejas Xd, yo obviamente voy a tomar su resumen de la novela ligera ya que lo tiene resumido a 4 capítulos y pues cambiare totalmente la trama.**

 **CAPITULO 6: LA FAMOSA FACCION DE LOS HEROES Y LA LIDER YOKHAI.**

Luego de la batalla contra gran rojo, la clásica vida de Goku y sus amigos o chicas, volvió a la normalidad, pero con algunas cosas no del todo normal. Al parecer algunos días después, Serafall, de alguna forma, había logrado convencer al director para que la ascendiera al grado de tercer año. Con la magia que tenía en su poder logro dicho objetivo, todo con la intención de poder estar con Goku, convirtiéndose en una buena competencia para Rias y Akeno. Rowisse era maestra de moral y cívica. Todo era tranquilidad en la tierra.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

Sin embargo, en un lejano lugar, en un planeta que tenía un ambiente de tonalidad algo rojiza, con cielo de aspecto nocturno con algo de naranja, y se podía ver varis planetas en los cielos.

'' Entonces oficialmente usted es el nuevo líder. De la brigada del caos. Era la voz de un hombre joven, que no se podía distinguir quien era realmente debido a que, tenía una gabardina, bajo la capucha que cubría toda su cabeza, solo dejaba revelar la barbilla de su cara y varios mechones de su cabello plateado. Las palabras eran dirigidas a un sujeto que posee el cabello rojo y levantado hacia atrás que se parte en 3 puntas. Tiene orejas como las de un elfo en las cuales lleva unos pendientes. Su atuendo es parecido al del Kaio-shin del Este sólo que este es de color azul con partes rojas y lleva un signo extraño en la parte del pecho. El también lleva una cadena y unos guantes, unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y por ultimo unas botas del mismo color, pero con la parte de arriba blanca. Lleva un báculo hecho de huesos sosteniendo una esfera de color rojo. En pocas palabras era Demigra, quien estaba sentado en un trono por así decirlo.

'' No te creas tanto en que tú y yo somos amigos. Solo voy a seguir tus planes porque el sujeto que estoy buscando se encuentra en esta dimensión. Además de que hay unos farsantes que se hacen llamar demonios, y reyes demonios. No hay nada más que me moleste, que unas ratas se hagan llamar reyes demonios con un poder que da pena y vergüenza. Demigra decía algo molesto, refiriéndose a los 4 mao.

'' Yo pertenezco a esa raza de demonios también. Resulta que cuando Ophis dejo la brigada del caos por ese sujeto, decidí buscar en dimensiones por si habían personas como el, para poder hacer que se nos una. Luego de buscar por 2 meses entre dimensiones, lo encontré a usted, Lord Demigra. Eran las palabras del sujeto misterioso.

'' Rizevim Livar Lucifer. Es tu nombre me dijiste. Demigra le preguntaba al sujeto. En ese instante el sujeto misterioso se quitó la capucha de su cabeza, dejando revelar su rostro. Rizevim tiene la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad de unos 40 años con cabello plateado oscuro y ojos color avellana.

'' Como le dije anteriormente, así me llamo Lord Demigra. Mientras usted estará ocupado tratando de capturar al sujeto llamado Son Goku, me encargare de liberar a un dragón legendario, que acabara con todas las pestes que se hacen llamar demonios y dioses. Dijo Rizevim con sonrisa malvada.

'' Espero que tus planes sean buenos, de lo contrario te matare junto con tu organización, y enviare a mis chicos para que destruyan ese mundo y me traigan a Goku. Desmigra chasqueo sus dedos, y de las sombras, Mira y Towa habían aparecido, junto con dos personas que tenían máscaras, pero estos se mantenían ocultos en la sombra.

'' Espero que lo que tengas planeado sea bueno. Dijo Mira.

'' De lo contrario te mataremos. Dijo Towa.

'' Estas advertido Risevim. Dijo Demigra.

'' Descuide Lord Demigra. Mis planes son buenos, y ya vera que le limpiare el paso para que usted se lleve a ese sujeto llamado Goku. Risevim decía refiriéndose a las tres facciones, dioses de las mitologías y dragones celestiales, reyes dragones y el gran rojo.

 **Mientras tanto en el inframundo.**

Todos estaban en la casa de la familia de Rias, tomando el té con Velenada ya que esta los había invitado junto con Zeuticos, ósea Lord-Gremory.

'' Díganos chicos, a donde piensa ir a este año de excursión. Pregunto Velenada.

'' Iremos a la ciudad de Tokio Velenada-Sama. Respondió Reynare.

'' Entonces eso significa que también Goku-san deberá viajar. Pregunto Ophis.

'' No, nosotros no iremos, solo es un viaje de excursión para los de segundo año. Respondió Rias.

'' Aun así, como en ese lugar sentí varias presencias fuertes, me interesa ir, por lo que yo y Azazel iremos como escolta para los chicos. Goku declaro.

'' Entonces, esto sería una gran oportunidad para nosotras, ya que ni la primera ni la segunda estarán presentes. Dijo Koneko.

Antes de continuar, decidí quitar a Koneko del harem de Issei, por unas cuantas razones Xd. Lo que pasa es que no soy fanático de la pedofilia y no me gustaría poner a Goku como un pedófilo al estar con una Loli como Koneko, pero ahora me acuerdo de que tiene una transformación en donde se pone igual de Voluptuosa que Rias, solo consideren que Koneko es como una hermana para Issei Xd.

'' Goku-kun, pero que presencias fuertes, pueden a ver en ese lugar que te interese. Dijo Serafall ya que no quería que su hombre fuera tomado, por las demás.

'' Solo es la curiosidad, pero para quedarme sin hacer nada mejor los acompaño. Dijo Goku.

'' Solo espero que no le hagan algo raro a mi Goku. Dijo Taimait.

'' Aun no sé qué sentiste que sea interesante, pero bueno. Rias dijo con una expresión confusa.

'' Por cierto Goku-san, cuando será la boda con mi hija. Zeuticos pregunto.

'' Papa, por favor no preguntes por eso. Dijo Rias.

'' Pero si él ya gano tu mano. Dijo Velenada.

'' Si, pero por favor, no pregunten por eso. Además, recuérdense de que Goku es un hombre casado, por lo que sería algo complicado. Dijo Rias algo avergonzada.

'' Es cierto esoooo! Las chicas como Xenovia, Serafall, Irina, Momoyo, Taimait, Ophis y Rowisse, se sorprendieron a escuchar eso.

'' No lo sabían. Pregunto Akeno algo confusa.

'' Goku nunca nos dijo que era casado. Luego Taimait puso una mirada asesina hacia Goku y lo empezó a piñizcar por la mejilla. Explícame esto, nunca me habías dicho que eras Casado. Dijo Taimait quien tenía sujetado a Goku con un piñizco.

'' Cuando ocurrió esto, quiero que me lo expliques Goku-kun. Era la voz de una Irina que estaba envuelta en la ira.

'' La verdad es que ni yo lo sabía. Aiko replicaba.

'' Goku, tu nunca me habías dicho nada de eso. Dijo Ophis con una voz que hicieron que todos tragaran saliva.

'' Les contare todo si me dejan explicarle, ya que creí que les había contado todo desde un inicio. Goku decía a puras bregas. Luego Goku le explico que él se había casado por una promesa, diciendo que tenía dos hijos y uno ya era un adulto.

'' Ya veo, como eres de otra dimensión te voy a perdonar esta, ya que nunca ibas imaginar que ibas a parar aquí. Pero te pregunto, Sona sabe sobre esto Goku-tan. No te va a gustar verla enojada, hasta yo tengo que correr cuando veo esos ojos de Sona cuando se enoja. Informo Seafall a Goku.

'' Claro que sí. Respondió Goku.

'' Rias nos había informo, pero como ya no vas a poder regresar a tu dimensión, no te queda de otra que permanecer aquí, por lo que te puedes considerar como un hombre sortero, claro con un compromiso con mi hija. Dijo Zeuticos.

'' Claror que sí. Lord Gremory. Dijo Goku.

'' Creo que te había dicho, que me puedes llamar papa. Dijo Zeuticos con algo de arrogancia.

'' De acuerdo. Respondió el Saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Por cierto Lord Gremory, quería saber cuándo vas a enviar a las 50 sirvientes jóvenes a mi casa. Pregunto el castaño, pero Asia y Aika, le dieron un piñizco.

'' No papa, eso sería algo perjudicial para Issei. Rias dijo.

'' Me haces recordar a mi antiguo maestro Issei. Dijo Goku refiriéndose a Roshi.

'' Si mi hija no lo acepta pues no puedo hacer nada. Zeuticos Respondió.

Luego de eso todos siguieron hablando normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora de irse de la mansión. Mientras iban por el camino se encontraron con Sirzech, quien iba acompañado con Ajuca y Sairaor.

'' Hola chico, ya se van. Pregunto Sirzech.

'' Hola Oni-sama, si ya nos íbamos, pero podías explicarnos que haces que Ajuca-Sama y nuestro primo. Pregunto la pelirroja.

'' Estábamos teniendo una reunión, discutiendo tu próximo Ratin Game. Se van a enfrentar a Sairaor-San. Informo Sirzech.

'' Yo hable con los mao para que quitaran las reglas, yo los voy a vencer a todos con mis puños, aunque tengo algo de dudas con Son Goku. Como sea, solicito un combate contra el joven Sekiriutey. Dijo Sairaor tronando sus nudillos.

'' Aceptas este desafío Issei-kun. Pregunto Sirzech.

'' Si es Sirzech-sama quien lo pide no lo negare. Issei se colocó se Balance Breaker lanzándose contra Sairaor, dándole un fuerte puño en el estómago que le saco el aire y un poco de sangre.

'' Que te pareció eso. Issei dijo confiadamente.

'' Tienes puños llenos de espíritu de lucha, pero te falta mucho aún. Tras decir eso Sairaor le propuso un golpe a Issei que le rompió su armadura mandándolo a volar mientras este escupía sangre, cayendo este al suelo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Ophis, SIrzech, Goku y Taimait, ya que sabían que aun Issei era débil para enfrentar a Sairaor, quien aún tenía oculto su verdadero poder.

'' Eres muy fuerte, pero aun así no me voy a detener. Issei se volvió a colocar su balance brekaer pero aun así no era nada para Sairaor, cayendo este derrotado y Sairaor fresco como lechuga.

'' Vuélvete más fuerte joven Sekiriutey, de esa forma te voy a mostrar mi poder de verdad. Dijo Sairaor.

'' Joven Issei, acércate por favor. Ajuca llamo a Issei poniéndose en frente se Ajuca, el cual hizo aparecer unos círculos mágicos que tenían teclas.

'' Que me está haciendo Belzeebu-sama. Tu Evil Pieses, tienen un escrito que yo no le coloque. Debió decer por la Jugernaodrive. Luego de eso Ajuca termino.

'' Ahora que cambios voy a sufrir. Issei preguntaba.

'' El que va a cambiar eres tú. Elige una puerta de dos de ellas y guíate por el camino que desees. Nadie entendió lo que quiso decir Ajuca.

'' Bueno ahora yo quiero pelear. Goku le decia eso a Sairaor.

'' Es verdad, es hora de que tengamos nuestro combate. Si algo que he aprendido sobre ti es no confiarme, por lo que me veré obligado a llamarlo. Luego de decir eso Sairaor llamo a un león enorme, que tenía una joya verde en su frente.

'' No puede ser, eso es un Longinus. El Regulus Nemea, el rey león. Se dice que tiene el poder para partir la tierra de un solo golpe. Dijo Rias algo sorprendida.

'' No me esperaba ver un Longinus. Dijo Taimait. Luego el león se cubrió de una luz dorada que se introdujo en el cuerpo de Sairaor. Al dispersarse el brillo se pudo mostrar que Sairaor, con una armadura de León.

'' Este es todo mi poder Son Goku. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el enorme poder de Sairaor.

'' Ataca cuando quieras. Goku dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Al decir eso Sairaor se lanzó con una enorme velocidad contra Goku. Luego le propuso un golpe en toda la cara creando un hueco en el territorio.

'' Nada mal, pudiste igualar casi el poder de Piccolo Daimaku, aunque él te vencería. Goku decía, mientras tenía el puño de Sairaor en su cara el cual ni hizo que girara su cabeza.

'' No puedo creer esto, pensé que eras poderoso pero estas todo chetado. Luego de decir eso Goku le da un toque con sus dedos a Sairaor en su pecho, rompiéndole la armadura a este y cayendo este como si lo hubiera arroyado un camión.

'' Demonios, eso dolió. Dijo Sairaor mientras se paraba a puras bregas.

'' Realmente tuve que contenerme, casi te mato Sairaor-san. Dijo Goku.

'' Entrenare arduamente para que pueda ni, aunque sea sacarte algo de tu poder en el rating game. Dijo Sairaor.

'' Goku-san, no participara. Sirzech aclaro haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' Que. porque. Rias pregunto algo sorprendida.

'' Con Goku es claro que tendría la victoria asegurada. Además, permíteme aclararte que Goku dejo de ser un demonio, recuerda la última vez que peleo contra su parte maligna, la cual resulto ser la parte de demonio que, si le reencarnaste, pero fue destruida por el mismo Goku. Eso está fuera de las reglas. El pelirrojo aclaro.

'' Es cierto, Sirzech-sama tiene razón. Esto será increíble, entonces yo seré quien se enfrente a Sairaor. Diji Momoyo.

'' Ah verdad, me habían dicho que Kawakami Momoyo, había formado parte del clan de Rias. Has destruido demonios de clase alta fácilmente, por lo que mis objetivos principales en el rating game son el Sekiriuty y tú. Dijo Sairaor.

'' Entonces espero hasta ese día. Dijo Momoyo tronando sus nudillos.

'' Yo me volveré más fuerte. Dijo el castaño.

'' Eso espero Sekiriutey. Dijo Sairaor.

Luego de eso todos habían regresado a su hogar. Goku se habia duchado y se proponía a dormir. Cuando este estaba parado en frente su cama con solo un pantalón de dormir, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación. Era Akeno quien había cerrado la puerta con Seguro.

'' Como estarás lejos de mí por unos días, quiero que me dejes un recuerdo. Akeno quien solo tenía una bata blanca transparente se habia dirigido hacia Goku solo para arrempujarlo contra la cama.

'' Akeno. Dijo Goku algo sorprendido por las acciones de Akeno.

'' Este es nuestro momento. Akeno se subió encima del cuerpo del Saiyajin empezándolo a besar. De repente la puerta se había destruido, dejando revelar a Taimait y Ophis quienes habían destruido con fuego la puerta. Detrás de ellas estaban todas las chicas del Saiyajin.

'' Akeno, que te he dicho sobre esto. Dijo Rias algo molesta y celosa.

'' La primera en hacer eso seré yo, yo le arrebatare esa inocencia. Momoyo replicaba.

'' Mierda, esto me va a doler. Luego de decir eso, fuera de la casa se escucharon fuertes estruendos, y todos los vecinos prendieron las luces de su casa para ver si se trataba de un terremoto.

'' Escucharon algo. Yura quien estaba con Issei y sus otras chicas pregunto a ellos.

'' Creo que provino de la habitación de mi Imoto. Dijo Asia.

'' Solo quieren que Goku las desvirgine, pero no se pone un horden. Dijo Aika con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que ha todos se le pusiera la cara palida.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos de segundo se fueron visitar a Tokio.

'' Ya quiero visitar los templos. Issei dijo algo emocionado.

'' Siii… con los pases que nos dio la presidenta, podemos entrar a todos los templos, aunque seamos demonios. Asia le dijo a su amado.

'' Esto será increíble, se dice que en esos templos hay dioses de distintas mitologías. Dijo Aika.

'' Llegando a Tokio, los tres se hospedaron un hotel 5 estrellas, recibiendo muchos descuentos ya que el hotel le pertenecía a la familia de Rias, luego le dieron el itinerario con el cual podían turistear. Los chicos fueron a un lugar que se consideraba sagrado, pero para llegar tenían que escalar más de mil peldaños o escalones. Como ellos eran demonios, agregándole los duros entrenamientos de Goku, ni hablar de lo que lo hicieron en segundos. Justo en la punta de la cima, Goku estaba esperando.

'' Se suponía que los acompañaría, pero no pude dormir bien anoche. Dijo Goku.

'' No tienes que decirnos nada, ya sabemos. Dijo Aika con una sonrisa divertida.

Luego todos empezaron a caminar. Luego de un rato caminando, se encontraron con una pequeña niña que tenía orejas de zorro y unas cuantas colas también.

'' Ustedes no son de Japón, devuélvanme a mi madre. Mucho Yokhai atacaron al grupo Gremory, pero estos los vencieron fácilmente.

'' Todos, retirada. La pequeña chica les dio la orden a los Yokhai de retirarse y quedando todos confusos.

'' Al llegar les informaron a Azazel y a Serafall sobre lo ocurrido.

'' Si, serafall se puso en contacto con los Yokhai y nos informaron que su lidar la Kyubi fue secuestrada.

'' Entonces que hacemos Azazel-sensei. Pregunto Issei.

'' Ustedes disfruten de su viaje escolar, además si pasa algo ustedes estarán bajo el cuidado de Goku. También la princesa Yokhai quiere pedirle disculpas, por pensar que eran los terroristas, y vamos a ir en su encuentro en la capital Yokhai. Luego de ahí todos fueron a un templo, en donde había una pintura que los conectaba con el mundo Yokhai en donde solo habitan estos.

Al llegar al castillo estaba Serafall junto con la pequeña princesa.

'' Mi nombre es Kuno y le debo una disculpa a todos ustedes, perdónenme por mi comportamiento de la última vez solo, que quiere recuperar a mi madre. La chica empezó a sollozar. Lo que fue percatado por el Saiyajin.

'' No te preocupes pequeña, yo la rescatare, pero como hay muchos Ki grande, no puedo tele transportarme, ya que podía parar en un lugar de cualquier dios japonés. Explico el Saiyajin.

'' Usted también tiene el uso del Ki. Pregunto asombrado uno de los Yokhai a Goku.

'' Así es, de echo es mi fuente de poder. Dijo Goku.

'' Lo que dice Goku-san es cierto, ubicar por la presencia más poderosa no serviría de nada. Dijo Kiba.

'' Como sea, yo traeré a tu madre de vuelta. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que la chica se sintiera confiada en las palabras del Saiyajin.

'' Confió en usted Goku-sama, si le sirve de algo esta es una foto de mi madre. Luego de eso, Azazel y Rowisse, se fueron por otro lado y los chicos iba a visitar una Región, guiados por Kuno. Luego pasando por un puente todos, fueron envueltos en una niebla desapareciendo del lugar, a excepción de Goku y Reynare los cuales se quedaron confusos. Los chicos habían aparecido en una dimensión igual al mundo real.

'' Están chicos. Azazel quien estaba en frente pregunto a los chicos y estos asintieron.

'' Esto es obra de un Longinous. Dimention Loh. De repente apareció un chico de cabello negro que portaba un uniforme escolar envuelto en un uniforme chino, que portaba una especie de lanza en su hombro.

'' Es un placer conocerlos gobernador de los ángeles caídos y Sekiriutey. Dijo el chico.

'' Esta es la rumoreada facción de los héroes. Azazel pregunto.

'' Yo soy Cao Cao, descendiente de Cao Cao men de quien fue registrado en las actas de los reinos o algo por el estilo. Se presentó Cao Cao ante todos.

'' Chicos tengan cuidado con esa lanza ya que es el verdadero Longinous. Veo que cayó en mano de los terroristas. Asia, Xenovia e Irina. No la vean con fe. Si la miran pierden esta y su cordura. Por cierto, ustedes secuestraron a la líder Yokhai. Azazel pregunto.

'' Así es, la queremos cooperando en nuestro experimento por órdenes de nuestro señor. Respondió Cao Cao.

'' Entonces ya la brigada del caos tiene nuevo líder. Dijo Azazel.

'' Aun así, peleare contigo y con el legendario Sekiriutey. Tras decir eso todos empezaron a pelear y uno de los chicos terroristas empezó a crear monstruo.

'' Otro Longinous. Anilation Meiker. Tiene el poder para crear monstruos a voluntad, la única barrera es la imaginación del portador. Dijo Azazel sorprendido.

'' Maldición, esto parece una feria de Longinous. Dijo Issei.

'' Veo que han reunido a 3 Longinous de niveles supremos. Tras decir eso Azazel se colocó su Balance Breaker empezando a pelear contra Cao Cao. Los demás chicos se enfrentaban a los monstruos y un chico de cabello blanco apareció.

'' Un gusto, yo soy Zid, descendiente del héroe Zid frid. Me pueden llamar por este último también. Este tenía varias espadas en la cintura.

'' No puede ser él es un Exorcista, un antiguo compañero de Irina y mío. Es un miembro superior en las iglesias católicas, protestantes y ortodoxas. Zid el emperador demoniaco. Xenovia decía eso asombrada.

'' Porque nos traicionaste Zid. Irina lo decía enojada.

'' Mi perdida y la de Xenovia de la durandar no significaba nada, mientras el más fuerte se quede. Quien diría que él se convertiría en candidato para yoker de los santos valientes. Aun así, los reto a ustedes, Xenovia de durandar. Irina del As de Michael y Yuto Kiba del espada sacro demoniaca. Luego de decir eso los tres se lanzaron contra Zid Frid, pero este tenía una espada muy poderosa.

'' Esta es la espada demoniaca imperial, junto con la oliquin de Arturo. Esta son las espadas más reconocidas, así la espada Sacro demoniaca no es nada para mí. Los tres espadachines se volvieron a lanzar contra Zid Frid, pero esta vez este saco un tercer brazo de su espalda. Todo seguían luchando. Luego Azazel y Cao Cao, regresaron al suelo con sus respectivos mandos.

'' Issei, no peleamos enserio. El Y yo solo nos probábamos, y aun así la dimensión está casi destruida. Por cierto, Cao Cao, cual es el motivo de tu famosa facción de los héroes. Azazel pregunto.

'' Es muy fácil. Solo queremos saber hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos. Ese es mi deseo. Definitivamente nosotros destruiremos a todas las razas. Tras decir eso una pequeña niña apareció, que tenía vestiduras de una bruja.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Lefaid Pendragon. Hermana DE Arthur Y la bruja del equipo Vali. Encantada de conocerlos. Dijo La chica.

'' Conque del lado de Vali. Dijo Cao Cao.

'' Tengo un mensaje para usted. Pensé que te dije que no me molestes tienes que ser castigado por tratar de ponernos en vigilancia. Ese es el mensaje. Tras la chica terminar de decir el mensaje un enorme gigante apareció un gigante que ataco a la facción de los héroes.

'' Eso es un Gomagon, en pocas palabras un Goleen. Se supone que deben de estar solo en la brecha dimensional. Ese Vali no deja de reclutar gente poderosa. Dijo Azazel.

'' Si quieren ver el experimento será en el castillo Nijou por la noche, así que, si quieren venir están invitados. Tras decir eso Cao Cao junto con los terroristas escaparon. Luego todo el equipo gremory regresaron al mundo real, regresando al hotel para pedirle ayuda a Goku y Reynare.

Cuando estos llegaron a la habitación, todos se quedaron con cara de Watafack, por lo que pudieron presenciar. Al entrar a la habitación se pudo ver a un Goku que estaba atado con cadenas de magias de cada lado de la enorme cama y solo con Boxers.

'' Hola chicos como están. Goku pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tras decir eso se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño, mostrando a una Reynare que tenía las siguientes vestimentas. Tenía un látigo, y un traje de policía muy ajustado solo, que la única diferencia era que la bermuda estaba recortada hasta lo más alto de sus muslos, siendo esta muy ajustadas, y con una camiseta que estaba desabotonada hasta sus pechos.

'' Jajajaja, esta sí que no me lo esperaba. Dijo Azazel mientras reía.

'' Que hacen aquí. Reynare pregunto roja de la vergüenza.

'' Por un pelo. Pensaron las demás chicas del Saiyajin.

'' Chicos, al parecer ustedes saben que sucede aquí, no sé porque Reynare me ato con estas cadenas, pero yo solo me lleve de ella. Goku decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras aun Azazel reía por las acciones de Reynare, y todos los demás chicos estaban con cara de palo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos jaladores de ganso de fanfcition o youtube, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Como podrán ver, me guio del fanfic de Sasha, solo cambiándole unas cuantas cositas. Como les dije anteriormente, no voy a publicar teorías seguidamente, habrán dos días específicos, los cuales serán los viernes y los sábados. El siguiente capítulo de Goku el dios de la destrucción, es lo que voy a publicar después y voy a revelar la mitad de los animes a lo que Goku ira, y también recuerden que el siguiente capítulo de Goku en Akame Ga kill. Bueno, ya sin más nada que decir. Muy buena suerte a todos, se despide su amigo Luis. Por cierto, quiero que para los que están en el clan de clash royal, ayuden con el cofre del clan haciendo coronas ya que ya empezó y se acaba en dos días. Ahora si me despido. JA NE.**


	9. LA MUERTE DEL SEKIRYUUTEI PERVERTIDO

**Hola, me extrañaron Xd. Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Sé que están bastante molestos, porque lo es echo esperar mucho por el capítulo de este fanfic, al igual que algunos los cuales tengo que retomar. Resulta que estaba tomando unas cuantas vacaciones, ya que tenía algo de flojera para escribir, pero ahora que he vuelto a esto, hasta siento que puede escribir más rápido con el teclado Xd. Bueno, sobre este fanfic, como les dije anteriormente, me voy a guiar d capítulos del fanfic de Sassha, para poder hacer el fanfic justo como quiero que salga. La trama que van a ver no se basaran en las novelas ligeras, ya todo lo tengo bien arreglado, listo para exponerse a la luz en el siguiente capítulo. Esta temporada tendrá solo estos 3 capítulos para finalizar, contando este mismo. Ya para dejarlos disfrutar del capítulo, quiero decir que voy a revelar en la siguiente actualización del fanfic de Goku el dios destructor de las dimensiones, voy a revelar gran parte de las dimensiones que tendrá que ir a supervisar el principete. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir, ahora si los dejo disfrutar. Ahhh verga, casi se me olvida decir, que el Goku que vamos utilizar ahora, es un Goku adulto, y no el Goku que dije al inicio de la edad de Gohan ya que al parecer el tiempo que ha estado en otro multiverso, las leyes de la física lo hicieron recuperar su apariencia actual, aunque se le nota que es como de la edad de Gohan aunque sea adulto debido a la larga juventud de los Saiyajins Xd.**

 **CAPITULO 7: LA PÉRDIDA DE UN HERMANO PÉRVERTIDO.**

al parecer cuando los chicos fueron en busca de Goku para que les ayudara contra la facción de los héroes, encontraron a Goku atado de sus 4 extremidades con cadena, debido a que la señorita Son Reynare, quien había salido del baño con un traje de policía, le iba a dar la violada que Milk nunca le dio a nuestro inocente y torpe Saiyajins favorito. Al ver esto, rápidamente Irina y Rowisse les quitaron las cadenas a Goku, Reynare con su magia se vistió de nuevo, aunque aún estaba más roja que un tomate por que la cacharon queriendo violar a Goku Xdd. Luego le explicaron a Goku el motivo por el cual solicitaban su ayuda.

'' Entonces la facción de los héroes. Ya entiendo porque sentía unas cuantas presencias con malas intenciones en el lugar. Si vamos a pelear entonces definitivamente iré. Goku aceptaba la propuesta de Azazel.

'' Entonces me voy a poner en contacto con Serafall, para que ella y su equipo vigilen la entrada por si aparecen sospechosos. Luego de decir eso, Azazael llamo a Serafall para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, quien termino aceptando sin resentimiento alguno.

Ya luego de un momento todos aparecieron en el castillo Nijou, donde se podía ver a la vista, un zorro gigante que poseía nueve colas que surgían de su rabillo.

'' Vaya vaya, con que esta es la madre de Kunou. Goku se preguntaba.

'' Si, pero está siendo forzada a una transformación, debemos capturar a estas pestes. Azazel recomendaba.

'' Cao Cao, sabias que eres molesto, cuál es tu propósito, para qué diablos haces esto. Issei esta vez fue quien replico.

'' Con que ya están aquí, veo que trajeron apoyo, esto será más interesante entonces. Para explicarte lo de mis objetivos. Mi objetivo es atraer al gran rojo y ver lo erizada que se pondrá su piel cuando invoque al devorador de dragones. Cao Cao explico cuáles eran sus objetivos.

''Compañero, si está hablando de lo que estoy pensando justamente ahora, vamos a tener fuertes problemas, ya que eres el Sekiryuutei. Fueron las palabras que Issei escucho desde su mente por parte de Ddraig.

'' Con razón tengo un mal presentimiento. Issei respondió a Ddraig.

'' Pero qué caso tiene pelear con el gran rojo, si ya él fue derrotado. Goku le informo a Cao Cao.

'' Que fue derrotado. Cao Cao interrogo algo sorprendido.

'' Así es, el mismo que te dijo que fue derrotado, fue quien lo derroto. Esta vez fue Saji quien hablo, quien también se encontraba acompañando al grupo Gremory.

'' No estoy para chistes de mal gusto sabe, de tan solo verle la cara, se le nota que es un perdedor. Cao Cao lo decía con un tono arrogante y rio entre dientes luego de decir eso, sin saber que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

'' No me importa lo que digas de Goku, al final terminaras como termino el gran rojo, aunque la única diferencia es que tu salgas muerto. Rowisse alagaba a su hombre.

'' Se ven que están muy confiados, no sé qué se creen ustedes. Si él es lo que dice ser entonces que se enfrente a mí. Cao Cao apuntaba con su lanza a Goku escogiéndolo como su oponente.

'' Con todo el gusto acepto. Goku se proponía a dar un paso al frente, pero fue detenido por Issei.

'' No se ensucie las manos Goku-sensei, yo puedo encargarme de darle una paliza. Issei quería tomar la posición de pelea de su maestro.

'' Esta bien Issei, pero no te confíes y ten mucho cuidado. Goku advertía a Issei.

'' Recuerda que su Longinous, es una lanza que incluso capaz de atravesar al dios de la biblia, lo que quiere decir que si te atraviesa tu muerte será inminente. Azazel le dio una última advertencia al castaño.

'' No se preocupen, si lo único que debo de hacer es ser evitar que esa lanza me atraviese, pues entonces lo are. Issei daba una razón para que no se preocuparan.

'' Issei, toma esto por si las moscas. Aika le dio una lágrima de Phenix a Issei, quien luego lo había guardado en su bolsillo.

'' Bueno yo peleare con aquellos sujetos que están en aquel lugar, por favor no intervengan. Goku luego de decir eso, se paró en frente de tres personas, de las cuales una sola era de género femenino.

'' No sé quién demonios seas, pero si eres tan inútil para pelear con nosotros tres a la vez, tu muerte será rápida e indolora. Era Zid Frid quien al parecer se iba a tragar sus palabras.

'' Yo soy Erakles, y soy descendiente de Hércules, el hijo del dios del olimpo Zeus y Nieto del titán de Cronos. Te voy aplastar con mis puños. El descendiente de Hércules había dicho las palabras que se iba a meter por el fondo de su cu- bueno ya saben que Xd.

'' Yo soy Gim, y soy lo contrario al chico rubio de su equipo, él puede crear espadas sagradas y demoniacas, pero yo puedo crear espadas sagradas, otra diferencia es que el posee la espada sacro demoniaca. Luego de decir eso la chica junto muchas espadas hasta formar lo que parecía un dragón con ellas. Gim dijo las palabras que tenía que decir antes de que Goku la violara Xd.

'' Yo soy Leonardo, ya verás que mis monstruos te harán polvo. Leonardo también obtuvo su pase directamente al centro de una buena paliza.

'' Yo soy Yorsh. Mi niebla te asfixiara. Yorsh también compre su pase directamente a la humillación de una golpiza.

Todos se veían imponentes, mostrándoles sus poderes al Saiyajins, quien estaba bebiendo una taza de café, no se sabe de dónde lo saco pero al parecer ya había dejado de tomar.

'' Bueno, si terminaron debo decir que me dio tiempo para tomar un poco de café, ya que me estaban aburriendo. Si terminaron entonces era esto.

Al decir eso Goku se lanzó en una gran ráfaga de velocidad contra los maleantes. Yorsh mando su niebla contra el Saiyajins, pero este solo con un gran suplido de su boca hizo que se dispersara a la vez desapareciera.

Goku se paró en seco frente de Yorsh, solo para propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago, que lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre. El golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo de rodillas a Yorsh en el suelo.

'' Demonios, creo que se dañó uno de mis órganos internos. Luego de pensar eso Yorsh cayó inconsciente.

'' El que sigue por favor. Goku lo dijo de una forma confiada.

Erakles se lanzó con su Balance Breaker que aumentaba cada vez su poder contra el Saiyajin, empezando a lanzarles varios puñetazos, pero estos eran detenidos por un solo dedo del Saiyajin.

'' Chaos daría los golpes miles de veces más fuerte que tú, descendiente de Hércules. Goku luego de decir eso de una forma burlona, Le propuso un Puñetazo en la cara a Erakles, quien se estrelló en un muro dejando un cráter en el mismo.

Luego Gim arrojo la enorme figura de dragón que estabas compuesto por espadas sagradas a Goku, quien sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, hizo trizas a todas al enorme dragón echo de espadas por una sola bola de energía, seguidamente apareció detrás de la chica y dándole un toque en la nuca para que quedara inconsciente y no golpearla tan fuerte por ser apenas una chica, seguidamente noquea a Leonardo quien no era la gran cosa.

'' Solo quedas tu Zid Frid, y por intentar dañar a MI IRINA Y MI XENOVIA, pagaras el doble que el resto de tus amigos.

Zid Frid quien estaba alarmado se arrojó contra el Saiyajin, dándoles fuertes espadazos con sus espadas, pero estas se rompían al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Goku, aunque esta se regeneraran.

'' Que desperdicio. Goku se cansó de Zid Frid y lo tomo por el rostro azotándolo de una manera brutal contra el suelo, dejando un enorme agujero.

'' Deberías de estar agradecido de que no te haya matado, ya que no tolero que le hagan daño a mis amigos, en especial a mis chicas. Goku lo dijo como si fuera todo un rompe ortos con las mujeres Xd, al parecer Rowisse, Irina y Xenovia, estaban más sonrojadas que otra cosa por la protección de Goku con ellas, no podían desear un mejor hombre eran lo que pensaban.

'' Vamos sekiryuutei, no me digas que este es todo tu poder. Era Cao Cao quien le decía a Issei, ya que al parecer Issei para él no era la gran cosa.

'' Sería una pena, en eso tienes razón. Luego de responder eso Issei aumento más su poder, pero esta vez el aura que desprendía era algo diferente.

'' Que nostalgia, esta era mi aura original antes de ser sellado. Era Ddraig quien decía dentro de Issei.

Issei se lanzó contra Cao Cao, pero Cao Cao esquivo el puñetazo que Issei le iba a proponer, atravesándole su lanza en el estómago, Issei le propuso un puñetazo en la cara a Cao Cao, el cual lo mando a bola junto con su lanza.

'' Mierda me descuide por la gran intención de pegarle. Issei se puso la lágrima de Phenix y se recuperó.

'' Eres vulnerable Joven sekiryuutei, si no te hubieras puesto esa lagrima de Phenix ya hubieras muerto. Cao Cao quien se sacudía el polvo lo decía.

'' Esta vez no me dejare atravesar por tu lanza, prepárate Cao Cao. Issei se volvió a lanzar contra Cao Cao, descuidando su defensa lo que provoco que Cao Cao tomara la delantera.

'' Esta vez no te me vas a salvar. Cao Cao se proponía a travesar el cuerpo de Issei con su lanza, pero esta vez no lo atravesó.

'' Si activo la torregalesa ultra sónica, mi armadura se vuelve más dura, ahora tu lanza no podrá penetrarme de nuevo.

'' Lo que no me explico es como puedes acceder a movimientos de piezas del ajedrez de tu Rey sin su permiso, es como una jugada sucia. Cao Cao lo dijo.

'' Así es, esto me hace recordar a la traína de Poseidón. Ddraig lo dijo, dándole la idea a Issei de llamar este movimiento como movimiento ilegal traína.

Cao Cao e Issei estaban mirándose fijamente, ambos estaban dispuestos a atacarse nuevamente. De repente un portal se habría de él saliendo un enorme dragón, pero no era el gran rojo.

Era un dragón chino, que llevaba un pequeño anciano montando en su espalda, pero de este emergía un brillo dorado.

'' Joven sekiryuutei, yo soy de los refuerzos. Pareces que has agotado mucho tus energías, por lo que ya no tienes que esforzarte, ahora déjame esto a mí, yo me encargare de este niño malcriado. El anciano quien había aparecido en frente de Issei lo dijo.

'' Quien es ese. Goku lo dijo confuso ya que por alguna razon le parecía familiar.

'' Él es Son Wukong, el viejo mono del viaje al oeste, y el primer gran rey mono que es conocido como el gran buda victorioso y el gran sabio igualando el cielo. Azazel esta vez fue quien explico.

'' No me esperaba tu visita anciano, pero si quieres pelea, entonces te la dare. Cao Cao luego de decir eso se lanzó contra Son Wukong, atacándolo con su lanza, pero sorprendentemente este lo había detenido con un dedo.

'' Joven, eres fuerte, pero no me subestimes ya que el nivel que posees actualmente puede ser detenido por un solo dedo de mi parte. Son Wukong le advirtió a Cao Cao.

'' Cao Cao, tenemos que irnos, las cosas se nos han complicado. Zid Frid le dijo eso con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Cao Cao.

'' Volveremos a vernos por el momentos nos retiraremos. Luego de decir eso Cao Cao desapareció con todo su equipo a través de un círculo mágico.

'' Demonios dejamos que escaparan. Issei lo dijo enojado.

'' Por ahora déjalo dejémoslo así, ya que creo que no regresaran con las mismas intenciones luego de recibir tal paliza. Azazel lo decía.

'' Ahora tenemos que hacer entrar en razón a la líder Yokai. Saji lo dijo.

'' Goku, no le hagas daño, solamente trata de revertir la energía maligna que está dentro de ella. Azazel le explicaba a Goku. Goku realizo lo pedido por Azazel, haciendo que la líder Yokai se des transformara y volviera a su estado normal, pero esta se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos del Saiyajin.

Luego de unos segundos la líder Yokai había recuperado la conciencia y al abrir los ojos pudo ver que estaba siendo cargada por alguien, ella vio que un hombre de 30 años con pelos de punta la miraba fijamente, lo que sonrojo a la líder Yokai.

'' MAMA. Kunou quien había aparecido con el equipo de Serafalla corrió hacia su madre.

'' Mi nombre es Son Goku, pero me puedes llamar Goku. Goku lo dijo con el típico Hack que lo caracterizaba, lo que sonrojo a la líder Yokai.

'' Mi-Mi nombre es Yasaka. Es un gusto para mí conocerlo a usted Son Goku, gracias por salvarme. Yasaka respondió entre nervios y sonrojos, Goku luego la dejo de cargar y al hacerlo Konuo abrazo a su madre.

'' Que bueno que estés bien Mama, te extrañe mucho. Kunou lo decía con mucha felicidad.

'' Lo bueno es que no te haya pasado nada a ti mi querida hija.

Kunou dejo de abrazar a su madre para acercarse a Goku.

'' Cumpliste tu promesa, tus palabras siempre demuestran confianza inigualable, muchas gracias Goku-kun. Kunou luego de eso abrazo al Saiyajin, quien también correspondió el abrazo.

'' Que tierna eres Kunou. El Saiyajin demostraba su lado amoroso de padre, lo que hizo pensar algo a Yasaka.

'' Usted sería un buen padre para Kunou, tenemos que hablar más seguido. Yasaka lo dijo entre sonrojos, pero de lo que no se percato es que lo dijo para que todo lo escucharan haciendo que la mayoría se sorprendieran, Issei sufría nuevamente por la suerte del Saiyajin junto con Saji, pero las chicas se pusieron celosa, suerte que no estaban la mayoría de ellas Xd, por si se pregunta solo estaban Rowisse, Serafall, Irini y Xenovia.

Goku se acercó a Son Wukong y se quedó viendo fijamente.

'' Mmm, tu cola se parece a la mía. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa dando a demostrar que tenía una cola la cual siempre lleva atada en forma de cinturón en sus caderas, esto fue algo que hizo sorprender a Son Wukong.

'' Entonces te llama son Goku, nuestros nombres coinciden en ciertos aspectos. Son Wukong lo dijo.

'' Te pareces mucho a mi cuando estoy en mi última transformación, espero poder pelear con usted. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Veo que nos llevaremos muy bien, mi amigo Goku, no eres el único que siempre quiere estar peleando. Al parecer Goku ya había encontrado a alguien que tenga algo de Saiyajin, aunque Son Wukong era alguien muy sabio y pacifista.

Luego de un momento todos regresaron al hotel, luego de 2 días ya se encontraban listos para regresar, el tren ya esperaba a que todos se montaran, pero antes todos formaban fila para despedirse de la líder Yokai y su hija, quien estaba siendo acompañada por otros Yokais, ya el ultimo que faltaba por despedirse era Goku.

'' Prometo venir a visitarlas cada día que pueda, las echare de menos y a su maravilloso mundo. Goku lo decía a ambos con una sonrisa.

'' Yo quiero que seas mi papa Goku-kun, por favor Mama, Goku-kun puede ser mi Papa, él es alguien muy amable y muy divertido. Kunou le interrogaba a su madre. Goku al escuchar eso rio y se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza, pero más roja estaba Yasaka.

'' Veamos que no deparara el futuro Kunou, Goku espero verte pronto, ya quiero que salgamos con Kunou para divertimos como una familia. Yasaka le recomendaba a Goku.

'' Vendré tan pronto como pueda. Goku daba su palabra a Yasaka.

'' Bueno disculpen si molesto algo pero Goku tiene cosas que hacer. Serafall muy celosa se encargó de meter en el tren a Goku ya que al parecer este daba para quedarse.

'' Goku solo desde la ventana veía como se alejaba de Yasaka y Kunou, mientras se despedía de ellas diciendo adiós con su mano Xd.

En otro lugar muy lejano, fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra.

'' Excelente, no puedo estar más contento que esto, definitivamente esto será sumamente interesante. Ese era la voz de Demigra, quien estaba en su trono.

'' Ya vamos a realizar nuestros planes para poder destruir todo lo que tiene que ver relacionado con las tres facciones Lord Demigra. Ricevim le decía a Demigra.

'' Pero hay algo que nos va a estorbar de gran manera, y es nadie más ni nadie menos que Son Goku, necesitamos quitarlo del medio para que no nos haga fracasar en nuestros planes. Recivim le recomendaba a Demigra.

'' Por eso no te tienes que preocupar, ya yo me encargare de Son Goku, su poder no está al nivel de nosotros. Y como si fuera poco tal vez le sea de su agrado reconciliarse con sus amigos Saiyajins.

'' Entonces lo va a destruir, Lord Demigra. Ricevim le pregunto a Demigra.

'' Matarlo no, simplemente quiero tenerlo bajo mi control para ejecutar mi plan de conquistar el universo. Cuando eso pase, yo personalmente iré a destruir su querida facción de demonios, ya que esos farsantes me molestan. No te preocupes por Son Goku, yo me encargaré. Demigra lo dijo con una sonrisa sumamente malévola, haciendo que Ricevim diera una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Ya regresando con nuestros queridos amigos, todos se encontraban en una estadio, ya era tiempo del Rating Game entre el clan de Rias y Sairaor.

Goku junto con Sirzech, Ophis, Azazel y Taimait, se estaban dirigiendo a la Zona Viaipi, que era la Zona en donde estaban algunos dioses de las mitologías.

'' Vaya Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, después de todo los rumores y el informe de Azazel resurto ser cierto. El dios Ades lo dijo de una manera arrogante.

'' Conque la Reyna Dragona y la diosa Dragona Ophis ahora conviven con el sujeto que derroto al gran rojo con extrema facilidad. Eso lo dijo el Dios Zeus.

'' Así es Zeus-sama, Goku es alguien de temer, ni el dios de la biblia le haría frente. Sirzech revelaba.

'' Zeus. Creo que tuve la oportunidad de pelear con un descendiente de tu hijo Hércules que está del lado de la brigada del caos. Goku explicaba a Zeus.

'' Si, sé que Erakles está del lado de la brigada del caos, al igual que la facción de los héroes. No entiendo por qué lo habrán hecho. Luego de decir eso todos tomaron asiento.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: También me tome la libertad de ponerle un nuevo traje a Goku, desde ahora el usara el traje de Dragón ball Af, todo para dar una cierta diferencia en este fic.

Ahora estamos con los chicos.

'' Me dirijo al jurado y a los dioses presentes en este evento. Seamos sinceros, todos venimos a ver la pelea entre yo y el Sekiriiutey. Dejemos el relleno aun lado y déjenos pelear solo a nosotros dos. Sairaorg al parecer ya quería probar a Issei.

'' Me parece bien. Goku daba su opinión y las sus chicas quienes también estaban a su lado asintieron a su decisión ya que por un lado Sairaorg tenía razón.

'' Entonces que así suceda. Al parecer Sirzech también tomó esa decisión.

De esa forma solo Issei y Sairaorg quedaron solo en el estadio de batalla.

'' Ahora te voy a mostrar lo mucho que he mejorado. Al decir eso Issei se colocó su Balance Breaker y le dio un fuerte golpe a Sairaorg en la cara que lo mando a volar, seguidamente Issei apareció por atrás y lo intersecto con una patada que lo mando a volar por los aires y luego, con un mazo formado con sus puños lo mando a extrañarse contra el suelo, creando un cráter en el lugar.

Issei aterrizo pero no bajo la guardia. Sairaog de unos segundos salió del pequeño cráter en donde estaba quitándose el polvo que había provocado su aterrizaje.

'' Vaya Vaya, entonces este es todo tu poder. Sairaorg pregunto a Issei.

'' Claro que no. Issei respondió, pero luego de responder, se vio interceptado por un puño de Sairaorg que en la cara que le rompió el casco dejando revelar toda su cara y cabello. El golpe fue tan crítico que Issei empezó a sangrar de la boca, cayendo este en el suelo.

'' Entonces no te confíes. Al ser derrotado por Son Goku, le pedí que me entrenara ya que yo también soy su alumno y a veces entrenamos arduamente, debo admitir que son unos entrenamientos peores que la muerte, pero todo trabajo duro tiene su recompensa. Luego de decir eso Sairaorg expulso Ki que un cierto tono dorado., no es que se haya transformado en un Súper Saiyajin, simplemente ese es el color de su aura como en el caso de Nappa.

'' Demonios, Goku no me dijo nada, al parecer creo que no debo confiarme. Issei volvió a recomponer el casco de su armadura.

'' Si vamos a luchar con todo Sairaorg-san, por favor usa tu Balance Breaker. Issei le pidió a Sairaorg.

'' Esta bien, de hecho ya tenía pensado usarlo para que te pusieras serio. Sairaorg se colocó su armadura de León.

'' Ahora si Joven Sekiriutey, ven con todo. Al decirle eso Sairaorg a Issei, este se cubrió del aura original de Ddraig.

'' Voy con todo Sairaorg-san. Luego de decir eso, ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, en donde cada uno se golpeaba tras recibir golpes del otro. Todo el estadio empezó a temblar por tanta presión y el suelo del estadio se estaba abriedo. Movimientos como la torregalesa drago nica y el movimiento ilegal traína, al igual que caballero Galesa drago nica Issei utilizaba, pero esto no era suficiente para derrotar a Sairaorg.

'' Es hora de que te enseñe mi nueva técnica Sairaorg, el caño desintegrador. Issei le advirtió a Sairaorg.

'' En que piensas que no la has liberado, entonces tendrás la oportunidad de presenciar la técnica de los puños que pueden partir la tierra en dos. Sairaorg empezó a manifestar en su puño derecho una gran cantidad de energía que se envolvía como una capa de Ki.

CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR. Issei grito lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de Ki, que fue dirigida hacia Sairaorg.

'' Sairaorg entre plena técnica se dirigió con su puño que estaba acumulado con una gran de energía hacia el ataque de Issei. Ambos ataques crearon una explosión en el ambiente, que hicieron temblar todo el lugar. Ya al dispersarse el humo se podía ver como Sairaorg e Issei estaban tirados en el suelo con sus armaduras destruidas.

'' Vaya Vaya, quien lo diría. Es un empate. Sirzech anuncio, y todos los presentes dieron un grito por la emocionante pelea.

'' Vaya, el joven Sekiriutey y el portador del Rey León sí que son sumamente poderosos, fue una pelea emocionante. Zeus daba su opinión sobre el encuentro.

'' Una pelea impresionante. Fue la opinión de Mao Sirzech.

Luego de eso días pasaron, y algunos los chicos del clan Gremory, ya podían ser ascendidos a demonios de clase media, la prueba para ser ascendidos se realizó en el templo de Mao Asmodeo.

Todos estaban celebrando la promoción de los chicos en la residencia Son, también estaban Kuroka y Le Fay ya que ambas en secreto estaban enamoradas del Saiyajin.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que de repente se escuchó un estruendo fuera de la casa. Al salir todos pudieron presenciar a Cao Cao, quien estaba al lado de Yorsh.

'' Cao Cao, que haces aquí y que demonios te propones esta vez. Azazel pregunto, al parecer estaba algo molesto.

'' He venido por Ophis. Tuve que mandar a otros subordinados hacia el equipo de Vali ya que no sabía exactamente si se encontraba con ustedes o con el equipo Vali. Al decir eso Le Fay transporto a Fenrir junto con los demás miembros del equipo Vali.

'' Gracias por las molestias Cao Cao, estaba en un asunto muy importante, are que pagues por estar molestando. Vali amenazo a Cao Cao.

'' Espera Vali, dejémoslo para después ya que he venido por Ophis. Cao Cao dijo.

'' Para que quieres a Ophis. Rias pregunto algo molesta.

'' Vamos a crear un nuevo Ouroborus. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendido ante tal respuesta de Cao Cao.

'' Yorsh, trae al devorador de Dragones. Luego de que Cao Cao le ordenara a Yorsh, este abrió un portal, del saliendo algo sumamente desagradable y perturbador.

'' No puede ser, ese es Samael. Azazel lo dijo sorprendido viendo a la gran creatura que Se describe como una gran criatura siniestra con características extrañas, como la parte superior del cuerpo de un ángel caído aunque con colmillos en la boca y la parte inferior del cuerpo de un dragón asiático. Está en una cruz grande con clavos clavados en varias partes de su cuerpo (brazos, cola, alas, etc.) así como varias otras restricciones que tenían letras antiguas escritas en ellas. Sus ojos también estaban cubiertos con una venda que tenía gotas de sangre goteando por debajo.

'' Que es esa cosa. Goku pregunto con una expresión de asco lo que estaba viendo.

'' Él es Samael. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, Samael fue el perpetrador que influyó en los primeros humanos , Adán y Eva , para comer el Fruto del Conocimiento , y fue maldecido por Dios . También se dice que esto es la causa del odio de Dios hacia los dragones y las serpientes. Después de recibir la maldición, fue sellado en la parte más profunda del Inframundo, Cocytus, al ser Dios un ser celestial, no debe de guardar rencor por nada pero esto fue lo que produjo su odio, por esa razón en la mayoría de textos bíblicos los dragones son representados como creaturas malvadas. Taimait explico, quien tenía algo de miedo de ver a Samael.

'' Puedo sentir la gran intensión asesina que tiene hacia nosotros. Issei dijo. Goku simplemente estaba callado.

'' Acaso eso es la gran cosa. Goku lo dijo seriamente.

'' Samael, demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer. Al decir eso Cao Cao, Samael lanzo su enorme lengua hacia Taimait y Ophis, pero antes de que están pudieran tocarlas fue detenido por la manos desnudas del Saiyajin.

'' Que, como demonios puedes sostener la lengua de Samael con tu mano desnuda, eso ya habría matado a un demonio de clase alta. Cao Cao lo dijo sorprendido.

'' Eso se destruye así de simple. Goku enredo todo el cuerpo de Samael con su misma lengua y al terminar de hacerlo volvió polvo a Samael con una potente ráfaga de Ki.

'' Vez así de simple lo hago polvo. Goku lo dijo con algo de arrogancia.

'' Demonios, esto no puede estar pasando. Yorsh trae a los segadores de almas. Cao Cao tanto como Yorsh estaban alarmado, quien este último sin ninguna pérdida de tiempo, abrió un portal que trajo consigo a miles de Segadores de almas, uno de ellos se acercó a Cao Cao.

'' Muchacho, si no llamaste es porque debes de tener problemas. Fue lo que dijo el segador de alma.

'' Aquel hombre destruyo a Samael con un simple ataque. Cao Cao lo dijo acosadoramente apuntando hacia al Saiyajin, el sellador luego se fijó en Goku.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Pluton, mejor conocido como La Palca. La Palca se presentó.

'' El sellador de almas supremo bajo el cargo de Hades. Goku no deje que te corto con su guadaña ya que tus tiempos de vida se reducirán hasta cero. Azazel advirtió al Saiyajin.

'' No se preocupen. Chicos ustedes vayan a y encárguense de los segadores de almas, yo peleare contra Plutón, Cao Cao y Yorsh. Goku les ordeno a los chicos y así lo hicieron todos.

'' Entonces te demostrare el poder de mi lanza. Cao Cao activo su Balance Breaker, haciendo aparecer 7 orbes a su alrededor.

'' También te are sentir el poder de mi nuevo ojo. Cao Cao le dijo a Goku.

'' Vaya Vaya, con que ahora usas el ojo de Medusa. Goku no lo mires directamente ya que te convertirás en piedra. Azazel advirtió una vez más al Saiyajin.

Todos iniciaron su pelea, en donde Yorsh, Plutón y Cao Cao intentaban cortar o a travesar al Saiyajin, pero ninguno obtenía resultado ya que este lo esquivaba con bastante facilidad.

'' Es demasiado rápido, si lo hubiera cortado ya hubiera muerto. Plutón lo dijo.

'' Entonces vengan los tres al mismo tiempo en inténteme a travesar. Goku le pidió a los tres.

'' Sí que presumes de tu fuerza, ya verás que te derrotare. Cao Cao, Pluton y Yorsh, atacaron al Saiyajin con intensión de córtalo o a travesarlo, pero ninguno tuvieron el resultado ya que ambas rebotaron en el cuerpo del Saiyajin rompiéndose la guadaña de la parca.

'' Demonios, como pudo pasar esto, se supone que no hay nadie que pueda romper mi guadaña. La Palca se quejaba y estaba muy alarmada.

'' No puedo creer que mi lanza se haya agrietado, esto es imposible. Cao Cao también estaba alarmado.

'' Ahora yo le demostrare lo que sí es pelear. Goku al decir eso, golpeo a Yorsh en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente, seguidamente agarro por la cara a Cao Cao y lo estampo contra el suelo, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en frente de la parca, pulverizándolo con una ráfaga de Ki sumamente poderosa.

'' El Ki de ese tipo sí que era malvado, tanta maldad me hizo recordal a Majin Buu. Goku lo dijo.

Los demás habían eliminado a todos los otros segadores de almas, ya al parecer que todo había acabado, hasta que de repente se abrió un circulo verde, del saliendo Shalba quien tenía sujetado a Leonardo con su otro brazo.

'' Vengo con la intención de vengarme del Sekiryutei. Al d decir eso Shalba. Le inyecto un extraño líquido a Leonardo, quien entro en un trance y empezó a crear monstruos sumamente poderosos y sumamente grandes uno ya era más grande que el Dxd.

'' Maldito, provocaste que Leonardo creara monstros que estaban fuera de su alcance, el apenas es un niño. Eso lo dijo Cao Cao quien se paraba todo herido por el azoton que recibió por parte del Saiyajin.

'' Agradezco que me hayan ayudado facción de los héroes, pero ya no los necesito, solo quiero vengarme del Sekiriutey, al decir eso Shalba había transportado a Leonardo junto con los monstruos al inframundo.

'' Esta vez no te dejare vivo Shalba, acabare contigo. Issei lo dijo en su defensa.

'' Issei tenemos que salir de aquí ya que la dimensión está a punto de destruirse. Azazel le advirtió al castaño.

'' Váyanse ustedes, llámenme utilizando la puerta del dragón. Issei les dijo a sus amigos.

'' Esta bien Issei, aunque él se haya recuperado tu poder sigue siendo más grande que el de Shalba. Goku lo dijo, luego todos se retiraron a través de un círculo mágico hacia el inframundo, quedando solo Ophis en el lugar.

'' Porque te quedaste Ophis. Issei pregunto.

'' Tengo un mal presentimiento. Ophis respondió.

'' Solo observa como derroto a este bastardo. Issei se elevó en los aires hasta quedar a una distancia considerable a la de Shalba.

'' Esta vez pagaras el doble por lo que trataste de hacerle a Asia. Issei se dirigió con una velocidad segadora, contra Shalba propuesto a atacarlo con todo su poder.

'' Justamente lo que quería. Shalba con una sonrisa sumamente malévola, lo dijo, y al decir eso saco una flecha que estaba cubierta con sangre de Samael.

'' Muere Sekiriutey. Al decir eso Shalba le había disparado la flecha a Issei la cual traspaso el hombro de su armadura.

'' Demonios, como que la torregalesa drago nica no fue tan resistente como para soportar esto. Issei luego de decir eso sentía como su cuerpo empezó a sufrir por un gran ardor que lo recurría, y sentía como se quemaba por dentro.

'' Jajaja, tonto hiciste justamente lo que deseaba, esa flecha estaba cubierta por la sangre de Samael, ahora tu muerte es algo que no vas a poder evitar. Shalba lo dijo riendo maléficamente.

CALLATEEEEE. Issei de un fuerte grito saco sus cañones, fusionando el ataque con un sorprendente Kamehameja que le enseño Goku.

'' Demonios, no otra vez. Fueron las últimas palabras de Shalba ya que fue hecho polvo por el potente ataque de Issei, pero este caño desplomado en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia, y perdiendo la armadura.

'' Vamos socio levántate, es hora de irnos, los chicos deben de estar abriendo la puerta del dragón. Ddraig al parecer estaba nervioso por la condición de su portador.

'' Ddraig, el chico acaba de perder la conciencia, esa flecha estaba cubierta por la sangre de Samael. Ophis empezó a sentir lastima por Ddraig.

'' Eso no importa. Él siempre se ha levantado y da lo mejor de sí mismo para demostrar que él quiere ser fuerte. Ddraig lo dijo.

'' Ddraig, su signos vitales se detuvieron, lamento decirte que ya esta muerto. Ddraig, estas llorando. Ophis con mucha tristeza le pregunto a Ddraig.

'' Si. Él fue mi único amigo y me considero como una mitad de su vida. Yo y él siempre nos esforzábamos juntos para sobrevivir a los entrenamientos suicidas de Goku. Esta es la historia del mejor Sekiriutey. Ddraig al parecer tiene un fuerte resentimiento por su portador.

'' Mientras tanto en el inframundo, los chicos abrieron la puerta del dragón. La puerta se abrió pero de ella solamente Salió Ophis, luego la puerta se cerró y desapareció.

'' Que paso con Issei, en donde esta Issei. Goku pregunto con dudas.

Ophis simplemente mostro la pieza de alfil de Issei.

'' Goku. Issei murió en el combate. Al escuchar eso, Asia y Aika comenzaron a romper en llanto junto con sus otros compañeros.

'' Que, pero como paso esto, ese sujeto no era tan fuerte como Issei. Goku estaba muy enojado.

'' Lo mato utilizando una flecha que poseía sangre de Samael, por eso fue que murió. Ophis lo dijo deprimida.

'' Issei, tu no, como pudo pasarte esto. Aika estaba frustrada por la muerte de su amado.

'' Issei, tú me prometiste, tu no podías morir, porque te fuiste de mi lado. Asia también estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su amado. Las chicas y chicos también lloraban por la muerte de un gran amigo.

'' Si Samael no fuera liberado por la facción de los héroes, esto no hubiera pasado, apuesto a que Hades tiene que ver con todo esto, ya que los segadores de almas son seres que le sirven y obedecen a él, la palca le era el más Lear a Hades.

'' Con que Hades, el hermano del dios Zeus. Lo que has provocado tendrás que pagarlo con tu vida junto con la facción de los héroes y la brigada del caos. Goku lo dijo con una voz sumamente suicida y su intención asesina era comparada con la de un Ozauro.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno lo dejare hasta aquí mi changos Xd, al parecer el pobre de Hades tendrá una fuerte violada por parte del Saiyajin Xd. Como dije anteriormente, no voy a usar la novela ligera para guiarme, si no voy a usar los personajes que aparecen en esta, para hacer lo que viene siendo una historia alternativa, y no simplemente introducir a Goku en el guion, para hacer algo diferente ya que no me gustaría hacer lo mismo. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización del fic de Goku el dios de la destrucción. Otra cosa, trate de hacer la historia en ingles pero la puta máquina que me tradujo el fanfic lo hizo todo mal Xd, por lo que voy a eliminar la versión en inglés, lo lamento para los americanos. Muy buena suerte a todos se despide su amigo Luis. JANE.**


	10. VISITAS INESPERADAS DE MI MUNDO

**Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien el increíble capitulo. De esta increíble historia. Buen antes de empezar, tengo algo que decirles a ustedes los de fanfiction, pero no lo voy a publicar en Youtube para que no me digan que insulto a lo público y mejor lo voy a mantener aquí. Esto va para ustedes los de fanfiction, los que siempre comentan. Miren, el punto aquí es que yo dije que iba a inspirarme del fic de Sasha, ya que si ustedes creen que yo voy a leerme todos los volúmenes de las novelas ligeras para resumirlos, pues ya creo que diría que ustedes todo se meten droga hasta en el ano. Porque como diablos yo me voy a matar a leer 253 páginas de una novela para resumirla a tan solo 10 paginas, están muy equivocados. Los Rewivs que me llegaron no era lo que esperaba por mi regreso, ya que este fue el último detonante que faltaba para ya retirarme. Valsa de estúpidos les dije más de una vez que iba a utilizar los capítulos del fanfic de Sasha ya que no quiero leerme la novela ligera, de echo Sasha fue quien me lo recomendó quien lo hiciera. Lo que más me enoja y la razón por la que me dan ganas a eso de insultarlos, son a esos que no leen lo que digo antes de empezar con un puto capitulo. Lo dije más de mil veces, voy a escoger los capítulos del fanfic de Sasha para alargarlo un poco y no tener que leer la novela ligera, ya que leerme 253 paginas en tan poco tiempo, para resumirlo a tan solo 10 paginas, es algo que digo que hacen los que no tienen una vida social. No voy aceptar consejos ni nadie que me diga, que mejor espere a que termine el capítulo de la cuarta temporada de High School dxd, ya que al leer la novela ligera me espolie casi todo el final de esta historia y ni el anime me dan ganas de ver ya que puedo predecir todo lo que va a ocurrir. Esto no fue uno de los mejores regresos, pero hay que darles una oportunidad, por más estúpidos que sean, ya que no todos los que comentan son estúpidos. No acepto críticas ni recomendaciones ya que les dije lo que iba hacer y en un principio, todos ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo. Esto solo me da a entender una cosa, y es que no leen lo que escribo antes de empezar un capitulo. A lo mejor muchos otros creen que le estoy robando el fic a Sasha, pero las cosas no son así ya que yo y el somos amigos youtubers y siempre nos aportamos ideas para teorías de dragón ball él fue quien me recomendó que tomara gran pedazo de su resumen de la novela. Y comentarios como (Solo espero que no lo hagas igual al de Sasha). Valsa de estúpidos yo no voy a usar a Black como villano final** **ya que esto no es posible porque este Goku es el de Z y no el de súper, yo no voy a poner a Goku con otras mujeres de otros animes, valsa de idiotas yo no voy hacer que Goku tenga relaciones con Bulma, ya que él se fue cuando Buu mato a todos. Solo dije que tomaría una parte del fic de Sasha para guiarme, cosa que les llevo diciendo a ustedes desde el año pasado y en lo que ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo. Yo voy hacer la historia a mi manera y como quiero que sea, a quien no le guste no la lea y que se vayan a valer una verga. Quien quiere que este asustado de comentar que no comente. A mí ya no me importa quién me deje su opinión, por mí que nadie comente, esta historia simplemente la are para poder hacer mi manga, y la voy a finalizar lo más rápido posible. Si se preguntaron porque llego un tiempo en el que Dross, uno de los Youtubers más famosos de youtube, se divertía insultando a sus subscritores, ya entenderá cual era el motivo. Era la falta de atención, y la falta de coeficiente e inteligencia. Si ustedes quieren ver la clara diferencia que iba a ver entre el fic de Sassha y mi fic, pues aquí lo van a leer, si es que también le dan ganas de leer el capítulo. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO 8: EL REGRESO DEL DRAGON OPPAI, '' LOS VERDADEROS DIOSES DEMONIOS QUE PERTENECEN A MI MUNDO''.**

'' Espera Goku, tienes que controlarte. Sirzech trataba de controlar a Goku, quien era poseedor de una ira inmensa.

'' Que me calme dices. Como demonios quiere que me calme si mataron a un miembro de mi familia. Goku estaba sumamente enojado y ese tono hizo que Sirzech se espantara un poco.

'' Quiero que me lleven donde se encuentra Hades. Goku exclamaba sumamente molesto.

'' Si piensas que vas a matar a Hades. No te vamos a llevar, no puedes matarlo. Azazel le explico a Goku pero esto solo provoco que se enfureciera más.

'' Me van a llevar en donde esta Hades ahora mismo. Goku lo pidió con una voz que hacia una clara diferencia en la personalidad de su persona, lo que provoco que Sirzech y Azazel se aterraran, ya que nunca creían que Goku tuviera una actitud así.

'' Esta bien, como digas Goku-san. Luego de decir eso, Sirzech, Goku y Azazel desparecieron.

Goku, Sirzech y Azazel, aparecieron en frente del palacio de Hades, en donde había estatuas de los dioses del olimpo, la que más destacaban entre ellas eran las de Poseidón y Zeus.

Muchos segadores de almas aparecieron rodeando todo el lugar.

'' Donde diablo esta Hades, por el bien de sus vidas espero que este aquí. Goku lo pidió con tono sumamente amenazante, lo que intimido un poco a los selladores de almas.

'' Bien, bien, me buscabas Goku-san, aquí me tienes, pero que tengo yo que hablar contigo, que tengo yo de tu interés. Hades le pregunto a Goku.

'' No tenemos que hablar de nada, solo he venido para matarte maldito, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste. Por tu culpa Shalba tomo sangre de Samael y mato al Sekiryuutei del dragón emperador rojo, esto lo provoco tú y tu maldita alianza con la brigada del caos.

'' La culpa no es mía, la culpa la tienen la tres facciones por unirse, eso es al-. Hades no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir ya fue tomado por el cuello por Goku, Hades ahora no podía decir ninguna palabra ya que Goku lo estaba estrangulando.

'' Ahora vas a sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor Hades. Goku lanzo a Hades por los aires, solo para darle una combinación de golpes súper potentes que provocara unos enormes temblores en el lugar. Los demás selladores de almas iban a intervenir pero estos fueron destruidos por Goku. Hades ahora se encontraba tirad en el suelo sumamente herido y con todos los huesos rotos en un enorme cráter.

'' Nunca me imaginé que Goku fuera tan agresivo, debo admitir que sentí un miedo sumamente mortal que abadía todo mi cuerpo al verlo tan enojado. Sirzech revelaba.

'' No por algo es el más fuerte del universo, la raza de los Saiyajins mientras más enojados estén, más fuerte se vuelven, es como decir que la ira es su fuente de alimentación para concentrar tanto poder, me imagino las veces que Goku se tuvo que haber enojado en su dimensión. Azazel daba su opinión.

De repente de un círculo mágico Taimait apareció.

'' Goku, tienes que controlarte, Issei puede volver a la vida. Taimait lo dijo contenta, esto fue rápidamente escuchado por GOku.

'' De verdad, pero como. Ophis y el gran rojo buscaron su alma, ambos están haciendo algo para traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Las palabras de Taimait devolvieron la actitud o forma de ser de Goku.

'' Vaya, que alivio, entonces tenemos que regresar, pero antes tengo que hacer algo. Goku con una ráfaga de Ki había pulverizado a Hades quien estaba tirado en el suelo, quedando este echo cenizas. La poca misericordia que no pudo mostrar Goku, fue algo que provoco el miedo de Azazel Taimait y Sirzech.

'' Ese bastardo como sea tenía que pagar lo que había hecho, además sería un problema en el futuro. Goku daba la razón por la cual había asesinado a Hades.

'' Ya marchémonos de aquí. Sirzech lo dijo.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que Ophis estaban con gran rojo en la brecha dimensionar con el alma de Issei, pero aun poseía el guantelete de Ddraig.

Goku había aparecido en la espalda del gran rojo también.

'' Esta inconsciente, pero puede regresar a la vida. Solamente tenemos que crear un nuevo cuerpo para él, el gran rojo se ofreció para hacerlo de su propia carne y hueso, aunque tendré que utilizar algo de mi poder para poder fusionar su alma con su cuerpo.

'' Gran rojo, gracias por la ayuda, sobre todo si se trata de propia carne. Goku agradecía al gran rojo.

'' Tómalo como una recompensa luego de haberme derrotado. El gran rojo le dijo a Goku.

'' Oh jeje, pues gracias entonces gran rojo. Goku agradeció al gran rojo.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

Kiba había derrotado a Zid Frid cortándolo a la mitad con la espada Ascalon de Issei y la espada Demoniaca Imperial que superaba a la Ascalon, esta última era de Zid Frid pero termino eligiendo a Kiba como su nuevo portador. Yorsh había desparecido en la oscuridad por el poder oculto de Gasper que se había despertado por su ira al saber que Issei había muerto, pero este estaba inconsciente.

De repente Cao Cao, había aparecido.

'' He venido para vengarme del bastardo de Goku, are que pague por todo lo que a echo. Cao Cao estaba sumamente molesto.

'' Lo único que vas a conseguir es que Goku te mate, mejor vete de aquí antes de que corras el mismo destino que tus amigos. Momoyo le advertía a Cao Cao.

'' Con que tú eres Kawakami Momoyo. Sería interesante enfrentarte, Kawakami, pero por el momento tú no eres de quien quiero vengarme. Cao Cao desafiaba a Momoyo.

'' Es a mí que me buscas no. Goku había aparecido con Issei.

'' Issei, estas vivo. Las amadas del pervertido fueron corriendo a abrazarlo con lágrimas de felicidad, Aika y Asia estaban felices de ver a su amigo con vida de nuevo, todos los amigos del castaño a excepción de Gasper quien estaba desmallado fueron a darle la bienvenida.

'' Vaya Vaya, que conmovedor, pero su escena está interrumpiendo la pelea que estoy a punto de tener con Go-. Cao Cao no pudo terminar de decir ya que Goku lo tomo por el cuello.

'' Escucha bien Cao Cao. No te vuelvas a meter con mis amigos, ya que por tu culpa Issei murió. Si por tu culpa algo como lo anteriormente sucede, o si tan solo le haces un rasguño a uno de ellos, te voy a matar de la peor manera posible, te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí ya que no me alcanzaras aunque entrenes toda tu vida. Fue la última advertencia de Goku hacia Cao Cao, Goku arrojo hacia un lado a Cao Cao, cayendo este en el piso.

'' No, esto no debería de hacer así, por más fuerte que seas no me vas a intimidar. Cao Cao al decir eso activo el balance breaker de su lanza apareciendo los 7 orbes de energías que lo rodeaban.

'' Esta será mi tu derrota son Goku. Al decir eso Cao Cao intento a travesar con su lanza a Goku, pero esto no pudo ser posible ya que Goku sujeto su lanza contra un dedo.

'' Cao Cao, entiende que hace rato tu hubiera matado, si no entiendes por las buenas te dejare algo para que no me vuelvas a fastidiar. Goku al decir eso, sorprendentemente, le había dado un fuerte puñetazo a Cao Cao, donde se pudieron ver como unos grandes chorros de sangre que salieron de la boca de Cao Cao, al igual que todas sus costillas fueron quebradas, Cao Cao, salió disparado por un puño de Goku, cayendo en el suelo.

'' Eso te va a enseñar, ahora lárgate de aquí, si intentas atacar de nuevo no tendré compasión de ti. Goku intimidantemente le dio la última advertencia a Cao Cao.

'' Me- me las pagaras Son Goku. Cao Cao se paró a puras bregas.

'' Cao Cao, vámonos de aquí ya hemos fracasado. Yorsh, al parecer sobrevivió de lo que le hizo Gasper, pero este tenía un brazo menos, al igual que un pies y un ojo.

'' Cao Cao, espero que la próxima vez que te vea, hayas cambiado de opinión. Goku lo dijo con un tono serio a Cao Cao y al decir eso, Yorsh, Cao Cao y Leonardo quien estaba inconsciente, habían desparecido.

'' Muy bien, todo a acabado. Azazel lo dijo contento.

'' Aunque la muerte de Hades, es algo a lo que vamos a tener que discutir con los otros dioses, en especial con el dios Zeus ya que Hades era su hermano. Sirzech informo.

'' Por eso no hay que preocuparse. Aquí yo hablare con todos ellos. Goku se refirió a que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

'' Esperen un momento, pero si no tengo las piezas dentro de mi quiere decir que no soy un demonio. Issei informaba.

'' Así es, resulta que luego de lo que pasaste dudo mucho que no quieras volver a reencarnar. Rias le decía la razón a Issei, quien solo puso un rostro serio.

'' Presidenta, por favor vuélvame a reencarnar. Al parecer Issei quería ser reencarnado como demonio. RIas termino reencarnando a Issei, poniéndole las 8 piezas de peón que antes le pertenecían a Goku, y por si fuera poco todas estaban mutadas.

'' Gracias presidenta, ahora si siento que volví de nuevo a la vida. Al parecer Issei ya estaba acostumbrado a estar como un demonio.

Regresen a descansar, todo ha acabado por hoy. Sirzech ya estaba calmado porque la situación había mejorado.

'' Goku-san, cuando regresemos a casa podemos dar un paseo, escuche que hay una gran feria este noche. Reynare le pedía a Goku abrazándolo por la espalda, lo que por supuesto dio inicio a la tercera guerra mundial.

'' Eh, Que acabas de decir Reynare. Eso se va a quedar para después ya que yo le pedí que fuéramos a esa feria. Momoyo tomaba su territorio.

'' Sera mejor que esperen a su próxima feria ya que yo tenía planeado invitarlo. Xenovia reclama su territorio también.

'' Eso nos luciría mejor a nosotros dos, ustedes ya están algo viejas para eso no creen. Koneko lo dijo sentándose en los hombros de Goku, lo que provoco que las chicas como Rias, Akeno, Irina y Xenovia junto con Rowisse y Ophis se molestaran por el cumplido de viejas Xd.

'' Chicas, calmadas por fav- Goku no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que todas empezaron a discutir entre sí, lo que provoco que los chicos vieran con una gota de sudor en la nuca los acontecimientos.

'' Por suerte toda la patrulla no estan presente. Azazel lo dijo con algo de nerviosismo, refiriéndose a Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Sona y la futura Yasaka aparte de otras que faltan por incluir como Kuroka, Le Fay, El Mimir de gánster y Valerie.

De repente un portal se abrió en medio de todos, un portar muy extraño que solo estaba con un tono de color carmesí, provocando que la atención de todos se dirigiera a ese portar, todos se sorprendieron por el monstruoso poder que pudieron sentir de ese portar.

'' Que-que-que Demonios es esa clase de poder maligno que puedo sentir. Sirzech lo dijo alarmado ya que nunca había sentido un poder tan inmensamente grande aparte que el de Goku.

'' Es-Es-Este poder, es demasiado grande. Azazel lo dijo en el más puro del miedo.

'' Todos estaban muy asustados por el tipo de poder que podían sentir.

'' Que clase de persona tiene este poder, este es un Ki maligno. Goku lo decía en sus pensamientos.

'' Son Goku. Con que aquí estabas. Una voz femenina se escuchó del agujero. Al escucharse esa voz, salieron nadie más ni nadie menos quienes Mira y Towa, con dos sujetos que no se dejaban ver sus rostros ya que tenían todo su cuerpo completamente tapado por una capucha, no podían distinguir quienes eran.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que ellos conocían a Goku.

'' Quienes son ustedes, y como saben quién soy, yo no lo conozco. Goku preguntaba con suma seriedad ya que al parecer estos no tenían buenas intenciones.

'' Me presento. Mi nombre es Mira y ella es Towa, los otros dos sujetos son nuestros acompañantes. Si tu pregunta es como nosotros te conocemos, pues eso es muy simple de responder. Nosotros somos de tu mundo de origen. Fue la respuesta esta vez de Mira, la cual hizo que todos se sorprendieran incluso del mismo Goku.

'' Con que de mi mundo entonces, como hicieron ustedes para llegar hasta donde mí. Goku pregunto con seriedad.

'' No hemos venido aquí para responderte preguntas sobre tu mundo, hemos venido aquí para llevarte ante nuestro señor, ya que él quiere algo de ti. Towa le respondía al Saiyajin con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

'' Que es lo que quieren de mí, acaso vinieron a causar problemas. Goku pregunto esta vez dando un paso al frente.

'' No hemos ha venido a causar problemas. Pero vamos a destruir toda esta Galaxia si no vienes con nosotros. Fueron las palabras de Mira, las cuales hicieron sorprender a los demás y al igual los aterraron, Goku estaba con una expresión sumamente seria.

'' La actitud de Goku-san, ha cambiado repentinamente. Al parecer Akeno entendió la expresión del Saiyajin ya que esto era muy serio.

'' Esto solo significa que está apunto de aproximarse una batalla sumamente peligrosa para el universo. Azazel daba a revelar.

Goku seguía mirando fijamente a Mira y Towa, con sus acompañantes.

'' Acaso han venido a pelear contra mí. Goku pregunto.

'' Si, yo tendrás el honor de enfrentarte a mí, Mira daba un paso al frente.

'' Si no quieres venir por las buenas, entonces vas a venir por las malas. Towa le advirtió al Saiyajin.

'' Les voy a decir tres cosas. Lo primero, es que no dejare que no le hagan nada a este maravilloso universo. La segunda es que no iré con ustedes a ningún lado y por ultimo si quieren llevarme a la fuerza, entonces no tengo de otra que pelear con el que se ofrezca. Goku empezó a tronarse sus nudillos.

'' Entonces está decidido, vas a tener que enfrentarte a mí. Mira estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Goku.

Los demás solo se espantaron ya que al parecer si se iba a librar una pelea y ello eran los malos. Esto era algo que no le convenía a Sirzech ya que la pelea seria en el inframundo.

'' Esto no se ve para nada bien. Llamare a los demás Maoh, y algunos clanes de clase alta para que puedan venir aquí, al igual que algunos demonios. Sirzech informaba.

'' Yo me voy a contactar con los dioses de las mitologías y los Yokais, también tratare de convencer al dios Shiva. Azazel informaba, sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes al mencionar el nombre de Shiva.

'' Shiva, no me digas que planeas llamar al dios de la destrucción, la segunda existencia más poderosa por encima de dios de la biblia y de mí. Ophis lo dijo sorprendida.

'' Él sabe de la existencia de Goku-san, además creo que se preocuparía al ver a esta clase de sujetos. También llamare al equipo Vali y a Michael. Azazel informo.

'' Manténganse alejados de la pelea en lo que nosotros buscábamos ayuda. Sirzech les advirtió a los demás.

'' Pero, porque están tan alterados, que Goku no ganara. Rias preguntaba preocupada. No sé si te diste cuenta Rias, pero eso sujetos tienen un nivel similar al de Goku además su poder es malvado. Taimait daba la explicación de porqué la preocupación de Sirzech y Azazel.

'' Yo y el Sekiriuutey vamos ir a pedirle ayuda al gran rojo. Ophis lo dijo.

'' Si intentan contactarse con el Dios Indra, creo que no ayudara ya que él y su hermano están en guerra e Indra se negaría por el simple hecho de pelear al lado de su hermano. Taimait informaba.

'' Indra. Quien es ese. Xenovia pregunto.

'' Él es hermano del dios Shiva, el dios de la destrucción, lo ley en un libro de los dioses mitológicos, y si está en guerra con su hermano Shiva. Irina informaba.

'' También traeré al campeón de los Rating Game, así que manténganse a una distancia lejana de la pelea. Al decir eso Sirzech y Azazel desaparecieron.

'' Vamos Ophis. Issei le dijo a Ophis la cual solo asintió y se marchó junto con Issei.

'' Solo esepro que Goku no la tenga complicada como la última vez. Akeno estaba preocupada por su amado.

'' Yo confió en él. Si algo nos ha enseñado Goku es que por más fuerte que sea su oponente el que siempre superara sus límites. Asia confiaba en Goku.

'' Es cierto, yo creo en Goku. Aika apoyaba a Goku también.

'' Todas creemos en ti Goku. Rias lo dijo mirando con confianza a Goku.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Mira estaban mirándose fijamente. De repente un aura blanca los rodeo a ambos, haciendo levantar grandes ventiscas del viento en la zona donde se encontraban.

'' Vas a caer ante mí. Mira amenazaba a Goku.

'' Eso está apunto de verse. Goku se defendía de la opinión del Demonio.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, y luego tomaron una pose de pelea.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Ya vieron que era esta hay que iba a resumir el fanfic de Sasha?**

 **Ya vieron que el antagonista no fue black?**

 **Ya vieron que no apareció Naruto, Saint Seiya y Raikudai Kishi no Calvary?**

 **Ya vieron que Goku no tuvo relaciones con Bulma, y los ángeles, Vados, Margarita y Cus?**

 **Díganme si todo el capítulo se trató del fanfic de Sasha. Valsa de estúpidos, les dije que tomaría solo este último capítulo para ya entrar con mi resumen de la novela ligera he hacer la historia de lo que sería el siguiente antagonista. Esta capitulo iba hacer el doble de largo, pero de tan solo pensar lo que leí ayer, me dieron ganas de no seguirlo más. Ojo, y que quede en claro. No acepto ni recomendaciones, ni críticas constructivas, ni que me digan qué hacer con mi maldito fanfic, ya que lo haré todo como me de mi regalada gana, ya que es mi historia y muchos autores han fracasado por llevarse de las opiniones de la gente. Si a nadie le gusto pues que no lo vea, ya que a mí me gusta lo que are y lo que no are. El que tenga miedo de comentar que no comente. Créanme que esto no signifique que sacare a Medaka del fanfic, ya que aunque tenía planeado hacerlo para darme otro gran desquite, pero como es algo que llevo diciendo desde hace un año, la voy a integrar, así que por suerte, Medaka se quedara. Hasta los que leen y no comentan, comentaron esta vez solo para decirme que esto es el fanfic de Sasha, en V2.0. No tengo más nada que decir. Adiós, se despide Luis y les agradezco por el gran abrazo de regreso ya que me hizo reflexionar. Luis los deja.**


	11. AVISO

**Bueno, al parecer lo que dije, ha afectado a muchos pero, lo que no me esperaba era que esta ustedes mismos se pelearan entre sí, por lo que tengo que arreglar esto. Miren, en primer lugar, no dije que nadie podía comentar, simplemente les dije lo que tenía que decirles por haber apoyado una idea para luego criticarla. Miren yo vamos hacer algo todos aquí. Yo voy a olvidar que esto alguna vez sucedió por así decirlo. Me disculpo con todos ustedes por lo insúltalos ya que todos no tuvieron la culpa. Ahora bien, diré algo para todo aquellos que se echaron a discutir. Muy bien, entre las discusiones, lo que más destacaron fueron Darwin, MR. AKASUKIT Y Blake, estos dos últimos básicamente humillaron por así decirlo a Darwin, y diré porque. Él dice que no es lo mismo implementar que copiar, muy bien tiene razón. Pero en qué momento yo de que iba a cambiar el fic de Sassha, pues en ninguno. Dije claramente que iba a utilizar el fic de Sassha sin cambiarlo, básicamente un Copy page, y también se los dije a ustedes. Pero también dije que usaría solo un capitulo copiado del fanfic de Sassha, para poder introducir la idea que quería en mi historia. Aquí todos debemos de ser conciente de que Sassha a pesar de que arruino su fanfic con sus cosas locas, que por cierto se lo dije, fue la única persona que hizo un fanfic de las novelas ligeras de High school dxd introduciendo a Goku en ellas, eso es un punto a su favor. Pero yo nunca dije que iba a '' implementar '' sobre el fanfic de Sassha y dije que utilizaría su fanfic para introducirlo, no dije que iba a cambiar nada. Que quede claro aquí, eso también se los dije a ustedes. Pero como una balsa de ignorantes que no leen lo que digo antes de empezar con un capitulo, se quejaron sin esperar lo que iba a pasar en capítulos futuros. Con respecto a los tres que se pusieron a discutir, les doy la razón a Blake, ya que yo dije que iba utilizar el fanfic de Sassha sin cambiarlo o modificarlo, básicamente un Copy page, no iba implementar como dijo la Darwin y también se los dijo a ustedes. Y que quede claro también, nunca dije que no podían comentar, lo que realmente me molesto, fue la critica que dieron, por una idea que ya yo había realizado y todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Cuando me refiero a utilizar, es que no voy alterar nada y se los dije. Y todos en vez de comentar que les pareció el capítulo 10, se pusieron a quejarse y decir cosas como (Hay este men me dijo estúpido porque yo lo critique en el capítulo anterior) eso fue lo único que pude leer en vez de decir lo que parecía la idea. Ahora bien, dije que no me interesa lo que opinen, pero si van a opinar, no se pongan a decir cosas que no se trate de un tema, en este caso el capítulo 10.**

 **Con respecto a los tres que se pusieron a discutir tienen toda la razón, pero más Blake. Pero por llegar a lejos punto de insultarse, les prohíbo a 3 incluyendo a MR AKASUKIT, bueno al él no ya que no insulto a nadie, solo a Blake y Darwin, cojan vergüenza y no vuelvan a dejar un comentario. No sean tan sucios y váyanse a leer otro fic, porque ni sus comentarios llenos de insultos y amenazas, es algo que no se lo acepto ni a el primer lector que tuve aquí. No comenten por favor, cojan vergüenza.**

 **Y para finalizar te diré algo a ti Kiryu. En qué ''momento'' tú me diste una buena idea, supuestamente tu decías darme ideas, pero yo nunca vi eso. Si quieres insultar el manga de Reveng el cual es su trabajo que está haciendo apoyado por más mala calidad que tenga, es su proyecto, pues vete y dice celo de cara. Si quieres insultar a Sasha también díselo de cara. Pero tú nunca a mí me diste una idea, con la cual yo no podía hacer mejor este fanfic. No necesito que me des ideas, ni yo tu a mí para que te de ideas también. Como dice Dross, no te doy una mano aunque estuvieras a punto de caerte por un barranco para librar al mundo de tu presencia. Que quede claro eso hay.**

 **Ya para finalizar como dije anteriormente. Voy a olvidar que todo esto pasó. Y hay que admitir que puse a comparar el capítulo 9 con mis anteriores capítulos, y si no era mi estilo. El tiempo que estuve a fuera me hizo perder el estilo de escribir los fic, y es algo que voy a tratar de recuperar.**

 **QUE QUEDE CLARO.**

 **Todo será olvidado y siempre voy a venir que una actitud positiva. Comentarios y críticas constructivas las tomo en cuentas al igual que '' SUGERENCIAS ''.**

 **Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Muy buena suerte a todos se despide su amigo Luis.**


	12. EL INICIO DEL PELIGRO UNIVERSAL

**6Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir ya que acabo de salir de una situación incómoda y como dije anteriormente, esto hay que seguirlo. No dejare mi historia como solo una idea de lo que pudo haber sido si la dejara, no me importa quien se haya ido los que se quedaron van a poder presenciar lo que voy a seguir haciendo. Prometo dar lo mejor de mi estilo y no voy a caer tan bajo como lo hicieron alucard77 o taro0305** **quienes fueron perdiendo la atención del público. No me importa quien comente, a mi esta página no me paga para escribir yo simplemente lo hago porque me gusta y porque me gusta entretener a la gente. Ya sin más rodeos comencemos, pero antes tengo que dar a reconocer que los capítulos serán actualizados más seguidos, aprovechare al máximo para adelantar todos los fanfics, incluso los pendientes. Ahora si comencemos.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN AQUÍ, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 9: EL INICIO DE UNA PELEA DE PROPORCION UNIVERSAL.**

Al parecer Goku y Mira, estaban desprendiendo una aura de color blanca sumamente intensa, que provocaba grandes olas de aires por la presión de su energía. Ambos tomaron su pose de pelea, esperando cuál de ellos era el que iba a dar el primer ataque.

NOTA DEL AUTHOR: Disculpen si los molesto Xd, pero quiero acordar que Goku usa el traje de Dragón Ball Af, esto se hace con el motivo de crear cierta diferencia en mi fanfic, Goku debido al entrenamiento que ha realizado durante todo el tiempo que ha tenido en otra dimensión, ahora lo podemos poner al nivel de su versión de Dragón ball Gt en cuanto a su poder nos referimos. También me tome la molestia de elevar el poder de Mira, Towa y otros más, ya que no debido a la diferentes informaciones que busco, no se sabe exactamente cuál sea el poder de Mira y Towa, pero al ver una escena donde Mira era dominado por un Bardock estado base, me hace pensar que Mira sea igual de fuerte que un súper Saiyajin 3, por lo que Mira y Towa, incluyendo a Demigra, recibieron un Power Up de mi parte. Ahora si continuemos.

'' Ataca. Goku le pidió a Demigra.

'' ¿Que te ataque…? Si es así que lo pides con gusto lo are. Al decir eso Mira se disparó con una gran velocidad, dejando un hueco en el lugar donde estaba pardo.

'' Mira ataco con un puñetazo que iba directo al rostro de Goku, pero Goku lo esquiva con su ante brazo.

'' Nada mal. Goku luego de decir eso, le lanzo un rodillazo a Mira en el estómago, pero este lo esquivo con su pierna.

'' Nada mal tampoco, debo reconocer que no debo confiarme. Al decir eso, Mira y Goku, empezaron a intercambiar golpes que hicieron resonar todo el inframundo.

'' Lo estoy viendo de nuevo. Jamás creí volver a ver una pelea a esta escala de nivel. Taimiat lo decía asustada ya que nunca creyó ver a Goku usar su verdadero poder.

'' Yo tampoco Taimait, nunca creí volver a ver a Goku ponerse serio de nuevo. Momoyo también estaba aterrada por el despliegue de poder que se presenciaba en el combate.

'' Por suerte estamos en una zona alejada de la ciudad del inframundo. Dijo Akeno, viendo con asombro la pelea.

'' Recuerda que no importa a que distancia estemos, la escala de poder es al niveles Galácticos. Fue la opinión del rubio que termino asustando a chicas como Issei y Aika. De repente un portal apareció detrás de los chicos.

'' Hola Sirzech nos dijo lo que está pasando, hemos venido a apoyarlos. Era la voz de Sona quien venía acompañada de su nobleza.

'' En donde esta Issei. Sirzech nos dijo que murió en combate pero luego fue revivido. Esa era Yura quien lo dijo con un tono que indicaba que tenía preocupación hacia su castaño.

'' Descuida, Yura-san Issei-san esta bien. El solo fue con Ophis a la brecha dimensional para pedirle ayuda al gran rojo. Asia lo dijo con un cálido tono haciendo que las preocupaciones de Yura se dispersaran y solo dio un suspiro de alivio.

'' Menos mal, ya me hubiera dado algo. Dijo Yura perdiendo la preocupación.

'' Estas bien Kiba-kun. Supe la agitada pelea con Zid Frid. Tsubakit lo dijo acercándose al castaño y arreglándole un mechón de su cabello.

'' Descuida Tsubakit-chan, estoy muy bien. Kiba lo dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Tsubakit diera una sonrisa por su rubio.

'' Entonces, esto es una pelea al estilo del mundo de Goku-san, realmente es aterrador. Saji daba su opinión de ver tan sorprendente pelea.

'' Nunca creí que volvería ver a Goku pelear de forma seria. La actitud de Sirzech me indico que esto estará bien feo. Dijo Sona,

'' Estos sujetos dicen que van a destruir esta Galaxia. Por lo que la condición de amenaza, es al nivel de todas las facciones y todos los reinos y mundos. Rias informaba a Sona.

Goku y Mira seguían propinándose golpes que estos simplemente chocaban, los golpes hacían resonar todo el inframundo a tan solo chocar sus puños y las rocas se levantaban por la presión de poder que había en el lugar.

'' La situación va empeorando. Siento que esto será mucho peor de lo que pasamos con Evil Goku. Rias estaba preocupada ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Goku y Mira, dejaron de atacarse por un momento y ambos se quedaron fijamente.

 **KAME-HAME.** Esas palabras salieron de la boca de mira las cuales sorprendieron a Goku.

'' No, esto no es posible. Goku pensaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer Mira.

 **KAME-HAME.** Mira lentamente fue tomando la posición de la tortuga juntando ambas manos en forma de lanzar una Kamehameja, ya que esa era a lo que se proponía. Una bola de energía de color morado se manifestó en su mano. Todos los presentes conocían muy bien de quien era esta técnica.

'' No me digas que ese es. Taimait lo dijo alarmada.

'' No puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos. Reynare también se alarmaba.

'' Ese es el Kamehameha. Como es posible que el la pueda utilizar si Goku es el único que sabe emplear esta técnica. Rias lo dijo sorprendida y alarmada.

 **KAMEHAME…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Mira había arrojado contra Goku, pero sorprendentemente Goku lo desvió, con una mano hacia los cielos, explotando este en el aire.

'' Que te pareció eso. No te lo lance con mucho poder, solo quería demostrarte que yo también se esta técnica. Lo conoces verdad. Mira le pregunto a Goku con algo de arrogancia.

'' Quiero que me respondas quienes son ustedes y porque es que puedes realizar el Kamehameha. Goku le preguntaba a Mira de una forma seria.

'' Bueno, ya no tiene caso seguirlo ocultando. Nosotros somos demonios que viajamos por el tiempo y dimensiones, básicamente nosotros pertenecemos al reino de los demonios. Mira le respondía a Goku.

'' Conque del reino de los demonios, entonces ustedes tienen que ver algo con Dabura. Goku preguntaba.

'' Así es. Resulta que Dabura es mi hermano. Towa daba a revelar.

'' Ya veo, con eso tu Ki se parece mucho al del. Dijo Goku.

'' Pero hay algo que tienes que saber sobre mí Son Goku. Yo pertenezco a una línea de tiempo alternativa y fui un terrícola creados por humanos, fui convertido artificialmente en Androide del reino de los demonios. Si te preguntas porque se me una técnica como el Kamehameha, pues la respuesta es simple. Yo fui creado con los ADN de todos los guerreros de tu universo, a excepción del tuyo. Mira le daba a revelar a Goku, provocando un impacto en todo lo que lo escucharon, ósea todos los presentes.

'' Con que de eso se trata, básicamente eres igual a Cell en todos los aspectos. Goku opino.

'' Digamos que algo así, pero soy muchas veces más fuerte que ese debilucho. Porque no nos ponemos serio y dejamos todo este calentamiento. Mira le proponía al Saiyajin al cual solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Sabes algo. Nunca creí que me volvería a sacar a liberar mi poder de nuevo, no sabe lo feliz que estoy ahora de poder enfrentar a alguien que sea del bando al que pertenezco, por lo que simplemente estoy emocionado. Goku se expresó lo que significó que las ganas de pelear con gran parte de su poder eran emocionante para él.

Mientras tanto con los presentes.

'' O no, ya las cosas se van a poner feas. Kiba estaba alarmado porque ya sabe que esto apenas fue un calentamiento, pero al terminar de decir eso, un portal apareció detrás de ellos, de ellos saliendo Ophis e Issei, sorprendentemente el grano rojo estaba con ellos pero en su forma humana.

'' Ya hemos regresado, hemos visto la pelea desde la brecha dimensional. Ophis informaba.

'' Tengo que admitir que los seres de la dimensión de Goku-san son exageradamente poderoso. Puedo sentir como su poder es centésimas de veces más grande que el que uso para derrotarme. El gran rojo daba a revelar.

'' No ha visto nada aun, esto es apena el calentamiento. El nivel de destrucción que proponen estas nuevas amenazas está a escalas Galácticas y posiblemente a escala universal. Fue lo que informo Kawakami.

'' Lose, me he percatado por el enorme poder que puedo sentir provenir de esos sujetos. Aquellos que tienen la dos capuchas y no dejan mostrar su identidad, no sé si lo habrán notado pero su tipo de energía es algo similar a la de Goku. Uno de ellos para ser más exacto, tiene el Ki igual al de Goku. El gran rojo informaba.

'' Lo sabemos, tienen poderes inigualables. Dijo Rias.

'' El gran rojo no se refiere a eso. Se refiere a que uno de ellos, tiene una energía igual en a la de Goku, esto quiere decir, que son familia. Ophis daba a revelar, lo que provoco que todos se sorprendieran.

 **NANI?** Todos preguntaron sorprendido y los ojos como platos.

Los chicos no siguieron con la conversación ya que otro portal apareció detrás de ellos. Saliendo de este el equipo de Vali junto con Fenrir y lo que parecía una nueva integrante.

'' Vaya Vaya, mira quien ha regresado de la muerte, sí que eres persistente Issei Hyyodou. Vali lo dijo con algo de arrogancia en su sonrisa.

'' No podía morir, sin saber que aún no te habría alcanzado poder. Issei con una voz retadora le respondió a Vali.

'' Entonces ellos son villanos al estilo mundo de Goku. Sinceramente todos tienen un Ki monstruoso, me atrevería a decir que ni todo los dioses juntos ni con la ayuda de las deidades más fuertes, le aremos frente a estos sujetos. Kuroka opinaba.

'' Quisiera pelear con uno de ellos, tal vez debería retarlos. Al parecer Vali se emocionó al ver tanta gente poderosa en frente del.

'' Si quieres morir no te detendré Vali, pero te aconsejo que serás solo una molestia para Goku-san, la pelea es entre ese sujeto llamado Mira y el. Esa fue Le Fay quien le recomendó a Vali para que no sufriere al destino de Issei, con la diferencia de que no habría posibilidad de revivirlo Xdd.

'' Concuerdo contigo al 100% Le Fay-chan. La chica que era poseedora de un cuerpo hermoso y joven dama extranjera con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ella usa un gakuran para niñas, con una armadura puesta encima.

'' Oye, nunca te había visto en el equipo Vali, quien eres tú. Akeno pregunto.

'' Oh que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Jeanne. La chica se había presentado ante todos.

'' Ella es un nuevo integrante, recientemente incluido hace cuatro días. Era miembro de la facción de los héroes y fue enviada por Cao Cao a atacarnos en caso de que nosotros tuviéramos con Ophis para capturarla. Artur dio a revelar lo que sorprendió un poco a los chicos de la nobleza Gremory y Sitry.

'' A que te refieres con que se unió. Sabes que la facción de los héroes es un grupo altamente buscado por todas las facciones, aunque ellos no se molestan en hacerlo al menos que ataquen. No solo por las tres facciones, sino también por los Yokais por haber secuestrado a la líder Kyuby. Reynare le advertía a Vali.

'' De algún modo logre convencerla, ya que vi que nos será de gran ayuda y en vez de llevarla para que la interroguen, mejor decidí hablar con Azazel y le explique su situación para que le concediera la libertad de no ser buscada, a lo que el termino aceptando. Vali respondía a Reynare.

'' Estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice con ellos anteriormente, y le agradezco mucho que me hayan aceptado en su equipo, no se preocupen yo no are nada que los perjudique, yo ofrezco mi vida para ayudar en lo que pueda. Las palabreas de Jeanne, fue un punto a su favor para que todos la vieran con buenas expresiones, y creyeran en sus palabras.

Sin embargo dicho pervertido tenía otras intenciones en mente y se acercó a Vali.

'' Oye Vali, no quiero ser imprudente pero permíteme decirte, que ella tiene unos grandes pech- Issei no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que las tres chicas del pervertido lo jalaron por ambas orejas, pero al final hizo que Jeanne se sonrojara y se alarmara porque estaba ante el portador del dragón rojo y era pervertido.

'' Pero que cosas dices, ya veo que eso del Dragón Oppai no es un chiste de mal gusto, han caído muy bajo dragones celestiales, sería un chiste contar su historia sabiendo que lo llaman por nombres como el Oppai Dragón y el Dragón emperador de los traseros, sería algo que aria reír hasta el más débil y no creyera en su pasado. La desgarradora respuesta de Jeanne, fue algo que hizo reír a todos pero más a Taimait, pero esto le dio de lleno a los pobres dragones celestiales.

'' Albion, que nos pasó. Ya no somos conocidos como los poderosos dragones celestiales, los dos dragones que robaron el tiempo de la dominación de Dios. Ahora somos conocidos como los Sacred Geard, de dos pervertidos. Ddraig lo dijo entre un mal de lágrimas de una manera cómica.

'' Te entiendo perfectamente Ddraig, te entiendo. La voz de Albion daba a expresar que estaba llorando por dentro.

'' Jajaja, no me había reído tanto, esa sí que no me lo esperaba. Al gran rojo estaba que le dolía el estómago de la risa.

'' Hay Joven Hyyodpu, aunque fuiste reencarnado, con la carne del tipo a que quiero derrotar, no has dejado de pensar en esas cosas, creí que serias un poco más maduro, ahora mira lo que has provocado. Vali lo dijo con una expresión algo incomoda.

'' Lo lamento. Issei lo decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Siguiendo con la pelea.

'' Esta vez te voy a demostrar todo mi poder Son Goku, espero que no me aburras. Mira le advirtió al Saiyajin.

'' Ya verás que no soy tan débil como piensas, Goku lo dijo lleno de confianza.

De repente el lugar en donde estaba parado Mira empezó a agrietarse.

Mira entonces paso su rostro a una expresión a la de una que estuviera expulsando poder. Entonces pequeñas corrientes eléctricas negativas, que se simbolizaban con el color rojo empezaron a emanar de Mira. Seguidamente un aura de color rojo, pero un rojo sangre, empezó a manifestarse en él. Todos los reinos existentes, empezaron a tener grandes cambios climáticos.

'' Espero que esta no sea una pelea aburrida. Mira le advirtió a Goku el cual solo dio una sonrisa y mugió con la boca cerrado.

'' No soy tan débil como crees, no soy el mismo Goku que peleo contra Majin Buu aquella vez, me he vueltos más fuerte. Goku le implantaba a Mira.

'' Sabes, en realidad Majin Buu también era un debilucho. No serás a alguien como el al que te enfrentes. Mira la advirtió a Goku, pero esto no lo sorprendía.

'' Es increíble que digas que un monstruo como lo fue Majin Buu, es alguien debilucho. Pero te tengo que decir que eso solo me pone más emocionada. Goku le respondió lleno de determinación a Mira.

Mientras tanto con los otros.

'' Mierda esto se va a poner feo. Ddraig lo dijo dentro del guantelete de Issei.

'' Tanto poder maligno dispersado en toda la Galaxia. Es-es muy aterrador. El gran rojo lo dijo muy sorprendido y con mucho Miedo.

'' Yo siempre quise enfrentar sujetos fuertes, pero esto es miles de veces sumamente exagerado. Al parecer Vali se aterro un poco, algo sorprendente en él, ya que no es de lo que se suele aterrar.

'' Siento el temor igual que tu Vali. Tanto poder maligno surgiendo de un sujeto así es algo fuera del alcance de nosotros. Compararnos con seres del mundo de Son Goku, es como comparar una hormiga con un elefante. Esto sí que es algo que ni yo entrenando toda una vida pudiera alcanzar. Al parecer Albion sintió el mismo terror que sentía su anfitrión.

'' Ese poder, lo estoy volviendo a sentir. Tanto poder maligno me hace recordarlo. Ophis quien estaba sumamente aterrada de tal poder maligno que podía presenciar la hizo tener Flashbak de la macabra sonrisa de Evil Goku.

Kuroka no aguanto más y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

'' Que te pasa hermana. Al parecer Koneko comprendía a su hermana.

'' Tan-tanto poder maligno hace que me asuste. Ese es el poder de un demonio del mundo de Goku-san. Kuroka lo dijo entre el más puro de los miedos.

'' Estos sujetos están más chetados que otra cosa. Al parecer Wikou también estaba sumamente aterrado.

Un portal apareció detrás de ellos, del saliendo los dioses mitológicos, los líderes de las facciones y el gran dios de la destrucción Shiva (FALSO DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION COPIA BARATA DEBILUCHA XDD).

'' Esto es más aterrador cuando se siente de cerca, tanto poder demoniaco me está provocando dolor de cabeza. Gabriel quien venía acompañada de Michael lo dijo.

'' Siento lo mismo que tu hermana. Los demonios del mundo de Goku-san, son sumamente miles de veces más poderosos que nuestro padre. Michael le respondió a Gabriel.

'' Así que las cosas se van a poner serias. Sinceramente estoy preocupado por la facción de los demonios. Esto es una batalla que pone en riesgo la vida de toda la Galaxia y posiblemente el universo. Sirzech se preocupó por la facción de los demonios y su posible destrucción causada por la pelea de Goku y Mira.

'' Esto está a escala de destrucción universal. Tanto yo como el gran rojo nos hemos percatado de eso. Yo Shiva quien soy el dios de la destrucción (Bills cállale la boca XD), he sentido el verdadero terror, lo que realmente es el miedo. También me sorprende que alguien como tu gran rojo este sintiendo lo mismo que yo, saber lo que es el miedo. Shiva confesaba sin rodeo alguno.

'' Que suerte que Thor viene en camino, aunque no sea de gran ayuda, mi hijo será de gran utilidad. Odin informaba.

'' Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, ya que como dijo Shiva, esto puede causar la destrucción del universo. La ayuda de alguien como Thor es de gran utilidad. El gran rojo lo dijo.

'' Pero no que iban venir acompañados de más personas. Rias pregunto.

'' Estarán listos por si las cosas empeoran. Sirzech respondió.

'' Vamos mi Goku, tu puedes ganarle a ese monstruo. Fue lo que dijo Panamue, lo que provoco que todas las enamoradas de Goku arquearan una ceja por el seudónimo de mi Goku Xd.

Mira por fin había dejado de liberar poder, ahora estaba usando toda su fuerza. La armadura que tenía al igual que la falda larga que poseía había desaparecido y solo estaba con su traje rojo.

'' Aquí estoy en modo Súper Mira. Este es todo mi poder Son Goku. Ahora tú me vas a demostrar todo lo que puedes hacer, libera tu poder también. Mira le ordeno a Goku.

'' Veo que eres muy fuerte. No podría estar más emocionado, Mira realmente eres un tipo increíble. Goku quien estaba muy contento por haber aparecido un villano que lo hiciera usar gran parte de su poder, se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2.

'' Este es mi poder, Mira. Goku tomo posee de pelea.

'' Vamos a ver si me podras seguir el ritmo. Al decir eso, ambos dieron un gran choque de puños, el cual hizo resonar todo el inframundo y creo un gran hueco en el lugar. Luego ambos salieron disparados por los aires, para empezar a intercambiar fuertes golpes, que hacían temblar todo el inframundo, grandes chispas de electricidad salían de cada golpe que estos chocaban.

La pelea estaba dejando más que boqui abiertos a los presentes, quien no podían decir nada.

'' Tal vez sea cierto. Por más que entrene nunca lograre a estar ese nivel. Al parecer Vali al ver de cerca el tipo de pelea a las que se ve sometido Goku, entendió perfectamente que no lograría alcanzarlo ni aunque entrenara toda una eternidad.

'' Te has dado cuenta Vali. Permíteme decirte que yo también dudo de que llegue alcanzar ese nivel alguna vez. Albion también le dijo lo que pensaba a Vali.

'' Que apariencia tan extraña ha tomado Goku, pero ahora siento que su poder sea multiplicado más de 90 veces. Fue la opinión del gran rojo.

'' Súper Saiyajin 2. Es la segunda transformación de Goku. La primera aumenta su poder como un máximo de 50 veces, mientras que la fase 2 que está usando, multiplica su poder 100 veces. Si no empezó usando la primera fase, esto solo quiere significar que Goku no la tendrá nada fácil. Sirzech informo.

'' Ahora se ve mucho más guapo que antes, es rubio como yo. Fueron los pensamientos de Yasaka que se hundió en un mal de sonrojos.

'' Ahora tiene el color de mi cabello, es sumamente guapo. Eran los pensamientos de Le fay, quien también se hundió en un mal de sonrojos.

'' Que guapo. Era lo único que podía pensar Kuroka ya que fue su primera vez viendo esa transformación.

'' Con que este es apenas una gran parte del poder de Son Goku. Este joven me tiene impresionado, su poder es enorme mente monstruoso. Son Wukong quien estaba presente lo dijo.

'' Esto sinceramente, es algo que no alcanzare ni aunque tratara de volverme más fuerte. El dios Shiva rebelo.

Al parecer la increíble pelea que se estaba desatando en el lugar, hicieron comprender a muchos, que no podrían estar al nivel de alguien como lo es Goku.

Siguiendo con la pelea.

'' Vamos Son Goku, esto es lo que tienes que ofrecerme, no me hagas reír. Al parecer Mira, estaba confiado ya que creía que tenía toda la ventaja.

'' Te dije que esto apenas empieza, Mira. Goku le aclaro a Mira, quien sorpresivamente apareció detrás de Goku.

'' Entonces esquiva esto. Mira le propuso un rodillazo en el estómago a Goku, el cual resulto dejarlo sin aliento. Seguidamente Mira le había empezado a tomar la ventaja sobre la pelea, empezando a golpear a Goku.

Goku entonces detuvo un puñetazo de Mira con su mano, y luego le propuso un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a volar. Goku siguo detrás del para golpearlo, pero Mira desapareció apareciendo nuevamente detrás de Goku.

Mira le propuso un puñetazo en la cara a Goku, luego le había ofrecido una patada en la cara. Luego Mira le ofreció un doble mazo a Goku en la espalda, el cual lo mando contra el suelo. La caída en picada del Saiyajin lo hizo caer en un cráter, que estaba muy grande.

Mira junto sus manos en forma de ser un cañón Galick, manifestándose un rayo morado, pero con un poco de amarillento.

¡TOMA ESTO! **CAÑON DE HAZ GALICK**.

Mira lanzo lo que parecía ser un rayo de energía amarilla y que se combinaba con otro rayo morado, el ataque iba dirigido hacia el cráter en donde estaba Goku, impactando de lleno en el blanco. Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, porque parecía que Goku había perdido la pelea.

'' Gokuuuuuu. Todas las chicas gritaron preocupadas por su amado.

'' Es la primera vez que veo que alguien pueda hacerle algo como eso a Goku. Vali lo dijo en el más puro de los asombro ya que es muy difícil de creer que Goku haya sido derrotado.

'' Que paso con Goku, porque no ha salido de ahí. Yasaka mostraba una gran preocupación por su nuevo interés amoroso.

'' No hay de qué preocuparse, Goku esta bien. Sirzech informaba, haciendo tranquilizar un poco a las enamoradas del Saiyajin.

'' Si ese es todo el poder que tienes que darme a demostrar Son Goku, entonces deja de oponer resistencia. Mira lo dijo desde los aires con algo de arrogancia y de decepción porque al parecer el estado del Súper Saiyajin 2 no le pareció la gran cosa.

Mientras tanto Goku, estaba dentro del cráter, hasta que pelo los dientes del enojo.

'' Esa fue una combinación de técnicas, y se exactamente a quienes le pertenecen. Ese miserable. Goku de golpe salió del agujero envuelto en un aura dorado, poniéndose a la altura de Mira.

Goku esta vez miraba con gran enojo a Mira.

'' Acaso estás enojado, Son Goku. Mira lo pregunto con algo de arrogancia.

'' Ladrón roba técnicas. Esa fue la combinación del Makankosapo y el caño Gaick de Vegeta. Te voy a preguntar algo y sin restricciones quiero que me contestes. Goku al parecer se había molestado un poco.

'' Te lo voy a conceder antes de dejarte inconsciente Son Goku a ver que me quieres preguntar. Mira le dio la orden a Goku.

'' Que sucedió en mi mundo, que le hicieron a mis amigos. Goku pregunto seriamente.

'' Pues al resultar ser todos unos debiluchos, pues terminaron eliminados junto con su planeta. Eso era todo lo que querías saber Son Goku. Mira lo pregunto con arrogancia, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Goku.

'' Maldición, entonces todos están muertos, significa que las esferas del dragón de la tierra ya no existen. Lo bueno es que aun el planeta Namekuseyin esta hay, si algún día logro salir de este mundo los voy a regresar a la vida chicos. Goku se decía en sus pensamientos y luego miro fijamente a Mira.

'' Van a pagar por lo que hicieron. Goku lo dijo fríamente y los cambios climáticos no se hicieron esperar nuevamente. Esta vez todo el universo, comenzó a temblar y todo el inframundo se empezó abrir.

'' Esta vez, te voy a demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer, me las vas a pagar, Mira. Goku estaba sumamente enojado y su cabello comenzó a alargarse.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, por el enorme incremento de poder de Goku el cual estaba dando a conocer nuevamente.

Mira estaba sorprendido ya que al parecer no creía que Goku tuviera esta clase de poder.

'' Creo que las cosas se nos van a poner fea a partir de aquí. Eso fue Towa que fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras aún seguían viendo la pelea con los sujetos encapuchados que estaban detrás de ella.

Al parecer es hora de que Goku de a revelar un poco más de su poder, por lo que las cosas se le van a complicar bastante a Mira, pero en el próximo capítulo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Buenooo! Mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y que sea de su agrado, pero al parecer yo me equivoque nuevamente Xd. Resulta que faltan unos cuantos capítulos más por hacer, por lo que posiblemente esto tenga algunos 16 capítulos, más los Ovas especiales de Goku conociendo los personajes de Madaka y Momoyo, ósea a todos sus conocidos. Bueno amigos ya eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Se despide su amigo Luis, les deseo muy buena suerte a todos. JANE.**


	13. EL BIEN DEL LADO DEL MAL

**Muy buenas, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar con el capítulo de hoy, quiero decir que ya para esta semana, voy a concluir con esta temporada de Goku en High School dxd, y continuarla para el siguiente año. Esto es debido a que mientras tanto, voy a estar ocupado con un fanfic de Naruto, el cual únicamente voy hacer en mi canal de Youtube, pero por lo menos tenemos en fanfiction a Goku el dios destructor de las dimensiones, que está avanzando a pasos agigantado por así decirlo, ya que ese fanfic aproximadamente tiene un año. Pero bueno, como dije mi último fanfic utilizando a Goku como personaje principal, será uno de Sailor Mon con Madoka Mágica, el cual lo vendré haciendo para el 2020. Bueno, ya ahora sin más interrupciones y sin dar Spoilers, vamos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN A CONTINUACION, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 10: ''LA SITUACION SE PONEN ALTAMENTE PELIGROSAS''.**

Goku se encontraba aumentando su poder, descomunal mente, toda la Galaxia se encontraba temblando por el poder que Goku desprendía. Mira estaba muy asombrado ya que nunca creería el poder que Goku estaba liberando. Towa por otro lado también se estaba preocupando ya que nunca creyó que Goku tuviera esa clase de poder, simplemente no se comparaba con el Goku que peleo contra Majin Buu.

'' Algo está bien raro, ese no es el poder que dio a demostrar aquella vez cuando lucho contra Majin Buu, su poder es aún mayor que ese, que extraño. Conociendo a Goku de seguro debió de estar entrenando por mucho en otra dimensión, los Saiyajines aumentan su poder aún más cuando entrenan en un lugar que no sea su dimensión. Fue lo que Towa opinaba, sobre el cambio drástico de poder de Goku.

HAAAAAAAAAA! Goku luego de dar ese grito, su aura había se había dispersado, y lo único que tenía Goku a su alrededor, eran hondas de rayos que recurrían todo su cuerpo. Goku se había transformado en el Súper Saiyajin 3, una de las más poderosas que posee.

Mira simplemente lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza, y para rematar estaba de brazos cruzados, como si lo estuviera esperando para que por lo menos lo pudiera haber alcanzado. Ambos se miraban fijamente, pero la mirada de Goku era sumamente intimidante y muy seria, esa mirada es la que asusta a todo ser existente en esta dimensión, ni el dios Shiva ni el gran rojo, podían estar tranquilos al ver esos ojos, por lo menos el nervio y la desesperación lo deberían de acorralar a ambos.

Sin embargo, Goku se enfrentaba a un ser que venía de su mundo, el cual tenía por nombre Mira. Un demonio que no parecía estar intimidado por la mirada de Goku, más bien parecía como si lo estuviera esperando para que ataque.

'' Este es mi poder, Mira. Las palabras del Saiyajin hicieron que Mira se pusiera firme y ahora su sonrisa que tenía un tono arrogante había cambiado a una seria.

'' A partir de aquí empezara la verdadera pelea. Al concluir con sus palabras, Mira encendió su aura carmesí, listo para la verdadera pelea.

Sin embargo todos seguían, muy atentos, a la pelea que se estaba por liberar.

Por otro lado, Demigra se encontraba observando todo a través de una bola de cristal junto a Rizevim quien estaba a su lado.

'' Mmm, que extraño. Ese no es el poder del Son Goku que había visto antes. Demigra opinaba, haciendo que Risevim dirigiera la atención hacia él.

'' A qué se refiere, Lord Demigra. Risevim pregunto algo extrañado.

'' Su poder aumentado de una manera considerable, hasta me dieron ganas de ir a enfrentarlo. Al parecer Demigra al presenciar el poder de Goku, les dieron ganas de enfrentarle.

'' Pero ya Mira se encargara de eso, digo, esta insinuando que Mira no podrá ganarle. Risevim puso otra interrogante.

'' De eso no estoy seguro. Pero si algo puedo percibir ahora es que ambos tienen la misma fuerza. Fue la respuesta de Mira, lo cual sorprendió a Risevim ya que se veía que Mira usaba todo su poder.

Siguiendo con el combate, podremos presenciar que Goku y Demigra seguía mirándose fijamente.

'' Vas a atacar o te vas a quedar hay parado. Goku lo pregunto con un tono intimidante, lo que provoco que Demigra sonriera arrogantemente.

'' Se nota que estas confiado. Pero déjame decirte que aunque te hayas transformado en él Súper Saiyajin 3, no podrás vencerme. Demigra luego paso a una pose de pelea y se preparaba para atacar.

'' Pero si quieres que te noquee de una buena vez pues voy a cumplirte tu pedido. Al terminar de decir esas palabras llenas de amenazas, Demigra se lanzó un estallido sónico a Goku.

Demigra le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a Goku, el cual parecía que lo iba a impactar, pero Goku esquivo el ataque sujetando el puñetazo que Mira le tenia destinado.

Esto fue algo que sorprendió a Demigra ya que ese puño empleaba más de la mitad de su poder.

'' Ese es el poder del gran Demigra. Me decepcionas, al parecer no eres la gran cosa después de todo. Goku lo dijo con un tono intimidante y a la vez arrogante, Demigra solo retrocedió unos pasos atrás.

'' No te confíes, no use todo mi poder en ese golpe. Demigra lo dijo aun manteniendo su aura carmesí visible, lo que significaba que estaba usando su poder al límite.

'' Vamos a ver si aún te vas a seguir conteniendo. Al decir eso Goku salió en un estallido sónico contra Mira, dándole un fuerte puñetazo el cual Mira logra esquivar con dificultad, ya que tuvo que utilizar sus antebrazos en forma de X para poder esquivarlo, y la incomodidad de haberlo esquivado se le hacía notar en su cara.

Demigra luego paso a una cara que mostraba una sonrisa de incomodidad.

'' A partir de aquí no me apiadare de ti. Al decir eso, Goku y Mira empezaron a intercambiar golpes, los cuales empezaron a resonar en todo el inframundo.

Se podía presenciar como todo el suelo del inframundo, se empezaba abrir, por cada puñetazo que estos chocaban.

Mientras ambos peleaban se podía ver una cara de dificultad de Mira, quien estaba tratando de hacerle daño a Goku pero este con una cara muy pasiva, evadía todos sus golpes o los detenía con su ante brazo.

Del cielo del inframundo empezaron a caer grandes ondas eléctricas y por primera vez el cielo del inframundo se había tornado de un color azul oscuro.

Todos miraban horrorizados la gran pelea que Goku tenía contra Mira, ya que ellos no creían que iba a vivir algo peor que el mismo infierno de nuevo.

'' Lo estoy viendo de nuevo. Una de mis peores pesadillas de nuevo la estoy viendo con mis propios ojos. Ver que toda la existencia en la galaxia está a punto de desaparecer por causa de una simple pelea. No creí ver a Goku usando transformaciones de escalas masivas, esto es peor que el infierno ya que siento que en cualquier momento todo puede desaparecer. Al parecer Issei, estaba aterrado ya que estaba viendo su peor pesadilla de nuevo.

'' Sinceramente, tengo el mismo miedo que tu Issei. Ddraig también le dijo a Issei que no era el único con un miedo inimaginable.

'' Verlo desde una pantalla te dan ganas de correr, pero verlo de cerca es algo sumamente que te hace cagar del miedo. Al parecer Vali sintió lo que era el miedo.

'' No eres el único, Vali. También Albion sentía lo mismo que Vali.

'' Esto es malo, esto es más que malo. Puede sentir lentamente como cada golpe y despliegue de poder va esparciendo destrucción por todo el inframundo. Es la primera vez que había visto el cielo de este color, y la primera vez que un cambio climático sucede en el inframundo. El suelo se abre con tan sentir la presión de los puños de ambos. En cualquier momento, el inframundo puede acabar destruido. Sirzech estaba alarmado y preocupado porque el inframundo pareciera que iba estallar en cualquier momento.

'' Todos los que presencian la pelea desde otros lugares de seguro deben de estar alarmados. Michael informaba.

'' No solamente las facciones, si no nosotros los dioses mitológicos y los Yokais estamos muy alarmados. Aunque mi hermano el dios Idran, no esté presente de seguro debe de estar sintiendo lo que es el miedo. Debería de venir ayudar en vez de dejar su orgullo por el simple hecho de que estamos en guerra. Al parecer Shiva quería que su hermano ayudara.

De repente un círculo mágico apareció detrás de todos. Del circulo salió lo que parecía un rayo, pero ese era una persona que se había tele transportado.

La persona que había salido del portar, tenía la siguiente apariencia. Era un hombre rubio largo y muy lisado, poseyente de unos vellos ojos azules claro, con una gran musculatura y muy bien formado cuerpo. Este era nadie más ni menos que Thor, el dios del trueno, su atuendo no fue describido porque todos sabemos lo que el lleva puesto Xd, también poseía su martillo, solo que no era la copia que se usó en la batalla contra Loki, este era el verdadero Mjolinir.

'' Hola a todos, yo soy Thor. Mejor conocido como el dios nórdico del trueno, o simplemente el hijo de Odin. El hijo del dios Nórdico hacia su aparición delante de todos los presentes.

'' Conque ya llegaste del valhalla, me pregunte cuando se suponía que ibas a llegar. Fue lo que dijo el padre del dios del trueno.

Thor se acercó a todos.

'' Lo lamento, pero pude ver llegado hace un buen tiempo, simplemente estaba viendo la pelea que estaba desatando mi más temido compañero. Por cierto, debo felicitarte a ti Sekiriutey, pudiste sostener una pelea con mi hermano, y lograste usar la réplica de mi martillo. Thor alababa a Issei quien se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

'' Jejeje, pero de todos modos fue Goku-sensei quien lo derroto. Issei lo dijo avergonzado.

'' A que te refieres con eso de compañero, que hicieron Goku y usted cuando lo lleve al valhalla. Rowisse pregunto.

'' La pregunta seria, se puede saber lo que tú y Goku fueron a hacer al valhalla. Pregunto Rias mirando fijamente a Rowisse con las demás enamoradas del Saiyajin.

'' Mmm, ya veo. Harem Detect. Fue lo que dijo Thor sin rodeo alguno.

'' Así es, estas en lo correcto Thor-sama. Issei lo decepcionado de sí mismo porque las chicas de Goku eran muy buenonas XD.

'' Bueno, resulto que una vez, Goku sintió una gran curiosidad por conocer al hijo de Odin-sama, ya que yo le conté que él era el dios del trueno y era sumamente poderoso. Desde aquella vez le prometí llevarlo al valhalla que era en donde se encontraba haciendo algo por parte de su padre. Goku no aguanto el primer día ya que estaba sumamente emocionado, además el nombre del dios del trueno le llamo mucho la atención. Cuando lo lleve ante Thor-sama, pues estos empezaron hablar y yo deje a Goku junto con Thor ya que tenía que regresar para hacer unas cuantas cosas pendientes. Desde ese entonces no sé lo que sucedió, simplemente cuando regrese por Goku, me dijeron que todo el mundo nórdico había sentido el verdadero miedo al sentir un poder que casi destruye todo Asgard y medio valhalla había sido destruido, por suerte los sirvientes de Odin-sama le arreglaron con su magia, no sé lo que hicieron Goku-san y Thor-sama. Rowisse termino de concluir la explicación de porqué Goku conocía a Thor.

Thor simplemente dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Pues resulta que el me pidió una pelea. Al ser desafiado a un combate por el sujeto que derroto mi hermano, me encendió la sangre Asgard diana y no pude denegarme. Al final Goku me dio una paliza de la cual me arrepentí, aunque fue muy divertido enfrentarlo, desde ese entonces he estado entrenando para poder ni aunque sea hacerlo usar un poco de su poder. Thor decía ahora a que se había dedicado.

'' Hasta el dios del trueno recibió una paliza por parte de Goku, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Shiva opinaba.

'' Vaya, que sorpresa verlo por aquí dios Shiva. Gran rojo no trates de hacerte el callado para que no note que estés aquí, todos los dioses presenciamos la humillante paliza que Goku-San te propuso, pero te envidio ya que lo usaste sacar una extraña aura roja, me imagino que ese era un poco de su poder. Pero con lo que pueden presenciar mis ojos ahora, creo que ni en un millo de años podre ni tan si quiera alcanzarlo. Al parecer Thor ya se le habían bajado las altas ganas de entrenar ya que vio que era algo imposible llegar al nivel actuar de Goku.

'' Jajaja, al parecer el dios del trueno se le quitaron las ganas de enfrentarse a Goku de nuevo. Azazel pregunto con algo de arrogancia.

'' Jajaja, creo que sí señor Azazel, lidere de los ángeles caídos. Thor respondió riendo también.

Taimait dio una sonrisa arrogante y luego se cruzó de brazos al ver eso.

'' Por lo menos no se negó como a cuatro cobardes que conozco, los cuales siempre tratan de evitar una pelea con Goku, diciéndole que tienen que atender cosas importantes. Merecen ser llamado dioses, pero los dioses de la cobardía. Taimait les implanto en su cara a los tres líderes de las facciones y Odin, los cuales simplemente se quedaron callado ante tal humillación.

'' Yo lo llamaría no ser un masoquista, ya que viendo lo que estoy presenciando ahora hasta yo buscaría una excusa, simplemente son audaces. Shiva lo dijo tratando de darle crédito a Odin y los líderes de las facciones.

'' Lo dice el supuesto dios de la destrucción quien le dijo a Goku que no podía pelear que tenía que atender asuntos importantes cuando en realidad tenia miedo. Kawakami apunto acosadoramente hacia el dios Shiva haciéndolo quedar mal con lo que dijo.

'' No puedo creer lo que veo, realmente los están llamando cobardes a ellos. Rias y los demás no podían creer que los dioses se sintieran avergonzados de que les llamaran cobarde.

'' Mmm, bueno no tienen como debatir ante la realidad. El gran rojo simplemente aporto su opinión para en perorar de ya por si la muy penosa situación de los líderes de las facciones Odín y Shiva.

'' Mi padre, los líderes de las facciones y el dios de la destrucción Shiva, humillados por la Reyna Dragona y la artista marcial más fuerte del mundo. Mmm, algo descabellado, pero es lo que veo. Al parecer Thor tampoco creía lo que veía.

Siguiendo con la pelea.

Mira estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades con Goku, bueno de hecho tenia dificultad en todo, la cara de incomodidad que expresaba daba a entender que estaba usando todo su poder, y aun así Goku los esquivaba como si nada.

'' Este es el poder del gran demonio Demigra, no eres tan fuerte como pensé, simplemente resultaste ser palabrerías nada más. Al parecer Goku ya se estaba aburriendo de esquivar golpes.

'' Cállate, no te creas superior por haber aumentado un poco tu poder. Demigra retrocedió varios metros atrás, para lanzarle una ráfaga de Ki roja a Goku la cual fue desviada por un simple brazo de Goku, estallando esta en alguna parte del inframundo causando una gran explosión.

Goku miro a su alrededor, solo para ver la destrucción que estaba causando su pelea.

'' Recuerdo todo el daño que le causamos al planeta sagrado del supremo Kaiosama. Casi estuvo al borde de la destrucción, la fuente de donde nacen los orígenes de la creación en todas las Galaxias y el universo. Al parecer Goku entendió que si seguía peleando con esa clase de poder en el inframundo, este no resistiría ya que iba quedar completamente destruido, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Mira.

'' Oye mira. Goku llamo a Mira.

'' Que. Pregunto con enojo Mira.

'' Vamos a pelear en otro lado que no sea este lugar. No quiero que el inframundo sea destruido por causa de mi pelea. Al parecer Goku ya no quería que el inframundo sufriera las consecuencias por su pelea.

'' A mí se me dio la orden de llevarte con nosotros aunque sea a la fuerza, si se me hubiera de matarte si importa que pase, no me hubiera importado destruir toda la existencia lograrlo, pero como no se me dio ese deber entonces aceptare tu pedido. Mira luego dirijo la mirada hacia Towa, quien escucho la petición de Goku.

'' No tienes que decir nada, lo are de todos modos. Al decir eso, Towa con su báculo transporto a Goku junto con Mira a otro lugar. Luego Towa se transportó a ella misma y a los dos sujetos encapuchados.

Los demás se quedaron algo sorprendido porque todos desaparecieron.

'' Eh, donde se fue Goku con los otros sujetos. Reynare pregunto confusa.

'' Al parecer Goku entendió que si seguían peleando en el inframundo, tal vez este sería destruido por la enorme intensidad de poder, al ver como este se destruía decidió irse a un lugar donde no hubiera seres existentes. Ophis explico, lo que hizo suspirar a Sirzech del alivio.

'' Es un milagro con Goku-san haya entendido la situación, pero sin embargo, tenemos que ir a la mansión Gremory para ver la pelea desde ahí, ya que si nosotros vamos seriamos estorbos para Goku-san. Sirzech explico.

'' Estorbos. Al diablo con eso. Tenemos que ir donde esta Goku-san, no puedo estar tranquila sin ver personalmente que Goku no estará en problemas. Rias se oponía ante la recomendación dada por su hermano.

'' Yo también apoyo a Rias. No dejare solo a Goku, tengo que estar de su lado. Al parecer Sona tampoco quería estar lejos de su amado, pero no eran las únicas ya que todas las enamoradas de Goku estaban en contra de esa decisión.

'' Mmm, no creo que Goku sea derrotado. Si no notaron bien la situación, Goku estaba muy calmado cuando peleaba, mientras que al otro sujeto llamado Mira, se le podía ver una cara de incomodidad. Creo que las cartas están a favor de Goku-san, pero lo molestaríamos si fuéramos al estar cerca. Son Wuokung por otro lado apoyaba a Sirzech.

'' Descuiden, Goku-san estará bien, conociéndolo a él no se dejara vencer. Las palabras de Sirzech hicieron que Rias se calmara un poco, al igual que las otras enamoradas del Saiyajin.

'' Por un lado se trata de cobardía, pero estoy de acuerdo con los que se hacen llamar dioses y líderes de las facciones. Al parecer el gran rojo bajo el autoestima de los líderes de las facciones.

Siguiendo con la pelea.

Podemos ver que nos encontramos en la profundidad del espacio exterior, donde se pueden ver planetas, asteroides, sistemas solares que se encuentran a una distancia de millones de años luz.

Goku y Mira, junto con Towa y los demás encapuchados, habían aparecido flotando en el espacio.

'' Aquí es que te derrotare, Son Goku. Mira lo dijo encendiendo su aura carmesí, poniendo sus pelos más erizados y ya sus ojos no tenían pupila, solo se podían ver ojos de color rojo como la sangre.

'' Vaya, nunca había pensado en un lugar como el espacio. Ahora si no me voy a contener. Las corrientes eléctricas seguían sobresaliendo del cuerpo de Goku, el cual miraba fijamente con una mirada intimidante a Mira.

'' Ya me tienes alto, te voy a dejar incon. Mira no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que sintió como un puñetazo se hundía en su estómago. Al poner la mirada hacia abajo pudo ver que Goku le había propuesto un fuerte puñetazo, mientras que las corrientes eléctricas aún se seguían desplazando.

Mira escupió levemente, ya que de suelte no se le fue el alma después de recibir dicho impacto.

'' Habla más fuerte que no te escuche muy bien que digamos. Goku luego de decir eso retrocedió un poco. Mira quien se seguía sobando el estómago con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo por el dolor, la alzo para ver con una mirada de enojo a Goku.

'' Eres, un, MALDITO. Mira se lanzó muy enojado contra Goku con la gran intención de golpearlo, pero era inútil.

'' En donde quedo tu arrogancia ahora. Luego de decir eso mientras esquivaba los ataques de Mira, le prepuso una patada en la costilla la cual la mondo a volar.

Goku luego apareció detrás interceptándolo con un codazo en la espalda, para seguidamente darle una patada en la cara mandándolo a chocar contra un gran asteroide donde Mira quedo estampado como en un agujero que había provocado en el impacto.

Goku simplemente miro a Mira de lejos.

'' Te volveré a preguntar algo. Eso es todo lo que tienes. Goku lo pregunto de una forma intimidante. Esas palabras provocaron que Mira se enojara más de lo que su límite de enojo se le proponía.

'' MALDITO. Al gritar eso, Mira prendió su aura nuevamente, destruyendo el asteroide en donde estaba estampado.

Mira fue con una gran ira a pegarle a Goku, pero Goku simplemente sujeto el puño el cual iba dirigido hacia su cara.

'' Se ve que aún no entiendes que con ese nivel jamás podrás vencerme. Goku al decir eso le dio un puñetazo a Mira en el rostro el cual lo mando a una distancia algo lejana a la de Goku.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

'' Eso es, Goku-sensei tiene la pelea ganada, ese sujeto está ganándose una paliza por parte de Goku-sensei. Al parecer Issi estaba contento porque Mira no podía ser nada ante Goku.

'' Ya sabía que Goku no sería vencido, él es más fuerte. Gabriel alagaba a su hombre.

'' Ese es mi Goku, no hay nadie quien le pueda hacer frente. Al parecer también Serafall no se quedaba atrás con los halagos.

'' Bueno, podemos decir que ya no debemos de preocuparnos. Vali opinaba.

'' De seguro todos los que estaban viendo esto ya se le fueron las preocupaciones. El dios Zeus informaba. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio porque al parecer las cosas ya no estaban empeoradas, pero quienes seguían atentos a la pantalla de una forma seria, eran Taimait, Ophis el Gran Rojo.

'' Mmm, tengo un mal presentimiento. El gran rojo dijo pero nadie lo escucho.

'' No eres el único. Ophis le aclaro.

'' Al parecer los tres sentimos lo mismo. Taimait les informo pero nadie lo escucharon porque estaban muy relajados porque creían que no había de que preocuparse.

Siguiendo con la pelea.

Mira estaba muy mal herido, y miraba con una mirada llena de rabia hacia Goku.

Goku miraba de una forma intimidante a Mira.

'' Los recomiendo que se marchen, y que le digan al que lo mando a buscarme que resultaron ser unos estorbos que no hicieron nada más que alarmar a todos mis amigos. Si se oponen los voy a destruir, ya que no quiero que por su culpa alguien salga lastimado. Goku les advirtió a Mira y Towa, pero esto solo encendió la rabia de Mira.

'' Que acabas de decir. MALDITOOO. Al parecer Mira ya sentía que estaba haciendo humillado por que le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad para no ser eliminado, este se proponía atacar nuevamente, pero Towa se puso en medio junto con los sujetos haciéndole frente a Goku.

'' Es inútil que sigas atacando, Mira. El resultado siempre será el mismo, no importa lo que hagas ya estás en tu limite. Towa le recomendó a Towa que ya se detuviera, el cual con algo de molestia volvió a su forma normal y su cabello dejo de estar erizado y sus ojos volvieron a tener pupila.

'' Muy bien, Son Goku. Eres más difícil de lo que pensamos, nunca creímos que tuviéramos esta clase de dificultad. Pero qué pasaría si tuvieras que enfrentarte con seres que son de tu misma especie. Towa lo dijo con una sonrisa que significaba pura maldad.

'' A que te refieres con eso de misma especie. Goku pregunto manteniendo su seriedad.

'' Ha llegado el momento chicos, es la ora de pelear. Towa le ordeno a los sujetos que estaban encapuchados. Estos se despojaron de sus capuchas, y Goku se quedó más que anonadado al ver de quienes se trataban.

'' Ustedes, ustedes-son. Goku estaba muy sorprendido.

'' Que sucede acaso no los conoces, pues entonces te lo presentare con lujo de detalles. Al lado derecho, tenemos al príncipe de la raza Saiyajin y uno de tus muy fieles compañeros. El gran VEGETA. Y del lado izquierdo. Es alguien que creemos que nunca has podido ver, pero si has escuchado mencionar. Su Nombre es, BARDOCK, tu muy valiente PADRE. Towa le confeso a Goku riendo como toda una lunática. Había algo diferente en ellos, y es que ambos poseen una extraña mascara que cubre todo su rostro. Goku no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, de verdad ese era su padre.

'' Ve-Vegeta- Pa-Pa-Padre. Goku estaba estupefacto al ver por primera vez a la persona la cual era su padre y la cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

'' Así que, él es Bardock. El sujeto que escuche por parte de Radizt, Vegeta y Freezer. Ya entiendo porque me comparaban con él, es idéntico a mí. Goku pensaba muy asombrado, al parecer no se creía lo que estaba viendo, pero decidió dejar el asombro de lado y ponerse firme.

'' Que le hicieron, porque están de su lado. Goku pregunto con seriedad.

'' Mmm, digamos que son nuestros sirvientes, ya que nosotros manipulamos sus mentes. Towa lo dijo sin rodeo alguno, lo que provoco que Goku se molestara.

'' Demonios, con que quieren para manipularme entonces. Ya entiendo porque los chicos no pudieron hacer nada en contra de estos sujetos, de seguro lograron vencer a Gohan con la ayuda de Bardock quien se supone que es mi padre. Gohan por lo menos no podía ser inferior a Mira. Goku pensaba.

Mientras eso ocurría en las profundidades del espacio, en el inframundo todos se hacían pálidos al ver la identidad de los sujetos misteriosos.

'' Q-qu-que-que si-significa esto, esto no puede estar sucediendo. Rias sintió lo que es el verdadero miedo.

'' Según lo que escuche por parte de esa mujer llamada Towa, ambos son personas cercanas a Goku. Yasaka lo decía asustada.

'' Ellos no son personas, son Saiyajines. Si no escucharon bien, el sujeto que tiene los pelos puntiagudos, es el príncipe de los Saiyajin, llamada Vegeta. Mientras que el otro sujeto, el cual se hace llamar Bardock. Es el pa-padre de Go-Goku-san. Ophis les aclaro a todos en el más puro de los miedos.

'' Por eso no podíamos estar celebrando, parece que las cosas han empeorado. Esta vez fue el gran rojo quien lo dijo.

'' Esto es muy malo, es muy malo. Creo que nos veremos obligados a intervenir. Sirzech informaba.

'' Yo recomiendo que primero veamos cómo se torna la situación. Tal vez ellos no estén al nivel de Goku. Xenovia daba su opinión.

'' Además recuerden, Goku no ha utilizado su última transformación, por lo que aún no usa todo su poder. Irina también trataba de calmar un poco a todos.

'' Irina-chan, tiene razón, primero veamos cómo se tornara la situación. Azazel también recomendó.

Todos guardaron silencio y simplemente mostraron su atención hacia la pantalla.

'' Aunque hayan manipulado sus mentes, are que regresen a la normalidad. Goku lo dijo tomando una pose de pelea.

'' Tu no entiendes verdad. No sabes que tan poderosos son ellos como para que los puedas derrotar. Chicos muéstrenle lo que pueden hacer. Towa le ordeno a Vegeta y Bardock, los cuales se pusieron en forma de elevar poder.

Ambos dieron un gran grito que resonó por todo el espacio, y para la gran sorpresa de Goku ambos se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin 3.

Esto fue algo que dejo a todo anonadado y alarmado a todos en el inframundo, pero el más sorprendido era Goku.

'' Ellos también pueden transformarse. No creí que Vegeta alcanzara esa fase. Pero estoy emocionado de poder enfrentar a 2 Súper Saiyajines 3 a la vez. Al parecer el instinto de pelea Saiyajin invadió las venas de Goku.

Al parecer la verdadera pelea está comenzando, por lo que en el otro capítulo vamos a ver lo que seguirá pasando.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Simplemente considero que las cosas se están prendiendo mis changos, al parecer Goku la tendrá muy difícil para el próximo capítulo. Lamentablemente tengo que decir que esta temporada está a punto de finalizar, esta temporada está a punto de finalizar ya solo quedan dos capítulos los cuales se darán el mismo día como un especial por el final de temporada. Ya cuando finalice con esta temporada, la siguiente temporada seguirá para el año que viene, y si parece mucho pero es para adelantar el fic de Goku el dios destructor y hacer mi nuevo fanfic de Naruto el cual únicamente será exclusivo en youtube, si están interesados mi canal esta en mi perfil, para que puedan conocerle, tengo unos cuantos fanfic hay los cuales no subo aquí. Bueno mis queridos amigos, ya dicho eso me despido. Les deseo muy buena suerte a todos, se despide su amigo Luis. JANE.**


	14. DISCULPAS

**Hola. Espero que estén muy bien. Esto solo lo hago para las personas que me leen desde fanfiction. Bueno vamos a ver algo, Mmm. No creen que últimamente, ya no hago los capítulos como lo solía hacer en antes, pues resulta que si me enterado de eso, pero a que he debido a esto, bueno no hay que mentir, que me ha dado pereza escribir, después del capítulo 8 el cual nada más simplemente fue un asco de capítulo, porque ya es algo que simplemente fue copiado, pero agregándole otros detalles. Si, debo reconocer que me moleste mucho, porque al fin y al cabo, había avisado antes que iba a hacer este tipo de capítulo. Pero como ya todos sabemos lo que paso, pues simplemente fue que yo me moleste. Los insulte a ustedes, le dije (estúpidos). Cuando realmente el que cometió el error fui yo, y pensé un poco mejor las cosas y me puse a repasar todo lo escrito desde que empezó el capítulo 8.**

 **Bueno, gracias a un llamado Kaiser akuma, a quien le pedí un consejo para saber que mis historias no eran lo mismo de antes, como las solía hacer, pues resulta que estaba haciendo todo mal. Por ejemplo, no implemente bien, la relación de Irina y Koneko con Goku, en fin le puse la mayoría de mujeres para su harem porque detesto a Issei como personaje y sigo diciendo que prefiero 10 mil veces a Vali, porque el si tiene esa pinta de ser el antagonista.**

 **En fin… resulta que siempre estuve equivocado. Y no quiero cometer el error como hacen otros, por lo que les pido mis más grata disculpas. Por el simple hecho, de admitir que algo estaba fallando y de que ya mis historias no eran lo mismo que antes, bueno los capítulos en sí, pero siempre va a ver capítulos mejores que otros. Mmm estoy decepcionado de mí mismo, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo mal hasta que me di cuenta. Y para finalizar, debo una disculpa bastante! Enorme a ti**

 **Kiryu. Pues te tengo que pedir una enorme disculpa, cuando de verdad me ayudaste bastante, pero como dije anteriormente, estaba más siego de lo que creía. Tus ideas son simplemente fascinante y a ti te debo una grata disculpa. No solo a ti te digo eso.**

 **Se lo digo a ustedes. Todos los que siempre me apoyaron desde mis inicios, aunque sé que algunas ideas no les gustaron, por lo menos siempre podía contar con su apoyo. Sinceramente, les perdón a todos, incluso a los que no hablan mi idioma.**

 **A ti también Kaiser, te debo una gran disculpa, ya que sabiendo lo que dije anteriormente, en el aviso, pedí como dieras un consejo y te tomaste la molestia a hacerme reflexionar.**

 **No es lo mismo, ver sus comentarios los cuales siempre me hacían algunas veces el día. Por eso si aún me siguen viendo, les pido que me hagan saber si me dan una segunda oportunidad.**

 **Y para reparar todo los hoyos que he hecho dentro de mí historia, voy a hacer OVAS para explicar cabos sueltos, entre ellos la relación de las chicas con Goku, tales como Koneko, Irina, Xenovia y Yasaka. Aunque esta última aún no tiene una relación con Goku, voy a detallar como va hacer lo que provoco su romance, ya que en el la tercera temporada estará todo bien detallado.**

 **Solo les pido de nuevo a todos ustedes.**

 **Que sean mis Guías.**

 **Critiquen fuertemente cuando me esté desviando.**

 **Sean la luz que iluminen el camino del mapa, durante todo este tiempo que me quede escribir aquí, o hasta que esta página deje de existir.**

 **Simplemente, les ruego eso, desde lo más sincero que tengo por dentro.**

 **Todo volverá a la normalidad, se los prometo. Vamos a volver a la típica rutina, de responder comentarios aunque estén en chinos. Acepto cualquier tipo de critica les dije ustedes son mi camino y mi Guía, y por ultimo adviértanme antes de cometer este tipo de error de nuevo.**

 **Y voy aclarar una pregunta, y que es que ha pasado con el manga. Pues verán, hace mucho desde mis inicios, pedí algunas donaciones para el manga. Que pasaron que esas donaciones, pues no pasó nada ya que no recibí donación alguna ya que cancele eso y que yo aria el manga por mis propios medios. Digo esto porque alguien, a quien considero simplemente un cáncer, pero no solo yo si no más de 16 mil personas, se encargó de decir que yo estafe, tanto como a mis subscritores de mi canal, como los lectores de fanfiction, no voy a mencionar nombre por cierto. Pues para aclarar eso, ya que sé que algunos creen eso. Pregunten en aquí quien realizo una donación, pues simplemente les dirán que nadie. Pregunten lo mismo en mi canal de youtube y le dirán lo mismo y aclare que dije que ya cancelo eso porque ya lo aria por mis propios medios, el video donde digo eso está en mi canal, búsquenlo pero está en un capítulo de algún fanfic. Con eso le contesto a ese alguien quien se encargado de mancharme diciendo que yo soy un estafador, cuando el dinero a mí no me hace falta y no tengo que estar trabajando para ver dinero en mis manos diariamente, te lo digo solamente a ti. Tampoco tengo que robar. Y como si fuera poco, nunca les deje algún link para que donaran o algo. Pero porque no se ha realizado en manga, pues la respuesta es el diseñador tiene problemas. Resulta que no hace 2 semanas me dijo, que terminaría con el periodo de exámenes para ponerse a trabajar con el proyecto, ya que no quiere perder el semestre y ustedes saben lo serio que es eso. Por ese simple motivo no se ha hecho. Pero les digo no desesperes porque ya casi lo tendremos, no importa el tiempo si no tenerlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado o leído. Espero haber arreglado todo esto, y dejar de crear en eso último que (alguien) se encargado de divulgar y no voy a mencionar nombre porque mis problemas los mantengo alejados de ustedes ya que ustedes no tienen nada que ver con eso.**

 **Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, se despide su amigo Luis.**


	15. LA DERROTA DEL MÁS FUERTE

**Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer de corazón, a los usuarios de fanfiction, por haberme dado la oportunidad de demostrar, que aún sigo siendo Luis dbz dxd, al que todos conocimos con la historia de, EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD. Aunque tuve que mandarles mensaje privado para que pudieron ver la disculpas, pero siempre are todo por recuperarlos. Simplemente, gracias por haberme dado otra oportunidad. Muy bien, como dije anteriormente, vamos a volver a lo que aremos antes cuando inicie con historias aquí, vamos a volver a responder comentarios y hacer más profundos para detallar todo, para hacer más especiales entre otros detalles. Siento como que si volviera a nacer, de verdad gracias y que la existencia de esta página permanezca, hasta que concluyamos todo lo que queramos. Simplemente, los amo Xd. Bueno ya dejándose de cursilerías, vamos a comenzar con el tan esperado capítulo de este fanfic. Pero ante voy a decir que ya en el siguiente capítulo voy a resumir los volúmenes de las novelas ligeras del volumen 13 al volumen 22, no voy a incluir el volumen 23 porque después del volumen 22, voy hacer todo a mi estilo. Bueno ya sin más pérdidas de tiempo comencemos.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 11: LA APARICION DE OTRO CORAZON MANIPULADO POR EL MAL. '' LA GRAN DERROTA DE QUIEN SE CREIA QUE NO PODIA SER VENCIDO''**

Nos encontramos justamente en la escena, en donde Goku, estaba con su pose de pelea, preparado para ir en contra de dos Súper Saiyajines 3. Goku al sentir el poder, sabía que la situación no iba a ir nada cómoda, por lo que tenía que utilizar al máximo el poder del Súper Saiyajin 3. Por otro lado, Mira y Towa estaban viendo muy confiados, los acontecimientos, ya que claramente para ellos, parecía que Goku iba a hacer derrotado. En cambia tanto Bardock como Vegeta, quienes eran poseyentes de máscaras que cubrían todo su rostro, estaban emanando esa intensa aura dorada, que despeja corrientes eléctricas a través de sus cuerpos.

'' Vayan por él. Towa les ordeno a Bardock y a Vegeta que fueran por Goku. Cuando Towa le dio la orden a ambos, estos solo se pusieron en pose de pelea. De repente ambos se lanzaron en un gran estallido contra Goku, ambos lanzándole un puñetazo.

Goku con mucha dificultad había logrado esquivar los golpes de ambos con sus ante brazos, la expresión se le veía marcada en su cara.

'' Demonios, son muy poderosos. Fue difícil predecir sus movimientos ya que casi no los pude ver. Goku pensaba mientras mostraba un rostro con una pura incomodidad.

Bardock y Vegeta, empezaron a lanzarles fuertes golpes a Goku. Goku con una gran dificultad apena los podía esquivar, con una gran dificultad.

Sorprendentemente, un puñetazo por parte de Bardock, logro impactar a Goku en el rostro el cual lo mando a volar varios metros atrás. Bardock empezó una fuerte cargada contra Goku, ahora eran ambos que estaban peleando.

Esta vez eran ambos quienes intercambiaban golpes, hasta que Goku logro darle una patada en directamente en las costillas a Bardock la cual fue tan potente como para mandarlo a volar haciéndolo chocar contra un gran asteroide.

Goku lanzo una gran bola de energía, la cual impacto en el asteroide donde estaba Bardock, provocando una gran explosión.

De la nada Vegeta apareció, y le dio un buen puñetazo a Goku en el rostro, el cual lo mando a volar pero este logro frenarse. Vegeta inicio una estampida contra Goku, y ambos empezaron a lanzarse golpes, donde ambos intercambiaban.

Goku logro darle un puñetazo a Vegeta el cual lo mando a volar contra otro gran asteroide. Goku mando una gran bola de energía en el asteroide donde estaba Vegeta, provocando una gran explosión y la destrucción del asteroide con este.

Parecía que todo estaba bien.

'' No te creas que te será tan fácil. Esto apenas empieza. Mira le dijo a Goku con una sonrisa que daba a entender que no todo estaba bien.

Goku miro hacia un lado, donde se encontraba una gran cortina de polvo cósmico. Al dispersarse todo ese polvo cósmico, Bardock y Vegeta, estaban de brazos cruzados y pareció que nadie los hubiera tocado, estaban totalmente intactos y sin algún rasguño.

Esto fue algo que no sorprendió a Goku ya que él sabía que con un ataque tan sencillo no iba a terminar todo esto.

'' A pesar de haberlos golpeado, parece que ni si quiera los hubiera tocado. Goku pensaba. De repente Bardock y Vegeta, empezaron aumentar su poder, haciendo resonar toda la Galaxia.

Goku estaba muy sorprendido pues no creía que ellos podían aumentar más su poder.

Ambos salieron en un gran estallido de velocidad, lanzándose ambos con un gran puñetazo a Goku, el cual este logro evadir con sus antebrazos pero con mucha más dificultad. La onda de choques fue tan fuerte, que destruyo varios asteroides que se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Bardock tomo la delantera y le impacto un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen el cual si se vio que le hizo daño a Goku ya que lo hizo escupir sangre.

Vegeta luego le propuso un puñetazo a Goku el cual lo mando contra el aire. Bardock intercepto a Goku con un codazo en la espalda, la cual hizo que Goku gritara de dolor, seguidamente le propino una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

Vegeta apareció por detrás dándole una doble patada a Goku, que lo mando a elevar hacia arriba. Vegeta Salió un estallido de velocidad, dejando rastros de su aura por las aires cuando volaba. Vegeta le propuso una fuerte patada giratoria a Goku, la cual lo mando a volar haciéndolo chocar contra un gran asteroide. Goku caño en el gran asteroide haciendo un gran cráter en este, quedándose estampado en él. Goku ya tenía muchas heridas y brotaba sangre de su boca.

'' Maldición. Pelear contra ellos dos me es muy complicado. Goku pensaba mientras escupía algo de sangre.

Mira y Towa, solo veían esto con una sonrisa satisfactoria por lo que estaban presenciando, parecía que Goku no tenía oportunidad e iba hacer derrotado.

'' Terminen de derrotarlo. Mira esta vez fue quien les dio la orden a ambos para que ya derrotaran a Goku.

Al escuchar esas órdenes, Vegeta empezó a calgar su ataque Big Ban, manifestando una esfera de energía color azul que salía de la mano que estaba estrechando hacia Goku.

Bardock también manifestó energía azul que se manifestaba en su mano en forma de esfera, haciéndose cada vez más más grande. Esta era la técnica de la jabalina conmocionadora.

'' Termínenlo. Al escuchar la orden por parte de Towa. Ambos lanzaron sus técnica, las cuales se dirigieron hacia el asteroide donde Goku se hacia estampado.

'' No me queda de otra. Fue lo que Goku pensó al ver como ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia él.

Ambos ataques impactaron donde estaba Goku, provocando una gran explosión en todo el espacio, que provoco una gran onda de energía la cual destruyo incluso hasta varios planetas.

'' Esto ya se terminó. Mira lo dijo a Towa.

'' Fue algo complicado pero esta vez lo tenemos. Towa lo decía mirando todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

'' Entonces, vamos a buscarlo, ha de estar inconsciente yo supongo. Mira lo dijo.

Todos en el inframundo no creyeron ver lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, Goku había sido derrotado. Todos no podían decir una palabra y solo estaban con la boca abierta.

De repente en el espacio, un gran grito se hizo escuchar, proveniente de alguien que ya todos conocemos.

'' Aun sigue con fuerza, como es posible. Mira lo dijo sorprendido.

'' Esto no puede ser cierto, como después de ese gran ataque puede ser que ese mono siga consiente. Towa estaba muy molesta.

Al dispersarse todo el polvo cósmico. Sorprende mente. Podemos ver a Goku, pero esta vez transformado en Súper Saiyajin 4. Aún tenía varias heridas y tenía sangre en su boca.

Mira y Towa se quedaron sorprendidos al ver este nuevo estado de Goku, el cual ellos podían presenciar. Sin embargo, Vegeta y Bardock miraron detenidamente a Goku.

'' Ahora si voy a mostrar todo mi poder. Al parecer Goku ya estaba muy serio y ahora era más intimidante, pero Mira estaba más enojado que otra cosa.

'' Ese maldito. A pesar de haber sido humillado por él, aun no usaba todo su poder, es un miserable. Mira estaba sumamente molesto porque se dio cuenta que no fue la gran cosa para Goku, lo que aplasto su orgullo definitivamente.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

'' Yo sabía que aún no estaba derrotado. Después de todo no usaba su ultimo estado de transformación. Azazel lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Mi pregunta es porque se parecerá tanto a mí. Son Woukong lo pregunto ya que todos se quedaron mirándolo a él.

'' Yo simplemente digo que me gusta esa fase, ya que lo hace ver más sexy de lo normal. Al parecer Penemue pensó con cosas lujuriosas sobre ella y Goku, y de las otras mejor ni hablar.

'' Lo hace mucho más guapo de lo que es, quiero tener una escena con él en esa fase. Yasaka lo dijo públicamente haciendo que los dioses se pusieran pálidos al igual que todos los presentes, al escuchar eso de la boca de la líder Yokai, pero las chicas no decían nada ya que ellas parecieron de una hemorragia nasal masiva de nivel 7 Xdd, si saber que se condenaba a una silla de ruedas Xdd.

'' Mmm, bueno no creo que sea momento para pensar en esas cosas en esta clase de situaciones. Michael quien luchaba por mantener la cordura y no quedar pálido como los demás recomendaba, pero nadie dijo nada a lo que este solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y de las enamoradas del Saiyajin, mejor ni hablar Xdd.

Siguiendo con la pelea.

Goku seguía mirando a Bardock y Vegeta los cuales miraban fijamente a Goku.

Esta vez Goku en un gran estallido sónico dejando su aura dispersa por el espacio y arrasando con cada asteroide o estrella fugaz que se metía en su camino. Goku le propuso un gran puñetazo a Bardock el cual lo mando a bolar, seguidamente le propuso una patada en la espalda a Vegeta, el cual lo mando a volar hacia el mismo destino con Bardock.

Ambos pudieron detenerse, en el aire, pero al hacerlo Goku apareció por atrás, realizando una estampida contra ellos. Bardock y Vegeta tenían dificultad para esquivar los golpes de Goku el cual se las estaba poniendo difícil, la complicación que ambos tenían al esquivar los golpes de Goku era tanta que no tenían el tiempo suficiente como para contra restar.

Ambos demonios estaban viendo esto con gran enojo ya que nunca creyeron que Goku era más que una molestia he inclusive darle dificultad a sus secuaces.

'' Demonios tengo que intervenir. Mira prendió su aura roja dirigiéndose con una gran velocidad hacia a Goku para atacarlo.

Mientras Goku seguía lanzándole golpes a Bardock y Vegeta, pudo sentir que Mira venía a dar más problemas. Goku entonces, le propuso un puñetazo en el a Vegeta el cual lo mando unos metros atrás y a Bardock le dio codazo el cual lo dejo privado. Dejando a ambos momentáneamente fuera de combate. Goku impartió vuelo hacia Mira quien venía con una furia inmensa.

'' Pelea contra mí, Son Goku. Al gritar eso Mira, empezó a lanzarles fuertes golpes a Goku el cual este esquivaba sin el más mínimo esfuerzo lo cual es lógico, ya que si Mira no pudo con el Súper Saiyajin tres ni hablar del Súper Saiyajin 4.

'' Simplemente eres un gran estorbo. Al decir eso Goku privo a Mira con un rodillazo en su estómago, esta vez sacándole sangre de la boca. Goku luego mando a volar a Mira con una bola de Ki la cual lo mando a chocar contra un asteroide dejando a Mira fuera de combate.

Goku lentamente volteo hacia atrás, y al hacerlo. Pudo ver que Bardock y Vegeta, estaban concentrando todo su poder en un solo ataque, mientras emanaban su aura la cual estaba sumamente grande.

Vegeta tenía sus dos manos juntadas, preparándose su más poderosa técnica, la cual era el resplandor final.

Bardock en cambio con una de sus manos, empezaba a cargar una onda de energía azul. Esta técnica no era nada más que el cañón espiritual final, la técnica más poderosa de su arsenal.

Ambos hacían mostrar un gran poder, incluso lo estaban aumentando ya que ese ataque, era todo su poder concentrado.

'' Su poder esta aumentado de una manera impresionante. Si recibo esos dos ataques combinado, recibiré un muy crítico daño, y si lo esquivo aran volar el universo en mil pedazos. Tengo que contrarrestarlo a como dé lugar. Al pensar eso, Goku tomo la legendaria pose de la tortuga, justando sus ambas manos, para realizar su famosa técnica.

Goku luego prendió su aura y comenzó a juntar todo su poder, en una esfera de energía color azul que se manifestaba a través de sus manos.

 **KHAME… KHAME… KHAME.** Goku empezó a decir las palabras de su más poderosa técnica.

Los tres estaban cargando sus ataques más poderosos el cual estaba poniendo temblar todo el universo.

'' Acaso están locos, piensa destruir toda la existencia de este universo. Towa lo pregunto enojada y a la vez alarmada ya que tenía un mal presentimiento por tal descomunal poder. Sin embargo Mira se encontraba a un lado jadeando del cansase o y con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo al igual que raspones en su ropa.

'' Ese maldito, me las va a pagar bien caro. Al parecer Mira estaba muy enfadado, simplemente fue humillado nuevamente por Goku.

Todos en el inframundo estaban muy aterrados, ya que no podía sentir tan descomunal poder. Los dioses de la mitología no pudieron evitar ponerse de rodillas, incluso el gran rojo no podía mantenerse de pie. Los líderes tampoco se quedaron atrás, ellos entendían exactamente lo que sentían.

Nadie decía una palabra ya que no tenían idea de cómo explicar lo que estaban viendo.

Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir como si estuviera acercando el fin de los tiempos. El universo está temblando de nuevo. El gran rojo con estupefactas palabras lo dijo sin rencor.

Siguiendo con la pelea.

 **KHAME… KHAME… HAME. HAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Goku lanzo un gran Kamehameha contra los Bardock y Vegeta, el cual iba con una gran potencia hacia ellos.

Bardock y Vegeta también lanzaron sus poderosas técnicas, las cuales se dirigían con una gran velocidad hacia Goku. Ambos ataques hicieron un gran impacto, provocando un choque de poderes sumamente enorme.

Los tres luchaban por bien quien ganaba el poderoso choque, pero ambos poderos no se movían, se quedaban como si nadie lo estuviera moviendo ya que ambos desplegaban el mismo poder. De repente Mira apareció detrás de Vegeta y Bardock, y empezó a cargar un Kaemhameha oscuro.

'' Pagaras todas tus humillaciones Son Goku. Al decir eso Mira con una sonrisa malévola, lanzo su Kamehameha, apoyando a Bardock y Vegeta. Al parecer con la unión de Mira, las técnicas de Bardock y Vegeta, eran la que estaban tomando toda la delantera, ya que Mira también se sumó al choque.

'' Demonios, ya estoy en mi limite, no puedo hacer más fuerza, he usado casi todo mi poder, la pelea contra Mira en Súper Saiyajin 3 agoto gran parte de mi poder, sin mencionar la de estos sujetos. No puedo hacer nada maldición. Era lo que Goku pensaba, pero de repente, empezó a tener FLASHBACK de sus chicas y de todos sus amigos, diciéndolo que no se rindiera, llegando al final acordándose de los amigos de su mundo.

'' NOOOOOO. NO VOY A PERDEEEEEER. Goku elevo más su poder de golpe, haciendo que su Kamehameha, tomara la delantera y consumiera ambas técnicas.

Al ver esto, los tres simplemente se cubrieron con sus ante brazos en formas de X, ya que ese ataque iba a pulverizarlos, pero un escudo de energía los cubrió.

Al Kamehameha, había impactado en ellos, provocando una explosión de gran escala que destruyo varios planetas y un sistema solar que se encontraba a millones de años luz. Al dispersarse todo el polvo que causo la explosión. Podemos ver aun Goku jadeando del canse o y sumamente agotado. Goku estaba tan agotado que volvió a su estado base, aun siguiendo jadeando.

'' Lo-lo-logra, al fin termine todo esto. Goku lo decía con una sonrisa de victoria, pero se quedó sorprendidos al ver que Mira, Vegeta y Bardock aún seguían con vida, solo que simplemente, estaban inconsciente con su ropa desgarrada, inclusive sus máscaras estaban agrietadas.

'' Demonios. Si no hubiera protegido a esos tontos estuvieran muertos. Towa lo dijo jadeando del cansan seo ya que uso casi todo su poder para crear un campo de protección que no destruyera a Mira, Bardock y Vegeta.

Sin embargo en el inframundo.

KAWAAYYYYYYYYY.

Las chicas de Goku estaban súper contentas y brincando de la emoción por Goku logro ganarles a los tres.

'' Al parecer todo acabo, estamos a salvo. Azazel lo dijo poniendo la mano en su pecho ya que casi la daba un infarto al creer que Goku perdería.

'' No sé cuántas veces estuve a punto de morir del susto, pero al final Goku resulto ser el vencedor. Vali expresaba ya que casi se cagaba del miedo, al creer que por un instante esos sujetos derrotarían a Goku, ya que si lo derrotaba iba a valer verga todo el universo.

'' Eso es lo que me impresiona de Son Goku. Siempre supera sus límites. Sirzech estaba contento del cual iba hacer su futuro cuñado, aunque era quien el más aterrado estaba.

'' Ya podemos estar en paz de nuevo. Zeus también era quien más estaba aterrado xd.

'' Ese es mi héroe, nunca se da por vencido y al final termina venciendo a quien sea, no importa si es más fuerte. Akeno estaba sumamente contenta de su amado.

'' También es mi héroe no eres la única Akeno. Reynare defendía su territorio ante el Saiyajin.

'' Ese es el hombre con el que me comprometí. No se olviden de mí, ya que soy la primera. Rias le hacía recordar a las chicas y todas empezaron a discutir, provocando que a todos los presentes le saliera una gota de sudor, pero estaban más sorprendidos al ver que la líder Yokai intervino.

'' Y aquí vamos, con una nueva más. Al parecer Issei estaba cansado de ver esto.

'' Al final todas lo terminaran compartiendo. Kiba spolio el final de la trama Xdd.

'' Espero que mi Imoto, no se deje matar a causa de una de estas peleas. Asia ya se empezaba a preocupar por Goku ya que su harem era cada vez más y más grade Xdd.

Siguiendo en la escena del combate.

Al parecer Goku ya se había recuperado un poco pero aún estaba lastimado y su ropa estaba toda rasgada de echo no tenía ni la camiseta ya que se destruyó.

'' Quiero que te vayas de aquí, pero deja a Vegeta y a mi padre ya que quiere ver qué fue lo que le hicieron. Se proponía ir a donde estaba su inconsciente amigo y padre para irse con ellos.

DE REPENTE…

Un rayo de energía de color rojo, había traspasado el pecho de Goku. Goku grito del dolor y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, pudiendo flotar solo por la gravedad del espacio, ya que eso lo hubiera ello caer en el cielo.

'' Ups, mi error. Sorprendentemente, El rey y el dios de los demonios había aparecido, Demigra había aparecido en el área del combate. Esto fue algo que hizo que todos en el inframundo se sorprendieran, porque Goku había caído.

'' Lord Demigra. Towa lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

'' Definitivamente, ustedes resultaron un desperdicio de tiempo, aunque no los culpo ya que nunca creí que Goku tuviera esa clase de poder. Mira lo dijo con una sonrisa sumamente malvada mientras miraba a Goku el cual solo se agarraba su pecho y miraba a Demigra con una gran ira.

'' Quien eres tú. Acaso eres el causante de todo esto. Goku pregunto con enojo, pero al a vez estaba muy herido y se sujetaba su pecho el cual estaba sangrando por el agujero que había.

'' Te lo diré cuando despiertes por ahora dedícate a servirme el resto de tus días Son Goku. Al decir eso, Mira le había lanzado otro rayo de energía a Goku el cual traspaso nuevamente su pecho, gritando este de dolor y sangrando por la boca, cayendo inconsciente y solo flotando en el espacio. Bardock Vegeta y Mira se lograron poner de pie pero con mucha dificultad.

'' Él fue muy fuerte, lamentamos no haber cumplido con nuestro objetivo. Mira se disculpaba ante su señor.

'' No me digas nada ya que vi como los humillaron, ahora tráiganme a Son Goku ya que hemos terminado en este multiverso. Demigra les ordeno ellos simplemente se limitaron a obedecer.

Sin embargo en el inframundo.

'' Ese sujeto ataco a Goku por la espalda lo ha dejado fuera de combate. Sirzech lo decía alarmado.

'' Demonios, no podemos hacer nada. Si vamos a ese lugar lo único que conseguiremos es que nos maten. Azazel dijo enojado por no poder hacer nada como líder de la facción de los ángeles caídos.

'' Planean llevarse a Goku, esto no está nada bien. Gabriel estaba sumamente preocupado por su hombre y a la vez alarmada.

'' Hermano, llévanos donde esta Goku, no podemos dejar que se lo lleven, debemos de hacer algo. Rias le reclamaba a su hermano tomándolo por los hombros.

'' Rias, por favor entiende que no podemos hacer nada. Si algunas de ustedes o nosotros vamos, lo único que conseguiremos es que uno de nosotros muramos. Goku no quería eso. Sirzech lamentablemente le informo a su hermana.

'' No importa si me matan, no dejare que se lleven a mi Goku-san, por favor hermano. Rias esta vez empezó a llorar porque no quería perder a su hombre.

'' Entiéndelo Rias. No podemos hacer nada. Desgarradoramente Sirzech lo dijo muy apenado de no poder hacer nada a pesar de ser Satanás.

'' Gran rojo, tu eres el más poderoso de todos, por favor llévanos donde esta Goku, te lo ruego por favor. Akeno quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos le reclamo al gran rojo, pero este solo agacho la cabeza.

'' Lo lamento. Pero Lucifer tiene razón, nos mataran si vamos a hace lugar. De una forma desgarradora, también el gran rojo le informaba a Akeno.

'' Esto no puede estar pasando, esto tiene que ser un sueño. Momoyo estaba frustrada y empezó a llorar, junto con Xenovia, Irina, Rowisse, Kuroka y Koneko junto con Grafya.

'' Go-Goku-san. Taimait también no pudo evitar empezar a llorar por su hombre y su familiar, pero luego cambio una cara seria y llena de rabia.

'' Demuéstrale porque Goku-san, es mi familiar. Al decir eso muy enojada Taimait se transportó del lugar, haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' No por algo me llaman la diosa dragona. Al decir eso una Ophis llena de impotencia también se marchó a través de un círculo mágico.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido ante las acciones de la Reyna y la diosa dragona.

'' O no, ellas van a morir, eso no lo puedo permitir. El gran rojo también se transportó muy alarmado.

Siguiendo en el espacio.

Goku estaba siendo cargado por Bardock en los hombres, definitivamente estaba inconsciente.

'' Cuando regresemos, me apoderare de la mente de Son Goku, será el más poderoso de mis guerreros. Me va agradar causar destrucción con alguien como él. Al parecer Demigra estaba sumamente contento de que ya pudiera controlar a Goku.

'' Para la próxima vez no le vamos a fallar Lord Demigra. Mira lo dijo de brazos cruzados y con una mirada aburrida.

'' O que los vuelvan a humillar. Demigra lo dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba pura arrogancia lo cual molesto un poco a Mira.

'' Dudo que vuelva a pasar. Towa se defendía de la opinión de Demigra.

'' En fin, regresemos. Fue Demigra quien ordeno. Todos se proponían a marcharse, pero antes de que lo hicieran, Ophis y Taimait, aparecieron detrás de ellos.

'' Y ustedes a que vinieron. Esta vez fue Towa quien pregunto.

'' Si ustedes se van a llevar a Goku-san, será sobre mi cadáver. Ophis lo dijo con una cara de pocos amigos.

'' No voy a dejar que se lleven a mi familiar, además de mi hombre. Taimait incluso adopto ese lado salvaje que mantenía antes de conocer a Goku.

'' Jajajajaja. Por favor solo mírense nada más. Dos chicas enamoradas, a veces el amor trae la muerte. Pero no las matare ya que sería un desperdicio de poder por lo que considérense afortunadas. Demigra lo dijo con la más pura de las arrogancias, lo que provoco un gran instinto asesino en ambas dragonas.

'' Vas a morir, Taimait se lanzó con una gran rabia cargando una fuerte llamarada que salía de sus ambos brazos, y sus ojos pasaron hacer a los de un reptil.

'' Taimait, espera no lo hagas. Ophis corrió tras Taimait, para que no le pasara nada.

'' NO DEJARE QUE SE LO LLEVEN, EL ES MI FAMILIAR. Taimait muy enojado, iba a lanzar esas grandes llamas de energía contra ellos, pero antes de hacerlo. La patada de alguien había mandado hacia atrás a Taimait ya que le dio justamente en la cara. La patada fue tan fuerte que mando a Taimait a chocar con Ophis quien venía volando por detrás, dejando fuera de combate a Taimait, la cual cayo inconsciente.

Ophis quien sujetaba a Taimait, al ver de quien se trataba pudo ver a una chica con el siguiente aspecto. Al parecer es una chica que posee un Voluptuoso cuerpo, y un largo cabello color azul oscuro con un gran mechón en que sobre sale de su frente. Tenía una máscara similar a la de Bardock lo cual no dejaba ver su rostro, y parecía traer una clase de uniforme escolar, lo único que dejaba rebelar gran parte de sus pechos.

'' Bien hecho, después de todo Silvio de algo traerte. Medaka. Demigra con una sonrisa sumamente maligna había revelado el nombre de la chica, se trataba de Kurokami Medaka, pero esta estaba bajo su control absoluto ya que la máscara que poseía la delataba.

'' Desde ahora yo seré quien cuide de Son Goku. A pesar de no ver sus labios moverse, Medaka lo dijo de una forma seductora, lo que enojo a Ophis quien tenía a Taimait sujetada.

'' Pagaras por lo que hiciste. Antes de que hiciera algo, El gran rojo tomo a Ophis por el brazo. Déjalos Ophis. Entiende que nada se puede hacer, lo único que provocaras es que te maten. Goku-san no hubiera querido eso. Las palabras del gran rojo terminaron convenciendo duramente a Ophis quien se oponía.

'' Agradécele a tu amigo que no te haya matado. Medaka lo dijo de una forma intimidante, lo que enojo bastante a Ophis.

'' Me las vas a pagar. Ophis amenazo a Medaka, la cual simplemente regreso con sus amos.

'' Bien echo Medaka. Towa felicitaba a Medaka.

'' No hay de que Towa-sama, por ahora yo me encargara de cuidar bien a Son Goku. Medaka lo dijo para que Ophis se enojara lo cual logro sin dudarlo.

Todos se fueron del lugar, dejando solo a Taimait, Ophis y al gran rojo en el espacio.

'' Regresemos, Ophis. El gran rojo le dijo a Ophis, la cual se limitó a asentir tristemente y con un par de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Ambos a través de un círculo mágico se retiraron, dejando abandonado el espacio.

El silencio que había en el espacio volvió a la normalidad, pero dejando millones de años luz de destrucción y la pérdida de un sistema de estrellas, lo cual era un sistema solar.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno, mis queridos amigos hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capítulo. No se esperaban la aparición de Medaka de esta forma, pues lo tenía planeado desde mucho antes inicial con esta temporada, solo querías sorprenderlos Xd** , **y espero haber logrado mi cometido, muy bien amigos, a partir del próximo capítulo, volveré a responder los comentarios en fanfiction, y por cierto, el fanfic de Goku el dios de la destrucción esta actualizado, eso es para los que aún no la han visto, que cosas habran hay 7w7 Xd. Bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, los deseo muy buena suerte a todos. Se despide su amigo Luis. JANE.**


	16. EL COMIENZO DEL ARMAGEDDON

**Quien uso el Edo Tensei Xd. Muy buenas, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo el increíble final de temporada de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero darles las gracias a todos, por el seguimiento y el apoyo que le han dado a este fanfic. Ya casi llevamos 2 años, ya que fue en enero del 2017 que empecé todo esto, en mi hogar y la comunidad de fanfiction, ahí fue que empezaron mis orígenes en los fanfics, mejorando más mi calidad de escritura y ortografía. En youtube empezamos hace unos 10 meses atrás, pero ya en realidad casi llevo dos años en esto. Recuerden que yo era Youtuber de dragón ball, antes de hacer youtuber de fanfics e historias alternativas. Aunque la verdad soy muy viejo en youtube, ya que en antes yo solía hacer tutoriales de computadora y de descargas de programas y juegos para los años del 2014 a 2015. Como digo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, ya casi somos 20 mil subscritores en youtube, y fanfiction también hemos creado una gran comunidad de lectores y seguidores. Para lamentablemente para los que están en fanfiction, dije que iba a volver a responder comentarios, pero lamentablemente no podrá hacer así ya que estoy estudiando para pasar matemáticas ya que reprobé en esa materia Xd. Así que como ando un poco presionado, tengo que centrarme en el capítulo totalmente. Además sé que en fanfiction hubieron muchos que trataron de spoliarme el final, pero tristemente fracasaron en hacerlo Xd. Por ejemplo, Vegeta, Bardock, Medaka o Goku, están fingiendo ser controlados por Mira, ellos si están siendo controlados realmente. Sin ofender, eso es algo que lo aria un cualquiera Xd. Yo tengo una idea mucho más brillante, y más dramática, la cual no pienso spoliar porque este es el final. Bueno, ya sin más pendejadas que decir, que empiece el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: LOS PERSONAJES QUE VERAN A CONTINUACION, NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS PERTENENCEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 12: UN GRAN APCALPSIS. ''EL ARMAGEDDON DESENCADENADO POR DEIDADES''.**

Había pasado, una semana, desde la desaparición de Goku. Desde ese entonces, todos los dioses de las mitologías, realizaban reuniones en la mansión Gremory. Por seguridad, los chicos tuvieron que pasarse a vivir a la mansión Gremory. También en la mayoría de reuniones que se realizaban, el gran rojo tenía que asistir, ya que el también temía por la situación actual en la que se encontraba, el orden en todo el universo, un orden que está a fuera de su alcance y que saben por mucho, que el control o equilibrio en el universo, es algo que esta fuera de su alcance.

La mayoría de las reuniones, consistían en realizar alguna una forma para rescatar a Goku, o por lo menos para localizar su ubicación, pero nada serbia ya que no podían localizar o sentir la presencia de Goku, y buscar en todo el universo, era más que un dolor de cabeza para todos, aunque dependieran de la ayuda del gran rojo, el dios Shiva y la misma Ophis.

Si bien, ellos sabían que no podían combatir contra esos sujetos a los que Goku se vio obligado a enfrentar, por el bien de todos los mundos mitológicos, reinos y facciones. Todos estarían dispuesto a buscar al sujeto, que si más bien ha traído unos grandes momentos de paz y convivencia, entre las facciones, las mitologías y los reinos, y peores cosas pudieron suceder si todo no hubiese sido por su gran corazón y forma de analizar las cosas. Todos estarían dispuestos a ayudar a Son Goku, ya que quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que los mataran, no era una opción que los dejaban marcados como deidades con honor.

Todos les tenían un gran aprecio a Goku, sobre todo Sirzech, quien considero a Goku como un miembro de su familia, no solo porque este sea el comprometido de su hermana menor. Lo considero como alguien de su familia como si fuera de sangre pura, y él le debía mucho a Goku por todas las veces que ayudo a su hermana, tanto como a su clan y a todas las facciones. El aria todo lo que este a su alcance por traer al cabellos de puntas, al chico inocente que estaba recibiendo clases de modales y madures por parte de su madre, para que fuera un hombre maduro y con responsabilidades, aunque entendía que aquel hombre de cabellos de punta, era perteneciente a una raza guerrera, que no podía parar de pelear ni mucho menos entrenar, por responsabilidades mundanas, por lo que sería imposible cambiar esos grandes detalles de este ser, pero aun así, él tiene un gran aprecio hacia él.

El Mao más poderoso, perteneciente de una caballera roja y un hermoso rostro. Se encontraba en su escritorio pensando, con sus manos entrelazadas con sus dedos, teniendo un mazo formado por su mano en el cual apoyaba su barbilla para pensar mejor. Su hermana menor, la princesa carmesí, poseyentes de unos ojos azules, a los cuales Goku accidentalmente los llamo, el corazón del mar. Aunque la inocencia de Goku no le permitiría pensar tan deslumbrante apodo, él tenía un lado amoroso, y lucia de una forma más madura de cuando una relación se tratase. Él podía conseguir fácilmente, lo que todo hombre le era difícil conseguir, el total control del corazón de una mujer. Esta chica había sido víctima de una gran depresión, la cual no es normal para un demonio, pero pareciese como si le hubieran llevado hasta el alma. La chica pasaba todo el día, encerrada en su habitación.

No podía asistir a la secundaria, no quería hablar con nadie a excepción de su madre, quien la vivía consolando todo el tiempo. Ella se encontraba en una cama, con una bata morada que poseía finos tirantes, y no tenía puesto un sostén, ella parecía una quinceañera castigada, como si la hubieran dejado encerrado y no la dejaron ir a un concierto de Justin Bieber. Pues no, su situación era mucho peor. Ella se hacía con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras tenía unos cuantos flashbacks.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Ella empezó a recordar perfectamente, la vez que le dijo a Goku que temiera en el día que se tuviera que ir para siempre de su lado. Ella recuerda perfectamente que ellos estaban bajo las estrellas, y media luna llena se hacía presente ante ellos. Ambos se encontraban en un puente de la ciudad de Tokio, por lo que el ambiente era mucho más iluminado, además de hermoso.

Obviamente, ambos llevaban, ropas diferentes, no la misma ropa que caracteriza a ambos personajes.

En el caso de Rias. Ella no tenía un conjunto que no era muy llamativo, pero si la hacía lucir hermosa. Tenía un vestido color turquesa, que llegaba hasta los muslos de sus pies, y tenía unas hermosas zapatillas de color plateado brillante o más bien platino. Tenía puesto una chaqueta roja con llamas negras, que la protegía del frio y que era parte del atuendo de Goku, quien en su caso, tenía una vestimenta muy compleja. Tenía una franela negra sin mangas, y tenía un pantalón yim largo ajustado con zapatos casuales. Rias estaba muy apegada a su hombre, parecía una fiera que había tomado a su presa. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa y disfrutaban el hermoso ambiente.

'' Goku. Quiero que me asegures tu promesa. La pelirroja exclamo a su hombre.

'' Que tipo de promesa, es la que deseas. Goku pregunto con una sonrisa, ya que sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de la peli roja.

'' Que nunca me dejaras sola, ni a las chicas tan poco. No nos abandonaras, cierto. Fue la interrogante de la peli roja, quien aún seguía con una sonrisa, ya que Goku entendía su juego perfectamente.

'' Mmm, sabes yo no hago promesas con ustedes. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa incrédula, pero eso no era malo para Rias, ella sabía que era parte del juego de ambos, Rias se puso en frente de Goku y mirándolo fijamente le pregunto.

'' Porque no nos quieres realizar una promesa a nosotras. Rias pregunto entrelazando con sus brazos a Goku por sus fuertes hombros. Goku la tomo por las caderas y le dio un beso algo corto.

'' Porque a ustedes, yo les hago juramentos, los cuales defiendo con mi vida misma. Yo no te lo prometo, ni a las chicas tampoco. Pero si les puedo jurar. Goku cortó lo que iba a decir para darle otro corto beso a Rias, para después luego responder. Pero si les puedo jurar, que nunca las voy a dejar. La confianza en las palabras del peli negro, convencería hasta a la mujer más incrédula del mundo. Los ojos que se ganaron el apodo como el corazón del mar, simplemente comenzaron a brillar y las estrellas se podían reflejar en ellos.

'' Eres muy inocente aun. Pero eres MI INOCENTE. La peli roja tomo a Goku en un profundo beso, los cuales ambos siguieron por un largo tiempo esa noche.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

'' Rompiste tu juramente. IDIOTA. Las palabras de la princesa carmesí eran desgarradoras, aunque se podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro, y las lágrimas eran bastante notorias, y decidió entregarse a la absurda tristeza ya que era algo inútil fingir que todo estaba bien, su corazón había sido destrozado, porque le arrebataron el código de la caja fuerte que solía abrir su corazón.

Sin embargo centrándonos el Mao mayor, él sabía que estaban pasando por situaciones extremas, ya que tenía metido en la cabeza, que demonios, (Verdaderos dioses Demonios) andaban sueltos por todo el universo, y estos son capaces de destruir el mismo universo, la única arma que existía para combatirlos en esta situación, la poseían ellos y la próxima vez que la vean, seguramente será bajo su total dominio, como así estaban sus amigos.

El Mao Salió de su total concentración, cuando de repente se escuchó que alguien había entrando a la oficina.

'' Que noticias, me tienen, Issei-kun, Vali-kun. El Mao realizo la interrogante a ambos poseedores de los dragones celestiales, los cuales Vivian peleando o mejor dicho entrenando, pero sus entrenamientos consistían en pegarse uno al otro.

'' Sirzech-sama, estoy muy preocupado por las chicas. Últimamente, hemos faltado a la escuela, aunque sé que eso no nos afectaría por la magia de la presidenta, pero eso no implica que tengamos que dejar de asistir. Entiendo en la situación en la que estamos y considero que Goku-san, ha sido como un hermano mayor y más que un entrenador, pero pareciera que todo lo que Goku-san hizo por nosotros, cayera por los suelos porque ya no está aquí con nosotros.

'' Él no hubiera querido esto, él no hubiera querido que las chicas estuvieran así, él no hubiera querido que ellas vivieran triste el resto de su vida. Tenemos que ayudarlas, ya tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer. No digo esto para mal, sino porque el mismo Goku no hubiera querido que todo estuviera así, en tan solo una semana. El castaño le aclaraba al peli rojo, quien se le quedo mirando a Issei, con algo de curiosidad.

'' Concuerdo con el dragón rojo, y bueno, ni hablar de mí, al fin mi equipo y yo terminamos sirviéndole a ustedes los demonios. Aunque Kuroka se ponga algo lunática, es una gran amiga. Pero ya no puedo verla así de reprimida. Tenemos infinidades de intentos fallidos para poder hacer que ellas recapaciten, pero parece que si les hubieran quitado lo única razón por la cual estaban vivas. Vali también, daba su opinión de esta situación.

El Mao solo bajo la cabeza ante las palabras de ambos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pueden que sean muy obvias pero se equivocaban.

'' Chicos ustedes tienen conociendo a Goku muchos más tiempo que yo, bueno creo que tu no Vali. Pero ustedes deberían de saber cómo yo, lo que Goku significaba para ellas. Goku era la representación del bien entre todas las mitologías, las facciones y religiones. Más que eso, Goku era quien tenía el timón que guiaba los corazones de las chicas y el de mi hermana, hacia una gran vida. Pero todo eso se apagó, cuando por primera vez en la historia, el capitán se hundió, pero su nave siguió intacta, navegando sin rumbo alguno probablemente navegando eternamente en los extensos mares. Ese fue el dicho de Sirzech. Los chicos solo cerraron los ojos y luego pusieron una mirada baja, ya que ambos entendieron lo que quiso decir Sirzech. Pues era algo lógico, Goku no era algo para dejar envidia a cualquier mujer.

'' Y que aremos en caso de que esos sujetos aparezcan de nuevo, que vamos hacer ahora, tienes alguna idea, Lucifer. Fue la interrogante de peli blanco.

Sirzech solo suspiro ante esto y cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos, como si ya hubiera pensado en algo.

'' Hay que seguir como estamos, esos sujetos solo querían a Goku. Mantengamos nuestras esperanza, Goku tratara de librarse de la situación en la que se encuentra, lo conocemos muy bien, él nunca se daría por vencido. Con respecto a las chicas, pues Gabraiel- San y Penemu-San, vienen para consolarlas, aunque ambas también están destrozadas, pero más que asuntos amorosos, recuerden que hay demonios que amenazan con destruir la vida en el universo. En caso de que ataquen, también vamos a tener que atacar, aunque muramos en el intento. Sirzech dijo.

'' Bueno, es mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados y a esperar que nos maten. Pero por el momento, sigamos volviendo no más fuertes, Hyyodou Issei. Vali le propuso al Sekyriutei.

'' Claro que sí, aunque no sea tan fuerte como Goku-sensei, tratare de volverme más fuerte. Issei lo dijo con entusiasmo.

'' Entonces vayan y sigan preparándose, por si las moscas. Sirzech le recomendó a los chicos.

NOTA DEL AUTHOR: DESDE AQUÍ YA EMPEZARE CON LOS RESUMENES DE LAS NOVELAS LIGERAS, ES UN RESUMEN QUE USE HACE MUCHO, PERO COMO ES LA MISMA HISTORIA QUE MAS DA XD.

A pesar de sabían que ya nada sería igual, Las chicas decidieron seguir con su vida, Entre Gabriel, Grafya, Penemue, Serafall y Velenada junto con Taimait, tuvieron que hablar con las chicas para que tuvieron algo de ánimos a pesar de que eso no sería fácil, Varaquiel tuvo que encargarse personalmente de Akeno, ya que él no la volvería dejar sola en las situaciones más difíciles, era su voluntad como padre.

Todo logro calmarse, pero aun así, el hueco estaba totalmente vacío. Todos regresan a la residencia Son, a excepción de Ophis y Taimait, quienes se quedaron para ayudar en la búsqueda de Son Goku.

Un día todos fueron visitados, por una vampiresa que es llamada como Elmenhilde karnstein. Elmenhilde tiene una apariencia de muñeca con el pelo rubio largo y ondulado, los ojos rojo oscuro, y una cara hermosa similar a la de una muñeca occidental. También tiene un tono de piel pálido similar al de un cadáver. Lleva un vestido rojo usado por las princesas en la Edad Media, con una cabeza adornada.

Ella explica como su sociedad está dividida en dos facciones, y quiere que Gasper se una a la suya. Esta decisión obviamente fue rechazada por Rias, pero de todas formas ella aprovecho el periodo de paz entre las facciones y los amenazo por eso, por lo que se vieron obligados a prestar a Gasper. Todos se encontraban en la escuela, hasta que el grupo Gremory es atacado por magos, quienes secuestraron a los miembros del primer año.

El grupo Gremory con ayuda de la nobleza de Sona. Todos se van a una fábrica extraña que se encontraba ubicada en la brecha dimensional. Al estar allí, ambos se encuentran con un mago extraño que invoca un Dragón maligno llamado Grendel, uno de los dragones malignos el cual fue asesinado en el pasado. Issei se batió en combate contra él.

Todos los esfuerzos de Issei son inútiles ya que Grendel lo supera. Issei entonces usa la espada Escalon, haciéndole un gran daño a Grendel, pero no era tanto como parecía. Al terminar la pelea, el mago le dice a Grendel que se retire por el momento, pero antes de que el mago se fuera, este revelo su identidad.

Este mago resulto ser el hermano menor de Grafya, Euclid Lucifuge, el cual se creía que había muerto en la guerra contra la facción vieja de satanes, revelando que este está unido a la brigada del caos.

Ya luego de esto, los chicos estaban tratando de ayudar a Albion, ya que este sufría de un colapso mental porque era conocido como el emperador blanco de los traseros. Sin embargo Issei, Akeno y Rias fueron a Grigori, para ir al laboratorio donde investigaban a las Sacred Geard. NOTA DEL AUTHOR: ESTE ES EL RESUMEN DEL VOLUMEN 15, QUE MAS BIEN NOS REDACTA UNAS MINI HISTORIAS, PERO HUBO UN ECHO EN DONDE AKENO ASOTO A SU PADRE CON UN LATIGO CON UN TRAJE DE DOMINATRIZ, LO QUE HISO EXICTAR A SU PADRE YA QUE LE RECORDO A SU MADRE, POR ESO VOY A QUITAR ESA PARTE QUE EN LO PERSONAL ES MUY DESAGRADABLE.

Después de que Kiba y Rias, fueron a Rumania para hacer las negociaciones de paz con los vampiros, son atrapados por la facción Tepes de Vampiros, ósea la malvada, la facción Carmilla es la buena. También se descubre que la brigada del caos a estado ayudando a la facción Tepes de Vampiros. Cuando Azazel se entera de que Rias y Kiba están atrapados, mandan al resto del clan Gremory para que vayan ayudarlos y rescatar a Rias, luego ellos fueron llevados ante la Reyna de la facción Tepes, la amiga de la infancia de Gasper. Ella es descrita como una mujer joven con cabello rubio corto y ojos rojos. Issei dice que ella es tres o cuatro años mayor que él y que tiene la belleza de los vampiros y los humanos. Ella es reconocida como la portadora del santo Grial, así como su hermano Marios Tepes, quien era el nuevo árcade de la ciudad, cuando el grupo Gremory se reúne con ellos se dan cuenta de algo malo, hasta que Mario Tepes revela que está controlando la mente de su hermana Valerie y la está manipulando a su conveniencia lo que explicaba por qué Valerie podía comunicarse con los muertos, por el uso excesivo del Grial.

Ellos tratan de atacar a Mario, pero luego se sabe que este tenía como guarda espaldas Gron Caush, el Dragón maligno más fuerte de todos y se dice que su poder estaba a la par con Albion y Ddraig. Por fin descubren que el que estaba de todo esto, era nadie más ni nadie menos que Ricevim Lucifer, el hijo del Satán Original, abuelo de Vali y aliado de Demigra, quien tenía como guarda espalda a Lili, la copia de Ophis. Por fin se descubre que las intenciones de ellos, es extraerle el santo Grial a Valerie, para poder revivir a Dragones malignos, por lo que los Gremorys deciden intervenir ya que la vida de Valerie estaba en riesgo. Mario Tepes logra extraerle el Longinous a Valerie provocando su muerte.

Cuando Gasper ve esto se enoja y activa su Balance Breaker asesinando a Mario. Más tarde el grupo Gremory se encuentra peleando con el Dragón maligno Grender, en donde Rias utiliza una nueva técnica, la estrella de la extinción, que era una masa enorme de energía de la destrucción del clan Gremory. Esta es arrojada hacia Grender, donde este cae derrotado, hasta que aparece Cron Caush, quien se enfrenta a Vali e Issei, logrando derrotarlos al instante sin usar su verdadera forma. Euclid Lucifuge, quien tenía una copia exacta del Balance Breaker de Issei, teniendo sus mismas habilidades y su fuerza natural logrando superar incluso la prison cardenal de Issei. Issei uso una nueva técnica, en donde podía usar las habilidades de Vali, las cuales son la de dividir y reflejar. La batalla termina con Ricevim, Lili y Euclid, retirándose del lugar. Koneko también uso su modo Shirone, en donde esta usa unas flamas blancas que hicieron cenizas a vampiros de clase suprema fácilmente, la transformación provoco que su cuerpo se pusiera más voluptuoso, comparado con el de su hermana Kuroka.

NOTA DEL AUTHOR: Si creyeron que Koneko era una Loli, pues hay tienen todo lo contrario perros, ella es una hermosa Oppia :v XD.

Un día Rowisse tuvo que fingir ser la novia de Issei porque su abuela iba de visitas ya que ella quería conocer a su novio, obviamente hablamos de Goku, pero como este no estaba Rowisse no tuvo otra elección que tomar a Issei, aceptando este la petición de Rowisse. Rowisse e Issei iban caminando hasta que se encuentran con Euclid, quien trata de convencer a Ophis para que se les una a la brigada del caos, obviamente Ophis, se denegó ante esta petición de Euclid. El grupo Gremory es invitado a la escuela de Sona en donde los demonios se hacían más fuerte, don el clan Gremory ayudaba a los pequeños demonios. Obviamente, recuerdos de entrenamientos, vinieron a la cabeza de Akeno. Ella recordaba claramente, como el pelis de punta los entrenaba hace unos meses atrás. Tal vez dolía de solo recordarlo, pero a la vez era algo tierno porque se trataba del amor de su vida.

Rowisse le dice a Issei, que Euclid la quería para saber la información de los sellos que servían para liberar al Trihexea, ya que ella investigaba sobre eso. Ella le pidió a Issei que la tendría que matar, para que dicha información no fuera revelada. Obviamente el castaño se mostró negativa ante la decisión de la peli blanca, por el siguiente motivo. Goku le había dicho muchas veces a Issei, que en caso de que a él le llegara ocurrir algo, el seria el responsable de mantener a las chicas con vida. De repente la escuela es invadida por la brigada del caos, quien pone una barrera sobre toda la escuela la cual funciona como un alterador del tiempo en donde un minuto dentro es una ora fuera de la barrera. Comienza la batalla contra la brigada del caos, en donde aparecieron muchos dragones malignos producidos en masa. Barburia, la poseyente del Longinous en donde cristo fue crucificado, que es capaz de realizar fuego y tener voluntad propia. Issei y Sairaor pelean contra Grender, quien esta vez es mucho más fuerte.

Sairaor e Issei salieron gravemente lastimados, pero lograron derrotar al Dragón, en donde Koneko con su modo Shirone, sella su alma para que este no pueda volver a la vida con el santo Grial que le robaron a Valerie.

Euclid aparece y este secuestra a Rowisse, Issei y Rias siguen a este para poder rescatarla. Euclid revela que quiere a Rowisse, para que sustituya a su hermana mayor Grafya, ya que tienen un cierto parecido físicamente, además de saber la información para poder liberar al Trihexea. Euclid utilizo a unos magos como bombas vivientes en donde se destruyó la escuela de Sona. Esto despertó la furia de Issei logrando despertar la Longinous Esmachel, un poder prohibido que gasta demasiada energía, logrando derrotar a Euclid.

Pero el verdadero Objetivo de la brigada del caos era tomar la ciudad flotante de Agres, en donde Ajuka beelzebu fabrica las piezas para poder hacer a los nuevos demonios.

Días pasaron, y seguían pasando, las esperanza de volver a Goku, ya eran muy escasas. Era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, y Vali se encontraba conversando con Althur pen dragón y Bikou.

'' Que fastidio, Azazel y Lucifer, ahora quiere que exterminemos demonios renegados, cosa que debería ser realizada por los clanes de Sitri y Gremoy. Bikou se quejaba ante la decisión de ambos líderes de las facciones.

'' Es cierto Vali, deberíamos estar librando batallas en otro lugares, porque no vamos hacer cosas más interesantes con los dioses de las mitologías. Althur pregunto.

'' Recuerden que aremos parte de la brigada del caos, esta es una forma de recompensar el terrorismo que realizamos anteriormente, aunque sí, es aburrido. Vali también se quejaba.

'' Ya me empezaba a preguntar, cuando iban a regresar, en donde se encontraban, Jeanne, Kuroka, Hermana. Fue la interrogante de Arthur hacia las chicas las cuales parecían algo nerviosas, y eso se podía reflejar en sus miradas.

'' Que sucede, porque tan pálidas, porque lucen tan preocupadas. Bikou interrogo, esa pregunta fue algo que hizo que Jeanne y Le fay se pusieran más nerviosas.

Si ninguna otra alternativa, ya que era imposible mentirles a sus amigos, tuvieron que contarles.

'' Mmm, bueno, espero que sepan mantener secretos. Últimamente, ustedes saben que Kuroka-chan, bueno, cuando íbamos caminando, ella iba mareada, tenía nausea, inclusive vómito. Saben que quiere decir eso. Jeanne interrogo a los chicos, los cuales se quedaron pensativos.

'' Bueno, puede que este enferma, pero sería algo raro ya que los demonios no se enferman. Arthur llego a esa concusión.

'' Tal vez la respuesta seria, que tuvo mala digestión. Bikou dio su respuesta.

'' Que tiene que ver eso con un secreto, a lo mejor la comida provoco que ella tuviera mala digestión. Vali pregunto.

'' Como pueden ser tan idiotas, hermano, tu que te la das en inteligente, cuando ni si quiera sabes que significa esos extraños síntomas, obviamente no es una mala digestión, ni es una enfermedad por que los demonios no padecen de esas cosas. Le Fay, lo dijo con una cara enojona al estilo anime, apuntando acosadoramente a ambos chicos.

'' Tranquila Le Fay, no hace falta hacer tanto escándalo porque ellos no sepan que significa. Kuroka con dijo con una tierna sonrisa y leve rubor en sus mejillas lo cual provoco que los chicos, miraran a Kuroka como un bicho Raro porque no se puso de la misma forma que Le Fay, Kuroka pase su mano suavemente por su estómago y lo miraba con una calidez única.

'' Chicos. Estoy esperando un hijo.

….

….

…

..

.

'' NAAAANIIIIIIIIIIII. Los chicos salieron volando de la impresión con una cara de sorpresa al estilo anime, tan grande fue su sorpresa que se cayeron del techado del edificio donde se encontraban. Kuroka miro esto de una forma extraña, pero Le Fay y Jeanne solo suspiraron ante la imbecilidad que demostraban estos 3 tipos, hasta se podía escuchar como sonaba la alarma de un auto, lo que indicaba que los chicos habían caído sobre un auto.

Ya cuando todo parecía más calmado, ambos con chichones en la frente. Miraban fijamente el abdomen de Kuroka.

'' Y de quien es. Bikou pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, lo que provoco que Jeanne le metiera un fuerte coscorrón provocándole un segundo chinchón en la frente, hasta se le podía ver que le habían sacado varias muelas.

'' De quien crees que más puede ser idiota. Jeanne se quejó con una cara enojona al estilo anime.

'' Pues obviamente es de Goku-san. Le Fay lo dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente por la idiotez de Bikou, pues él sabía perfectamente que Kuroka solo estaba interesada en Goku.

'' Con razón puedo sentir una energía similar a la del, que proviene de tu estómago. Lo malo es que él no lo sabe, cierto. Vali pregunto, Kuroka solo miro hacia su estómago tristemente.

'' Pues no, me acabe de enterar esta tarde. No quiero contárselo a las demás, ya que eso la destrozarían más creo. Pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, no podía ocultárselo a ustedes. Kuroka explicaba.

'' Pues ya veo. Entonces que así sea, por lo menos mantengamos vivas la esperanza de que Goku pueda aparecer. Arthur recomendaba.

'' Lo único que quisiera saber, cual fue el momento en la que tú y Goku, bueno ya sabes el resto, pues tu viviste en su casa por un tiempo, pero con las demás hay adentro, eso sería algo imposible. Bikou preguntaba.

'' Tuvimos ocasiones en la que salíamos solos, y bueno, una noche que la pasamos en un Hotel, ocurrió la magia. Kuroka daba a revelar.

'' Entonces no debes esforzarte mucho, eso le provocaría daño al futuro hijo que esperas. Yo opino que debes estar relajada y no esforzarte demasiado. Vali le recomendó a Kuroka.

'' Pues claro que sí. Yo espero un hijo de Son Goku, y lo cuidare con mi vida. Kuroka lo dijo mirando su estómago con una ternura increíble, pues ya sintió lo que es tener amor de madre.

Ya luego de eso, llego el día de navidad e Issei y Rias, estaban viendo el programa del Dragón Oppai, hasta que sucede algo. El grupo Gremory tiene que ayudar en el cielo, porque tiene que ayudar para un proyecto especial para Michael en donde estos tienen que ayudar. Se revela que el cielo tiene 7 niveles, los cuales son paraísos, cada uno con diferentes propósitos. En lo más alto, se encuentra el sistema de la Sacred Geard donde solía vivir Dios, ese es el paraíso 7. Un piso abajo en el piso 6 estaban los serafines y solo ciertos tipos de ángeles podían entrar. Luego de que Issei causara problemas por su perversión, estos hablan con Michael, al llegar a casa estos reciben la visita del padre de Irina quien es un exorcista de la iglesia, llega con la intención de ayudar en el proyecto navidad, así como entregarle a Irina para entregarle una perilla, que le dirigiría a una habitación especial en donde ella podía tener relaciones sexuales sí que caiga del cielo, no importa de qué raza sea la persona, o a que facción pertenezca.

Irina, Xenovia, Asia, Issei y el padre de Irina iban en las tiendas para comprar las cosas de navidad hasta que un sujeto los ataca, revelando este que tiene la espada que posee la mitad del alma de Dragón maligno, mejor conocido como Yamata No Orochi. Este se retira luego de hacerle un gran daño al padre de Irina, explicando este que el sujeto era su subordinado de la iglesia en el pasado. Resulto que se descubrió que el mantenía una relación amorosa con la ex gobernante de la ciudad quien era la prima del campeón de los Ratin Games. Este fue asesinado por la iglesia junto con ella. Masomi que era el nombre del sujeto, fue revivido por la brigada del Caos y ahora está en busca de venganza, por lo que le hicieron en el pasado, en lo que el padre de Irina tuve que ver, ya que fue forzado a obedecer por la iglesia.

El Padre de Irina es llevado al padre del cielo, en donde este es tratado para curar el veneno que tiene en su cuerpo. Luego se recibe la llamada de que el cielo está siendo atacado por la brigada del caos y al llegar pudieron ver como Cao Cao, es atacado por Dragones Malignos. Irina recibe la espada santa que tiene la habilidad de purificar, la cual se la otorga su padre. Comienza la batalla con los Dragones malignos pelean contra el clan Gremory, pero son demasiados.

Mientras avanzaban por los paraísos para salvar al padre de Irina, por el camino ellos se toparon con Ladon un Dragón maligno que utiliza magia, en donde los chicos recibieron la ayuda de Cao Cao, logrando vencer al Dragón fácilmente y Koneko sella su alma. Issei iba con los demás a rescatar al padre de Irina, pero son emboscados por Cron Caush y varios dragones malignos los cuales les bloquearon el paso.

Pero de repente aparece Dulio Esduardo, el has de miguel y el choker de la iglesia quien posee la segunda longinous más fuerte, la seni Tempes, este se dispone a pelear contra Cron Caush y Barburia. Cuando los demás chicos llegan hasta donde estaba el padre de Irina, ven que este estaba siendo atacado por Masomi quien poseía la espada que tenía las 8 cabezas de Dragones. Masomi es derrotado y su espada es purificada, pero este llega a buenos términos con Issei, hasta que de repente fue asesinado por Ricevim.

Un enojado Issei se lanza a pelear contra él, lo que resulta ser inútil, ya que Ricevim tiene una habilidad que se llama Canciller, la cual rechaza todos los ataques de Issei. Ddraig le habla de una habilidad nueva a Issei, la cual tiene por nombre penetrar, la cual cancela todo tipo de defensa, logrando provocarle daño a Ricevim, hasta que apareció Michael.

Ricevim afirma que consiguió su objetivo, ya que su madre consiguió el fruto de la sabiduría y de la vida, las cuales son necesarias para liberar al Trihexea, las cuales estaban escondidas por el purgatorio.

Ya luego de haber pasado todo eso. Los chicos regresan a Kioto, por cuestiones de año nuevo encontrándose con Kunou y su madre Yasaka. Ya que Kunou ira a la misma escuela el siguiente año. Los chicos rezaron por sus peticiones, las cuales eran muy obvias aunque había otra en la mente de Irina y era ganar la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, y aunque no gane que todo se lleve de buena manera. Esto es debido, a que chicas como Rias, Sona, Akeno y Tsubaki, se iban a graduar, por lo que ya iban a salir de la secundaria. Obviamente estoy incluía a Goku pero obviamente no se podía ya que él no estaba. Las chicas trataban de soportar eso pero era inútil y las lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

También el ex portado de la espada durandar hizo su aparición, donde este no podía permitir que los cielos y los demonios con los ángeles caídos no convivieran. Tanin aparece junto con Cron Caush, donde este explica que abandono la brigada del caos y que está bajo la tutela de Tanin, ambos consiguieron un huevo de Dragón de una raza desconocida y lo dejan a cargo y por la protección de la mano de Ophis. Issei peleo contra Basco estrada, donde Issei la tiene difícil, ya que este tiene la copia de la espada durandar. El Clan Gremory se enfrentó a los rebeldes de la iglesia.

Xenovia termino encargándose de Basco estrada, en done este a pesar de tener un 40% de poder la espada podía hacerle frente ya que era su antiguo portador, pero al final este término perdiendo porque dividió su espada en dos. Los chicos reciben la ayuda del equipo Vali, tanto como del Clan Sitry en la pelea. Al ser Basco derrotad, Barburia aparece para luchar contra todos, pero es inútil, ya que no puedo contra Issei y Xenovia, pero al final esta decide usar su Balance Breaker, siendo aún derrotado por Issei y Xenovia.

Los chicos recibieron la noticia de que Xenovia había ganado la presidencia, y Basco resulto arrestado, pero al final este recapacita y le da la mitad del santo Grial a Azazel el cual era necesario para la recuperación de Valerie. Los chicos recibieron la noticia de que Ravel y Raiser, fueron capturados mientras estaban en un Ratin Game.

Días después, Azazel les dice a los chicos que ya ellos fueron recuperados. El clan Gremory se dirigió hacia donde Ajuka Beelzebud, donde este cuenta que el campeón de los Ratin Game Dijause Velear y su equipo tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de la ciudad flotante, Agrias.

Un Dragón maligno logra llevarse el huevo que estaba bajo el cuidado de Ophis, quien lo había dejado de lado, logrando también este secuestrar a los padres de Issei, hasta que Cron Caush se da cuenta.

Los chicos reciben la información de donde se encontraba la ciudad flotante de Agres, donde el Dragón maligno se llevó el huevo y los padres de Issei.

Así se formó un nuevo equipo, llamado el equipo DXD. Este equipo estaba conformado por, el equipo Gremory, el Equipo Sitry, la hermana Griselda, Dulio Esduardo Y Eslasdou, los santos Valientes, con Kuroka, Jeanne y Le fay. El Grupo Sitry es atacado por Dragones en masa, donde todos empiezan a pelear. Rias usa por primera vez la Cardenar promosion, la armadura de Dragón que uso en el anime, pero en realidad es aquí la primera vez que lo usa. El dragón maligno, responsable de la desaparición de los padres de Issei y el extraño huevo de Dragón, es derrotado por Cron Caush en su verdadera forma, lo sorprendente es que este lo derroto con un solo golpe. Todos se dividen, pero apareció una pantalla en donde se muestra el campeón de los Ratin Game, en donde la transmisión era para todo el inframundo, empezando a revelar este todos los secretos del inframundo, como los secretos del Ratin Game, las piezas del Rey y el asesinato de su prima, ya que él se había enterado de toda esa información.

Issei y Asia, llegan para enfrentar a Dijause Velear y a Ricevim, pero Dijause con la pieza del rey logra controlar a ambos. Dijause le da un líquido extraño a Issei delante de sus padres, mostrando así una especie de Dragón en Issei y revelando que él era un demonio, aun así los ellos terminaron aceptando a sus hijos. Issei recupero los ánimos de pelear. Asia logra despertar su Balance Breaker, logrando salvar a sus padres.

Issei alcanza la Diavolus Dragón, la cual recito con una especie de canto junto con Ophis. Ricevim recibe un gran daño por parte de Issei, pero este se curaba con las lágrimas de Phoenix, al final el campeón de los Ratin Games, termina traicionando a Ricevim, quitándole las habilidades curativas a las lágrimas de Phoenix. Issei le cuenta a Dijause que vio a su prima en el cielo, a lo que este con llorando admite que Issei lo ha derrotado, Issei entra en un estado de coma debido a su nuevo poder.

Azazel fue a hablar con Lili, quien es la copia de Ophis. Azazel quería pasar a una habitación, a la cual Lili no lo dejaría entrar, pero al darle este un caramelo este si la dejo pasar, pero de repente llego Ricevim. Los Dragones malignos Asidajaka y Apofis, terminaron traicionando a Ricevim, llevándose el Grial junto con ellos, dejando a Ricevim, Azazel y Vali, quien este último venia llegando. Vali demuestra un nuevo poder llamado la Imperial Juggernaodrive, donde Ricevim recibió la paliza de su vida, aunque Lili lo iba a evitar pero Vali al final la convenció y termino dejando a Ricevim.

De repente dos puertas doradas aparecieron, de ella saliendo el Rey Dragón Fanrir, quien le aplasto las piernas a Ricevim pisándolo, por haberle pegado a Asia. Como Fanrir estaba muy enojado, este le arranco la cabeza a Ricevim provocando su muerte.

Azazel continúo investigando, hasta que entro a la habitación donde se encontró con algo inesperado. Se encontró con una bestia de 7 cabezas y 10 cuernos estaba durmiendo, y emanaba un aura oscura, siendo esta bestia más grande que el gran rojo. Se trataba del Trihexea El dragón del apocalipsis quien estaba conectado a un reactor mientras dormía.

Lili le muestra a Azazel una pared, en donde habían armaduras de Ddraig, producidas en masa, todo seguía en orden ya que el Trihexea seguía durmiendo, hasta que de repente se activa la energía del lugar y se escucha la voz de Ricevim quien había grabado un mensaje en caso de su muerte, usando su alma como ultimo recurso. Vali atacaba junto con Lili, pero esto resulto ser inútil ya que no le hacía nada al Trihexea, lo que lo llevo a despertar, los Dragones malignos asidajaka y Apofis junto con otros Dragones malignos, logran transportar la ciudad de Agres junto con el Trihexea, desapareciendo ellos con todo eso.

Se realiza una reunión entre todos los dioses mitológicos. El gran rojo dice que él es el único que es capaz de derrotar al Trihexea, ya que ellos dos tienen como destino pelear hasta la muerte, la pelea no se parara entre ellos hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Pasaron 5 días desde el despertar del Trihexea, y este seguía causando destrucción en el mundo mitológico y reinos, dividiendo su cuerpo en 7 partes para atacar a todos a la vez.

Al fin había llegado el momento del fin, y todos se prepararon para combatir al Trihexea y los Dragones malignos.

La batalla final, se llevaría a cabo en la brecha dimensional, ya que el gran rojo llamo al Trihexea para que vinieran a pelear.

En la brecha dimensional había un enorme ejército, que era comandado por el Gran Rojo y el dios Shiva. Estaban todos los dioses de las mitologías, los líderes de las facciones, las deidades más poderosas del mundo Yokai, Cao Cao, Sairaor, El equipo Vali pero Kuroka tuvo que quedarse, ya que ella tenía 2 meses de embarazo, y se quedó en la residencia Son junto con Asia y las demás chicas que no podían combatir como Yura, Le Fay y Aika, después todas las demás chicas se fueron a luchar y Kuroka aún no había revelado su secreto, por lo que solo ellas podían ver la pelea detrás de un holograma. Taimait volvió a convertirse en un enorme Dragón al igual que Cron Caush, todos los reyes Dragones estaban ahí, las chicas de Gremory y Sitry tenían una armadura de Ddraig que era producida en masa, para que pudieran aumentar sus capacidades. Hasta el gran rojo tuvo que retomar su forma de Dragón. De la nada a una distancia algo lejana a la de ellos aparecieron los Dragones malignos Asidaka y Apofis, junto con el Trihexea y muchos Dragones malignos.

No había palabras antes de empezar el combate, ambos bandos se miraban con ganas de querer matarse.

'' Yo me encargare del Trihexea. Ustedes del resto. El Gran Rojo le dijo a Shiva quien estaba de su lado y a los demás líderes de las facciones y algunos dioses mitológicos como Zeus, Thor, Odín, Hércules quien estaba presente con Pegaso y su espada y Son Wuokung junto con Yasaka quien estaba transformando en el zorro de las nueve colas.

También estaba la prima de Akeno, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo y era líder de los Purificadores de alma.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno, resultaron troleados este no será el último capítulo Xd, lo mejor se queda para el final. Si se preguntan resumí los volúmenes desde el volumen 14 hasta el 21, por si las moscas. Espero que les haya gustado este resumen, y lamento si querían leer las novelas, creo que les di fuertes Spoilers Xd. Si se preguntan mi nuevo estilo de Narración, pues el tiempo que estuve ausente, lo tome para mejorar mis capacidades y ampliar mis conocimientos en sinónimos y muchos más conceptos, para poder refinar y pulir mi estilo de narración, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo estilo, ya que tuve que ser uno conmigo mismo y entrar en el cosmos de la paz interior para refinar mi narración, lo que significa, mucho lemons más detallado y más retocado. Lo que si se es que no se esperaban el embarazo de una Kuroka, pero esa tía para mí junto con Serafall, es la Waifu de Waifus, y ella no está muy valorada que digamos, sé que se sorprenderán y otros me condenaran a la guillotina porque no fue Rias o Akeno, buen a la verga xd. Dejen sus opiniones, que tal mi estilo, que tal mi ortografía, que tal el embarazo de Kuroka, que tal el resumen, pero sobre todo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo. Descúbranlo para la semana que viene, ya que dicho todo lo anterior me despido, les deseo muy buena suerte a todos. Se despide su amigo Luis. JANE.**


	17. CONCLUSION DEL ARMAGGEDON DE DEIDADES

**Muy buenas mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo final de esta increíble historia. Así es, lamentablemente este es el final de temporada, de esta magnífica historia, espero que hayan escuchado bien, de esta temporada, ósea queda otra temporada más, para el próximo año. Ahora sí, dije muchas veces que mi siguiente fanfic será uno de Goku en Naruto, y espero que apoyen ese fanfic. Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado esta teoría, y espero contar con ello para la siguiente trama del fanfic. Bueno, antes de empezar con el capítulo, vamos a resolver un punto para resumirme todos los comentarios de fanfiction. Sé que ustedes se han preguntado donde ha estado Goku, pero no les voy a dar Spoilers, porque ya lo verán aquí, así que manténganse con el suspenso, al menos que se vuelen todo lo que estoy diciendo Xdd. Bueno, también para los de fanfiction, creo que no les llego la notificación de que actualice el fanfic de Goku el dios destructor de la dimensión, vayan a verlo que tiene un relleno bastante bueno, y obviamente quiero su opinión, no me dejen con las dudas de cada cap Xd. Bueno, ahora, sin más interrupciones, y nada más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN AQUÍ, NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 13: LA CONCLUSION DEL ARMAGGEDON QUE SE DESENCADENO POR LAS DEIDADES SUPREMAS.**

Solo se escuchaba el pacifico sonido del silencio, exactamente no se escuchaba nada, cada ellos sentían un gran odio hacia el otro, no sabían porque pero querían matarse y arrancarse las cabezas. Este sería la batalla final entre el bien y el mal. Fuerzas opuestas se vieron obligadas a unirse, para poder contra restar el poder de algo que no esperaban ver.

Cuando todos ellos se proponían atacar para matarse uno al otro. Una bola de energía había explotado en el aire.

'' Que fue eso. Sirzech pregunto sorprendido y volteo la cara hacia el lugar donde exploto esa bola de energía.

'' Es ese sujeto. El que derroto a Goku cuando estaba herido. Taimait revelo viendo de quien se tratase, todos prestaron su atención a Demigra, quien había venido acompañado de Mira, Towa, Bardock y Vegeta, ellos estaban a una altura más alta que la de ambos bandos.

'' Antes de que empiecen a matarse, permítanme decirles unas palabras. Demigra lo dijo con una expresión malvada, y una sonrisa que no demostraba nada bueno.

'' No queremos escucharte, solo queremos que nos digas que le hiciste a Goku, donde está. Gabriel había exclamado con una voz que demostraba la más pura de las seriedades. Demigra solo dio una sonrisa arrogante, pero aun no respondía, lo que provocó el enojo de Yasaka.

'' Que que demonios hiciste con Goku, donde está, que acaso no nos piensas decir. Yasaka lo dijo sumamente enojada, y más que estaba transformada en el Kyubi. Demigra solo rio ante esto, pero se limitó a responder porque sentía pena por ellos.

'' Antes que nada permítanme decirles algo. Saben durante mucho tiempo, me he retenido pero ya no puedo más así que es hora de que revele esta información. Demigra lo dijo aun manteniendo esa expresión tan perversa, mostrando su báculo que siempre lleva.

'' Que información, es la que no puedes dejar. Shiva realizo su interrogante.

'' Les contare una historia. Verán yo soy el dios demonio del multiverso a que pertenece Son Goku. Mi nombre es Demigra, pero me pueden llamar como Lord Demigra. Todos se quedaron a recibir esta revelación que dio Demigra, y fue algo que hizo temblar al mismo Sirzech.

'' Di-Dios, Demonio. Sirzech pregunto en el más puro de los asombros.

'' Así es. Porque se sorprenden tanto, acaso creen que los demonios poderosos, son como aquella basura que tienen como líder los demonios de aquí, pues están muy equivocados. Pero como les seguía diciendo. Soy el Rey Demonio de mi mundo, pero luego me propuse a un nuevo objetivo. Conquistar mundos, y diferentes líneas del tiempo, pero para eso necesitaría a los guerreros poderosos que existieran, esos serian Goku y Vegeta, pero Goku no estaba. Vegeta no era Mira, así que termino siendo derrotado por Mira, y convirtiéndose en mi esclavo, este ser que está a mi lado. Mira lo dijo señalando a Vegeta quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, y no decía ni una palabra. Mira continuo diciendo.

'' El otro sujeto que es idéntico a Goku, es su padre, y por nombre tiene Bardock. El murió protegiendo a Goku, y exploto junto con su planeta, por Freezer. Sin embargo como lo necesitábamos para llevar a cabo nuestros planes, lo revivimos. Pasamos mucho tiempo investigando la ubicación de Goku, hasta que descubrimos que estaba en otro multiverso. En el primer intento, caímos justamente donde se encontraba, no podíamos hacer más afortunados, pero descubrimos algo. Goku se había vuelto extremadamente fuerte, y necesitaría un plan para capturarlo en el momento menos inesperado. Un día, había recibido la visita de un sujeto que se llamaba Ricevim Lucifer.

'' No sé cómo encontró mi ubicación, pero no me importa. El me explico cuáles eran sus intenciones, y quedamos en un acuerdo. Cuando yo capture a Goku, el podrá ejecutar su plan, para liberar al Trihexea o como se llame. Ricevim sin darse cuenta, siguió mi plan perfectamente, ya que me iba a deshacer del y tomar al Trihexea, para quedármela como mascota, ya que investigando un poco sobre esta bestia, me di cuenta de que era una bestia apocalíptica. Saben quién ha estado bajo mis órdenes todo este tiempo. La brigada del caos. Todos ellos jugaron un papel muy importante para mí, y ahora voy a ver satisfactoria mente, como ustedes se matan hasta que no quede nada de ustedes. Demigra revelo, lo que provoco la expresión de sorprendidos que todos tenía en ese momento, pues no sabían que Demigra era el verdadero líder de la brigada del caos.

'' Te equivocas. El único que tenía que ver con la facción de los héroes, era el Dios Indra. Sun Wuokung le exclamo a Demigra.

'' No hablo de la facción de los héroes, ello nunca fueron miembros de la brigada del caos, ellos simplemente fueron los juguetes de Ricevim, y los hombres de Ricevim y este mismo fueron las piezas de mi ajedrez. Pensaba liberar al Trihexea para llevármelo conmigo y luego destruir todo este universo, para deshacerme de ustedes las facciones, dioses mitológicos, Dioses Dragones, Dragones Celestiales, Reyes Dragones y Yokais. Pero creo que me divertiré más viendo como ustedes se matan uno al otro. Ya pueden continuar con el entretenimiento. Mira concluyo y ahora solo quería ver como todos se mataban entre sí.

'' Eres un maldito, tu eres quien has causado todo estos problemas todo este tiempo. No tuviéramos en estas condiciones si no hubieras ayudado a Ricevim, sabes lo que es exactamente el Trihexea. La expresión de enojo se podía ver en Ophis. Mira no hice más que seguir con su sonrisa al ver enojada a una persona.

'' Pero ustedes será la gran cosa, pero para mí no es nada. A otra cosa que se me olvidaba acerca de Goku. Creo que les dijo que pertenece a la raza de los Saiyajin, bueno permítanme explicarles algo. Los Sayajines son la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo de Son Goku. Un Saiyajin, es cruel, despiadado, destruye mundos y no tiene misericordia, ni mucho menos siente algo por alguien, el Saiyajin no le importa los sentimientos. Se supone que los Saiyajins que poseen poderes similares a lo que poseen Goku, Vegeta o Bardock, deben de ser seres que no deberían de interesarse en cosas como el amor, o tener una vida pacífica. Ellos deben ser feroces máquinas de matar y destructores de mundo. Nosotros somos seres que podemos ir más haya más de simple destructores de Galaxias. Ahora yo me encargare de que Goku actué por instinto, como siempre debió ser. Demigra termino de concluir con sus palabras y al hacerlo, dio un chasquido de sus dedos. Un portar carmesí apareció, del emergió la chica conocida como Medaka. Luego de que ella saliera. Sorprendentemente, Goku había salido de este, pero había algo diferente en él. Tenía puesta la máscara similar a la de Evil Bardock. Goku estaba poseído por Demigra totalmente. Luego de que Goku saliera, el portar desapareció. Todos en especial las chicas, estaban sorprendidos al ver a Goku.

'' Goku, eres tú. Irina trataba de hablarle a Goku, pero este no decía nada, estaba totalmente callado.

'' Goku, por favor contesta. Rias tarto de hablarle a Goku pero este no decía nada.

'' Es inútil hablarle, no las reconoce a ninguna de ustedes. Desde ahora solo obedecerá la ordene de Lord Demigra, y ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer. Medaka fue quien lo dijo, acariciando la cabellera de Goku, para que las chicas se pusieran enojadas.

'' Tu maldita, me las vas a pagar lo de la última vez. Esa fue Taimait quien recordó lo que le hizo Medaka, estaba sumamente enojada.

'' Goku-san. Está totalmente irreconocible. No es el mismo que conocemos. El Gran rojo le advirtió a todos, ya que pudo sentir las intenciones de Goku.

'' Yo también puedo sentirlo. Ya no muestra esa pureza que solía tener. Ahora puedo sentir fuertes intenciones asesinas. Shiva lo dijo por la fuerte intención que provenía de Goku.

'' Su alma, esta corrompida, ahora ya no es Goku. Esta es la verdadera intensión de los Saiyajins. El Odio, deseo de sangre, y destruir todo. Goku, ya no existe, ahora lo que existe es un ser que exige destrucción. Gabriel lo dijo en el más puro del miedo al sentir la maldad de los Saiyajins.

'' Es hermoso, cierto. Saben que es lo divertido de todo esto, que Goku será quien se encargue de matarlos a todos. Demigra luego dirigió la mirada hacia a Goku.

'' Goku. Ves a los sujetos que esta haya. Demigra le señalo al bando DXD. Goku solo se centró en las palabras de Demigra.

'' MATALOS. Demigra sentencio al bando DXD. Todos se alarmaron al escuchar lo que Demigra le había ordenado a Goku. Goku lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia ellos.

'' Espera un momento Demigra, que aremos nosotros, hemos venido a combatir, además yo y el gran rojo estamos destinados hasta pelear hasta la muerte. Sorprendentemente el Trihexea, había hablado y le pregunto a Demigra.

'' Ustedes harán lo que yo les diga. No harán nada, y no me importa a lo que estabas destinado con el gran rojo. Si se oponen ante mí, no me molestare en borrarte de la existencia. Demigra amenazo a Ricevim.

'' Y tú que te crees para que le des ordenes al 666 Trihexea, el dragón del apocalipsis, no soy tu mascota, yo soy un dios dragón y nadie me dice que hacer. Si las cosas son así, creo que no tengo más opción que matarte aquí y ahora mismo, aunque te agradezco que ayudaras a Ricevim para liberar mis sellos. Al parecer el Trihexea se oponía a las órdenes de Ricevim.

'' Es cierto. Nosotros los dragones malignos, no somos comandados por nadie, así que ninguno de nosotros te vamos a obedecer, fue por eso que traicionamos a Ricevim, el creía que nos podía utilizar para destruir todo a su paso, pero no fue así, nosotros actuamos por instinto propio. El dragón maligno Apofis y Asidajaka se oponían a las órdenes de Demigra.

Demigra solo dio una sonrisa arrogante y dio un ligero cierre de ojos.

'' Ya veo. Bardock hazme el honor. Demigra le ordeno a Bardock. Bardock en un rápido movimiento, ataco a todos los dragones malignos. Bardock en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había acabado con todos ellos, dejando vivo solo a los Dragones malignos Apofis y Asidajaka junto con el Trihexea.

'' Los Dragones malignos apofis y Asidajaka se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Bardock acabo con todos ellos en un rápido movimiento, pero más sorprendido estaban los del bando DXD.

'' A-a-acabo con todo los dragones malignos, en menos de 2 segundos. Suzaku, estaba sorprendida y en el más puro de los miedos al ver como Bardock, destruyo a casi todo los dragones malignos. NOTA DEL AUTHOR: BLACKGOKUROSE, gracias por recordarme el nombre de la prima de Akeno.

'' Eres, un, maldito. Ahora vamos como te las arreglas contra nosotros. Los dragones malignos Asidajaka y Apofis se habían lanzado contra Bardock, cuando estos atacaron a Bardock con una gran llamara que salía de la boca de ambos, Bardock alzo su mano.

'' Mueran. Cuando Bardock sentencio a los dragones malignos Apofis y Asidajaka, de su mano salió una gran ráfaga de energía, que acabo con los dos dragones malignos, dejando choqueado a todos.

'' Trihexea, aun quieres seguir oponiéndote a mí. Además de poseer un nivel tan miserable, aun sigues creyendo que podías oponerte a mí. Demigra le pregunto al Trihexea con una voz sumamente malvada al igual que con una sonrisa.

'' Mmm. Prefiero la muerte antes de que siga las ordenes de alguien como tú. Te lo voy a volver a repetir, no me postrare ante ti ni mucho menos seré tu mascota. El Trihexea le dio la respuesta a Demigra.

'' Entonces fue un placer conocerte, al menos vas a morir con honor. Tanto tiempo sellado para que fuera liberado para morir. Demigra manteniendo su expresión, ya le dio su carta de condena al Trihexea, el cual era la muerte. Trihexea no tolero más que Demigra se burlara del, y se propuso a atacarlo.

'' Esta fue la última vez que te burlaste de mí. El Trihexeha emprendiendo una gran aura siniestra, se había lanzado con todo hacia Demigra.

Sorprendentemente. Vegeta se le había atravesado en el medio al Trihexea, mientras este apuntaba su mano hacia él.

'' MUERE. Vegeta Sentención al Trihexea, borrando al Trihexea de la faz del universo con una gran ráfaga de energía, la cual lo evaporo totalmente. NOTA DEL AUTHOR: Solo piense como Vegeta destruyo a todos los humanos en el torneo de las artes marciales, así de esa forma fue la muerte del Trihexea, sin pena ni gloria.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente, no creyeron lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos. El Trihexea, el dragón del apocalipsis, el 666, el dios dragón al que el dios de la biblia tuvo que sellar por su inmenso poder, al que el dios Shiva no podía derrotar y el que estaba destinado a pelear con el gran rojo hasta la muerte. Había sido pulverizado con un simple respiro. Tantos escándalos que hubo para ver como el ser tan amenazante era aniquilado como si fuera un mero juego de niños.

'' Lo-Lo-Lo Ha- ha matado. El Trihexea, está muerto. El dios Shiva, no estaba creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. El gran rojo no decía nada, pues el por un lado sabía que cuando eran seres que provenían del mundo al que pertenecía Goku, el no sería ni la mínima cosa.

'' Muy bien. Ahora es el turno de Goku. Vamos Goku. Mátalos. Demigra sentencio al bando Dxd, y todos se alarmaron, Goku como si fuera un zombi que cumpliera todo lo que le pedía Demigra, se acercaba al grupo DXD, de una forma lenta. Ahora el grupo completo, estaba retrocediendo, ya que sabían que se enfrentarían al ser más fuerte que hayan podido convivir con ellos.

'' Nunca creí que terminaríamos enfrentando a Goku, pero si voy a morir, voy a morir con honor. Sirzech al decir eso activo su máximo poder, donde su cuerpo rodeo de energía de la destrucción que destruía todo a su paso.

'' Tantas veces que tratamos de evitar una pelea contra él, pero creo que después de todo, su petición le será concebida. Michael al decir eso, se rodeó de una luz dorada incandescente, que brillaba más que el oro, este había activado su verdadero poder.

'' Al menos moriré sabiendo, que siempre tomo sus consejos y me trato con mucho respecto. Azazel también confeso activando su Balance Brekaer artficial.

'' Creo que tenemos una oportunidad de hacer que Goku regrese a la normalidad. Shiva dio a revelar haciendo sorprender a lo que lo escucharon.

'' Que como es posible que podamos hacer eso. Ophis le pregunto.

'' Pude saber que el control que aquel sujeto llamado Demigra, tiene sobre Goku es debido a la máscara que trae puesta. Si logramos quitarle esa mascara, tal vez podamos hacer que vuelva a la normalidad. Shiva les explico a los líderes de las facciones, el rey mono, Yasaka, Ophis, los reyes dragones y a los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

'' Sabes que eso será algo imposible, si eso es lo que lo mantiene bajo su control con esa mascara, es obvio que no le podemos tocar la cara a Goku. Vali explico.

'' Puedas que tengas razón, pero si todos atacamos unidos, puede ser que sea posible. Ya no les explico más, pero fue un placer conocerlos a todos y colaborar con ustedes. Odin lo dijo con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

'' Por lo menos vamos a morir como guerreros, padre fue un honor pelear a tu lado. Thor dio sus últimas palabras a su padre.

'' Siempre había escuchado de que este hombre, que era más fuerte que el mismo dios dragón, pero su nivel es absurdo, al menos moriré con honor. Hércules dijo lo que serían sus últimas palabras.

'' Debiste conocerlo, podías hacer competencias de fuerzas con él. Zeus también dijo lo que serían sus últimas palabras.

'' Goku-sempai, si hay motivo para odiarte ahora, es por el simple hecho de que no supero que me quitaras a la presidenta. Así que pensare en eso, y aunque no sea la gran cosa, daré todo de mí, Issei quien tenía su Cardenar.

Goku se dirigió contra ellos con una gran velocidad sónica, contra el bando Dxd.

'' Aquí viene. Ahora ataquémoslo. El grupo Dxd, se había lanzado contra Goku.

'' Vamos, ataquémoslo. Los primero en atacar fueron los dioses de las mitología como Zeus, Odin, y Thor junto con Hércules y Son Wuokung, la líder Yokai atacando con poderes de energía y magia, pero esto no le hacía nada a Goku.

Goku se des hiso de todos ellos con combinaciones de golpes, dejando heridos de muerte a los que ya fueron mencionados.

Los segundos en atacar fueron los reyes dragones, los cuales atacaron a Goku con zarpazos y bolas de fuego, rayos y ataques de energía.

'' Goku por favor escúchame, ese sujeto te está controlando, tu no dejarías que nadie te usuaria como juguete. Taimait trataba de razonar con palabras pero era algo imposible.

'' Olvidalo Taimait, él no te está escuchando, aunque se trate de tu familiar no te contengas. Fanrir le advirtió a Taimait, y siguieron atacando a Goku pero este esquivaba sus ataques como si fuera una simple brisa. Goku dejo de esquivar y luego comenzó atacar, sacando de combate a los reyes dragones, Fanrir, Taimait, y Tanin.

'' O-Otra vez, fui derrotado por ti Goku, como las cosas deben ser. Tanin luego cayó en un estado de como al decir eso.

Los siguientes en atacar fueron Vali e Issei, en compañía del dragón malvado Cron Caush quien estaba en la categoría del dragón celestial, estaba a la par con Albion y Ddraig.

'' Ahora es nuestro turno, prepárate Goku. Cron Caush con su verdadera forma y con todo su poder empezó a pelear contra Goku. Goku luego de intercambiar golpes y zarpazos con Cron Caush, fue derrotando por una combinación de puños y patadas por parte de Goku, el cual lo dejo inconsciente.

'' Hyydou Issei, usemos nuestros ataques combinados. Usa el fuego carmesí de Ddraig, que quema hasta el alma, yo usare la mi neblina el cual consume esta su alma. Vali le sugirió a Issei.

'' Estas loco. Ese ataque consume casi toda nuestra fuerza, aun no podemos usarlo sin el desgaste de energía es fatal. Issei le advirtió a Vali.

'' Hay otra mejor opción. Vali le advirtió a Issei ahora.

Issei solo suspiro.

'' Aquí vamos, ataca Issei. Vali le ordeno a Issei.

'' Aquí voy. Luego de decir eso, Issei expulso una gran llamarada carmesí, la cual se dirigió hacia Goku.

Vali luego ataco con su neblina la cual es capaz de consumir el alma. Ambos ataques Goku los recibió de frente, y pareciese como si hubiera funcionado.

'' Habrá funcionado. Issei pregunto.

'' Parece que sí. Vali lo dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, pero esa sonrisa paso a una cara de miedo cuando Goku disperso ambos ataques de su alrededor.

'' Progresaron mucho mientras yo no los entrenaba. Pero como siempre les digo, pueden entrenar por 2 millones de años y nunca me van a hacer nada. Al decir eso Goku le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Issei, rompiéndole la armadura y sacándolo fuera de combate. Luego Goku le dio otro fuerte golpe a Vali rompiéndole la armadura de Imperial Juggernaodrive sacándolo fuera de combate también.

'' Quien sigue. Goku pregunto acercándose lentamente al resto del bando de DXD.

'' Ahora nosotros atacaremos. Si ustedes creen que quitándole esa mascara a Goku, se podrá regresar a Goku a la normalidad, piensen una estrategia. Michael fue quien les recomendó a Ophis, Shiva y el gran rojo.

'' Demonios. El inútil de mi hermano Indra, sería de gran ayuda. A pesar de ser el dios de la guerra no se ha molestado en venir a luchar, cuando lo vea le diré que es un cobarde. Shiva pensaba con un poco de enojo hacia su hermano el dios Indra. Shiva sabía perfectamente que fue el quien mando a Sun Wuokung para que fuera a castigar a Cao Cao por sus actos.

Los líderes de las facciones rodearon a Goku, cada uno por un lado.

'' Conque al fin deciden pelear contra mí, ya están en el periodo de vacaciones. Fue la interrogante de Goku, ya que él sabía perfectamente que los líderes de las facciones temían del, y siempre les decían a él, que ellos estaban muy ocupados, y que pelearían en el periodo de vacaciones, pues esta vez parece que ya estaban en ese periodo.

'' Creo que ya estamos en el periodo de vacaciones, ahora vamos a pelear. Sirzech lo dijo en un tono desafiante.

'' Que esperan entonces. Goku les pregunto a los líderes de las facciones. Sirzech preparo una gran masa de energía de la destrucción, la cual iba dirigida hacia Goku. Michael le lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía de la luz y Azazel, concentro variedades de ataques mágicos en una sola masa de energía. Ambos ataques iban con una gran potencia hacia el Saiyajin, pero este no parecía nada para él.

'' El resultado sería lógico. Goku luego de decir eso, alzo su mano hacia el ataque de los líderes de las facciones. Goku con una gran corriente de energía, desvaneció el ataque de los líderes de las facciones.

'' Como es posible, ese era todo nuestro poder concentrado en un solo ataque. Michael dijo sorprendido al ver con la facilidad que Goku desvaneció todo su poder.

'' Creo que no deberían de sorprenderse, ustedes saben muy bien de lo que soy capaz, no hay motivo para sorprenderse, ahora vengan y ataquen de verdad. Goku desafío a los líderes de las facciones.

'' Tienes razón, no hay razón para sorprenderse. Que dicen, ahora combatimos los tres en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra él. Azazel les pregunto a los líderes.

'' Claro que sí. Al decir eso, los líderes se lanzaron con una gran velocidad hacia a Goku, lanzándole fuertes golpes, pero esto no podían ni tocar a Goku ya que los esquivaba con suma facilidad.

'' Aun así no pueden tocarme. Me tendrán que disculpar, pero la pelea tiene que terminar rápido ya que no quiero hacer esperar a mi amo. Fue un placer conocerlos.

Cuando Goku dijo eso, les dio varios golpes a los líderes de las facciones, mandándolos a volar.

Goku luego apunto su mano hacia ellos y empezó a cargar una bola d energía.

AHORA!

Ese fue Shiva quien le grito al gran rojo que aprovechara la oportunidad de la distracción de Goku. El gran rojo con una garra de su mano, le iba impactar en la cara a Goku. Goku pudo percatarse de esto a tiempo, y evito que la garra del gran rojo impactara en su cara, pero igual le hizo un pequeño rasguño en una parte de la máscara.

'' Demonios, fue más astuto. Gabriel lo dijo al ver que no pudieron realizar lo que querían.

'' Maldición, no pude hacer nada. El gran rojo lo dijo con enojo al ver que no pudo quitarle la máscara a Goku ya que fue demasiado lento.

'' Demonios por poco y le quitan la máscara a Goku, esos insectos quieren quitarle la máscara, como demonios saben que quitándole la máscara podían liberarlo de mi control. Ya fue demasiada diversión por hoy. Goku acaba rápido con todos ellos tenemos que destruir este mundo. Demigra le ordeno a Goku con algo de enojo al ver que saben que quitándole la máscara a Goku lo liberarían de su control.

'' Como diga Lord Demigra. Goku al obedecer la petición de Demigra, empezó a cargar un Kamehameha.

Las chicas se alarmaron al saber que cual técnica seria la que utilizaría Goku.

'' Demonios no. Goku va a lanzar su técnica más poderosa, si lanza esa técnica serramos polvo cósmico. Sairaorg le advirtió a todos los que estaban en el bando de DXD, provocando que estos se alarmasen, en especial sus chicas.

'' No hay nada que podamos hacer. Cao Cao pregunto asustado por saber que ya iba a valer madre.

'' No. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Es una desgracia, que voy a morir por el único hombre que ame. Quien diría que morirá de esa manera. Reynare lo dijo desgarradoramente al saber que iba hacer asesinada por el hombre que la hizo ser alguien en la vida.

'' Goku-san. Todos los momentos, que hemos pasado, juntos, seré algo que no podré olvidar aun estando muerta. Gracias por abrirme tu corazón. Xenovia lo dijo con una expresión desgarradora.

'' Goku. Aun me acuerdo cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita, y él día que aceptaste ser más que mi amigo. Gracias por demostrarme tu amor. Esa fueron las palabras de Sona.

'' Goku-Kun. También te tengo que dar las gracias por haberme enseñado muchas cosas, y gracias por recibirme como parte de tu familia, siempre te amare. Esa fueron las palabras de Rowisse.

'' Goku-san. Si amar es un pecado, pues seré pecadora para toda la eternidad, porque tú eres el único al que puedo amar locamente, Gracias. Irina también dijo sus últimas palabras.

'' Ser eliminada por la persona a la que amas es algo loco, pero el destino tiene preparada sus jugadas aunque sean algo raras, pero si moriré a manos del hombre que amo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, pues que así sea, gracias Goku, te amo. Kawakami también se expresó.

'' Goku-san. En gran parte Irina tiene razón. Si amar es un pecado, pues me convertiré en un ángel caído ya que yo estoy dispuesta a pecar por ti. Y aunque muera, no voy a negarlo, te seguiré amando. Gabriel también se expresó.

'' Goku. Aún recuerdo cuando aquella vez en el templo y la promesa de la cita que me hiciste y cuando enfrentaste a mi padre por mí. Me aceptaste aun sabiendo que yo era mitad demonio y mitad ángel caído y aun así me aceptaste, prometiendo dar tu vida por mí. Pero si así terminaran las cosa y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Siempre te amare, inclusive después de la muerte. Akeno también se expresó.

'' Gracias por aceptar a mi hija Goku, porque tu si le diste algo que yo nunca pude darle. Amor. Baraquiel también dijo lo agradecido que estaba con Goku por haber ofrecido su vida para cuidar de su hija.}

'' Goku-san. Gracias por aceptarme a que me quedara contigo. Gracias por prometerme que me cuidarías, porque me lo demostraste perfectamente. Yo solo escogí ser del sexo femenino, para poder tener una vida contigo. Te amo. Ophis dijo lo que expresaba.

'' Aun recuerde perfectamente, cuando caíste de aquel agujero. Aquella noche, me encontraba triste por el matrimonio al que me sometió mi familia. Yo realmente deseaba un hombre que realmente me amase, y yo lo amase a él también, y como si hubiera sido un deseo cumplido, apareciste en el mismo instante en que deseaba eso. Las veces que nos ayudas por mejorar, las veces que nos tuviste a punto de matar por los arduos entrenamientos. Todo lo hiciste porque en realidad nos querías. Todas las veces que me dijiste que amabas, son cosas que nunca se separaran de mi alma, por lo que sí, aun después de la muerte, mi alma te amara internamente. Gracias Goku, te amo.

Las palabras de las chicas solo fueron un poema, pero era lo que todas ellas sentían, todas lloraron al decir esas palabras, incluso la que tenían la armadura de Ddraig se despojaron de su casco para decir eso.

'' Jajajaja. Vaya, si amar es matar, entonces es una lástima que yo no pueda sentir ese amor, es una pena de ustedes. Goku ya mátalos para destruir todo este mundo. Al parecer a Demigra esas palabras les parecieron muy cursis y el solo se reía ante esto.

'' Como ordene Lord Demigra. Goku como si fuera una forma de vida inteligente, siguió cargando su poder, ya estaba listo para lanzarlo.

'' Bueno al menos fue un honor pelear al lado de todas las deidades. Sairaorg lo dijo.

Parecía que Goku iba a lanzar el Kamehameha, pero un extraño círculo había parecido, llamando la atención de todos.

'' Oooh, genial ahora quien interrumpe este maravilloso momento. Mira se quejó ante esto.

Sorprendentemente, del portal salieron Kuroka y un hombre que tiene la apariencia de un hombre con un peinado corte de pelo. Viste gafas de sol circulares, una camisa aloha, y tiene una joya alrededor del cuello.

'' Hermano, Indra. Apareces en el momento indicado. El dios Shiva se quejó con su hermano.

'' No me eches la culpa, yo no estaba tan relacionado con ustedes así que no quería morir. Pero vine aquí para traerla ella, ya que quiere hablar con Goku. Indra lo dijo señalando a Kuroka.

'' Que, como que has venido hablar si Goku ahora es totalmente irreconocible. El gran rojo le advirtió a Kuroka.

'' Trate de decírselo pero ella se oponía a eso. Indra explico.

'' No se preocupen por mí. Yo personalmente tengo que hablar con Goku. Kuroka parecía decidida, y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Goku.

'' Que tratara de hacer ella. Towa dijo confusa.

'' No lose, pero que Goku la mate rápido. Oye Goku, acaba con ella y luego acaba con todos, se nos acaba el tiempo maldita sea. Demigra le exigió a Goku.

Kuroka ya estaba frente a frente de con Goku, todos estaban sorprendidos, porque qué demonios, quería hablar Kuroka con Goku, cuando este no razona por nada del mundo.

'' Me escuchas Goku. Kuroka le pregunto a Goku, Goku solo se queda fijamente a Kuroka.

'' Si. Te escucho. Goku lo dijo con una voz vacía y sin emoción alguna. Kuroka aún seguía seria.

'' Es bueno saberlo. Sabes algo. Hay alguien ansioso, que espera tu regreso a casa, porque has estado ausente por mucho tiempo. Sabes de quien hablo. Kuroka le explico a Goku.

Todos solo se concentraban en las palabras de Kuroka y no decían nada pero hay una excepción.

'' Esto es patético, si no la vas matar yo me encargare. Mira se proponía a lanzarle una ráfaga de Ki a Kuroka, pero Bardcok le puso la mano en forma de que no intervenga a lo que Mira solo se detuvo.

'' Quien es. Goku pregunto aun sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Kuroka solo dio una sonrisa ante esto y luego tomo la mano de Goku.

'' Pues el aún no existe en este mundo, y aun no tiene nombre. Pero se mantiene vivo aquí, esperando a Salir para que tú le otorgues un nombre. Kuroka le puso la mano que tenía sujetada de Goku en su estómago. Todos se quedaron sorprendido ante las palabras de Kuroka, pues ya sabían a lo que se refería y todos se preparaban para escuchar lo que iba a decir Kuroka, incluso los que estaban inconsciente volvieron a recuperar el conocimiento. Kuroka luego continúo.

'' Estoy esperando. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Kuroka confeso sin rodeo alguno, con una voz llena de amor, felicidad, lágrimas en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo. Esta confesión les cayó como una bomba a los chicos de la impresión.

Goku no decía nada, pero SOPRENDENTEMENTE. Goku se había inclinado hasta el abdomen de Kuroka, y lo estaba acariciando. Él podía sentir dentro de ella, como una energía similar a la del y ella, se encontraba en su vientre. No había duda de que era un hijo del.

'' Mi hijo. Goku aun sin emociones pregunto a Kuroka mirándola a ella, quien se sentía feliz de que Goku lo supiera, y fue muy hermoso la reacción de este, aunque estuviera bajo el control de la maldad.

'' Si, es tu hijo, y quería conocerte. Ahora quítate esa mascara y vuelve con nosotros. SORPRENDENTEMENTE. Kuroka le había quitado la máscara a Goku, dejando revelar a la luz su rostro. Todos se quedaron Soqueados al ver que Kuroka le pudo quitar la máscara a Goku.

'' Mi hijo. Goku abrazo el abdomen de Kuroka, y ya se imaginó una vida con su hijo. Era como si Goku estuviera viendo el futuro, podía sentir perfectamente cómo sería su hijo y como sería su vida con él.

'' Él te quiere de regreso, Goku, quiere que lo veas nacer y quieres que le pongas un nombre y apellido. Volverás para ponérselo. Kuroka le pregunto a Goku con una sonrisa de puro amor a Goku, y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

'' Si. Voy a regresar. Goku lo dijo mientras aun abrazaba el abdomen de Kuroka. Imagínense una versión animada en donde hay un destello blanco que los ilumina a ambos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULOS.**

 **Prometió que no lloraría, pero esto es demasiado… Demonios ya empece a llorar :'v Xddd. Bueno chicos, nuevamente los he troleado, este aun no es el final Xdd, sí que son fáciles de engañar**. **Que sucederá en el próximo capítulo, que creen que pasara, pueden dejar sus teorías de lo que va a pasar, aunque ya creo que el final es algo predecible Xdd. Bueno, como dije agradezco al usuario de fanfiction BlackGokussjRose por haberme acordado el nombre de la prima de Akeno, muy buen aporte ya que lo necesito a futuro para algo Zukulento Xdd. Que les pareció esta capitulo, espero que haya sido uno de los mejores. Bueno chicos, ya para irme, les diré que en el próximo capítulo de Goku el dios destructor, por sugerencia de un amigo, el próximo anime será el de Rosario más Vampire, luego iré con Homamori Himari y después con Re Zero, donde sí quiero hacer mucha Zukulencia Xdd. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir, les deseo muy buenas suerte a todos. Se Despide su Amigo Luis. JANE.**


	18. IMPORTANTE LEER!

**Que tal mis queridos amigos de fanfiction, espero que estén pasando un excelente día, ya que aquí les traigo nuevos avisos más aclarando algunos puntos. Verán últimamente se ha filtrado la película del Broly Canónico, y al igual que ustedes estoy muy emocionado porque la película ya se estrene para poder verla. También high school dxd, ha finalizado con 25 volúmenes, ahora bien, Ichibumi, el creador de la novela ligera, ha seguido su historia con el nombre de Shin High School dxd, ósea seria como lo que paso con Dragón ball Z después a Dragón Ball súper, lo que quiere decir que la historia aun continua, y se han filtrado nuevas personas como la es la descendiente de los leviathan y una Súper Demonio que está del lado de Hades, al igual que se está realizando lo que es el torneo mundial de los Rating Games o la copa Azazel, entre diferentes equipos, por ejemplo, Issei tiene su equipo, Rias tiene su equipo, ósea los mismos Issei y Rias se pueden enfrentar entre sí. Además de que están los dioses como Indra y Shiva, las 2 deidades que hacen valer verga a los dragones celestiales sin dificultad creo, ya que Indra amenazo a Azazel con deshacerse de Issei si llega hacer molesto, es como decir, Zeno Sama le advierte a su dios destructor que su universo causa desequilibrio y si no lo mantiene en equilibrio lo va a borrar. Además los dioses como Shiva e Indran ocupan el puesto dos de las deidades más poderosas de High School dxd, pero esto es lo que muchos de ustedes no saben. Miren tal vez se hayan dado cuenta, pero a Issei le dan demasiados powers ups en las novelas ligeras solo por ser el personaje principal, por ejemplo, todos sabemos que sin Ddraig no es nada, ahora bien, tiene un cuerpo hecho a base de magia de Ophis, y carne del gran rojo ósea, Issei tiene tanto poder como del gran rojo tanto como de Ophis y del gran rojo, razón la cual hace que me desagrade este personaje, ya que ha logrado superar a muchos personajes que tienen su poder muy bien merecido, por solo el poder del Guion de Ichibumi, prácticamente está haciendo lo mismo que en Naruto. Naruto pudo morir en muchas ocasiones por NO decir desenas de ocasiones si no fuera por Kurama y para rematar le dan el poder del sabio del hijo del sabio de los 6 caminos, por eso es que no me gustan mucho sus personajes aunque Naruto es una 10 mil veces mejor personaje Issei, ya que en gran parte el poder que tiene se lo merece pero Issei no se merece ni una gota del poder que tiene pues como digo, son simplemente Powers ups que ha tenido, y apuesto a que Issei termina siendo el personaje más poderoso de todo High school dxd, no solo por ser el personaje principal, sino porque Ichibumi, usara la excusa de que su cuerpo esta echo con magia de Ophis y carne del gran rojo, más posee el poder de Ddraig y es un demonio de clase suprema, obviamente por sus Powers ups. Ahora bien,Shin High School dxd, es la continuación de High school dxd, solo que con otra etapa, y ya Ichibumi va a publicar el primer volumen de esta novela ligera, al igual que prometió agrandar el harem de Issei Xdd. Por un lado es muy interesante ver estas nuevas cosas de Ichibumi. Ahora bien, con respecto al fanfic. Muchos de ustedes se preguntan hasta donde lo voy a dejar. Bien, yo lo estaba pensando dejar hasta la saga de Black Goku, pero porque. Esto es debido a que are de nuevo el fanfic de Goku en dxd, pero basándome de las novelas ligeras, ósea desde el volumen 1 hasta el volumen 25, esto es debido a que por guiarme del anime hasta la tercera temporada, y luego inspirarme del fic de Sasha y usar los pocos conocimientos que tenía sobre los volúmenes de las novelas ligeras, me volé muchas cosas importantes como por ejemplo, el Rating Game del equipo Gremory contra el clan Sytri en el volumen 5. Bueno pero porque hago esto. La respuesta es esta:  
**

**Desde hace ya varios meses atrás, les dije que es muy probable de que pueda hacer un manga de High school dxd x Dragón Ball, ósea en pocas palabras de mi fanfic. Pero viendo todas las cosas importantes que me he volado de la novela ligera, al igual que muchos personajes, más estos nuevos personajes que van a salir, por eso he decidido hacer de nuevo el fanfic de Goku en high school dxd, pero guiándome de los primeros volúmenes de las novelas ligeras hasta el 25, para no dejar ningún hueco, además de que también me voy a guiar del manga de Dragón Ball Súper tanto como el de Z. Ahora bien, no quiere decir que no dejare de hacer este fic, simplemente que are un nuevo fic bien hecho, sin un hueco argumental, ya que are el manga, yo mismo lo are, con un grupo de amigos que tengo que me ayudaran, ósea el grupo es como de 6 personas, y sabemos dibujar yo estoy empezando, pero del manga me encargo yo y mis amigos, nosotros mismos lo aremos. Ahora un capítulo guiándome de la novela ligera, cuantas paginas van a tener en World? Me atrevería a decir que algunas 30 o 50 páginas, ya que sabemos, las novelas ligeras nos cuentan todo con lujo de detalles además incluyendo el manga de dragón ball pues imagínense. Esto lo vamos hacer por el manga en gran parte, la trama la vamos a escribir yo y Sasha ya que somos los únicos en todo Youtube y me atrevería decir de fanfiction, aunque Sasha no tenga cuenta de fanfiction, que somos los únicos que hemos usado las novelas ligeras de High school dxd para continuar los fanfics de Goku.**

 **Yo y Sasha, vamos a escribir los capítulos, pero obviamente nos tendremos que leer las novelas ligeras de nuevo desde el volumen 1 hasta el volumen 25. OJO, claramente no aremos la locura de fanfic que hizo Sasha con el suyo, introduciendo a mucho más personajes que no tenían ni nada que ver con la historia, además de que exagero en poner a las ángeles inclusive a la misma Bulma quedar embarazada de Goku eso ya es exageración. Nos centraremos totalmente en High School dxd, no vamos a usar ni a Momoyo, ni mucho menos a Medaka, simplemente vamos centrarnos totalmente en High School dxd, ya que el título del fanfic lo dice todo, Goku en high school dxd, ósea nada más Goku y High School dxd. Va a ver bastante relleno pero no habrá huecos argumentales o tramas voladas como el Rating Game del Clan Gremory entre el de Sytri. Va a ver Fan art pues bastante porque yo estoy tomando clases de dibujo. Como dije solamente Goku en High School dxd, con una nueva trama, El Goku que usaremos será el de la saga de Buu. Mi fanfic lo continuare, hasta la saga de Black Goku del anime no la de la manga.**

 **Bien aclarado esos temas, el fanfic de Goku el dios destructor seguirá igual, ósea Goku de anime en anime, animes interesantes duraran como 4 capítulos, animes con trama no muy interesante solo tendrán OVA.**

 **Además tengan algo en cuenta sobre High School dxd. Los dioses mitológicos son demasiados débiles hay, por ejemplo Sun Wuokung, originalmente él es el único dios que puede hacer trato con Budas y tiene el poder para destruir el universo y ningún dios del cielo o rey demonio le puede hacer frente, ya que como me vi la historia de Sun Wuokung, su poder es tan abismal como el de Majin Buu, pero no solo sucede con Sun Wuokung, sino también con Shiva, Indra, Zeus, Thor y Odin, ellos son dioses con poderes a escalas universales, ósea los poderes de los dioses mitológicos se acoplaron a la trama de High School dxd, porque si se tomaría el verdadero poder que estos tienen dentro de sus mitologías pues no serían superados, además el dios de la biblia no puede morir, cosas que Ichibumi no tomo en cuenta para poder acoplar estos dioses a su trama, de lo contrario adiós gran rojo, adiós Issei, a lo que me refiero es, Sun Wuokung fuera miles de veces más fuerte que el gran rojo, además todos sabemos que Goku fue inspirado en este dios de la mitología china. Bueno como Ichibumi es japonés no cree en religiones de oriente u otros continentes creo. Bueno amigos eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Se despide su amigo Luis, les deseo muy buena suerte a todos.**


	19. EL PODER DEL DIOS DEMONIO

**Muy buenas, mis queridos amigos y amigas de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén teniendo un excelente día, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Sorprendentemente creo que este aun no es el final, ya que el relleno llega por si solo y es algo que no puedo evitar Xd. Muy bien, ahora ustedes se preguntaran, cual es el fanfic que voy a seguir mientras tanto, esta interrogante se ha formado mucho en mi canal de Youtube. Pues bueno, creo que are el nuevo fanfic de Naruto, o mejor sigo centrándome en Goku el dios destructor.**

 **Si llegase hacer el fanfic de Naruto, es porque quiero hacer grandes cambios en la historia, y no hacer lo que muchas personas hacen cuando hacen un fanfic de Goku en Dragón Ball como por ejemplo, hacer la locura de poner a Naruto como una Mujer y llamarla Naruku, esos fanfic que tienen a Naruto y Sasuke como mujer, simplemente le tengo una sola cosa, y es simplemente asco total y como me gusta la historia de Naruto más que la de Dragón Ball, pues me gustaría hacer las cosas a mi modo.**

 **Bueno, por el momento, no tengo nada más que decirle chicos, solo disfruten del capítulo, ya que este fanfic volverá para el año que viene con una tercera temporada, mientras tanto para el nuevo fic que traeré de Goku en DxD, iré repasándome las novelas ligeras de nuevo, y veré como puedo alterar la historia, al igual que haciendo las ilustraciones, a ver si me salen como las de las novelas ligeras de High School DxD, aunque dudo mucho de que tenga cierta capacidad para hacerlo, pero todo se consigue con esfuerzo. Bueno, ahora sin nada más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN A CONTINUACIÓN, NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 14: LA DESESPERACIONES AUMENTA ''EL PODER DEL DIOS DEMONIO, DEMIGRA''**

Goku, aún estaba abrazando a Kuroka, por su abdomen. Esta sensación de, al saber que estaba esperando un hijo. Algo extraño en él, ya que no se expresó de esa manera cuando Milk le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo del, por lo que este gesto solo dejaba ver la madurez que había desarrollado Goku en su etapa como adulto. Ya no era aquel tonto que entendía que casarse, es comida y no es aquel tonto, que no sabe distinguir entre un hombre y una mujer. Por eso se sentía tan feliz al saber que estaba esperando su tercer hijo.

Las chicas al ver este gesto por parte del Saiyajin, no pudieron sentirse más feliz al ver que este había regresado a la normalidad. Ya no era aquel ser que se encontraba bajo la maldad, era el mismo tipo que ellas conocieron cuando este cayo de aquel agujero. Todas hacían un gran esfuerzo, para no ir a abrazarlo, ya que la noticia de Kuroka, daba a revelar que este era su momento por derecho. Todos miraban esto con una sonrisa en sus rostros, si hablamos del bando de Dxd, aunque algunos estaban heridos consecuencia de la batalla contra Goku, quien hizo todo lo posible para no matarlos para divertirse un poco más, aunque claro estaba siendo controlado por Demigra cuando eso ocurrió.

'' Quien lo diría. Al parecer el amor de padre resulto ser más poderoso que nosotros. Azazel lo dijo con su expresión arrogante que lo caracterizaba, aunque este estaba herido.

'' Donde hay maldad, también hubo sentimientos, el sentimiento de felicidad que posee Goku ahora, lo hizo ser capaz de liberarse. Sirzech lo dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su expresión.

'' Mi padre siempre me dijo, que no importa que tan poderosos seas. Michael luego empezó a tener Flashback de aquella vez cuando Goku se transformó en un mono gigante y fue Rias quien logro hacer que este entrara en razón. Luego de hacer eso Michael prosiguió.

'' Mientras hayan sentimientos, el poder no vale para nada. Michael explico de también con una sonrisa, aunque claro, los 3 líderes se le podía ver como estuvieron a punto de morir, consecuencia de la pelea que tuvieron con Goku.

'' Las veces que nos escapamos del, fueron inútiles ya que al final de todo, termine recibiendo una paliza. Odín lo dijo con una sonrisa en su expresión, pero también este se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

'' La consecuencia de que un Dios mienta, es tener casi contacto con la muerte. Sus puños son demasiado duros. Zeus lo dijo con una mueca de dolor, aunque con una sonrisa.

'' Goku-San. Akeno pensó mirando con una sonrisa a su único y gran amor. La felicidad que sentía al ver que este regreso, era demasiado fuerte.

Goku se puso firme y ahora miraba con una sonrisa a Kuroka.

'' Gracias, Kuroka. Ahora escucha bien, esto es peligroso para ti, tienes que regresar. Ya hiciste demasiado trayéndome a la normalidad, ahora vuelve a casa. Goku le dijo a Goku con un sonrisa en su expresión.

'' Cuídate, amor. Recuerda que tienes que cumplir tu promesa. Kuroka le recordó a Goku, con una sonrisa en su expresión y un ligero rubor que le dabas detalles más hermoso a su rostro.

Goku luego de escuchar esa palabra, dirigió la vista hacia al grupo DxD. Ya hicieron demasiado. No tiene sentido que más vidas inocentes se sigan perdiendo, por favor regresen y déjenme todo a mí. Goku les recomendó al grupo Dxd, haciendo que todos se sorprendan por sus palabras.

'' Como dijiste Goku, que tú te encargaras de ellos, eso es inútil. La última vez el sujeto llamado Demigra te venció con facilidad, es obvio que no puedes hacerle frente tu solo a todos ellos, necesitas ayuda. Sun Wugkong le advirtió al Saiyajin.

'' Soy el único capaz de hacerle frente en este momento. Ustedes no son nada para ellos, solo causaran molestias en esta pelea, no tiene sentido que se sigan perdiendo vidas, ya vieron como extermino al ejercito de Dragones malignos con los cuales ustedes iban a tener una larga guerra. Acaso quieren morir de esa forma. Goku los interrogo a todos, haciendo que un silencio se escuchara en el ambiente.

'' No discutamos con Goku, él tiene toda la razón, marchémonos de aquí, es una orden. El gran rojo les recomendó a todas las facciones, al ser este la cabeza del mando DxD, estos tenían que obedecer, aunque claro, todos iban a obedecer a Goku de todas formas.

Shiva se dirigió a su hermano Indra y no lo miraba con una cara muy alegre que digamos, más bien parecía molesto.

'' Tú te haces llamar el dios de la guerra sin importar que mueras en esta misma. Parece que ahora supiste lo que es el miedo. Shiva lo dijo de una forma muy molesta a su hermano, lo que generó cierta expresión arrogante en él.

'' Por favor, no me vengas a reclamar, tu y yo estamos en guerra, además no estaba tan relacionado con ustedes que digamos solo fui una vez al inframundo para advertirle a Azazel que mantuviera bajo control al poseedor del Dragón emperador rojo, ya que si llega hacer una molestia me desharía del. El dios Indra explicaba con cierta arrogancia.

'' En esa guerra te are pasar el mismo miedo que pasamos nosotros. Luego de que el Dios Shiva le advirtió a su hermano, este se tele transporto a través de un círculo mágico.

'' Hay, que miedo tengo hermanito. Luego de decir eso también Indra se marchó, pero con Kuroka ya que este la acompañaba.

'' Goku dejamos todo esto en tus manos. Luego de que Sun Wukong dijera eso, todos los dioses mitológicos se marcharon del lugar.

'' Vuelve a casa, te estaremos esperando, Goku. Luego de que Yasaka dijera eso, el resto del bando Dxd, se retiró. Las chicas mientras se transportaban solo deseaban que Goku fuero el vencedor en esta difícil pelea, la cual tenía que hacerle frente. Los únicos que quedaban ahora eran Bardock, Mira, Towa, Medaka, Vegeta y Demigra junto con Goku.

Goku ahora miraba a Demigra con una mirada de pocos amigos, pues tenía una expresión sumamente seria.

'' Dime algo Son Goku. Demigra le dijo a Goku.

'' Que quieres que te diga, Demigra. El Saiyajin interrogo.

'' Acaso quieres derrotarnos y luego de eso quieres ir a vivir una vida pacifica, solo entrenando en la espera de alguien fuerte para entrenar y tener una familia. Que se siente ir en contra de los instintos de tu raza, de no darle un uso correcto al poder que poseemos. Nosotros somos seres que nos burlamos de las leyes de los dioses, capaz de destruirlos si queremos, destruir todo el universo si se nos da la gana. Qué vida es la que quieres tener, una vida miserable, sin conquistar nada, sin destruir nada. Demigra le había interrogado a Goku, su pregunto fue algo tonta para el Saiyajin.

'' Lo que tú no entiendes, es que yo no fui criado entre mi raza, yo fui criado entre los humanos, los que se dedican a superarse y vivir una vida pacifica, para luego formar una familia, por eso es que soy así, yo no soy como los demás Saiyajin, que se dedican a destruir solo por diversión. Considere a Vegeta como el más orgulloso de toda la raza, pero hasta el mismo entendió que una vida así no tiene sentido, y vivió así como yo viví a pesar de no ser criado entre los humanos. Yo no soy un destructor de mundos, yo soy el que debe de protegerlo de sujetos como tú. Por cierto, are pagar cada daño que recibieron, gracias a la manipulación que tomaste sobre mí. Goku lo dijo con seriedad convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin 4. Demigra solo sonrió arrogantemente.

'' Sabes, yo creí que solo podías llegar hasta el nivel del Súper Saiyajin 3, ya que era la última transformación la cual usaste contra Majin, yo creí que no serias ni rival para Mira, pero te fortaleciste aún más, ustedes los Saiyajins no tienen límites, por eso siempre están en mis planes de conquistas. Bardock, Vegeta encárguense. Demigra le ordeno a ellos, y estos se transformaron en Súper Saiyajins 3. El plan de Demigra era simple, debilitar a Goku para luego matarlo con facilidad, ya que aunque Bardock ni Vegeta pudieran derrotar a Goku, ambos provocarían que Goku mucha energía, además Goku no es alguien que ha alcanzado el estado perfecto del Súper Saiyajin 4.

Bardock fue quien se acercó a Goku, transformándose en Súper Saiyajin 3. Goku y Bardock se miraban fijamente, aunque la expresión de Bardock no se podría presenciar, podía aparentar que estuviese serio.

'' Kakarotto. Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte, estoy orgulloso de ti. Bardock dio a revelar, aunque claro lo decía sin sentimientos en su expresión.

'' Pudiste haberme dicho eso antes. Padre. Goku lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

'' Si tu madre estuviera viva, estaría bastante orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado, eres digno de ser llamado el legendario Súper Saiyajin. Bardock aun con una excepción vacía lo dijo.

'' Kakarotto. Veo que me has superado nuevamente, eso es típico del Saiyajin más fuerte, por eso te mereces ese título. Vegeta quien se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de ambos le dijo a Goku.

'' Eres mi rival, Vegeta. Siempre vamos estar a la par. Pero ahora les voy a preguntar algo. Seguirán dejando que este tipo los use como almas. Tu Vegeta, que eres el príncipe de nuestra raza, el cual no se rebajaría tanto como para ser manipulado por alguien. Tú quien eres mi padre, moriste defendiendo lo que más quisiste, dejaras que este sujeto te siga usando como un alma de destrucción. Goku trataba de convencer por medio de palabras, lo que dejo a Bardock y Vegeta en un profundo silencio. Mira al no ver pelea entre estos, se enojó un poco.

'' Vamos idiotas, tienen la orden de pelear contra él, que acaso no escuchan. Al parecer Mira estaba algo enfadado, pero aun el silencio permanecía, era como si ninguno hubiera escuchado nada.

'' Que les pasa, tiene la orden de acabar con él, vamos obedezcan. Esa fue Medaka quien le reclamo a ambos, pero aun ninguno no hacían nada.

'' No espero nada de ustedes. Así que cambio de planes. Al decir eso, SORPRENDENTEMENTE. Vegeta le había lanzado una ráfaga de poder a Medaka, la cual la dejo inconsciente, y gravemente herida con la máscara destruida, dejando a la luz su hermoso rostro. Goku, Mira, Towa y Demigra se sorprendió de la acción que fue realizada por Vegeta.

Sin embargo, regresando a la tierra.

Podemos ver que todos estaban boquiabierta por la acción realizada por el Saiyajin poseído.

'' E- Ese sujeto, casi acaba con la vida de uno de sus aliados. Que está pasando aquí. Al parecer Thor estaba algo confundido.

'' Al parecer, ambos. Azazel no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por la impresión.

Ahora centrándonos en la brecha dimensional.

'' Que te pasa Vegeta, porque demonios hiciste eso. Mira muy enojado interrogo a Vegeta.

Para sorpresa de todos, Vegeta se había quitado la máscara por su cuenta, para luego hacerla trisas con tan solo apretar su puño.

'' Ya me arte de recibir órdenes de ustedes, malditos demonios. Ustedes destruyeron mi mundo, destruyeron a mi familia. Ahora juro que lo van a pagar, porque el príncipe de los Saiyajins, ya no será esclavizado por nadie, ya tuve suficiente con Freezer en el pasado. Vegeta lo dijo con mirada digna de Vegeta, una con ese carácter tan arrogante que lo hace ser Vegeta.

'' Desde ahora, me dedicare a proteger este mundo, porque yo, quien fui considerado como el Saiyajin más fuerte alguna vez, no se deja ilusionar por juegos mentales. Bardock luego de decir eso, se había quitado la máscara, dejando revelar su rostro. Bardock había destruido la máscara y luego se acercó a su hijo, Goku ahora miraba con admiración a su padre y este también demostraba esa expresión en su gesto.

'' Gracias. Hijo. Bardock lo dijo con gran orgullo hacia su hijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de este.

'' Me da gusto conocerte. PADRE. Goku también estaba orgulloso de haber finalmente conocido a su padre. Ahora la felicidad que sentía, lo hacía entender que debía de dar lo último por los seres que ama, pero ahora solo había que entablar esos clavos sueltos.

Se escuchó lo que parecía, un aplauso, que dejaba escuchar nada más, que el dulce sonido del sarcasmo. Esa era Demigra quien ahora, tenía una expresión sarcástica.

'' Bravo. Que alegría siento por los 3. Aun así creen que podrán derrotarme. Desde ahora considerare a ustedes los Saiyanjins como una amenaza total, los voy a eliminar, así como hice con todos sus amigos y su planeta. Mira lo dijo aun manteniendo su expresión de superioridad.

'' Demigra, demonio insignificante. Nosotros no sabíamos que eras tú quien estabas detrás de todo esto, cuando mandaste a Mira y Towa a la tierra. Lograron derrotarme porque no era tan poderoso y le ganaron a Gohan entrenando y tenían a Bardock bajo su control y tenía la transformación del Súper Saiyajin 3. Pero cometieron un gran error a controlarme ya que gracias a ustedes pudo obtener este estado y ahora no pueden ser frente a mí, luego de que los demonios de pacotilla, Mira y Towa, sean eliminados por mi persona, luego me encargare de ti. Seamos realistas, lograste vencer a Goku porque ya no tenía nada de fuerzas. Vegeta lo dijo encendiendo su aura de Súper Saiyajin 3, tomando su carácter confiado y arrogante.

'' Oye Vegeta, justamente tengo algo para ti. Al decir eso Demigra chasqueo sus dedos, abriéndose un agujero espacio tiempo con un fondo carmesí o energía maligna. De ahí salió un ser que dejo en shock tanto a Goku como a Vegeta, pues se supone que este ser debería de estar muerto.

'' Como es posible, no puede ser. Tú eres. Vegeta no pudo terminar de decir por la impresión.

'' Dabura. Que no fuiste asesinado por Majin Boo, él te convirtió en chocolate y luego te comió. Goku dijo algo sorprendido al ver la presencia del príncipe de las tinieblas.

Desde otro punto de vista, se podían ver que todos los que miraban estaban simplemente aterrados de ver a los demonios del mundo de Goku, ya se imaginaran la cara de los 4 Mao Xdd.

'' Fui revivido gracias a las esferas del dragón de la tierra, antes de que Mira y mi hermana Towa destruyeran la tierra, dejaron al Namekuseiyin con vida y al planeta mientras aparecían las esferas, y así fue como reviví. Ahora soy invencible, ni el mismísimo Majin Buu puede contra mí. Ese era Dabura quien explico el motivo de su existencia. Nota del autor: Dabura tiene el atuendo que usa en dragon ball héroes.

'' Ahora creo que están algo emparejado las cosas. Mira, te encargaras de Bardock. Tu Dabura, te encargaras de Vegeta. Demigra luego señalo a Goku. Yo me encargare de lidiar contigo, Son Goku. Demigra le informo a Goku, con una sonrisa que parecía que tenía la victoria asegurada.

'' Bueno, creo que es hora de flojear los músculos. Pero claramente no puedo perder esta batalla, ya que voy a pelear frente a mi hijo. Luego de decir eso Bardock encendió su aura de Súper Saiyajin 3.

'' Yo también estoy feliz de luchar al lado tuyo, padre. Oye Vegeta, ten cuidado con Dabura, él es mucho más fuerte que todas las versiones de Majin Buu a las cuales nos costaron hacerle frente. Crees que puedas contra él. Goku interrogo a Vegeta.

'' Ju. Kakarotto, no puedo perder esta pelea. No puedo morir sabiendo que obtuviste el poder del Súper Saiyajin 4 y yo ni si quiera lo he alcanzado, por eso no puedo perder esta pelea. Al parecer Vegeta estaba demasiado emocionado, esa era la sangre de su título que lo provocaba.

Cambiando de escenario.

'' Genial esto es increíble. Parece que los amigos de Goku ahora se han liberado del control del sujeto llamado Demigra, ahora tenemos más oportunidades de ganar esta pelea. Al parecer Sairaor, estaba emocionado.

'' Uno se llama Bardock, ese es el padre de Goku. El otro se llama Vegeta, el príncipe de la raza a la que Goku pertenece. Xenovia explico.

'' Ya lo sé, pero al parecer fue la primera vez que Goku vio a su padre. Sairaor dijo con algo de curiosidad.

'' Cuando Goku nos contó su historia, el solo dijo que había llegado a la tierra cuando su planeta fue destruido, por lo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de su padre ya que el solo creció con su abuelo, por lo que si esta es la primera vez que lo ve. Rias explicaba de una forma alegre por su Goku y las chicas pensaban lo mismo.

'' Aunque las cosas hayan mejorado, la tenemos complicada ya que el sujeto que apareció es sumamente poderoso, presumo que debería de tener una fuerza equiparada con la del sujeto que se hace llamar Vegeta. Los demonios del mundo de Son Goku dejan en vergüenza a los actuales que conozco. Shiva luego de decir eso dirigió la mirada hacia los 4 Mao quienes estaban, viendo el espectáculo.

'' Prácticamente, somos unas basuras en comparación. El mao Fubilum Asmodeo lo dijo sin rencor alguno.

Volviendo a centrar la vista en la pelea.

Esta era una pelea del equipo Saiyajin Vs el Equipo de los demonios. Demigra dejo a un lado su báculo. Ambos se miraban con miradas serias simplemente serias.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Medaka era sujetado con una especia de cadena demoniaca que Towa le ato ya que esta estaba de espectadora.

En un parpadeo, Mira y Dabura habían desaparecido en un estallido dejando solo a Demigra. Vegeta y Bardock hicieron lo mismo dejando solo a Goku. Las ondas de golpe que provocaban las primeras peleas, eran demasiadas y no se contendrían en lo absoluto, aunque la brecha dimensional puede ser destruida. Se podía ver como Bardock y Mira intercambiaban golpes.

'' Me pagaras lo que me hiciste cuando era un patrullero del tiempo. Bardock lo dijo mientras intercambiaba golpes con Mira.

'' Hazme ver que tan fuerte eres, ahora no tienes poder demoniaco. Luego de decir eso Mira y Bardock siguieron peleando.

Luego de eso se podía ver como Vegeta y Dabura en un choque de puños empezaron su pelea.

'' Que casualidad, los dos fuimos asesinados por Majin Buu, aunque tú te autodestruiste por su causa, ahora que solo es una basura comparado conmigo, quien crees que salga victorioso. Dabura le pregunto a Vegeta con arrogancia en su voz.

'' Yo no fui quien termino siendo un chocolate. Vegeta respondió con un tono digno de su personalidad arrogante y ambos siguieron con su combate.

Demigra y Goku se veían viendo con seriedad en sus rostros, aunque Demigra solo tenía una mirada de superioridad hacia Goku.

'' No puedes vencerme en ese estado, ya no estoy débil. Así que usa todo tu poder ya que no la tendrás nada fácil. Goku lo dijo y varis rayos empezaron a rodear todo su cuerpo.

Demigra no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se puso en forma de expulsar Ki. Luego un aura roja empezó a emanar del, Mira dio un gran grito una gran cantidad de poder. Todo el universo empezó a temblar por el poder que Demigra estaba liberando. Los demás detuvieran la pelea para ver como Demigra empezaba a liberar todo su poder.

En la tierra todos estaban alarmados ya que todos los mundos estaban temblando, era el universo descontroladamente lo que estaba temblando.

Una gran luz roja se hizo que ilumino toda la brecha dimensional.

Vegeta estaba en shock al sentir el gran poder de Demigra, no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo.

'' Ese es el poder de Demigra. Esto es absurdo. Vegeta lo dijo bastante sorprendido.

'' Así que usara su verdadera forma. Dabura lo dijo viendo como Demigra liberaba su poder.

'' Tiene un poder impresionante, como ese sujeto puede tener tan fuerza. Bardock estaba igual de sorprendido.

'' Son Goku, no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Lord Demigra. Fue lo que dijo Mira, aunque con algo de seriedad.

Towa solo miraba esto con una sonrisa.

'' Si Lord Demigra se pone serio, su poder está en el nivel de los dioses. Era lo que pensaba Towa, con una sonrisa para nada amistosa.

Goku sin embargo estaba sorprendido, pues el poder de Mira estaba incrementando de una manera desmesurar.

NOTA DEL AUTHOR: MIRA EN SU FORMA DE DIOS DEMONIO, ES CAPAZ DE DARLE PELEA AL GOKU XENO ESTADO BASE, QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTE GOKU EN SSJ 4 TIENE UN PODER SIMILAR AL ESTADO BASE DEL GOKU XENO, YA QUE ESTE ESTA ROTO. MUCHOS ME DIRAN QUE DEMIGRA TIENE UN PODER COMPORADO CON UN SSJ DIOS, PERO ACUERDENSE QUE EL QUE USABA ESA TRANSFORMACION NO ERA GOKU SI NO EL CHICO ESE EL CUAL SIEMPRE SE ME OLVIDA SU NOMBRE, Y EL SSJ DIOS NO ES MAS QUE UN MULTIPLICADOR DE FUERZA O EL ESTADO NORMAL DE LOS DIOSES SAIYAJIN Y QUIEN LO USABA NO ESTAN PODEROSO COMO GOKU EN ESTADO BASE, ADEMAS EL GOKU XENO ESTA MAS ROTO QUE EL MISMO BLACK Y EL MISMO HIT, PERO BUENO SON SIMPLEMENTE VIDEO JUEGOS Y EL PODER PUEDE VARIAR PARA RELLENAR UN ARGUMENTO, POR EJEMPLO MIRA DEJO DE SER SUPERIOR A UN SSJ 4 EN XENOVERSE PARA SER INFERIOR ANTE UN GOKU SSJ 3.

Cuando el aura de Demigra se dispersó. Se pudo ver que tenía la siguiente apariencia. Esta era la apariencia de Demigra en Hechicero Demonio Fortalecido, solo que le cambie el nombre al de dios Demonio para varear ya que la otra que lo hace ver un monstruo no me gusta mucho y como es inferior ante Goku ssj 4 pues la volé.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al presenciar la nueva apariencia que poseía esta ser, simplemente era alguien que ahora daba mucha intimidad, su aura roja permanecía visible mientras ahora la apariencia que tenía. Es una especie de híbrido entre su forma humanoide y su Forma Final. Parece mucho más pequeño en comparación, y no posee ropajes en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Mantiene el pelo rojo, pero con menor volumen y erizado en punta, así como algunos rasgos de la Forma Final en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, como una cola y pigmentación azul en sus piernas. Sus ojos se volvieron de un color rojo oscuro y sus globos oculares se tornaron negros.

'' Que te parece. Esta es mi forma de dios Demonio. Con este poder tengo el nivel de un dios. Crees que puedas contra eso. Luego de decir eso, Demigra había dispersado su aura.

Goku aún mantenía su mirada seria pero sería por unos instantes ya que paso a una pose de las artes del Taekwondo, esta arte era la que iba utilizar para pelear contra Demigra y la sonrisa no se hacía esperar.

'' Estoy. EMOCIONADO. Es bueno que exista alguien más fuerte que Majin Buu, por eso es bueno entrenar, siempre puede ver alguien más fuerte. Luego de decir eso Goku en un gran estallido de velocidad había ido contra Demigra, lanzándole un gran puñetazo. Demigra tampoco perdió el tiempo y también se lanzó contra Goku, ambos impactaron puños creando una gran onda de poder.

Ambos daban un gran intercambio de golpes, a escalas impresionantes.

Desde la perspectiva de los que estaban presenciando el combate, esto no tenían nada que decir, ya que todos estaban sorprendidos al presenciar dicha, pelea la guerra contra las facciones no le llegaba ni los talones a la batalla que se estaba desatando.

'' Lo-lo estoy vi-viendo de nuevo. Esa sensación, en la que todo puede desaparecer en un instante, pero ahora esto es mucho peor. Issei no tenía nada que decir ante tan impresionante batalla que se estaba librando.

'' Compañero, comparto lo misma expresión que tú. Que malo que el Dios de la Biblia, no hubiera vivido para ver esto, simplemente sentiría el terror absoluto. Eso fue lo que Ddraig dijo.

'' Vali. Tú y Goku, comparten algo en especial, siempre quieren enfrentarse a sujetos poderosos. Pero ahora te pregunto. Aun quieres seguir buscando a esos sujetos, mira el riesgo que lleva eso, y no me mientas, sé que estas asustado, puedo sentir el miedo en tu alma. Albiom le dijo a Vali, quien solo se quedó silenciado.

'' Mmm. Tienes razón. Estoy asustado, Albiom. Vali confeso sin rodeo alguno.

'' Oye viejo, porque los Saiyajins tienen características similares a las de nosotros, digo tu eres el rey mono y un dios Budista. Eso fue Wikou quien le interrogo a Sun Wukong, quien solo puso una expresión reflexiva.

'' No se cómo explicarte exactamente, tal vez sea el proceso de Evolución en su dimensión y de su raza, además, yo soy un dios de la mitología China, si mi nombre es traducido al Japonés eso quiere decir que mi nombre significa. Sun Wukong parpadeo de la impresión al saber que significaba su nombre traducido al japonés.

'' Así es, significaría Son Goku. Quién lo diría, al parecer ese es el Rey mono de otra dimensión. Shiva revelo.

'' Ya yo me había dado cuenta de eso, creí que usted también. Rias le explico al gran rey mono.

'' Bueno, ahora si tengo que hacerle preguntas a Son Goku y a los otros dos. Luego de que Sun Wukong dijera eso todos continuaron presenciando la pelea.

Con Bardock y Mira, podíamos decir que Mira tenía cierta dificultad contra Bardock, ya que tenía dificultad para esquivar sus golpes.

'' Eres muy lento, pareces frustrado. Bardock lo dijo con una expresión que provoco a Mira, quien por cierto estaba con su forma de Súper Demonio.

'' Te aplastare igual como lo hice aquella vez. Mira lo dijo con enojo aun intentando golpear a Bardock, pero era inútil.

Bardock al escuchar eso, le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago a Mira, sacándole el aire, seguidamente Bardock le dio un codazo en la espalda, para luego darle un rodillaso en la mandíbula y luego mandarlo a volar unos cuantos centímetros con una patada en la cara.

'' Oye oye, parece que estas sangrando, no que me ibas hacer lo de aquella vez. Bardock interrogo a Mira, quien estaba sobándose luego de haber recibido esos golpes.

'' Me lo pagaras maldito. Luego de Mira haber dicho eso se había lanzado con la intención de pegarle a Bardock, pero este apareció detrás del Mira.

'' Pareces que ibas alguna parte, o cierto ibas detrás de mí. Pero ahora, que te parece esto. Luego de haber dicho eso, Bardock había cargado un rayo de energía de su mano atravesándole el estómago a Mira.

'' Eso es por lo de la última vez. Bardock lo dijo con seriedad, y Mira solo se retrocedió hacia atrás por el dolor que sentía ya que ahora le habían perforado el estómago.

'' Ma-Maldito. Mira lo dijo escupiendo sangre por su boca y luego de eso cayo inconsciente.

NOTA DEL AUTHOR: COMO DIJE EL NIVEL DE MIRA SUPERA AL DE MAJIN BUU, PERO ESTA POR DEBAJO DEL MAXIMO PODER DEL SUPER SAIYAJIN 3 Y MÁS EN SU MAXIMO PODER, Y ESTE BARDOCK NO SE HANDA CON MAMADAS, ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO QUEJAS DEL PODER DE MIRA YA QUE HASTA EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES GOKU LO HUMILLO SIN USAR EL MAXIMO PODER DEL SUPER SAIYAJIN 3, PERO MIRA NO ESTA MUERTO YA QUE PARA MATAR A MIRA SE NECESITA DESINTEGRAR SU CUERPO, SOLO ESTA INCONCIENTE Y CON SU ESTOMAGO PERFORADO XD.

'' Con eso pagas lo que hiciste cuando era patrullero del tiempo, te dejare vivir por el momento. Bardock lo dijo manteniendo esa seriedad que siempre ha mantenido.

Towa miraba esto muy molesta.

'' Demonios, yo sabía que Bardock era superior a Mira. Luego de decir eso Towa transporto a Mira hacía donde estaba ella poniéndolo en una barrera de energía.

Ahora centrándonos en la pelea de Vegeta y Dabura.

'' Vaya Vaya, parece que uno de tus amigos demonios ya fue derrotado, ustedes los demonios son un asco. Vegeta lo dijo mientras aún seguía intercambiando golpes con Dabura.

'' Somos un asco, entonces porque no me puedes dar ni un golpe. Luego de que Dabura dijera eso, le pego un fuerte rodillazo a Vegeta en el estómago sacándole el aire y luego lo mando a volar unas cuantas distancias hacia tras, empezándole a lanzar varias ráfagas de Ki a Vegeta provocando una explosión.

'' Parece que te he superado, príncipe Saiyajin, el príncipe demonio resulto ser superior. Dabura lo dijo con arrogancia en su voz. Una gran ola de humo era lo que rodeaba el cuerpo de Vegeta, y este al dispersarse, dejo revelar a Vegeta quien al parecer estaba limpiándose la boca.

'' No te creas, ese insignificante ataque no sirve para que te deshagas de mí, por lo que puedo sentir veo que estas utilizando todo tu poder. Que te parece entonces si yo decido utilizar mi máximo poder esta vez. Vegeta lo dijo con una sonrisa simplemente que lo caracterizaba el cuándo se sentía superior, lo que enojo a Dabura ya que Vegeta no peleaba enserio.

'' Quieres decir que no estas peleando enserio por esa confianza debería de haberte matado. Dabura se quejó de forma enojona con una vena que venía en su frente.

'' Parece que se cambiaran los papeles. Vegeta al decir eso, prendió su aura de Súper Saiyajin 3, esta vez el aura era más intensa, lo que indicaba que Vegeta usaría el máximo poder del Súper Saiyajin 3.

Dabura ahora se veía enojado porque Vegeta lo había superado.

'' Ahora si comenzamos con la verdadera pelea. Vegeta se lanzó contra Dabura, empezando una envestida contra él.

'' Demonios es muy rápido. Dabura luego de pensar eso lo sacaron de lo que pensó ya que Vegeta le metió un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar. Vegeta con una gran velocidad empezando a golpear fuertemente a Dabura.

'' Que sucede, no que el príncipe de las tinieblas era más poderoso que el príncipe de los Saiyajins. Vegeta le interrogo a Dabura mientras lo seguía golpeando. Dabura si bien no podía decir nada debido a que todos los puñetazos de Vegeta eran dirigidos al rostro de Dabura.

Vegeta de una gran patada mando a volar a Dabura unos cuantos metros. Dabura ahora estaba todo golpeado, y de entre los alrededores de sus labios brotaba sangre al igual que por la nariz.

'' Maldito, como puede ser que me superes si tu ni si quieras le hacías frente a Majin Buu. Daburo interrogo adolorido. Dabura luego de decir eso, sintió como un rayo de energía había perforado su estómago. Ese era Vegeta quien le había lanzado un potente rayo a Dabura el cual le termino perforando.

'' No tolero que me sigas comprando con Majin Buu. Luego Vegeta realizo el ataque Big Ban, desintegrando el cuerpo de Dabura y acabando con su existencia, sus últimas palabras maldijeron a Vegeta.

NOTA DEL AUTHOR: EL RAYO QUE USO VEGETA PARA PERFORAR EL ESTOMAGO DE DABURA ERA EL MISO QUE USO EN SU FORMA DE MANJI VEGETA EL CUAL TERMINO PERFORANDOLE EL ESTOMAGO A MAJIN BUU GOLDO.

Todos los que presenciaban la pelea en la tierra, estaban aterrados de la forma en la que Vegeta había matado a Dabura, estaban horrorizados de la poca misericordia que tenía el príncipe de la raza Saiyajin.

'' Ese tipo es aterrador, lo mato sin remordimiento. Eso fue Michael quien estaba espantado y asustado por la intención asesina de Vegeta.

'' No hay duda de que es el príncipe de la raza de Goku, pero mira el lado bueno, ya ahora las oportunidades, están más grande. Ese fue Azazel quien lo dijo, aunque ya sintió cierto miedo por Vegeta.

'' Demonios, Dabura murió nuevamente, mi hermano otra vez fue asesinado. Al parecer Towa estaba enojada al ver que su hermano fue destruido otra vez.

'' Daubra es una basura, ya no lo vuelvo a revivir. Ese fue Demigra quien lo dijo mientras aun peleaba contra Goku.

'' Como si fueras a salir vivo de esta, en esta pelea te are pagar todo lo que trataste de hacer. Goku sentencio a Demigra pagándole un gran puñetazo, el cual solo provoco que Demigra volteara la cara, pero no lo había mandado a volar, Demigra como si no hubiera sentido nada, dirigió la mirada hacia a Goku, haciendo que este se sorprenda.

'' Dime algo, eso es todo lo que tienes. Demigra le pregunto a Goku con una sonrisa, simplemente arrogante indicando que eso no fue nada.

'' Claro que no. Goku empezó a darle combinaciones de golpes a Demigra. Goku con un mazo formado por sus dos manos mando a volar a Demigra. Goku luego le lanzo una potente ráfaga de energía formada por sus dos manos, causando una gran explosión, al dispersarse el humo, se podía ver que Demigra aún no estaba herido, pareciera como si no le hubieran tocado.

'' No puede ser. Ese sujeto no ha recibido ni un solo daño, a pesar de que Goku este transformado en Súper Saiyajin 4. Vegeta lo dijo alarmado.

'' Vegeta. Aunque me duela admitirlo, pero Demigra está por encima de Goku, lo único que le resta ahora es probar con habilidades. Bardock lo dijo de forma seria, mientras aún seguía presenciando la pelea.

'' Ahora es mi turno. Luego de decir eso, Demigra en un gran estallido de velocidad, se lanzó contra Goku dándole un gran puñetazo en el estómago logrando hacer que Goku retrocediera por lo mortal que fue el golpe, dejando a Bardock y Vegeta sorprendidos.

'' Que te parece, esto apenas comienza. Luego de decir eso Demigra empezó a golpear feroz mente a Goku. Goku con una patada logro hacer que Demigra parara de golpearlo, pues ya se le podía ver como este empezaba a recibir los daños y la sangre empezó a brotar de su boca.

'' Debo admitirlo, tienes una fuerza impresionante, pero eso no significa que me vas a vencer. Goku lo dijo tomando esta vez la pose de la tortuga.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Dejando todo en suspenso para el próximo capítulo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **A la verga, a este paso el fic nunca terminara, cuando pienso demasiado pongo más relleno que en Naruto Xdd. Bueno chicos, hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su opinión y por cierto, para los que aún no sean dado cuenta en fanfiction, actualiza el fic de Goku el dios destructor, esta vez uso a Goku en Rosario Mas Vampire. Otra cosa es, parece que el troll aquel que se hacía pasar por Zdolf ya se ha quedado callado, por lo que les aseguro que no volverá a joder, obviamente lo digo para los que están en youtube. Bueno si aún no leyeron el fic de Goku el dios destructor, hay aclaro las dudas del nuevo proyecto, como por ejemplo que sucederá con Issei y como se publicara la novela si no se van a ver las ilustraciones del Kokun cogiéndose a Rias, Okey no Xd, las ilustraciones de cada volumen porque fanfiction las bloquea, todo eso está aclarado en el fic de Goku el dios destructor en el capítulo 21, eso es para lo que están en fanfiction. A un usuario de fanfcition llamado Jiren el Gris, lo doy gracias por la sugerencia del título, aunque es algo obvio Xdd.**

 **Tambien quisiera saber si quieren que ponga a Suzaka como pareja de Bardock, me refiero a la prima de Akeno, quien me atrevería a decir que está más buena que la misma Akeno Xd , por eso necesitaba el nombre y le doy Gracias a BlackGokuSsjRose por acordármelo. También gracias a todos mis usuarios de fanfiction, las únicas sugerencias que tomo son las de ustedes y algunas de mis seguidores de Youtube, porque no toda me va a gustar.**

 **Bueno, sin más nada que decir, les deseo muy buena suerte a todos. Se despide su amigo Luis. JANE.**


	20. FINAL CON PROPUESTAS MATRIMONIALES

**Que tal mis queridos amigos y amigas de Youtube o Fanfiction, espero que estén pasando un excelente día o una excelente noche, donde quieras que estés, ya que al fin, definitivamente, hoy les traigo el capítulo final de la segunda temporada de Goku en DxD. Esta vez no troleo, esta vez sí será mi capítulo definitivo, así que en vez de estar troleando voy a terminar rápido mis fanfics. Mmm, bueno como les dije anteriormente, tengo planeado hacer el nuevo fanfic de Goku en high school dxd novela ligera, pero ahora que he estado pensando mucho, creo que ajustare el estilo de la narración, ósea hacer que los personajes narren su propia historia desde su perspectiva, por ejemplo quien sea Goku quien este narrando su historia desde su perspectiva, o sea Rias o Kiba quien la narre desde su perspectiva, y así es que planeo hacer la narración de esta historia. Para los que no entiende que digo, solo busquen la novela ligera de DxD, o si ya la han leído, sabrán que Issei es quien narra la historia desde su perspectiva. Esa será la forma de narración que utilizare, así que ya pueden darse una idea de cómo será el fanfic. Los Volúmenes pueden variar según las cosas que vaya a cambiar, y algunas cosas que no necesitamos saber porque ya la sabemos, pero no, no planeo dejar las cosas así voy a contar hasta el más mínimo de detalle, ya que es la novela. De hecho ya empecé a escribirlo y les voy a dejar un link de descarga para que, vean cómo será mi estilo las letras, Etc, las ilustraciones aún estoy haciendo los bocetos, pero como dije, lo voy a publicar por capítulo, cuando lo tenga terminado y tenga puesto un horario fijo para subirlo y ustedes disfruten, esto claramente se verá dentro de 2 o un mes, dependiendo del tiempo que ocupe, de echo mi motivación están grande, que no sé cómo describir el placer que siente presionar los botones de mi teclados, tal vez sea el afán de joderle la vida a Ichibumi o Issei Xd, por cierto Ichibumi es el creador de High School Dxd. Bueno, también luego de pensarlo por un buen tiempo, bueno desde que empecé escribir, decidí que haría esto por unos 15 largos años, así que ya saben que estaré con ustedes por mucho tiempo, por lo que habrán muchos fanfics más, y en su mayoría todos serán de Goku. No es porque Goku sea mi personaje preferido, ya que realmente mis personajes preferidos del anime, son Bardock, Broly, Piccolo e Itachi. Goku estaría entre el Top 5 y Vegeta en el 6, Kakashi en el 7, Ashura en el 8, El sabio de los 6 caminos o Hagamoro en el 9, y Naruto en el 10, y por último el emo Vengador de Sasuke. Bueno no estamos aquí para explicar mis gustos, así que empecemos. A otra cosa es, recuerden que dije que este fanfic lo are hasta la saga de Black Goku, sin continuación o capítulo especial, ya que estoy haciendo la novela de Goku en dxd y voy a mostrar un poco de lo que he desarrollado, la novela, creo que la are hasta el torneo de los universos, ya que no me gustaría meter a Broly en la novela ni en ningún fanfic de Goku.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACIÓN, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO FINAL: TODO TERMINO BIEN DESPUÉS DE TODO, |PROPUESTAS DE MATRIMONIOS INESPERADAS|**

Goku se encontraba mirando fijamente a Demigra.

De sus labios comenzaron a brotar sangre, ya que al parecer los impactos que le ofreció Demigra fueron algo fuertes. Demigra solo dio una sonrisa arrogante ante esto.

'' Jujuju. Es sangre lo que veo brotar de tu boca. Demigra interrogo manteniendo esa sonrisa de superioridad, lo que provoco que Goku, riera y se limpiara la sangre que había brotado de sus labios.

'' Y que hay si es Sangre, después de todo es lo que fluye en mi cuerpo, sangre de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo. Dime algo Demigra, fuiste tú quien acabo con el planeta tierra de mi dimensión. Goku esta vez interrogo de una forma seria, la expresión se podía ver reflejada en su rostro.

Demigra solo cerro los ojos, pero mantenía esa sonrisa tan arrogante, que la verdad ahora irritaba más que el mismo Vegeta.

'' Te equivocas. Cuando fuimos a tu planeta, fue el mismo Mira quien se encargó de destruirlo, pero claro, antes se llevó a Vegeta. Aun así, que arias si fuera yo quien lo hubiese destruido. Demigra interrogo de una forma aun completamente arrogante, pero Goku solo mantenía su expresión seria.

'' Nada. Solamente tener otra razón por la cual debe matarte aquí, y justamente ahora. Al decir eso, Goku había emprendido una picada hacia a Mira, esta vez utilizando su más potente arte, el arte de la tortuga, pero cada combinación de patadas y puñetazos, eran evadidas fácilmente por los reflejos de Mira.

'' Esto es inútil. Nunca imagine que Mira fuera tan poderoso, como es capaz de superar los poderes de un Súper Saiyajin 4. Vegeta estaba sorprendido al ver el gran poder de Demigra.

'' Te lo advertí Vegeta, mi hijo no puede hacer nada contra Demigra. Bardock también estaba sorprendido, aunque enojado porque Demigra resulto ser alguien más fuerte que su mismo hijo, quien era considerado el legendario Súper Saiyajin por parte de este.

'' Towa miraba todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Es inutil. Lord Demigra no será derrotado por el nivel que posee Son Goku. Towa podía sentir que la victoria estaba de lado de ellos.

Goku aun intentaba golpear a Demigra, pero a este ya le estaba aburriendo la arrutina de esquivar golpes así que tomo el pie del Saiyajin, esquivando una patada, Goku se sorprendió al ver esto.

'' Ahora es mi turno. Luego de decir eso, Demigra empezó a golpear a Goku, este no tenía oportunidad alguna de esquivar sus golpes sus movimientos eran muy rápidos.

Demigra luego tomo del cuello a Goku con su cola empezándolo a estrangular, para luego empezarlo a golpear en el abdomen.

NOTA DEL AUTHOR: CONOCEN ESA REFERENCIA XD.

'' Que te sucede Son Goku, esto es todo lo que tienes. Demigra interrogo a Goku mientras aun lo seguía golpeando, Goku sabía que ese ataque lo estaba dañando mucho por lo que no podía dejar de recibir los ataques de Demigra y en un movimiento rápido, pudo liberarse del agarre en el que lo tenía Demigra, dándole una gran patada, el cual lo mando a bolar unos cuantos metros de Goku.

Goku se había liberado del ataque brutal, pero aun así estaba muy dolido, y empezó a jadear del cansan seo, ya se podía ver como la sangre estaba marcada en su rostro.

Por otro lado, al parecer que la patada que Demigra le dio a Goku, resulto haberle hecho daño, ya que al parecer ahora Demigra tenía sangre en los alrededores de sus labios.

MIENTRAS LA PELEA SEGUIA TRANSCURRIENDO, EN LA TIERRA LAS COSAS ERAN DIFERENTES.

Kuroka al igual que todos los presente se encontraban observando la pelea, todos estaban en la sala de Goku.

Kuroka parecía preocupada por ver a Goku lastimado de esa manera, estaba muy nerviosa al ver en la condición en la que se encontraba Goku.

'' Vamos Goku, yo sé que puedes derrotarlo. Kuroka pensaba con preocupación, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, pero ahora se podía ver como una pelirroja, se estaba acercando a ella con curiosidad en su rostro.

'' Oye… Kuroka. Rias fue quien llamo a Kuroka, la cual presto atención al llamado de Rias.

'' Que sucede, Rias. Kuroka interrogo viendo a Rias.

'' Porque no, nos habías dicho que estabas embarazada de Goku, Oni-Sama. Esa fue Koneko quien había aparecido también.

'' Tienes dos meses de embarazo, ya hace mucho tiempo de eso, pero porque no, nos había dicho antes. Reynare esta vez fue la que interrogo.

Kuroka se tensó ante esto, y se puso nerviosa, al igual que sonrojada, empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

'' Pues, la verdad, es. Como Goku estaba desaparecido, y todas estábamos mal por su desaparición creí que esto del embarazo, las pondría más triste y por eso fue que decidí mantenerlo en secreto hasta que apareciese Goku. Kuroka daba la razón de porque decidió mantenerlo en secreto, aunque algo avergonzada.

'' Ten entiendo Kuroka, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero no tenías que decir de todas formas. Penemue fue quien le explico a Kuroka.

'' Si Goku nunca hubiera aparecido, entonces como ibas explicar cómo fue que tuviste un hijo por parte de Goku cuando naciese, terminaríamos enterándonos después de todo. Esta vez fue Taimait quien le explico a Kuroka.

'' Bueno. Pues lo lamento chicas, les prometo que eso no va a volver a pasar. Al parecer Kuroka se sintió aliviada al ver que las chicas lo tomaron de buena manera, y aunque Goku no estuviera desaparecido, ellas tampoco se iban a sentir mal.

'' No sé en qué momento me tomaste la delantera Kuroka-chan, pero la próxima seré yo. Al parecer Akeno se puso algo desafiante y las demás chicas del Saiyajin se pusieron ver a Akeno, con algo de hostilidad.

'' Lo bueno es que la casa no está destruida. Issei dijo con una voz de alivio, ya que sabía lo que provocaba estas locas peleas Hardcore que hacen estas chicas por hacer cualquier cosa pervertida con Goku.

TU CALLA, PERVERITDO. Los puños de Momoyo y Xenovia, habían impactado la cara de Issei, y este necesitaría una caja de dientes nuevo.

'' Jaja, eso te pasa por meterte en lo que no te importa Sekiryutei. Al parecer Vali reía de lo que le sucedió a Issei.

'' Bueno, ya que no se sintieron mal entonces.

YO TAMBIEN ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE GOKU-SAN.

Todos conocieron esa peculiar y tan infantil voz, y miraban justamente a la persona que la poseía, todos estaban pasmados al saber de quien se trataba.

'' T-T-T-T-T. Que dijiste hermana. Sona no podía creer lo que había escuchada de su hermana, su cara estaba más pálida que la de un muerto viviente.

'' R-R-R-Repite lo que dijiste, Serafall. Esta vez fue Penemue quien estaba perdida al escuchar dicha noticia.

'' Que estoy embarazada de Goku-san, de echo tengo 2 meses también, oh esperen, creo que 2 meses y 3 días, si justamente tres eso. Kuroka lo dijo como si nada, con su tono tan infantil y tan juguetón, pero al ver la expresión de todos como si de Zombis se tratasen, le salió una gota de sudor.

'' Ahora que. Kuroka estaba extrañada de la expresión de los presentes, pero la que no aguanto más fue su hermana y cayo desmayada, no podía soportarlo más, pero para ser sincero, hasta el mismo escritor la entendía.

Ya centrándonos en otra parte.

Podemos presenciar que Goku ahora estaba intercambiando fuertes golpes con Mira los cuales estaba provocando grandes ondas de choque. Goku era quien la tenía más difícil ya que esquivaba poco y recibía más, Demigra apenas recibí golpes, pero esto parecía no afectarle, aunque aun así, se le podía ver heridas en su cuerpo y en su rostro.

De repente Demigra empezó a lanzar golpes más rápidos y más potentes, todos impactando en todo el cuerpo del Saiyajin.

'' Vamos, Son Goku, no me digas que este es todo lo que tienes. Demigra luego mando le dio una gran patada a Goku el cual lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros.

Ahora podemos ver a un Goku que estaba jadeando del cansan seo, estaba sumamente dañado y la sangre se hacía notar en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. Demigra también estaba dañado y con algo de sangre en diferentes zonas, pero aun así no mostraba que tuviera un daño tan crítico como el que tiene Goku.

'' Rayos. Su poder y su velocidad son superior. No puedo derrotarlo. Al parecer Goku se dio cuenta que por más que intentase no iba a poder contra Demigra con su poder actual.

'' Que decepcionante, Son Goku. Aun no te he mostrado mis habilidades más potentes y ya pareces que estuvieras usando todo tu poder. O es que acaso ese es todo tu poder, no me digas eso. Al parecer Demigra estaba confiado de su fuerza, la sonrisa de la arrogancia lo delataba.

'' Tiene razón, estoy usando todo mi poder. Demonios, si no lo detengo yo, nadie podrá detenerlo. Goku luego de pensar eso, sintió como dos personas se pusieron a su lado.

'' Kakarotto. Si sigues peleando contra él, vas a morir. Bardock le advirtió a Goku.

'' Puede que sea poderoso, pero su energía no es ilimitada. Trata de ganar fuerza mientras nosotros hacemos que gaste energía. Vegeta fue quien lo dijo.

'' Aun que traten de hacer eso, él no se verá gravemente afectado, su poder esta fuera de este mundo. Goku fue quien dio la advertencia esta vez.

'' Kakarotto. Si no lo intentas, no valdrá la pena entonces. Vegeta fue quien lo dijo.

'' Digo lo mismo. Al decir eso, Vegeta y Bardock se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin 3, lanzándose contra Demigra.

Demigra solo veía como Bardock y Vegeta se aproximaban hacia él, pero este ni parecía intimidado.

'' A ustedes dos los voy a matar por haberme traicionado. Demigra luego empezó a pelear contra Vegeta y Bardock al mismo tiempo, pero como era lógico toda la ventaja la llevaba Demigra, aunque Vegeta y Bardock estuvieran transformados en Ssj 3, no sería la gran cosa para él. La velocidad abismal de Demigra era tan potente, que ninguno de los dos se percataba de sus movimientos, por lo que empezaron a recibir una paliza por parte de Demigra.

'' Vegeta, Padre. Goku estaba enojado al ver la paliza y el daño que estaban recibiendo su padre y su rival.

'' Kakarotto, solo concéntrate en aumentar tu poder. Bardock aunque estaba siendo lastimado le dijo a Goku, ya se podía ver como estaba todo ensangrentado al igual que Vegeta.

'' No me estorben, esto no les incumbe. Luego de que Demigra dijera eso, le lanzo una gran bola de energía oscura a Vegeta, recibiendo este el impacto de lleno.

'' Vegeta. Goku grito al ver el gran ataque que impacto en este.

Demigra luego le hizo lo mismo a Bardock solo que el impacto fue más, concentrado y con mas, poder.

''Padreeee. Al parecer Goku estaba sorprendido al ver lo que Demigra le hizo a su padre y a su rival.

Por un lado ahora podemos ver como Bardock, estaba gravemente lastimado, con sangre brotando en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, parte de su ropa desgarrada y varias heridas.

En cambio por otro lado, Vegeta estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero con daños menores, aunque tenía sangre en diferentes zonas del cuerpo.

Demigra solo rio arrogantemente.

'' Bardock si sientes que me he pasado un poco contigo es porque creí que por un momento se trataba de tu hijo. Pero decidí a que observaran la muerte del Saiyajin más fuerte, luego seguiré con ustedes. Al parecer Demigra tenía la victoria tan asegurada, que incluso estaba asegurando la muerte de Goku.

'' Él tiene razón, no puedo hacer nada. No me queda más que usar alguna estrategia o algo para que pueda dañarlo gravemente.

'' Lo he decidido, me voy a encargar de ti primero, Son Goku. Al parecer Demigra quería el plato fuerte ante que comer los aperitivos.

De repente algo hizo que todos se distrajeran.

'' Mmm. Vaya, no puede ser, tú de nuevo. Al parecer Demigra reconocía de quien era esa energía, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto por su expresión de repugnancia.

'' Ese Ki, es de, es de. Goku no pudo decir de quien se trataba porque de repente habían aparecido.

'' Vaya Vaya, tiempo sin verte, Son Goku. El supremo Kaiosama había aparecido, junto con Kibito y el anciano Kaioshin, aunque acompañado de lo que parecía una Kaioshin, pero esta parecía una niña.

'' Es, el supremo Kaiosama, pero como. Vegeta estaba sorprendido de la repentina aparición del supremo Kaiosama.

Cambiando de escenario.

Volviendo a la tierra, centrándonos en la residencia Son. Podemos ver que Sona estaba en uno de los muebles aun desmayada por la sorpresiva noticia que había dado Serafall, Tsubaki era quien la estaba atendiendo y le echaba aire con un abanico de mano.

Por otro lado podíamos ver que todos estaban extrañados al ver la aparición de los Supremos Kaiosamas.

'' Genial, ahora quienes fueron los que aparecieron. Al parecer tantas apariciones habían hecho desmayar al gran rojo, ya que podía sentir que la fuerza de estos tipos aunque no fueran tan fuertes como Goku, era algo absurda.

'' Solo espero que no sean del bando de los malos. Esa fue Ophis quien lo dijo.

Volviendo en el área de batalla.

'' Supremo Kaiosama, cuantos meses ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, al parecer tú y Kibito también se separaron. Al parecer Goku estaba algo emocionado al ver la aparición de los dioses de la creación.

'' Meses dices. Señor Goku han pasado 4 años desde su desaparición, ahora fue que nos enteramos de que era aquí que te encontrabas, en otro Multiverso. El supremo Kaiosama le explico a Goku haciendo que este se sorprendiera un poco.

'' Mmm, al parecer en este Multiverso el tiempo transcurre mucho más lento. Fue lo que dedujo el supremo Kaiosama de hace ya 15 generaciones.

'' Multiverso dices. Entonces no estaba en otra dimensión como pensé, no estoy en mi Multiverso. Fue lo que explico Goku.

'' Kaiosama del tiempo, es bueno verla otra vez. Ese fue Bardock quien al parecer aunque herido, estaba algo contento de ver a la Kaiosama del tiempo, pero Vegeta se extrañó ante eso.

'' Kaiosama del tiempo, te refieres a la niña con aspecto de Kaiosama que esta con ellos. Vegeta lo dijo señalando a la chica con aspecto de Kaiosama que estaba con los supremos Kaio, obviamente no la voy a describir ya que todos sabemos cómo es.

La suprema Kaiosama del tiempo se alteró ante ese apodo que le puso Vegeta.

'' Niña dices, príncipe idiota de los Saiyajins yo soy 10 millones de años mayor que tú. Al parecer a la Kaiosama del tiempo no le gustaba que le dijeran niña por su apariencia, lo que obviamente termino haciendo que los Supremos Kaiosamas la calmasen y Vegeta, Goku y Bardock se quedaran con cara de qué demonios, por la expresión que mostraba esta Kaiosama.

'' Supremos Kaiosamas, Kaiosama del tiempo. Han venido de espectadores para presenciar la muerte de la raza de los Saiyajins. Demigra fue quien le interrogo con arrogancia a los Supremos Kaiosamas, lo que provoco que la Kaiosama del tiempo dirigiera la mirada hacia Demigra y Towa.

'' Ustedes dos, han estado causando problemas en diferentes líneas temporales y dimensiones. Intervenir en las líneas temporales esta hasta fuertemente estricto prohibido para los dioses. Demigra tú te haces creer un Dios, a ti te voy a encerrar como te encerré hace millones de años atrás. Al parecer la Kaiosama del tiempo tenía como objetivo capturar a Demigra a toda costa.

Demigro solo rio ante las palabras de la Kaiosama del tiempo.

'' Por favor, no me hagas reír. Ahora me he vuelto perfecto, ahora tengo el poder de un Dios. Esta vez no creo que puedas detenerme, no soy tan débil como en aquel entonces. Demigra le aclaro a la Kaiosama del tiempo que ni ella lo podía detener ahora.

'' Él tiene razón, su poder está a otro nivel, es algo que nunca había sentido antes. Goku le advirtió a los Supremos Kaiosamas.

'' Vaya, típico de ti Goku, has logrado llegar a otra fase que no sea la del Súper Saiyajin 3, me tienes sorprendido. Al parecer El supremo Kaiosama anciano se había fijado en la nueva fase de Goku.

'' Si, pude lograr la transformación del Súper Saiyajin 4. Pero aun así no soy tan fuerte como para poder hacerle frente a Demigra. Goku estaba apenado de que aun siendo superior al Súper Saiyajin 3, no podía hacerle frente a Demigra.

'' Entonces, porque no se fusionan en Vegetto nuevamente, ya que la fusión no es eterna, podían fusionarse nuevamente con los pendientes. Fue la recomendación del Supremo Kaio.

'' Eso no serviría de nada. Vegeta lo dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

'' Porque no serviría de nada. Kibito fue quien pregunto.

'' Aunque nos fusionáramos, no seriamos rival para él. Hemos agotado todas nuestras fuerzas y vamos a traer a un Vegetto exhausto y sin la suficiente fuerza para pelear, hemos agotado casi todas nuestras fuerzas. Además de que no tendría que soportar nuevamente estar fusionado con Kakarotto.

'' Vegeta tiene razón, la fusión no serviría de nada si los candidatos están muy débiles, además la fusión solo duraría una hora en aquellos seres que no son Supremos Kaiosamas, que no sabían eso. La Kaiosama del tiempo le explicó a todos haciendo que se sorprendan, por dicha revelación.

'' De verdad. Entonces ya veo porque no nos quedamos fusionado la última vez. Goku lo dijo.

'' No sabía eso, supremo Kaiosama, su maestro no le enseño eso. La Kaiosama del tiempo le había preguntado al Supremo Kaio.

'' La verdad, mi maestro murió antes de poder enseñarme todo sobre un Kaiosama, por eso no lo sabía. Pero usted tampoco lo sabía Supremo Kaiosama de anciano. Kaio había interrogado al anciano.

'' Mmm, la verdad es que se me había olvidado esa lección, estar encerrado tanto tiempo en esa espada me acorto la memoria. El supremo Kaiosama anciano dio la razón de porque no lo sabía exactamente.

'' Muy bien, ya basta de parloteos. Fusionarse dicen. No permitiré que haga algo que me perjudique en la pelea. Demigra luego de decir eso se había lanzado contra todos.

'' Hablamos después, tengo que encargarme de esto. Goku luego de decir eso también se había lanzado contra Demigra.

'' Bardock, con que al fin te pudiste liberar del control de Demigra. La Kaiosama estaba feliz de volver a ver a Bardock, no siendo controlado.

'' Si, lamento si cause algo de molestias. Bardock se disculpaba ante la Kaiosama del tiempo.

Volviendo con la pelea, podemos ver que Goku estaba siendo gravemente golpeado.

Demigra luego se detuvo de golpear a Goku y lo tomo por el cuello, apretándolo fuertemente, pero lo tenía sujetado con su cola estilo Freezer.

'' Sabe Son Goku, he estado pensando algo últimamente. Tal vez no sea necesario destruir este mundo, solo basta con deshacerme de ti. Demigra logo tomo con su mano a Goku por el cuello.

'' Porque la repentina decisión. Goku aunque adolorido interrogo, pues Demigra quería exterminar este mundo cuanto antes.

'' Tal vez, no sea tan malo conquistar este mundo, después de todo tienen ciertas ventajas conquistarlo, veras. Al ver que nadie se va a interponer en mi camino, los seres de este mundo podían servirme como esclavos, en especial aquellos sujetos que se hacen llamar reyes demonios, aunque hay gente más poderosa como aquel gran dragón, sería una gran mascota. Otra cosa que he estado pensando mucho también.

'' Esas chicas que tanto te aprecian, serán mis nuevas sirvientas, sobre todo aquella que está esperando un hijo tuyo, gracias a ella es que estoy teniendo estos problemas. Por esa insignificante forma de vida, es que estoy sangrando, y ella va a pagar un fuerte precio. Demigra le revelo a Goku la intención de su nuevo plan.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la intención de los nuevos planes de Demigra.

En la tierra todos se horrorizaron al saber cuáles eran estos maléficos planes, no cabe duda de que era un dios demonio.

'' Ma-Mal-maldito. Si te acercas a Kuroka. O Tan solo tocas en mechón del cabello de unas de ellas, lo vas a pagar con tu vida. Goku muy lastimado le daba una advertencia a Demigra, el cual tomo como burla dicha advertencia.

'' No te esfuerces en decir cosas que no sabes que podrás hacer ahora. Demigra luego le puso una mano en el pecho a Goku.

Bardock vio esto alarmado, ya que sabía las intenciones de Demigra, y se dirigió a él con una gran velocidad.

KAKAROTTOOOO. Bardock lo dijo mientras trataba de atacar a Demigra, pero sus heridas impedían que se moviera con mayor rapidez.

'' Demonios, ese sujeto va a matar a Kakarotto, MALDICION NO ME PUEDO MOVER RAPIDAMENTE. Vegeta también pensaba con frustración ya que tenía fuertes heridas.

'' Demonios, voy a tener que intervenir. La Kaiosama del tiempo del tiempo iba dirigiéndose con una gran velocidad hacia Demigra, pero de la nada apareció Towa en frente de esta haciendo que se detuviera.

'' Ni se le ocurra intervenir Kaiosama del tiempo, esta vez le toca pelear contra mí. Towa le dijo a la Kaiosama con algo de arrogancia.

'' A ti te voy a encerrar, Towa. La Kaiosama del tiempo le advirtió a Towa y ambas empezaron a pelear.

'' Traten de hacer todo lo que puedan por ayudarlo, después de todo es imposible impedir su muerte, así que solo observen la muerte de Son Goku. Demigra luego le susurro en el oído a Goku.

'' Esa pelirroja, se ve que te quiere mucho. Sobre la chica que está esperando un hijo tuyo, pues lamento informarte que a partir de ahora ese niño tendrá un nuevo PADRE y todas esas chicas un nuevo amante. MUERE. Al decir eso, sorprendentemente.

Demigra había atravesado una parte del pecho de Goku con una gran ráfaga de energía maligna.

…

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

…

KAKAROTTO/GOKUUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUO. Bardock y Vegeta gritaron el nombre de Goku al igual que todas las chicas que estaban en la tierra, ya que gritaron esto con horror. Kuroka se quedó pasmada, no podía ver lo que acabo de presenciar, hasta que no pudo soportar más y caño desmayada al suelo.

'' Hermanaaaaa. Koneko al percatarse de esto fue con ayuda de Issei y Asia a levantar a Kuroka.

'' Go-Go-Go-GoKu. Tu no, por favor no. Rias estaba pasmada pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer por si solas.

'' Descansa en paz, Son Goku. Demigra se proponía a soltar a Goku a dejar que su cadáver flotara en el espacio.

SORPRENDENTEMENTE.

Goku tomo a Demigra por el brazo.

Demigra se quedó sorprendido al ver que Goku seguía con vida, pero se podía ver una mirada sombría en los ojos de Goku, y un rostro más que serio.

'' Vaya, aun puedes seguir, sí que son unos insectos resistentes. Demigra tenía cierta mirada arrogante en Goku.

Vegeta y Bardock, con los Kaiosamas estaban sorprendidos al sentir que el poder de Goku estaba incrementando más de la cuenta.

'' Recibio ese gran impacto y su poder sigue aumentando descontroladamente. Que le estará pasando a Kakarotto esta vez. Era lo que pensaba Vegeta en un estado de asombro, pero no era el único ya que Bardock también estaba sorprendido.

'' Esperen un momento, el poder de Goku ahora está incrementando rápidamente. Al parecer el gran rojo también se percató de que el poder de Goku estaba incrementando.

'' Pero como puede ser posible, después de recibir ese fuerte impacto no puede estar aumentado su poder de tal manera. También Azazel se había percatado del gran poder que estaba desprendiendo Goku.

'' Mmm, vaya puedes incrementar tu poder un poco a pesar de que ese ataque era para justamente matarte. Pero eso no te servirá de nada. Demigra cambio su expresión en su rostro al ver que una extraña aura empezó a cubrir a Goku. Esta extraña aura tenía un aspecto de color rojo muy oscuro, el aura era como la de un Súper Saiyajin normal, pero esta era más opaca y con un rojo carmesí.

Goku apretó tan fuerte la mano de Demigra hasta el punto de escucharse que se quebraron unos huesos.

Al parecer a Demigra le dolió esto ya que los huesos eran del y tuve que despegarse de Goku, además de que el aura le estaba causando cierta molestia, Demigra ahora dejo a un lado su expresión arrogante para mirar con lo que parecía seriedad a Goku.

Goku mantenía una mirada con la cabeza hacia abajo pero su expresión era seria.

MALDITO. DEMONIO SUCIO, INSIGNIFICANTE FORMA DE VIDA. SI TE ACERCAS A ELLAS, TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR. SI TRATAS DE METERTE CON MI HIJO. JURO QUE TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA. ESO QUE DIJISTE. HA SIDO TU SETENCIA DE MUERTO CON UN PROCESO MOLTIFERO Y DOLOROZO.

AL decir eso Goku alzo la mirada. Ahora se podía ver que su cabello se puso un poco más erizado, y sus ojos ahora estaban totalmente blancos, no tenía pupila alguna y todo lo que dejaba ver era una fuerte intención asesina.

Bardock, Vegeta y los supremos Kaiosamas estaban bastantes sorprendidos, además de asustados al ver esa fuerte intensión asesina y un Ki tan enorme que parecía no tener algún límite de poder, ya que seguía incrementando.

Towa y la Kaiosama del tiempo estaban espantadas al sentir tal poder.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este estado es el del máximo poder del Súper Saiyajin 4 que me he inventado, no vayan a creer que es un semi dios o algo así Xd, aún falta mucho para que este al nivel de un Súper Saiyajin dios.

'' Goku tenía una fuerte intención asesina hacia Demigra, la mirada que le dirigía a este era nada mas de puro odio, la atención asesina que demostraba Goku provoco que Issei mojara los pantalones Xd, quien estaba temblando del miedo pero no era el único ya que los que aún no estaban desmayados ahora estaban en el descenso hacia el más puro de los miedos.

'' Solo incrementaste un poco tu poder, no te creas mucho. Al decir eso Demigra se había lanzado con una gran velocidad hacia Goku, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que hizo que la cara de Goku solo se volteara. Goku como si nada había volteado la mirada nuevamente hacia Demigra, quien ahora cambio a una cara de espanto al ver que Goku ni se inmuto.

'' Débil. Al decir eso Goku le dio un gran puñetazo en el rostro a Demigra que le saco una gran cantidad de sangre, mandándolo a dar un gran vuelo.

'' O no tu muerte no será así de simple, ahora es que empieza la diversión. Goku emprendió una fuerte estampida contra Demigra, empezándole a dar unos fuertes golpes que hacían resonar todo.

La más horrorizada era Towa quien no podía creer que su amo estaba siendo golpeado de tal manera, estaba muy espantada al ver tal paliza.

Todos en la tierra no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, casi todas las mujeres estaban desmayadas, pero Issei fue la excepción en los hombres Xd.

'' A-A-Acaso este será Goku. Ahora está mucho peor que cuando estaba siendo controlado ahora solo ciento algo más allá de lo que es el miedo. La reacción del dios Zeus daba a entender lo espantado que estaba al igual que los que aún se mantenían en pie.

Ahora podemos ver como Demigra estaba fuerte lastimado, estaba jadeando por todos los golpes que Goku le había dado y estaba gravemente lastimado.

Goku por otro lado, aun manteniendo esa mirada llena de odio hacia Demigra, lo veía desde una distancia no tan lejana que digamos.

'' Vamos, no que el dios Demonio era un ser que no podía ser superado, no me hagas reír si casi estas muerto de tan solo recibir tres golpes. Goku lo dijo aun manteniendo la expresión que tenía, pero ese tono sonaba a superioridad.

Demigra solo no podía decir nada ya que con tales heridas le eran imposible.

DE REPENTE.

Una bola de energía maligna le había pegado a Goku en la espalda.

Goku como no pareció verle afectado miro hacia la dirección de donde vino para ver quien se trataba. Al voltear la cara pudo toparse con un cansado Mira, quien fue el que le hizo eso a Goku.

'' Oye, maldito simio. No es así como deberías tratar al futuro Es. Mira no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que en un parpadeo se pudo ver como Goku le había atravesado el estómago con un puño antes de que este terminara de hablar.

'' Ahora vas a morir. Luego de que Goku dijera eso había desintegrado el cuerpo de Mira con una gran ráfaga de Ki. La manera en que Goku lo mato se vio más sádica de la forma en que Vegeta mato al Trihexea. Towa estaba horrorizada al ver que Goku ahora dirigió la mirada a ella. Goku repentinamente apareció detrás de Towa.

'' Tú también eres causante de todo lo que está ocurriendo, ahora también muere. Luego de sentenciar a Towa lo único que se escuchó de ella fueron sus gritos cuando Goku la volvió Cenizas.

'' Ahora tu eres quien sigue, desgraciado Demonio. Demigra quien veía con gran enojo a Goku, se dirigió a atacarlo.

'' Maldito Saiyajin estúpido, me has causado demasiados problemas, ya ahora no tendré a nadie quien me silva. Goku esquivaba los golpes que Demigra.

'' Te dije que ya no seguirás causando problemas, no hables como si tuvieras oportunidad alguna de vencerme. Goku le dio un fuerte golpe a Demigra haciéndolo que retrocediera varios metros, y luego apareció detrás de, pero esta vez Goku lo esperaba con una especie de Kamehamea de color rojo.

'' Que clase de Kamehamea es este, luce algo diferente. Al parecer Vegeta no entendía porque la energía del Kamehamea de Goku había cambiado de tono, pero sentía que ese Kamehamea era uno muy bien potente.

'' Este es el final del dios Demonio, hasta aquí acaba tu historia, Demigra.

Kamekamea X10.

Goku había lanzado un gran Kamehamea de color rojo, con el poder multiplicado 10 veces, era como una variante de Kamehamea con Kaioken.

Cuando ese Kamehamea toco la primera parte del cuerpo de Demigra, este solo grito maldición mientras era evaporado y desintegrado por el Kamehamea de Goku.

Un gran resplandor había cubierto toda la brecha dimensional, que provocaron que todos los que se encontraban hay se cubriesen.

Al dispersarse el resplandor solo se podía ver como Goku aún estaba con esa aura y ese aspecto.

'' Lo-Lo- HA MATADO. La Kaiosama del tiempo no creía lo que Goku había hecho, había matado al rey demonio que tuvo que sellar por su gran poder.

'' Hijo. Al parecer Bardock estaba orgulloso de que su hijo hubiera salido como el vencedor.

'' Como siempre, sabía que ibas a superar tus limites una vez más. Vegeta pensaba con una sonrisa que caracterizaba su expresión ya que era típico del.

Sin embargo el supremo Kaiosama anciano noto algo raro en Goku.

'' Oigan, pero que ya se des transforme, ya fue el vencedor. El supremo Kaiosama anciano no entendía porque Goku aún estaba con tal poder.

'' Oye Kakarotto. Ya no es necesario seguir desperdiciando energía, ahora volvamos a descansar.

'' Bardock le decía con una sonrisa a su hijo. Sin embargo Bardock y todos se extrañaron porque Goku empezó a señalarlo a ellos.

'' Ustedes. Ahora son los que siguen. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa que más bien parecía a la de un psicópata, provocando que todo se alarmase por eso que dijo Goku.

'' Esperen un momento, quiere decir que ahora nos va a matar. La Kaiosama del tiempo dijo espantada.

'' E-E-Eso parece. Parece que esa forma lo está poniendo con la misma hostilidad que tiene un Ozauro. Bardock lo dijo muy alarmado.

'' Acaso, será esta la verdadera apariencia de un legendario Súper Saiyajin. No, no puede ser, la leyenda dice que el poder no tiene límites, pero esa forma es similar a esa leyenda. Vegeta estaba fue lo que revelo.

'' Ahora es que empieza la diversión, destruir es lo mejor del mundo. Goku fue quien dijo su expresión.

De repente Goku siente como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

'' Oye, Goku. Estamos muy cansado, no crees que es la hora de descansar.

Goku al voltear para ver de quien se trataba, pudo ver alguien que era muy reconocido para él.

Cabello azul oscuro, y un uniforme, que parecía el de una academia, aunque estaba algo quemado y con ciertas heridas en su cuerpo, y un poco de sangre que salía de los alrededores de sus labios.

'' Medaka. Al fin, somos libres. Goku aunque sin pupila en sus ojos, y con una sonrisa que causaba miedo aunque no lo parecía porque no tenía pupilas, le dijo a Medaka. Mientras Medaka lo abrazaba él también el abrazo con uno de sus brazos por la espalda.

'' Si. Después de todo, tengo algo de sueño. Al decir eso Goku había vuelto a su estado original, pero después caño inconsciente en el abrazo que lo tenía Medaka. Para ser más realistas ambos estaban inconscientes solo estaba flotando.

'' Kakarotto. Bardock dijo algo sorprendido y luego dio una sonrisa, para luego ir a ver a su hijo.

En la tierra sin embargo.

'' Oigan, pero que atrevida, que se cree ella, como es posible de que tenga a Goku así. Grafya estaba jalando fuerte por la cabellera a Sirzech, mientras veía como Goku era abrazado por Medaka.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Lo admito, me olvido de que Grafya aquí no estaba casada con Sirzech, creí que si lo estaba ya que leí las novelas ligeras de nuevo Xd, solo por eso tendrá un Ova al igual que muchas.

'' Bueno, parece que Goku termino siendo el vencedor de nuevo. Me ha sorprendido. Al parecer Hercules estaba contento al ver el resultado del combate.

'' Uff, que alivio. Y yo que casi estaba a punto de esconderme en el Valhalla. Al parecer tenía planeado ocultarse en el gran castillo de su padre Xd.

'' Fiuuuf, que alivio, mi estómago volvió a componerse. También el gran rojo estaba feliz de ver el resultado Xd.

'' Parece que tendremos tres Saiyajins, viviendo con nosotros a partir de ahora. Ajuka fue quien lo dijo, haciendo que todos se pusieran curioso.

'' Porque lo dices Ajuka. Fue lo que interrogo Asmodeo.

'' Por suerte no vivo en este planeta, o no pertenezco al mundo de los demonios. Odin se sentía afortunado ya que si con un Goku se destruye un universo, no quiere llegar ni imaginar lo que sucedería con tres sujetos similares en poder a Goku, pues ya se imaginaba lo que sucedería.

'' Vean el lado bueno, al menos todas están desmalladas, ya que si estuvieran despiertas se armara la de las tres facciones. Jeanne lo dijo viendo hacia la mayoría de las chicas de Goku que estaban desmayadas aun por la intención asesina de Goku.

'' Bueno, eso es un punto a favor, pero no diría lo mismo por el Sekyriutei. Vali lo dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia a Issei quien estaba siendo atendido por Asia, ya que este se encontraba desmayado por el miedo que sintió.

'' No fui yo quien se desmayó Albion. Fue el pervertido y cobarde que tengo como portador quien se desmayó. Al parecer Ddraig no quería quedar mal, ya que estar desmayado bajaría su reputación.

'' Lose gran rojo, pero por un lado él es quien tiene tu alma, así que también se te aplica lo mismo a ti. Albion dijo con un tono de burles al gran rojo.

BOOOOOOSTTTTT. De repente el Bostergeard de Issei apareció en su brazo. Luego Ddraig con el brazo de Issei que este le había cedido, empezó a ahorcar a Issei.

'' Despierta, Imbeciiiil. No quiero quedar mal ante el blanco por tu culpa. Al parecer lo que estaba haciendo Ddraig, estaba dando efecto ya que Issei se estaba asfixiando.

'' Como digas Ddraig, pero por favor me vas a matar. Al parecer Issei logro despertar.

De repente Taimait, tomándose la cabeza en forma de que le dolió la caída cuando se desmayó, estaba tomando su postura, y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo al ver lo que estaba pasando.

'' Tuuuuuu. Me tomaste por sorpresa y ahora quieres quedarte con Goku, maldita, ya verás lo que te voy hacer por meterte con mi familiar y mi futuro esposo. Taimait se proponía a transportarse, pero fue tomada por Yasaka y Penemue.

'' Tranquila Taimait, no es para tanto, sé que es molesto pero y siento la misma intención de quitarle a Goku de sus brazos, pero contrólate. Penemue estaba tratando de calmar a Taimait pero su enojo de Dragón no se lo permitía.

Ya luego de unos pocos momentos.

GOKUUUUUUUUUUU. Goku había regresado y la primera en recibirlo fue Rias quien se lanzó fuertemente contra este.

'' Oh, Rias cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo. Goku muy contento abrazo fuertemente a Rias, estaba contento de poder volverla a ver a ella.

'' A mí también Goku, no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir verte de nuevo, pase muchos meses sin poder abrazarte de nuevo, no te separes de mi otra vez por favor, prométemelo. Rias se lo estaba pidiendo con lágrimas de felicidad a Goku.

'' Te lo juro. No te volveré a dejar y no dejare que una fuerza de hipnotismo me vuelva a separar de ti. Al parecer Goku no quería volver a romper ese juramento que tanto le prometió a Rias y a las demás chicas.

'' Vaya, que momento tan cursi es este. Al parecer Vegeta estaba manteniendo su actitud ante esta obra de teatro Xddd.

'' Ni lo menciones. Al parecer Medaka sentía lo mismo aunque la verdad era que estaba celosa.

'' Estas celosa, Medaka. Por un lado a Bardock le pareció algo divertido, lo que provoco que Medaka se alarmara y se sonrojara.

'' Co-Como puede decir eso Bardock, es un atrevido. La actitud que mostro Medaka ahora provoco que Bardock se riera un poco.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: LA PERSONALIDAD DE BARDOCK SE AJUSTARA A MI GUSTO, ASI QUE SI QUERIAN VER LA VERSION DE BARDOCK ESTILO ACTITUD DE VEGETA, PUES VAYAN DESCARTANDO ESA IDEA DE SUS MENTES.

'' Que bueno que hayas logrado vencer Goku, es un alivio que ya todo haya terminado, siempre me dejas sorprendido. Al parecer Sirzech estaba contento de volver a ver a Goku de nuevo.

'' Es bueno que haya vuelto Goku, muchas cosas locas han ocurrido, mientras no estabas. Azazel lo dijo con su típica expresión.

'' Apareces cuando todo se cree que esta perdido, eres como un ángel de la guarda. Michael también estaba contento de volver a ver a Goku y de que este pudiera regresar.

GOKU-TAAAAAAAN. Esa era Serafall, quien al parecer se había lanzado abrazar a Goku.

'' Serafall, cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo. Al parecer Goku le agradaba ver a Serafall de nuevo.

'' Que bueno que hayas vuelto, porque necesitaba decirte que. Serafall se detuvo cuando iba a decir algo.

'' Al decir que Serafall. Goku pregunto curiosamente.

'' Vamos hacer padres. Serafall lo dijo sin rodeo alguno haciendo que Bardock, Medaka y Vegeta se quedara con cara de qué demonios, pues esta era la segunda mujer a la que Goku habia embarazado, también los supremos Kaiosamas estaban sorprendidos.

'' Queeeee. Kakarotto a cuantas mujeres has embarazado, se puede saber qué fue lo que estuviste haciendo aquí. Vegeta al parecer estaba sorprendido porque este era la segunda mujer a la cual Goku había embarazado.

'' Jejeje, bueno estuve haciendo muchas cosas. Goku luego de decir con algo de inocencia, Kuroka se le acerco a Goku, mientras lo miraba a él.

'' Después de todo, si cumpliste, me lo esperaba de ti. Kuroka le decía con una mirada tierna a Goku mientras le ponía una mano en su pecho.

'' Yo a ustedes le acepto juramentos, mas no promesas. Goku luego abrazo a Kuroka mientras esta también le daba un fuerte abrazo a Goku.

Goku luego de abrazar a Kuroka se dirigió a las chicas, bueno a todas las que poseía.

'' Que están esperando, vengan y denme un abrazo. Luego de decir eso todas las enamoradas del Saiyajin lo acorralaron en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

'' La verdad, aunque estoy muy orgulloso de Kakarotto, aun creo que ha exagerado con eso de las mujeres. Al parecer Bardock veía que todas esas mujeres ya era exageración por parte de Goku.

Por otro lado Vegeta veía esto como un bicho raro, pues en realidad no sabía que Goku era así, pero luego dio una sonrisa.

'' La inocencia del cabeza hueca, están grande que no sabe que tener varias mujeres es algo malo. Vegeta manteniendo su orgullo duro como roca y con una sonrisa de arrogante, lo dijo.

'' Eso no es Exageración, ni es nada malo. Se escuchó una voz femenina que se acercaba a ellos.

Al voltear pudieron ver una mujer sumamente voluptuosa, pero para no describir esa era Suzaka.

'' Y tu quien eres. Medaka fue quien le puso esa interrogante a la chica.

'' Mi nombre. Es Himejina Suzaka, es un gusto para mí conocerlos a ustedes. Si se preguntan Himejina Suzaka es como Akeno, solo que una versión más buena Xd.

'' La verdad es que ellas no son humanas, y pueden estar con el hombre que quieran aunque este tenga una pareja, pero todas se sienten atraída por Goku-san, inclusive mi prima. Escuche que usted es el padre de Goku eehh. Pues déjeme decirle que es un hombre encantador. Al parecer Suzaka estaba tomando cierto interés en Bardock y le dio una sonrisa pícara a Bardock.

'' Nani. Era lo único que podía decir Bardock, aparte de que se sonrojo un poco cuando le dijeron eso.

'' Vaya, ya veo porque Kakarotto esta así, al parecer Vegeta entendió de que estas mujeres no eran nada cómodas Xd.

'' Disculpen. Pero me pueden decir quiénes son ustedes, son amigos de Goku. Ese fue Shiva quien le habia preguntado a los Supremos Kaiosamas.

'' Nosotros somos los Dioses de la creación de otro universo. Soy el supremo Kaiosama, y este hombre es el Supremo Kaiosama de hace ya 15 generaciones. Ella es la Kaiosama del tiempo y él es mi asistente Kibito. El supremo Kaiosama fue quien presento a todos los dioses.

'' Supremo Kaiosama dice, entonces usted es alguien muy importante, está por encima de toda las deidades tiene un rango sumamente arto.

Mi nombre es Sirzech, y soy el actuar Rey Demonio en este universo. Es un honor para mí. Sirzech lo dijo de manera respetuosa.

'' También es un honor para mí conocer a los dioses creadores de otro universo. Michael y todas las otras deidades incluyendo el gran rojo se presentaron de manera respetuosa ante los supremos Kaio.

'' En realidad, este es otro Multiverso, estamos dividido en dos Multiversos, nuestro universo no pertenece a este Multiverso, pero que gente tan educada. Además ahora que lo veo, hay chicas lindas aquí, deberíamos de quedarnos un rato no creen. Al parecer el Supremo Kaiosama puso actitud pervertida a los que los supremos Kaiosamas se avergonzaron.

'' Que viejo tan perverso. La Kaiosama del tiempo le dijo sin rodeo alguno.

'' Sera después, tenemos que marcharnos y regresar a nuestro Multiverso. Kibito informaba.

'' Si es cierto tenemos que regresar. Que aras Goku, Bardock, Vegeta y Medaka. Piensan quedarse aquí o regresaran. Fue la interrogante del Supremo Kaiosama a ellos.

Por supuesto, esto provoco que las chicas de Goku y los demás se alarmasen un poco ya que no sería lo mismo sin Goku.

'' Supremo Kaiosama. Cuando regrese por favor vaya con los Namekuseiyin y restablezca de nuevo la tierra a la normalidad. Diles a todos que yo mismo decidí quedarme donde estoy y que algún día los voy a visitar. Dígale a Gohan Y Goten, que no dejen de entrenar para defender la tierra. Pero yo he decidido que tengo que quedarme aquí, así, como debí quedarme muerto hace 11 años. Goku al parecer había tomado la decisión de quedarse, lo que alegro a sus chicas y a sus amigos.

'' Y tu Bardock, te quieres quedar. La Kaiosama del tiempo fue quien lo interrogo.

'' Fue bueno ser un patrullero del tiempo por un buen tiempo. Pero he perdido mucho tiempo sin ver a mi hijo y eso no volverá a ocurrir. Eso solo Significaba que Bardock había tomado la decisión de quedarse, lo que alegro a Goku.

'' Y tu Medaka, podemos llevarte a tu dimensión. La pregunta esta vez fue a Medaka.

'' Pues la verdad, he decidido quedarme, porque no dejare que unas locas me aparten del. Medaka lo dijo señalando a las chicas de Goku.

'' Jajaj. Eso lo veremos, tu y yo tenemos cuantas pendientes. Taimait lo dijo mirando con enojo a Medaka.

'' Estoy ansiosa por volverte a patear. Al parecer Medaka mantendría una rivalidad con Taimait.

'' Escucha quien quieras que sea, yo también no voy a dejar que me quites a Goku. Al parecer Momoyo ya quería meterse en esta pelea, y a todos solo le salieron una gota de sudor ante esto.

'' Ooohhh Demonios, ahora otra más, esto será peor que el infierno. Al parecer Issei estaba cansado de que estas mujeres se vivieran peleando.

'' Y tu Vegeta, no piensas regresar. La pregunta solo dejo a Vegeta con cierta arrogancia.

'' Claro que NO. No me iré de aquí sin haber logrado aquella fase que supera los poderes del Súper Saiyajin 3, no me quedare siendo el segundo como siempre, ahora probablemente sea el tercero. Vegeta lo dijo mirando de forma desafiante a Goku, lo que provoco que este solo le alzara el pulgar en alto, al igual que Vegeta le alzo el pulgar en alto.

'' Entendemos a la perfección. Nos volveremos a ver un día de estos. Vegeta te vendremos a buscar dentro de un par de años entonces. Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho. Luego de decir eso los supremos Kaiosamas se marcharon.

Bueno, entonces ya todo volvió a la normalidad, es un alivio.

'' Issei no podía estar más contento.

'' Issei-san, pero si tu casi te mueres del susto, ni yo que soy mujer hubiera tenido tanto miedo. Asia le dijo a Issei haciendo que se avergonzara.

'' Una vergüenza para mí, pero aun así te aprecio, Hyyodou Issei. Al parecer Ddraig sin importar que tan miedoso sea su portador lo quería ya que Issei es su mejor amigo, y se ha esforzado mucho para ser el dragón emperador rojo más fuerte.

'' Yo digo lo mismo que el rojo, así te quiero Issei-kun. Al parecer Aika estaba feliz de que viviría en paz con Issei, al igual que Yura.

Nota del autor: Ahora voy a poner las escenas rápido porque ya quiero terminar Xd, sin mucho detalles.

Ya luego de dos semanas, en la academia Kouh. Podemos ver que ya era la graduación para los chicos que estaban en el tercer año, podemos ver que ya estaban nombrando a los graduados, y todos los padres estaban presentes, claro los que no estaban en tercer año no estaban presente Xd, la graduación se estaba llevando en un hermoso patio de la academia.

'' Hay que ropa tan incómoda, es algo ajustada. Bardock se quejaba del atuendo que traía, ya que tenía puesto un traje de color negro.

'' Digo lo mismo padre, esto está muy ajustado, pero es apropiado para venir a este tipo de eventos. Goku le explico a Bardock.

'' Goku-san, pero porque no te graduaste tú también, no que estabas estudiando con las chicas, Velenada fue quien interrogo a Goku.

'' Pues al estar faltando mucho a clases, no pudo graduarse, además lo saque antes de que terminara el año, este no es el estilo de Goku. Lord Zeuticos fue quien resolvió la interrogante.

Ya luego de unos momentos, nombraros a los graduados, en donde estaban, Rias, Tsubaki, Sona y Akeno.

NOTA DEL AUTHOR: Momoyo está en segundo año por si se preguntan Xd, al igual que Reynare, por cierto esta Momoyo no es como la de la historia original, es otra versión con una línea de tiempo diferente.

'' Bueno, parece que ya han nombrado a los graduados. Goku, sabe lo que tienes que hacer cierto. Esa fue Velenada quien interrogo a Goku.

'' Si, aunque no recuerdo bien que era la ultimo. Goku lo dijo algo confuzo pensando en que era lo último que tenía que decirle a Rias.

'' Ya lo recordaras Kakarotto, ahora he venido solo para ver este momento, así que ve y recíbela. Barodck lo dijo a Goku, quien asintió a las palabras de su padre y luego se paró para recibir a Rias.

'' Goku-san. Rias se alegró al ver a Goku y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo.

'' Felicidades, Rias. Goku había felicitado a Rias.

'' Gracias Goku-san, significa mucho para mí que me lo digas, aunque me gustaría que también te hubieras graduado, pero este no es tu estilo. Rias le dijo a Goku con una tierna sonrisa.

'' Si jeje. Oye te quería proponer algo. Goku le dijo a Rias haciendo que se pusiera curiosa.

'' Que cosa es, Goku-san. Rias le pregunto a Goku.

'' Goku luego saco lo que parecía un gran anillo de su traje.

'' Mmm, a ver cómo era. A ya se. Rias. Te gustaría. Te gustaría, casarte conmigo, Rias porque estas llorando. Goku se extrañó al ver a Rias de esa manera, no sabía porque lloraba exactamente. Rias repentinamente se había lanzado abrazar a Goku.

'' Claro que sí, miles de veces sí. Quiero casarme contigo, Goku. Rias había aceptado la propuesta de Goku, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

'' Ese es mi chico. Al parecer Bardock estaba feliz por su hijo, estaba viendo claramente lo que quiso ver de Goku, aunque con otra costumbre.

'' Este es el días más feliz de mi vida, al fin nuestra hija se va a casar. Y eso que querías casarla sin ni si quiera graduarse, y más aún peor si amar. Velenada le dijo de manera molesta a Zeuticos.

'' Querida, te dije que estoy muy arrepentido de haber hecho eso. Zeuticos trataba de que Velenada no se enfadara con él, pero Bardock solo vio esto como un bicho raro ya que no sabía de qué hablaban exactamente.

'' Vaya, parece que se nos ha adelantado nuevamente. Akeno le dijo a Sona, mientras ambas miraban con una sonrisa los acontecimientos.

'' Aun así él me quiere, me conformo con eso. Sona entendía que el matrimonio no era algo que servía para demostrar el amor de una persona después de todo.

Ya momentos más tardes.

Sirzech todos estaban en un gran estadio del inframundo, donde se estaba celebrando un torneo de artes marciales, solo que los combatientes elegían a sus oponentes.

Nota del autor: Es algo similar a la copa Azazel, pero como Goku es el héroe de la historia hay que cambiar las cosas Xd.

En este torneo, no se daría premio alguno, solo servía para demostrar el poder. La plataforma era similar a la del torneo del mundo de Goku, solo que este parecía un tablero de ajedrez y las columnas eran peones, es algo así como la arena donde peleo Raizer con Goku pero mucho más mejor.

No había reglas, ya que Goku le dijo a Sirzech que no las pusiera, si el oponente se rendía o quedaba inconsciente perdía.

Las deidades más importantes estaban sentadas en asientos VIP, pero algunas de ellas como el dios Shiva e Indra iban a participar en el torneo, esto para resolver sus problemas. Personas como Issei y Vali también se iban a enfrentar y muchos encuentros más, ya que se enfrentaban los que poseen Longinous, también Taimait se enfrentaba con Medaka Xd.

Los chicos que ya sabemos se encontraban sentados en primera fila, listo para presenciar el combate.

''Bienvenidos, deidades y todo ser perteneciente a otra facción. Bienvenido al primer torneo de artes marciales de las facciones y mitológicas.

Quien estaba presentando el evento era el Mao Sirzech.

'' Estamos a punto de presenciar grandes peleas, entre las deidades más poderosas, los dragones celestiales y los poseedores de Longinous. Al parecer la multitud estaba emocionada al escuchar cuales seria esos combates, los cuales seria simplemente sorprendente.

'' Pero primero, vamos a tener un pequeño encuentro entre dos Saiyajins. Todos al escuchar eso, se emocionaron demasiados.

'' Que, entre dos Saiyajins, y quienes son esos. Al parecer Kuroka Serafall no tenía ni idea de que pelearían dos Saiyajines.

'' Creo que ya se quienes son. Koneko ya podía sentir de quienes se trataba.

En la plataforma, habían aparecido Goku y Bardock.

Nota del autor: Recuerden que el atuendo de Bardock es el mismo, solo que sin la máscara y hablo del traje que tiene mangas largas, Goku tiene el de AeF.

'' Primero, vamos a presenciar un gran combate, entre padre he hijo. Sera Goku, contra Bardock. Sirzech anuncio el primer combate y al parecer todos estaban emocionados.

'' Esto está a otro nivel, no lo pudieron dejar de último, dundo que esa plataforma resista un poco, al menos que se sepan contener. Ese era Vegeta quien al parecer estaba en la Zona VIP, con las demás deidades.

'' Fue Goku y el mismo Bardock quienes pidieron enfrentase primero. Azazel le aclaro a Vegeta.

'' Ahh ya veo. Vegeta luego pensó con una sonrisa arrogante. Luego de Bardock te voy a desafiar Kakarotto.

'' Pueden empezar cuando quieran. Sirzech dio la orden de que ambos empezaran a pelear.

Ahora podemos ver como Bardock y Goku se miraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

'' Estoy emocionado, hijo, por fin tendremos un combate. Al parecer Bardock estaba emocionado.

'' Digo lo mismo, Padre. Pero antes me permites hacer algo. Goku le pidió a su padre.

'' Adelante. Bardock le permitió ya que él sabía que era lo que quería hacer.

'' Gracias. Goku luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban sus chicas.

'' Serias tan amable de venir aquí un momento. Akeno. Goku llamo a Akeno haciendo que todos se pusieran confusos pues para que Goku llamaba a Akeno.

Akeno algo extrañada por la llamada de Goku, solo se dirigió volando hasta él.

'' Que sucede Goku-san, para que me has llamado cuando estas apunto de pelear. Akeno estaba curiosa.

'' Sabes, aun no soy bueno para pedir estas cosas pero. Goku luego saco un anillo.

'' Quisieras casarte. Quisieras casarte conmigo, Akeno-chan. Goku le propuso Akeno, quien empezó a llorar de felicidad.

'' Claro que sí, mi Goku. Akeno beso apasionadamente después de que Goku le propusiera y esta aceptase junto con el anillo.

Todos aplaudieron ante los acontecimientos, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de alguna ya que estaban algo celosas Xd.

'' Genial, más cursilería. Al parecer Vegeta parecía que estaba metido en una novela Xd.

'' Ahora ve siéntate Akeno y disfruta del combate. Goku le dijo Akeno a lo que esta con una tierna sonrisa asiente.

Por otro lado Varaquiel estaba contento al ver que su hija estaría en buenas manos.

'' Muy bien, ahora sí estoy listo, Padre, comencemos una gran batalla. Goku lo dijo tomando la pose de la tortuga.

'' Espera un momento Kakarotto, yo también quiero decir algo. Bardock dijo haciendo que Goku se extrañase.

'' Pues adelante. Goku no sabía a qué se refería Bardock.

'' Préstenme atención por favor, yo también quiero decir algo.

'' Oye Suzuka, te gustaría bajar aquí un momento. Bardock interrogo a Suzaka quien estaba sentada en la zona de los altos mandos de las facciones. Simplemente se tele transporto hacia donde estaba Bardock.

'' Que sucede, Bardock, se te ofrece algo. Suzaka interrogo a Bardock.

'' La verdad no se me ofrece nada, pero si quiero proponerte algo. Bardock también saco un anillo, muy bonito.

Varaquiel solo miro esto con una sonrisa, ya que ellas eran felices con ellos y él les pidió a ambos que le propusieran matrimonio.

'' Yo no soy bueno pidiendo estas cosas, buenos no es de mi costumbre, pero quisieras, quisieras casarte conmigo. Bardock le había propuesto matrimonio a Suzaka, dejándola impactada ya que apenas estos se conocieron hace 2 semanas, pero parece que ya se llevaban bastante bien.

Suzaka estaba tan feliz, que se puso a llorar y abrazando fuertemente a Bardock respondió.

'' Si, Miles de veces lo aceptaría, Bardock. Luego de eso y sorprendentemente Suzaka había besado a Bardock, todos habían aplaudido por tal propuesta por parte de este, al igual que un gran escándalo se almo en toda la multitud.

'' Mmm, parece que hoy es el día de las declaraciones aquí. Al parecer Vegeta ya estaba cansado de ver tanta cursilería.

'' Que extraño, la líder de purificadores de almas casarse. Mmm, Michael no crees que habrá problema con eso. Azazel interrogo al rey de los cielos.

'' Pues claro que no, después de todo es simplemente una miembro de la iglesia. Michael aclaro.

'' Ya ahora, si estoy listo Kakarotto. Bardock luego tomo una extraña pose de pelea.

'' Tienes que enseñarme ese estilo de combate, padre. Goku luego de decir eso se lanzó contra Bardock a una gran velocidad.

'' Aprende mientras peleamos. Bardock luego se lanzó contra Goku ambos dando un gran choque de puños que provocaron chispas de electricidad a su alrededor.

Las personas a su alrededor estaban gozando al ver tan gran combate, mientras que fuegos artificiales se estaba arrojando desde el gran estadio.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Uuuuuuffffffff. Qué alivio, por fin termine XD. Buenos mis changos, este ha sido el capítulo final de Dragón High School Z New, segunda temporada de Goku en Dxd. Ojo no todo termina aquí, aún tengo que hacer varios Ovas y aclarar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo un OVA DE Bardock y Vegeta alcanzando el estado del Súper Saiyajin 4, también fortalecer un poco más de Goku, y unas chicas, como Sona, Medaka, Irina, Xenovia, Rowisse y Koneko junto con Grafya, recuerden que aquí ella no está casada con Sirzech y voy a revelar quién es la esposa de Sirzech en uno de los Ovas, serán algunos 2 O 3. Buenos chicos, simplemente les tengo que dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este fanfic, y como dije la novela la voy a subir en una nueva historia solo para que vean el nuevo estilo de narración, y cuando comenten que estar está quedando pues la borro, la novela promete mucho más que el fanfic, eso sí que lo puede asegurar, pero como dije este fanfic lo are hasta la saga de Black con Zamasu como el cabello de villano blanco final y pues nada, hasta ahí voy a dejar el Fanfic porque la novela será mucho más extendida. Bueno mis changos, les deseo muy buena suerte a todos. Se despide su amigo Luis. JANE.**


	21. Estoy vivo :v XD

**¡! Hola! UFFFFF! Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por estos previos Xd.**

 **Espero que estén bien mis queridos amigos de Fanfiction! Como ¡!Están!? Yo en lo personal espero que estén todos muy pero que muy bien y bueno, aquí estoy últimamente, desde mi repentina (DESPARICION) XD… bueno chicos he venido a escribir esto con mucha prisa, por eso podrán notar muchas faltas ortográficas o unas cuantas.**

 **Bueno el caso es que bines a darle un aviso del porque no he actualizado ninguno de mis fanfics últimamente.**

 **En primer lugar quiero que quede muy claro… y es que en una de mis actualizaciones creo haber dicho que tarde o temprano podría dejar esto debido a mis estudios los cuales por fin ya no me atormentan jamás ni nunca lo van hacer.**

 **Además dije bien claro… que yo también tengo un pasatiempo como programador y aprendiz en este ámbito, bueno esto último lo dije en mi canal de Youtube y bueno me ha interesado tanto la programación de páginas web que decidí dejar de un lado los fanfics y por estas razones, fue que deje de actualizar fanfics.**

 **No los voy a engañar por lo que no les voy a negar que también estaba cansado de escribir fanfics y es que joder al principio era algo divertido pero luego… como que ya no se sentía lo mismo, muchos saben que yo he pulido mi ortografía aquí en este lugar, ya que mi ortografía al inicio era demasiado pero que demasiado critica de hecho, aun puede que lo siga siendo XD.**

 **Pero el caso es ese ya estaba cansado de escribir fanfics por lo que decidí probar cosas nuevas, no les voy a negar que dije muchas cosas y prometí muchas, como un manga de Goku en dxd o una novela ligera de Goku en dxd, muchos estaban emocionados porque bueno… aquí esto iba hacer un proyecto el cual le iba a poner todo mi empeño y lógica… pero como dije por cuestiones de estudios y decisiones personales decidí dejar los fanfics de lado, otra cosa es que me tome la molestia nuevamente de ver Naruto desde 0 y verga, tengo unos cuantos capítulos de un fanfic de Goku en ese anime pero no tiene una trama tan interesante que digamos y por eso no lo continúe.**

 **Otra cosa que tengo que aclarar es que yo me he propuesto a varias metas las cuales quiero cumplir y para eso necesito mucho tiempo libre ya que son muchas metas la que me he propuesto, otra cosa que cabe aclarar es que estoy desarrollando una historia echa por mí… bueno no es un libro, anime ni nada de eso, es más bien un guion para una serie pero con una trama muy dulce.**

 **También chicos quiero decir que tengo otros proyectos web los cuales les aseguro que les puede interesar y que hablare de dicho tema en otra publicación. Bueno otra cosa que cabe aclarar chicos es que perdí el archivo de la novela de Goku en dxd, lo bueno es que lo tengo subido a fanfiction una buena parte.**

 **Al fin y al cabo, si vuelvo a publicar un fanfics, será un Goku en DXD pero con más sentido.**

 **Bueno chicos espero que esta pequeña noticia les haya calmado un poco, aun no me he ido ni me pienso ir, ya que no pienso dejar algo que no ha concluido definitivamente. JANE.**


End file.
